


Spartacus - Bound by Fire

by Nesrie, Paladin (Nesrie)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 141,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesrie/pseuds/Nesrie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesrie/pseuds/Paladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events at Sinuessa create a turning point for the slave army. Agron and Nasir find their path diverged from the others, but for what purpose and by whom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> I still want to dabble a bit in this fandom with this pairing, so I decided to begin a somewhat darker piece that remains true to canon right up to the loss at Sinuessa. I wanted the established relationship and the character growth but still be able to slide in the A/U into a point where I thought it might work. 
> 
> There will be depictions of violence, sex, and non-consensual scenes although I don't know yet, how far I will go with all of that. There is a leading role for an original male character, but by and large this is a fandom piece centered around the characters Agron and Nasir.
> 
> Since this is A / U, I will warn you all I am playing fast and loose with historical accuracy here. If you are knowledgeable in this area, I might just irk you a bit. Apologies!
> 
> I am still learning this site, so if my tags are wrong or anything is just, well weird, apologies again! And finally, I still have no beta reader, so this is raw barely edited material.

Spartacus commanded the city of Sinuessa abandoned. They were betrayed on two-fronts, and with the Roman ships coming in mass, there was no time; he had to find Nasir. Fighting in the streets trying to find Nasir proved chaotic and confusing. Agron trusted only the men they came into the city with and no others. So when he found Nasir and Castus near each other, he turned on the pirate immediately. Heart pounding in his ear, sword raised, somehow Nasir’s angrily shouted words breached the chaos, and he did not split the man in two.

The three of them began to make their way to the north gate with Lugo when they were set-upon again. Something struck him, hard and fierce against the head, and he heard himself shouting, run, maybe or endure, but he heard a familiar voice deny his last request before darkness took him.

For the next couple of days, Agron gained and lost consciousness a few times, remembering water against his lips and rough touches. He heard voices, Roman voices speaking quietly as the ground rocked beneath them. He thought maybe he had found the afterlife, and that dark place moved like water under his feet. Soon he began to test his shackles, and by the third or perhaps fourth day, he nearly tore a man apart who came at him with something, possibly water or food; it did not matter, for there was too much fury in him to consider the world around him for what is was. He was alive and angry.

“Bring the other. It may calm him.” That was an unknown voice, though he found his senses returned enough to understand the words, to hear more than just noise and accents. Other? What other? 

Then he was there, the smooth hair, the familiar scent and breath against his neck all indicated that Nasir was alive. With his hands tied to too short chains, he could not touch him, but with Nasir’s hands chained to some ring above and behind him, the smaller man was all but draped over him. He whispered against Nasir’s ear. “Nasir.” He felt his lover’s warmth against his body, bare chested, something wrapped around his waist. Neither of them had weapons or armor. He began to curse lowly, shifting and pulling at his shackles. No response from Nasir meant he could not know his condition. The next test against the iron around his wrists proved far more violent.

“Calm yourself!”

A voice broke his rising anger, and he peered past the long dark strands to see a Roman standing there. The man was tall, but not as tall as Agron; he wore light armor though clearly not dressed for war. There were many rings on his finger and a sword at his side which Agron eyed fiercely. The man’s eyes were like fresh charcoal from a burned tree and his age, just past his prime maybe or at the end of it. And like many of his kind, this man’s hair was short, and he was clean shaven. Those dark eyes dropped to his sheath, and he made a slight sound, a click of his tongue maybe. “You would rush me to have this, spill more blood for your cause? And what of your lover there, the one you fought for so powerfully in the street. Would you fight with him around your neck forcing me to stab through him to get to you?”

“You shit.” Agron spat.

The Roman had a bowl in his hand and a cup, and he neared Agron almost close enough to kick. “He but sleeps, the rocking disturbs his stomach. He is barely able to keep water down and has not managed any food. My men say it wasteful to give him any at all as it is soon on the floor and requires cleaning.”

Agron noticed a cut along the man’s face and a bruise. “And did he give you that?”

He lifted his hand to his face and laughed “Yes, actually he did before the sea sapped his strength.”

Agron fell quiet, not expecting an amused response.

“Crassus would see you two made an example of as we see all. Rebel slaves must be put death or all slaves might rise again. It is why we kill all when a dominus is downed by any of their hands or… or at least when the claim is made.”

Agron tried to sit-up a bit, better to glare at the man.

“Crassus is a fool; most of them are. They speak of all the blood spilled, men, women and children in your wake, in that city, as well as the villas you have burned.” He shook his head. “But they do not speak of the other blood. We are just as prone to turn on our own as we are on yours. What better time to do it in the wake of a frightening war? You might be surprised at the number Roman bodies piled high as others scheme to gain position and wealth in the uncertainty your leader has caused.”

“Surprised, maybe but I would not care.”

“Yes, yes I saw that in the streets of Sinuessa, but I saw something more as well. That is why you are here gladiator, the one they call Agron.”Agron stilled. “Yes, I know who you are. You are a man of some importance to that rebellion, to this Spartacus, or at least you were. The war is over for you.”

“You flee from it like a coward.”

“I complete my mission. The city is retaken, but I do not follow Crassus and his barbaric pursuits, no matter the number of times he might claim honor. Your companion here, if he cannot keep anything down for the next couple of days, he will die. Do you understand?”

Agron flared his nostrils shifting eyes from sword to cup and bowl. “Yes, but I cannot help him with my wrists so tied.”

They regarded each other in long silence; the Roman approached with key in palm. “I will free one hand so you can help. Any transgression against me, will be taken out on his hide first.” He turned the key for Agron’s right hand, and placed the steaming bowl of broth and the cup nearby. “Do not spill. I will return to see how you fair… with something more fulfilling for you.”

Agron fought every urge in his body to strike but matters of heart turned him to something more pressing. Carefully he ran his fingers along Nasir’s cheek and face. He looked pale and exhausted, sleep providing little comfort no doubt since the peaceful expression Agron grew familiar with during their nights together were now replaced by uneven brow and opened mouth breathing. “Nasir, open your eyes. It is Agron.” He coaxed at first but ended in a far sharper command.

Nasir’s dark eyes opened, and almost instantly he began to panic, the muscles in his shoulders, back and abdomen tightening as he tried to free himself. 

“Easy, easy.” Agron tightened his grip to keep Nasir from kicking or wildly moving until at last their eyes met and Nasir succumbed to his exhaustion.

Nasir closed eyes, breath labored. “They told me you were alive. I did not believe them, lying shits. Why do they keep us?”

Agron busied himself with running his fingers over Nasir’s body, finding new cuts and a few tender bruises but nothing of note, nothing to suggest true injury. It seemed the Roman might have actually spoken the truth. Nasir’s weakness came from a stomach not fond of the sea.

“I do not know, and it does not matter. I have broth you must drink.”

Nasir shook his head. “I cannot.”

“You must.” Agron insisted firmly. 

Nasir turned his head towards Agron. “It will only return and is so painful when it does.”

Agron drew in a deep breath, his words firm. “And I know a warrior who endured far greater pain from much worse injury who did not complain so. I will not have you rest in my arms and die. You will drink this.”

Nasir glanced at the wooden bowl as it was lifted to his lips and drank. For several minutes, Agron coaxed broth into his lover’s body followed by cool water. He stroked Nasir’s stomach, back, and neck as the smaller man fought to keep it down. He cursed the chains that prevented him from offering more comfort, so he offered more words instead to soothe the harshness of his earlier commands. “You were but a child when you made travel before, but I remember the difficulty you face.”

The smaller man shifted, his arms no doubt in pain from the tightness of the chain and in ability to rest them at his side. “Notable memory from a man who so often forgets the little things. I shall keep that knowledge close to my heart.” He fell quiet. “Is there more water?”

“Not yet, but there will be soon.”

“How do you know?”

“Because this Roman wants us alive. If you fall, I will soon follow.”


	2. Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir meet their captor, and he there is something about him that is just unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I posted two chapters fairly quickly, but I expect this will be a much slower paced piece, although again I have a general idea/flow in my head.... sort of.

Agron grew anxious when Nasir found slumber again, though the more peaceful expression he had grown accustomed to replaced the disturbing almost anguished look from before. When he felt Nasir shiver, and could only imagine the constant ache of those chains holding his arms stretched as they were, his anger swelled. Why had he believed that Roman cunt that he would return soon? He did not even care about the stew. Nasir needed warmth, and water. When the door opened, and unwelcome light shown in the dark room, he was ready for blood but the cowards did not near. Instead they spoke about smells and argued over some task they had to perform. That’s when it hit them, ice cold water, two or three buckets that cut against his skin like nettles. Nasir whimpered quietly, but did not fully awaken, forcing Agron to hold his tongue though the two men in front of them seemed to find humor in it.

“Look, that fucking slave thinks he is some sort of warrior, glaring at us like that. What a waste of time and effort, tending to these rebels like they were prisoners not slaves.”

“What they are is my affair, and you had best remember that look. Should this gladiator ever free himself, after he has killed me, you two will be next.” The same Roman from before stood behind them with wooden tray in hand. “Instructions said to clean them, not douse them in icy sea water.”

“I will not near these beasts. They smell of shit and piss, and this is far…”

“Two Roman soldiers, making fun a one chained gladiator and one rebel, yet they are too fearful to approach. It is no wonder this slave army has gained so much ground. Leave us before I put mind to further punishment.”

The man approached, kneeling near Agron who looked fiercer than when they had met before. He put the tray on the floor and pushed it near him. “You might think I too am a coward, but I have a different purpose in mind. Those men would see you dead; I would avoid confrontation that would force me to kill you.”

Agron looked from the man’s face to the tray, seeing some sort of hearty stew and water. He ignored the food for himself and took the water. “Nasir,” he whispered, lifting hand to the damp strands. “No, do not awaken, just a drink a little. Yes, like that.” He did not lower the cup until it was empty, then his cold gaze returned to the Roman who remained kneeling nearby. “What do you want?”

“Curiosity sated I suppose, and to deny Crassus his every desire, him and his little dog Caesar.”

“The traitor,” Agron hissed.

“That is a matter of perceptive is it not? He would call himself a spy, a victor even. You would label him with a false tongue. Ill business, war and what is done. It will, I fear, return to them in the end.”

“War is battle, steel and blood. Slavery is the deceit.”

The man sighed and ran his fingers over his face. “They say there is a strong cause this time. You are not the first revolt in Rome, not even the first slave rebellion, but there have never been leaders like you amongst the others. The senate and men like Crassus, Caesar would see your kind ended from this world.”

“And you?” Agron challenged.

“I know the men responsible for your birth. Not Agron the warrior or the slave, but Agron the gladiator. They are vile, or were, and treacherous, too ambitious for the world contain them. I would know more about Spartacus, about his cause and yours, long after they have killed him and his bones in the ground.”

Agron pulled at his chain in fury. “We are not yet defeated.”

“Crassus is a man who would sacrifice any and all to end this in his favor, even those whom he loves. It is only of matter of time.” He stood.

“And what name might I call you when I drag my blade across your throat?”

The Roman smiled briefly. “Auslus, you may call Auslus Agron. Perhaps you will use the name prior to the day you murder me, but if not, at least you will know it.” He stood. “I hoped lover in your arms would calm this flame of yours, enough that I might see you to a better room, certainly drier with blankets, a bed?”

Agron flared his nostrils, breathing in deeply and glancing away. He needed to swallow his pride to ensure Nasir’s health. The arrogance of the Romans suggested this man thought a few bowls of broth would be sufficient, but Agron would be certain. “And now that hope is in ashes, what opportunities presents for same… reward?”

Auslus’ charcoal colored eyes regard him in silence for a few moments as if weighing his response. “I would have you eat presented stew and express gratitude as well as your word of honor that you will not raise a sword against me or my men as we escort you there.”

Agron growled lowly, the man demanded he eat food, thank him for it, and promise not to slay his men if removed from shackles. A more unreasonable request would have made the bitterness on his tongue seem more palatable. He took the bowl in hand and began to down it, more quickly than he should have. It was hot, and there was substance to it, some sort of meat, some sort of root, but he meant to get this over with as quickly as possible with three sets of Roman eyes peering at him. Once he was finished, he set it down audibly. “Gratitude.”

“And…” Auslus pressed with an almost gentle tone.

“I will not attempt to kill your men less life depends upon it, mine or his.”

“Keys.”

“I do not think that is…”

“If you do not present with keys, I will present back to the lash.” One of the two presented their leader with a key, reluctantly. 

Auslus moved to Nasir first, behind Agron and pulling the chains from the ring. Then he moved to Agron’s last shackle.

In his mind, he saw himself throwing the man down, crushing his skull, taking a sword from one of those oafs, impaling both of them with it and then racing up the stairs to be standing on the deck of a Roman ship with nowhere else to go but the bottom of the sea. Except… he was not alone. So when his wrist was free, he stood but did not advance on any of the men there, instead placed a hand at the small of Nasir back. His lover stirred though and pushed away any effort he might make to actually carry him. “I can stand.”

The Roman led them down the hall to a small room that had exactly as promised, a bed, blanket, water in a jar and a bucket. Agron led Nasir to sit on the bed and then addressed the Roman who returned his gaze without fear or waver. “More broth. He will eat more, and wine to settle his stomach.”

Auslus smiled briefly. “You may not bite as fiercely as you do in chains, but you are emboldened without them. Broth will be brought to you, and wine but water it down. It will be too strong for a weak stomach.” Auslus turned and locked the door behind him. “We are maybe three days out if the weather is in favor. I will see you again when we touch land.”

Agron quickly turned to Nasir and kissed his brow and lips, grabbing a blanket to cover his damp shoulders and rang the water from his wet hair. “Fucking shits,” he growled.

Nasir managed a weak smile. “You managed to speak to Romans without killing them, and here I am unable to stop you.”

The larger man huffed. “I stilled my hand more than once at the request of others.”

Nasir licked his dry lips and raised his dark eyes to peer into green gaze. “I did not request it.”

The German tensed, ever so slightly. “If I raise hand here, spill blood, we will die on the ship at sea, bodies tossed into the ocean.”

“Kill and die for freedom. Is that not what Spartacus teaches, what we fight for?”

Agron glanced at the door as the broth, wine and more water were pushed into the room. He remained quiet for some time and then spoke. “Spartacus is not here; you are, and I would see that continued.”


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey has not been easy, but upon arrival, a few tidbits are reveled as to where they are and who their captor actually is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mild chapter in terms of content and nothing really more colorful than some language. Per usual, no beta reader so please forgive what hopefully are only a number of minor mistakes.

Nasir’s health improved within a day or two, though the rocking one night fiercely turned Agron’s stomach. Whatever seas they traveled over, punished the hull of the ship cracking some planks and tearing at the sails. He heard shouting above and guessed some had been lost to the fury of her nature, but as Auslus said by the third day, they were at port, a small place with barely more than a few docks, a number of free standing buildings, and a wagon waiting for them, a wagon with at least six armed guards. Loaded into the dark wagon, with Auslus nowhere in sight, Agron contemplated their situation but was not left alone with his thoughts for long. Some strength and color returned to his lover, and Nasir broke the silence between them. “There is nothing between Castus and I. He tried to save us, he fought the Romans and might have taken a wound. Last I saw of him, Lugo pulled him back, telling him we were lost.”

Agron toyed with the shackles on his wrists though even he lacked strength to break iron; they’re feet were yet unbound. Nasir’s words drew his attention back to his companion again. “I wanted you to run, to save yourself.”

“And you thought I would leave you there, in their clutches? What sort of man would that make Agron?”

“A live one, for a little longer anyway.” But his temper got the better of him; he did not stop there. “Yet you are worried about him, even as we fucking sit here dragged to who knows…”

“Yes, I am worried. I am worried he does not live. I am worried he died for us.”

“Died for you!” The venom in his voice could not be masked. Nasir’s face fell and soon so did his head, his hair covering his features as the tie to his braids had worked itself loose over the past few days. His harsh words were unnecessary and not helpful, Agron knew. He was not an idiot even though he was sorry for them, and for the state they were in now, and for how he growled at someone who had been seasick for days to brink of death only now landed. “Nasir…”

“There was so much chaos Agron, I… in those streets. I did not break words word with him. I was sent with Lugo, but there were so many Romans. I did not know what was going on, only that I had to fight, and he saved my life.”

“I went into the street looking for you. Fuck the gods, I was not going to leave without you. I just saw him, and…” Agron had to make Nasir understand. “We were betrayed on two fronts, including those filthy pirates, and there he is next to you. I lost my temper.”

“As if you have ever possessed it Agron. Am I to have no friends because of your temper?” Nasir hissed at him, his shackles clinking together as a finger pointed at him. Gone was the sick, quiet and confused Syrian that spent most the past few days just trying to keep food down. 

Naturally, Agron preferred that fury directed at someone else, but seeing it again, it lifted his heart. Nasir’s strength as well as his bite at least began to return to him, a sure sign of full recovery. “Friends, you have plenty of friends Naevia and ummm, well…”

“Mira, Chadara… or do you mean to add Spartacus and Crixus to the list, men who are often engaged with you when I am absent of your presence or anyone to speak to.”

“Well there is Lugo and Donar…”

Nasir shook his head and sighed. “About steel and blood, maybe, not other things.”

“And you pick fucking Castus, who undresses you with his eyes as I stand right there looking on, you pick him to talk about these other things, whatever that fucking means.” The last words were uttered under his breath.

“Yes.” Nasir glowered at him in the dark. “Yes I did. He is, he was charming. He was bold of tongue; I have not run into many men like that before Agron. I was curious, and he was friendly… and…” 

Agron tried to push the bile that formed in his stomach down when he heard sorrow in his lover’s voice and saw the pain. His list of friends shortened, and no doubt Naevia had become just as crazed as that fucking Gaul of hers, hardly fit for quiet conversations anymore. “He may still be Nasir. We do not know that he fell.”

“We do not know that he lives. They were slaughtering the unarmed in the streets…” Nasir shook his head repeatedly until Agron moved closer, touching his shoulder gently. He wanted say not unarmed, unarmed Romans, but he knew that look in his eyes, even with little light shining in through these bars. He saw the same look from Spartacus, compassion, even for the hated Romans. Should he learn it someday what purpose would he have if not to slay Romans?

Several days losing his stomach in the bowels of the ship and Nasir’s mind still lingered on their argument. That had to mean something, and later Agron might have time to figure it out, but now he needed to assure his lover and soothe the pain he heard in his voice. “Apologies Nasir, for what happened, for being here. Believe me, when I went into those streets my mind focused on finding you, nothing else. My fury rose quickly, but the relief I felt when I found you… I cannot begin to describe.”

Nasir lifted his chin, planting a kiss firmly upon the larger man’s lips. “Of course I believe you. It is I you do not trust.” A grumbling sound filled the small area and a twist of discomfort caused Nasir to fall quiet again.

Agron could see the pained expression and shook his head, wanting to continue this discussion further but more pressing needs trumped his mind. “We need to get you food.”

“Agron, I am fine.”

“You are not fine,” Agron whispered lowly. “You have lived on water, wine and broth for too long. Your strength will fade.”

“As it will in chains. When they open this wagon there are only six and two at the head. We can…”

“No, and keep your voice down about such things.”

Nasir blinked at him, surprised but, of course, not convinced enough to alter his course of mind although his voice did lower. “Wherever we are being taken, there will be more. Our chances of escape worsens. On the road, we might be able to make it to the forest or…”

Agron gripped his face with both hands, pressed their foreheads together and whispered. “What forest Nasir? We do not know where we are? You assume too much. Six or more guards, armed guards against two men in shackles. I do not like those odds.”

“And what gamble did you take when you rose up with Spartacus? I have heard the tales around the fire at night. I know you were not all armed, dressed in almost nothing. We can try…”

“There were many of us, and they had their guard down. They were foolish, arrogant and we faced mounting misery and death… not you.”

Nasir hissed. “I still draw breath and can raise a sword. I am not so weakened I cannot fight. I may not be a gladiator but I am able.”

“You mistake meaning. I saw nothing but death in that ludus. There was nothing for us to lose.”

“I do not know I can face this again Agron, a collar, shackles… hands upon me. I would live a free man or die one in the attempt as Spartacus would.”

“Spartacus is driven by forces beyond this world. He mourns for those that fall but the fire in his belly burns for no other but the destruction of Rome.”

“As does yours. You would see Rome burn, and I would join in the effort.”

“Yes, but not at this cost.”

“Spartacus…”

“Spartacus has no heart left, but I still have mine. I would not lose him in foolish attempt as I almost lost him to another foolish attempt.” Agron’s voice rose, and he knew some of it could be heard, but this meant more to him than any risk of punishment for speaking out. “I… I cannot command you to still your hand Nasir, but I will ask it of you. I do not know what fate we have been delivered to here, but I would have you follow me, in life, and face it together.” Of course he would die for Nasir, but he saw no actions here that would not lead to both of their deaths.

The wagon stopped before Nasir could give answer. Agron tensed, as he heard someone fumbling with the door. If Nasir sprang to action, of course he would follow. He would not have Nasir fight and die alone, ever. Light shone brightly into the darkness, and a simple command was given. “Come.”

Nasir gripped his arm, tightly, their eyes locked and then the smaller man exited first without a sound, and Agron soon followed.

Once their eyes adjusted, it was clear they stood in the a Roman Villa, but the country around them, rich and green, cool air and steep rocks, with the smell of the sea not far from them remained unfamiliar. In fact, there was a cliff not far from them that reminded Agron of Capua of the ludus that changed his life forever, but the man before him now was the same who greeted them on the ship, Auslus. He stood next to another man, a few inches shorter with dark hair and dark eyes, light chubby skin and wearing the robes that soft Romans wore, those who did not go to war. Unlike Auslus, this man did not look like he had ever or would ever wield a weapon. 

“So these are the prizes Auslus, these barbarians plucked from under the nose of Crassus himself, rebels?”

“As I explained my letter, they were but lost souls swept in the sea of rebellion.”

The other man circled them as the wagon pulled away, leaving them with but the Romans, the two guards from the ship and additional two behind them. “They do not look like simple slaves to me. Is not the law clear, slaves who rebel are to be put to death?”

“Rome’s laws are clear, but we are far from Rome.”

“But not beyond her reach.”

Auslus placed a strong hand on the other man’s shoulder. “For now, Rome has no interest here. I do not think she will ever find it, but as I said in my letter, I would return with two to be kept in my household… as well as gifts for you Janus. Did you prepare the room like I requested?”

Janus reached out and touched Agron’s tall form, causing the taller man to tense and glower angrily when Auslus did not correct this friend of his as to what they were, warriors taken from battle. “Yes, but they do not look like simple slaves lost in a wave of violence to me. This one has battle scars, a number of them, and his form… is I impressive, as is the other one.”

Auslus waved towards two of his guards who brought a trunk from the front of the wagon and placed it at the other Roman’s feet. “Take your mind from those two and look upon the gifts I bring you. Silk, jewelry and of course wine from the heart of Rome.”

Janus left Agron to inspect the treasures brought to him but his expression suggested he wanted something more. “But do you bring any welcome news, any word about lifting exile?”

Auslus eyes darkened. “I told you before; I do not consider this. That fate was my father’s, not mine, but I do not seek any position or place in the heart of Rome.”

“But I do. I would leave this cold place for the Glory of Rome. We are here etching out a living, in this forsaken place, and you would lift not a hand to see our positions raised!”

Auslus lifted a hand to the younger man’s chubby face. “This glorious place is not exile, and those who would rise in Rome fall just as quickly. It would be wise to leave the affairs of Rome to the Romans, but you may travel as you see fit.”

Janus swatted his hand away. “You speak as if you are not amongst us. I cannot rise without your aid Auslus. Your father may have been exiled but family name has meaning, mine does not.”

Auslus waved and a few nearby took the trunk away. “Have these sent to Janus’ villa. A little wine and in the morning you will remember how fortunate we are to be here. I will not speak on this matter further. Come, Agron and Nasir, follow.”

They left Janus behind though the agitation between the two men remained. He took them into the hall past a large bathing area to an area that looked to have many rooms. A small child ran up to the man, shouting at him. “Nolan!”

Auslus picked her up and smiled. “Elara, you have grown. I see more teeth.”

She spoke in another language that neither Agron nor Nasir could understand and when he set her down, she moved to approach them but Auslus quickly pulled her away, perhaps showing the first sign of fear in his eyes. He spoke to her and sent her on her way with a playful kick to her rear.

Then he unlocked a large door and motioned for them to enter, Agron stepped in first after watching the girl leave. The room had one sizable bed, a mattress stuffed with feathers and wool blankets on the floor nearby. It was not customary to have many items in a Roman bedroom, but a table and bench were brought in recently from the markings on the floor, as well as a jar of wine, a wash basin and a bowl cheese, grapes and bread. The only window had bars added to it and the mosaics on the floor, they were of no design Agron had seen in Rome or Germania. 

“The sea has been trying on you both I am certain. Please rest awhile.” Auslus waited for them to enter though Nasir turned to him, his eyes lingering on the food just a bit longer. 

“That language you spoke to the child, what was it?”

“We are in a place some call Hibernia others Scotia and it is the local language they speak. If the Romans have given it a name, I do not know what it is. There are not many here.”

“And Nolan then that is the word for father?”

Auslus smiled, his eyes trailing Agron as he circled the room, taking in the sight, noting important features and, of course, running his fingers over the bars on the window that he could touch and test.  
“She is not my child.”

“Then she is your slave.”

“No. There are four slaves here, including you two.”

“Four?” Agron turned his attention to the conversation. “And all those in the courtyard, carrying the trunk, taking the wagon, what would you call them?”

“Servants, paid for their work. Some have homes, others live here. They are always free to go.” He glanced behind him. “If you will excuse me, I have things attend to. I have been gone for some time.”

“Then what is Nolan, if it is not a title and not a status?” Nasir pressed.

Auslus closed the heavy door behind him, turned the key though the lack of footsteps suggested he lingered there for a while. “It is the given name from my mother, not the Roman name my father bestowed me.” 

And then they were alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter served as a transition and a better introduction for the OMC. He's important to the story, but as promised, Agron and Nasir will not really be overshadowed by the originals, at lest not for long.


	4. Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Roman they have met is a little unusual, but not everyone is content to simply wait and watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a lot to say on this one, no beta per usual.

Nasir awoke before even a hint of light fell through the thick bars of the window placed too high for him to peer through. Even if he rolled to his toes, he could only just touch the edge of that stone and never feel the cold iron that kept them inside. He felt Agron’s arm around him, holding him firmly against the large, warm and breathing frame. A part of him wanted to linger there to just listen to the quiet breathing, feel comfort after the chaos of the days before. Ever so carefully, Nasir slipped from grasp, sliding off the bed to get some water and eat a few grapes. His appetite returned gradually, but his mind turned to more important matters than food and drink. Glancing at Agron, he quietly approached the large door, pressing a palm against the hefty wood, listening. He could almost hear the words of two men speaking on the other side. “I would have words with your dominus,” Nasir voiced lowly. 

For a moment, all he received was silence; the door opened.

“Dominus.” Auslus looked up from the letter in his hand, frowning slightly as he waited for the man to continue. “One of the slaves wishes to speak to you.” He waved for them to proceed and when he set the letter down a smile formed, one that suggested surprise. “Nasir is it? I must say I am surprised to see you. When last I saw you, you were not all well, and it is early, dawn not yet broken.”

Nasir stood between the man’s two guards, the shackles shifting as he did so though he paid them no mind. “I would have words and return before Agron awakens.” He recognized the man easily enough, although now he wore the robes of the Romans, the bulk of the fabric green, taken from lichen, but the richer drapes in front were of indigo, indicating a fair amount of wealth, possibly position. He did not think he would ever stand before such a Roman again breaking words instead of clashing steel. His gaze, however, did not waver. 

“Yes, I imagine he would be displeased to awaken without you near. I do not know wood alone would hold him should he think you are in peril. Go.” Auslus dismissed the guards and poured wine for both of them though Nasir did not reach for the cup. “Very well, of what do you wish to speak?”

“Your reasoning for taking us and keeping us here.”

Auslus sipped his wine and set down his cup, examining the smaller rebel for a moment. “I would have thought Agron…”

Nasir’s irritation showed immediately. “Agron has told me what you said to him.”

“You do not believe the words.”

“They make little sense. You wish to know of Spartacus and then what will you do when this curiosity is satisfied?”

Auslus leaned back in his chair, folding his fingers together. “You are prisoners for two reasons Nasir, to prevent you from killing my men and any here with me and to keep you from returning to your doomed rebellion.”

Nasir’s eyes burned and widened as he challenged the Roman’s claim. “Agron and I are freemen, and you prevent choice. You would have us be slaves again.”

“That is not my intention. Your rebellion is going to fail. Yes many Romans die, soldiers, perhaps some leaders, but you were doomed to fail the moment Crassus took campaign against you and that city fell.”

“The man who leads them now, that retook the city?”

“And commandeered my ship when one of his took water, and we were near.”

Puzzled, Nasir paused. “He forced you to use your ship for war. You did not join it?”

“I hate the man, and my ship was built for trade not war. I would not join that army were chests of gold and silver presented to me; I left as soon as I was able to do so before he concocted something else for me to do for him.”

“He would force you to join the war?”

“On campaign, the man can do anything he likes, and will. There will be no one to stop him with the army around, and those who would questions his tactics will do so with their courage fading after deeds are done, after any good would come of it.” He stood and approached Nasir looking down into those defiant if somewhat uncertain eyes. “Many freemen have choices taken from them Nasir. Only men of note may resist such things, and we are prone to fall against our enemies in the shadows of deceit and trickery. But... you were not a gladiator before the rebellion. I spent some time in Rome when I was a younger man. I know their looks, their gaze, and the hatred I see in Agron I do not see in you? Were you a slave of labor? Did Spartacus train you or did Agron?”

Nasir did not like how the conversation shifted away from the intended topic to his origins. He could almost hear Agron’s voice warning him against revealing anything important, anything that might be turned against them in the future. Carefully, he replied, finding it too difficult to outright lie to a man who had not yet proven himself fully an enemy. “You think you know gladiators, that you can force them into a cage and mark them, strip their character, their hearts, and their wishes into a bundle of glares and violence? You claim you have little love from Rome, but you would label my brothers as quickly as they do.”

“Brothers… that that man commands such loyalty. I am…” Auslus breathed in deeply, his eyes shifting to the side ever so slightly. “Apologies, I would know more about this rebellion, about Spartacus but it was not my intention to offend. I only know that, that it would be remarkable knowing your origin to what I beheld in the streets and on the ship before you took ill. Spartacus’ ability to swell his ranks with fighting men, they say even women surpasses sense. But you did not come here to speak of the past or satisfy my thirst for knowledge. You have a request, speak it.”

“To be shackled and held in a room, with little light and no...” Nasir struggled with the right word, no purpose, no choice, no hope. What could he convey to this man and not reveal his heart in doing so. And why did he even think it possible? Agron. The man behaved like there was hope here although he was too stubborn to voice reason why he thought they should not fight. He would follow Agron in life or death but with his eyes open.

Auslus offered him wine again. “In many ways, you follow his lead, I can see it. You hesitated when he screamed at you to run. Your instinct was to follow, but I see now that you temper the fire inside him when your own is soothed. Against me, my men, and my soldiers I can handle aggression; I have asked for it bringing you here. I knew the risks. The others do not. I cannot have them harmed, not even the witless like Janus. I go to Rome to trade, barter and have some success in it though I would not call myself a merchant. This villa can almost sustain itself if I had more to work it, freemen or slaves but I have learned bargaining out of necessity; it is my second nature.”

Nasir frowned, taking the wine and sipping it ever so slightly. Once, he would have accepted anything someone gave him, without question, without emotion really, but he knew the value of good wine. As they traveled, any wine would suffice, a blessing, an escape and a chance to lead to a night of passion. This wine would be acceptable for free men, better than what slaves should expect but below the standards of a man of wealth and status. His eyes raised to meet Auslus’ dark gaze, the man clearly studying him. “You wish to make a trade, a bargain?”

“The men who watch you, in the ship and now your room, they are my bodyguards, but they are dear to me and now watch you.”

“We do not need…”

“They guard you and others from you.” The man leaned in closer. “After me, Agron would go for them first. He will remember them from the ship; he will have focused on their cruelty. They do not know better; the fault is mine. Should opportunity present, I would have his hands and yours stilled against them and avoid unwanted outcome.”

“Because you feel they would kill him. I cannot, I will not turn against Agron for false freedom.” Nasir shook his head, his gaze hardening as he found further reply but Auslus interrupted.

“I fear Agron would kill them with little trouble. They are not soldiers of war, or gladiators or even especially good guards.”

Nasir hesitated. “I cannot stop Agron from his temper.”

“I do not ask you to. Keep the man from killing my men, and you will find the door unlocked.” Auslus almost reached for him, but Nasir lifted his chin and tensed his body as if he would lash out and the Roman dropped hand again. “I know you can still your hand; I think you can still his.” He turned his towards the opening. “Nasir is ready to return with porridge, figs and wine.” He paused. “The key is no longer necessary.”

Nasir turned to leave, but he paused, glancing back at the Roman who returned to his letter. “You said after Agron killed you you think he would kill your men.”

Auslus locked eyes with him. “Yes I did.”

“Yet you barter for your men alone?”

“Indeed.” There was no uncertainty there, or doubt. The guards entered and Nasir followed them back to the small room, the morning meal placed on the table. He climbed into bed with Agron carefully and then rested his head against Agron’s hefty arm. It would be warm at least, for a little while until the sun stirred them again, and woke he did when the light shone through while Agron shifted.

Agron kissed his shoulder and neck; before long they ate in silence. The larger man eventually reached out and cupped his cheek, smiling. “Your appetite is returned.” 

The relief in his voice, its strength filled Nasir’s heart. He could do little else but return Agron’s smile. “It feels good be on solid land again and dry.”

Agron laughed briefly, a wide open smile though his eyes suggested continued worry. “Will you tell me where you went this morning, with whom? I did not hear you leave, but I felt your return.” There was no accusation in his voice or anger really.

Nasir wavered. “Are you asking or… commanding?”

Agron covered his hand and squeezed firmly. “Asking, I cannot promise I will not demand later.”

Nasir peered at him and just laughed after moment; at least he was honest. He stirred his porridge. “I went to speak with dominus.”

“Nasir.” Agron’s grip tightened fiercely. “Do not ever say that word again like that.”

“Apologies.” His brow furrowed, not realizing the habit he fell into so easily even after all this time. “I spoke with Auslus.”

Agron’s worry weighed his words. “And what did you speak of?”

“Auslus may be our enemy, but I do not think Nolan is.” Nasir did not answer him directly, not yet.

Agron leaned forward, searching his eyes. “You think you can remove Rome from the man?”

“I think he seeks to remove it himself.” Nasir turned his hand upward so their palms would touch. “The bonds of slavery were not so easily broken nor was the tie to Rome, but it can be done. You do not have to trust him.”

Agron drew a quivering breath, his fingers curling ever so slightly. “But I should trust you.”

Nasir smiled. “Well try anyway.”

Agron huffed just a bit. “It would be a lot easier to trust without being locked in this room and weighed by shackles. I’ve known this life before...”

“As have I. I think once we finish our meal we will find it unlocked.”

Unfortunately, his tall lover’s response did not reflect a wide smile in pleasure or joyful disbelief. Instead, the pale eyes darkened and his body tensed. “And what did you have to give him for that?”

“Nothing,” Nasir responded too quickly and could not hold his gaze. He could not lie to Agron to save his life it seemed. “Nothing of importance or… physical.” He added carefully.

Agron stood, glancing first at Nasir and then at the door. The large man approached the door, pressing his palm against the heavy wood, feeling the grain beneath his skin as if he was preparing himself for something. When he tugged it swung open and the two Roman guards simply peered at him but said nothing, he closed it again.

Nasir stood as Agron approached and wrapped his large arms around the smaller man, pressing his nose against his hair as he whispered. “You swear to me that you have not given up anything dear to this man, or anything I hold dear for this?”

“I swear it.” Nasir sighed contentedly and ran his fingers lightly along Agron’s partially bared thigh. “There is one more thing Agron.”

“Mmm?” He murmured against his hair. 

“I need to you try not to kill anyone.”


	5. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they are at the Auslus' Villa, Nasir and Agron begin to understand the dynamics they face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not very chatty about my work. But many thanks to those who have offered encouraging words or kudos which indicates to me it's worth sharing. Per usual, these are not beta'd, and only edited by this author who has a terrible habit of seeing what she intends, not what is actually written when reading her work.

“If you spend all day striking trees, how will you know the difference between them and your man?”

Nasir turned to him, stick in hand, brown eyes bright with energy though his body gleamed in the cool sunlight, tired and no doubt aching. Agron rested with his arms on his knee, watching Nasir attempt to regain some of the strength he lost while he was so unwell on the ship. For a moment or two, he could almost forget that there were two Roman shits standing a couple hundred yards behind him. For a moment, the iron on his wrists and the chain between them seemed but air and gone from thought.

The smaller man took a deep breath and grinned at him tauntingly. “They complain less for one, and they do not bend so easily.”

Agron motioned for him to join him, and after another strike or two, Nasir did just that, allowing himself to be drawn into a one armed embrace, followed by a kiss to his temple and brow. “Rest arm and body, you cannot gain all lost in single day, and there is no point in pressing so soon.”

Nasir hissed softly though he turned to pursue warm kiss as he did so. “You speak of caution. You but take Spartacus’ place in his absence.”

Agron huffed a little.

“What?”

“You think the man so cautious. It was not always so.” Agron’s green eyes became a bit distant while his fingers stroked along Nasir’s upper right arm. 

Nasir hesitated. “He would forgive us for taking rest a moment.” His eyes dropped to the chains.

Agron shifted and Nasir moved to stand for he thought the man had lost patience for quiet rest except the German grabbed his chin instead, lifting it carefully. “He would.” Their eyes met. “He would forgive for many things, in this and others. We have not lost heart or mind to freedom. And, well as I said, he was not always so cautious. His heart burned brighter for vengeance than mine.”

Nasir licked his lips. “Most my life, I have not worn shackles only a collar, yet I feel freer now, more alive now than I did all those years before without you at my side.” He paused and looked away. “Agron, if I am the reason you lie here and endure this instead of kill those two with your bare hands I would not have it be so. I am a warrior, and I would follow you into battle and death.”

Agron kissed him again, a chaste tender press of the lips though he did not pull away. “There are fates worse than death; I would not have you know them. And if I thought this Roman, this Auslus or Nolan, whatever the fuck he wants to call himself, was prone to that, I would show you how easily a man can strangle another with the press chains against his neck. Nasir, you are the reason I sit here in chains instead of cast overboard in the sea or buried in the ground if they could be bothered to dig a grave. I would not let heart dampen because of that.”

“You would, you would seek death without me?”

“Not for it but to provide it and if doing so led to my own I would not lower my sword.” Agron smiled briefly. “But these are heavy thoughts for a warm day, or what I assume is warm here. It is so cold in this place. I saw you the other day speaking with a servant here? Mary, Marta or was it Mada?”

Nasir giggled just a little, just enough to remind Agron of his youth. “Margo, her name is Margo. She and a boy Cadan tend to the horses here. One of the mares is expecting soon. You could spend some time with them, get to know them better?”

Agron shook his head. It would be easier not to know those he might have to kill someday, those who would stand in his way to true freedom. “I do not think any of them would want to spend time speaking to a tall slave like me.”

“They do not refer to us as slaves.”

“Oh?”

“Prisoners, well most anyway.”

“Prisoners.” Agron huffed quietly. “And those who think us slaves? Those two Roman shits back there?”

Nasir glanced at them, smirking just a bit. “Well maybe those two as well, but I was thinking of Janus.”

Agron narrowed his eyes. He did not like that man. “The soft Roman shit who keeps staring at us when he is near. I would rip his eyes out and feed them to him if he keeps carrying on like that.”

Nasir laughed quietly though Agron’s puzzled expression must have indicated he did not see humor in their discussion. “Perhaps you ought to consider ripping out yours since they serve you so poorly?”

“Poorly?”

“The man does not stare at us Agron; his eyes settle on you and you alone.”

Agron curled his lips in slight disgust. “You think that fat little fuck has eyes only for me?”

Nasir pulled a few strands of grass, still grinning as if he found Agron’s discomfort amusing. “I think he eyes you like a god Agron. My mind leaves no doubt. As a body-slave, I had certain duties that required me to take notice of such interests. He does not watch me as I move as he does you.”

“Fuck.” Agron found the idea repulsive, and more than that, provoking. “I am to kill no one while this one gawks from afar, but there are many ways to turn a man’s eye that does not lead to death just… maiming.”

Nasir laughed and turned to kiss him. “Settle your anger. He is harmless.”

“No, no men like that are never harmless, nor are their women or even their children.” He regretted the words almost the moment he said them, noting how the humor fled Nasir’s eyes almost immediately. Carefully, he tried to soothe the utterance. “I have seen death delivered at the hands of all of them, women and children included Nasir. You must never trust that man, no matter how soft and portly he looks.”

Nasir stood then, his fingers lingering against Agron’s for a moment though the larger man made no true move to stop him. The smaller man paused. “I have not witnessed such a thing myself, but I do not doubt you Agron. I believe you in all things.”

Agron sat-up straighter, finger tips still pressed against Nasir’s wrist. “Will you return to my side then, so I might wash away ill thoughts and fill them with better?”

Nasir smiled ever so slightly, but before he could rejoin Agron, both sets of eyes shifted from each other tothe trees and bushes not far from their position. “Did you?”

Agron stood slowly tapping Nasir on the shoulder to back up with him. “Yes, come back with me.”

Then they came, about a dozen men with long hair and long beards, wielding axes, spears and only a few crude swords. Nasir knew Agron would not flee, not turn his back on weapons that could be hurled at them, to die in the ground face first with steel proving a man to be a coward. But they were chained, unable to easily defend themselves. Strange, he did not know fear so much as determination as they ran into the open, these unnamed enemies. The first, a tall man with red braids, an exposed chest and ax fell as an arrow pierced his forehead. And from behind them, the Roman guards showed up, their swords clashing with the battle axes before one twisted to the right to avoid a thrust of a spear.

Agron was quick to move, rolling forward and grabbing the dead man’s battle axe, his eyes burning fiercely while he attempted to an engage a slightly shorter but brawnier man with an even larger battle axe, double bladed. Not lacking strength or mobility, his first attack went wild while Agron swung and sliced through part of his calf. Recovering from the momentum of the previous attack, the man moved again as if he felt no wound and raised his axe high. Nasir, lacking any weapon of his own, used the only thing he had available and slammed into the back of the man, tumbling them both to the ground. When they rose again, Agron forcefully became engaged with a spearman, the sharp tip slid across his shoulder while turning to avoid a fatal blow.

Being smaller and faster, Nasir avoided the continued attack from the brute of a man he now found himself struggling with. He could avoid him readily because of the slow speed of the attacks, but not forever and at the cost of not knowing what happened around them. They remained out numbered. Knowing he had to take the man down or find himself hopelessly engaged and distracted until the man’s ally took advantage, Nasir ran forward after another swing, but with a frontal attack his time. He was not large enough to actually knock such a massive man down. Instead, he receive a powerful fist to the face and was knocked backward, rolling to the side as the hefty curved blade came downward but never made it to the ground or his body. A shiny sword took the brunt of the strike, allowing Nasir to move out the way entirely. He raised himself again, seeing Auslus struggle with the larger man. The Roman fared little better, outweighed by weapon and man, the blade almost touching his face while their opponent pushed forward. He grimaced as his body strained and pressed against the attack. Nasir, fingers against the ground, knees bent, readied for another bodily strike, but a slick wet and cracking sound reached his ear, and the man stilled, falling to the side once Auslus pushed him. They both turned to see Agron, absent the smaller axe he had earlier which laid buried deep in the other’s upper-back and neck.

Auslus hurried to his feet, but the remaining men retreated back from where they came while the Roman’s other guards finally approached them from behind having engaged the rest. The Roman stood unsteadily and then fell to his knees, blood turning the cloth at his side a deep red. Agron retrieved his axe from the body before them, breathing heavily but he did not raise it, did not attack the unsteady Roman before him.

“Dominus!” 

The Roman pushed aside his worried guards, glancing at Agron and Nasir. “Get them in the walls, recall everyone. Send three riders to Janus’ villa, make certain they are not also attacked.”

“But Dominus his home is closer to the coast. They are not likely to attack there. We will have fewer men if they attack us again. This might just be a scouting group.”

“I did not ask you for your opinion. Three riders now, and recall anyone from the fields. Go!” He breathed heavily and at least three men ran off to obey while he leaned heavily on one of the two that had watched Agron and Nasir but minutes ago. “Agron, Nasir please come back to the villa while my men scout the area.”

His men looked hesitant to near Agron, axe in hand. Auslus seemed to acknowledge the problem. “Agron, drop the axe and upon return your shackles will be removed.”

Agron eyed the guard warily and glanced behind him, noting no one else emerged from the lightly wooded area. “Another bargain?”

“Yes.”

Agron’s back remained tense which kept Nasir’s eyes focused on the man, ready to follow his lead. With Auslus injured, three of the men departed, only another four in the area and wilderness nearby, this could be their chance except, he did not catch sight of the bowman, nor did he know if Agron knew there was one nearby. After a few drawn out moments, Agron dropped the axe and the guard seemed relieves, retrieving it and then hurrying back to the villa which remained almost insight on the horizon.

Once they entered the walls, Auslus barked orders to his men, telling them to go to the field to retrieve anyone there, to board up the gate and put men on the higher walls to watch for anyone coming in, then they were ushered into a room where herbs hung from the ceilings, dried and ready for use, many small jars sat on shelves and a mortar and pestle remained on a nearby table. With the help of his two guards, Auslus removed his armor, revealing a deep gash along his side though it looked as if it had not penetrated too deeply.

“It looks treatable. Where is your medicus?” Nasir requested.

“Dead since last winter when disease swept through the area.” Auslus pushed away clumsy hands of his guards, glancing at Agron who gazed at him steadily. “Your efforts only cause pain, find key and release Agron.”

Nasir stepped forward once one guard left and approached the dominus of the house, watching carefully as all remained tensed. “I can offer aid.” He moved to the medicines, recognizing a mixture designed to help prevent sour wounds. He grabbed cloth for both Auslus and Agron.

Auslus nodded as Nasir approached, and his man returned to free Agron. He barely moved when it was applied though he raised a hand once Agron’s shackles fell and the man moved to free Nasir. “Only Agron.”

Agron moved forward while Nasir did his best to wrap the man’s body, only partially listening. “You fucking shit. You think you can free only me?”

“I have kept my word on the matter. Are you to say otherwise?”

Agron’s fury shone brightly, but Nasir stood after tying the wrap. “Agron!” He voiced sharply. No further words were necessary. This allowed the smaller, dark man to take a moment to examine Agron’s wound visually though it looked minor enough to allow them to wait.

The larger man approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder, light eyes shifting back to the Roman. “Who attacked us?”

“Celts.”

“But those are your people.”

“This is not the clan of my mother. Hers was… they are almost gone since Rome landed here, at least those who are free and know their people.” He breathed in deeply, reaching for wine but Agron’s hand stilled the jar. The two guards nearby watched the exchange intently, but they did not pull swords from sheathes.

“They fight Rome?”

Auslus bitterly laughed. “Is there a front where Rome does not fight? What matters is what chance they have to win.”

“And here?”

“Perhaps one day I will answer your question Agron when you know what answer you seek to hear.” Auslus lowered his eyes for a moment. “I think you will find your room more accommodating, return to it. I know this clan, and the men who lead it. They will have not the courage to attack the villa this day.”

The two guards motioned for Nasir and Agron to follow, and though it looked like Agron would resist, he but followed.


	6. Romans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the rebellion behind them, Nasir and Agron might have different ideals of what the future might hold for them, but only one of them seems prone to voice them. On the other hand, Romans seem quite open with what they desire.

Nasir applied the medicine to Agron’s shoulder, wrapping the wound with clean cloth though they both knew Agron would discard it long before it was advised he do so. As Auslus suggested, the room had been altered some time during the day while they were out, but it was hard to focus on the small changes when Nasir’s cold iron chains moved against the larger man’s skin and seemed to remind Agron of his earlier fury. The tension in his back, tightness of his curled fingers no doubt moved Nasir to try and offer soothing words. “The lounge is nice and the candles.” Giving them access to fire showed some amount of trust, and while having the fruit refilled and more cheese was nice, the jar of wine and clay cups could prove most appreciated.

“He tricked me,” Agron remarked bitterly. 

“They are not very tight, and there is plenty of length for movement. It will be fine.” Nasir reminded.

Agron turned his head. “You should not have attacked that larger man with the axe. He could have used them against you.”

Nasir crawled off the bed and stood in front of Agron, lifting his chin so the seated man met his eyes. “You had chains and an axe. You know better than to think I would stand by and watch. Do not turn sour mood towards me due to lack of other targets. We are safe now; that is all that matters.”

Guilt colored Agron’s eyes though he did not pull away, instead he placed two strong unhindered palms on each side of Nasir’s hip. “I worry you reveal too much to these people. They know you understand healing, that you can fight, and will soon know you are clever.”

Nasir smiled slowly. “Agron, any fool can see that I was no gladiator. Even if I do fight well now, that much remains clear.”

“Your skills exceed any level I could have imagined.”

“For a worthless house slave.”

Agron ran his fingers along Nasir’s defined abdomen, only a slight bit softer than weeks before, pausing where the skin became rough so near his heart. “You are exceptional. My eyes were veiled to the potential, yet actions proved otherwise.”

“It will not matter what they know of me Agron, but I speak to very few, only the servants.”

“It matters to me.”

Nasir hesitated. He did not know how to reply to something so clearly expressed from Agron. His brow furrowed ever so slightly. “Are you, are you ashamed of my background?”

“No.” Agron lowered his hands and gripped Nasir’s wrist, drawing them his lips. “Never Nasir. I do not want anyone to take advantage.”

“Agron, a body-slave is not a sex slave or at least no more so than other slaves.”

His lover remained quiet for a bit, just running his thumb along Nasir’s palm. “Gladiators are not strangers from the touch of Romans, but we were not presented as soft, quiet and flawless trinkets to be enjoyed.”

Agron’s choice of words could often baffle anyone who did not know him; fortunately Nasir usually understood what the man attempted to say despite chosen words. “You thought I was flawless?”

The German stood, running his fingers through Nasir’s dark straight strands. “Perfect.” He repeated.

“And then I went and ruined myself in pursuit of the mines.”

“A sign of bravery, strength and loyalty… I would have had you either way.”

Nasir challenged him with a twisted smile. “Maybe I would not have had you. Perhaps it was only near death that I found such a man east of the Rhine so tempting.”

Eyes still locked, Agron ran his fingers down Nasir’s form and slipped them behind the waistline of the somewhat coarse garment. “I do not think you would have resisted me for long,” Agron murmured. “And short work made of anyone who stood in way.”

Breath hitched in his throat, and Nasir tried to keep his mind focused while those coarse fingers brushed along his filling flesh. “Agron, do you not think we should discuss more important matters, how this villa is not run properly and the locals are violent against Auslus?”

“Sounds important.” Agron pressed his lips to the middle Nasir’s body, leaving a trail of wet kisses in his wake. “Keep speaking, if you can. You know victory in battle heats my blood.”

Nasir carefully lifted his hands over Agron’s head so the chain might rest against the lighter man’s back. Then he ran his fingers through Agron’s short hair, breathlessly speaking. “This villa is short of bodies, men and women to keep this villa independent. It is... unusual. No proper Roman would allow this.”

Agron began to relieve Nasir of his cumbersome clothing. “If Auslus were proper, we would either be dead or he would be in the streets of Sinuessa.” With Nasir naked from the waist down and nearly so above the waist, Agron gripped his ass and pulled him forward. “You do not plan to run his household for him?”

He received a chuckle in reply. “My days of running such places ended… except ours of course, our place.” Nasir kissed Agron’s brow when he looked up. “Remove garments and proceed with desire.”

“You plan to run our… household… and what have you left me to do in this vision?” Agron stood, essentially trapping Nasir close to him once the chains slipped down his back and settled near his waist. 

Nasir smiled up at him. “I might think of commands suitable for skillset.”

Agron ran his fingers lightly from temple to chin. “And that is where you see this leading, to some small household away from Rome, tilling land, raising sheep, fishing…”

Dark eyes shifted away from light, Nasir found the gaze too intense leaving him uncertain. A future, hope, they spoke little of that beyond the fall of Rome. If Rome could not fall at their hands, maybe that was not the desired end for Agron. And if it was not a desired end for Agron, but a wish for Nasir alone, their paths could part. “My place is with you… whatever end that might be,” he whispered. Suddenly Nasir felt exposed in body and heart but found no success in backing away since the chain brought Agron with him.

“Nasir,” the larger man whispered, his hand cupping his cheek, voice gentle if a bit inquisitive.

Naked already and softening even with Agron at his side hot off the field of battle, Nasir found no graceful leave of the situation. Instead he tried to intensify and speed the process. Agron always had plenty of flesh exposed, and a few well-placed licks or bites would certainly distract his enflamed lover from words broken. Since Nasir was not at all against using Agron’s quickly shifting emotions and hot blood against him, he leaned forward, running his tongue just under the man’s right nipple and began to work his way north when Agron’s fingers firmly gripped his chin, lifting so their eyes would meet though Nasir quickly found something else to focus on. 

“Nasir, I would not have mind pulled to distraction though I burn for you still.”

Curse the gods, Agron might be a hot headed, emotionally charged and a jealous warrior and lover, but he was no fool, no simpleton despite occasional clumsy words. “Apologies, my words were thoughtlessly spoken of future we have not discussed.”

“Am I so fearful or unpleasant that you cannot stand the sight of me? Or am I your dominus now that you will not raise eyes as my equal.”

With such words uttered, Nasir could not continue his gaze elsewhere and dark pools met light again. “You are my everything, my equal, but I follow you.”

Agron’s gradual smile quickly broadened, the eyes kind though darkened by worry. “Yet words are not always true.” His fingers moved along the puckered, coarse skin along his left side. “Not when you know you are right, not when heart sets in.”

“There is no right in this, only two men traveling the same path. I would, I would ensure we continue on that path together. Apologies, I… we have not spoken of our path should Rome not fall.”

“You no longer believe in the rebellion, that we can fell Rome?”

Nasir thought of the ships, the many Roman ships, and the betrayals, two of them in but minutes apart. He thought about how Auslus spoke with such conviction, the loss of the city and this Crassus. What if Spartacus met his match, and did they not rely on wit and luck and the leadership of the man above all else? “I have hope.”

“But no faith.”

His jaw clenched a bit, finding it unfair that Agron would present this as if they had a choice. “I did not lower my sword or spear, they were taken from me. You stilled action at the docks.”

Agron snorted just a bit, seemingly humored by the flash of fire Nasir no doubt presented through his eyes. “I do not know how we might rejoin rebellion or see Rome fall as I so desire to see it burn, but I fear I am judged by words not spoken by own tongue.”

“You need not speak words when I see flame die from your eyes at the very thought.” Did Agron see death together as more ideal than actually living with Nasir beyond the fields of battle?

Carefully, Agron gripped Nasir’s wrists and gently raised them above his head so he could duck from under the chain. Once freed, he reached down and grasped Nasir’s discarded garments, dropping them on Nasir’s arms.

Nasir felt his world become small, heart clenched and breath still in his lungs. Agron had not dismissed him from bed before, and he had no place to go. With trembling hands, born of rising anguish and a hint of fury blossoming far behind, he dressed and turned to leave recalling the stables might be empty this time of day. 

A powerful iron grip grasped his upper-arm and pulled him back. “Where do you go?”

Almost afraid to hear his voice, Nasir considered not answering. He managed to speak almost levelly and, of course, truthfully. “The stables should be unoccupied at this time.”

The larger man’s fingers tightened just a bit as he drew Nasir back against his frame until two large arms could wrap around him fully. “Before you Nasir, there were no flames in these eyes. There was only pain and death, no burn for life just to smother it… I do not know my mind on these matters.” Agron paused and Nasir could almost feel the man struggle with his words. “Since coming here, I have thought of little else but your health and our situation. If my vengeance against Rome is ended… I need to time for mind to follow emotions, and mind may be far behind. Heart is new… untried.”

“Apologies…”

“Those three scouts will return and disturb you in the stables; I would rather you lie here with me for a while if you are of mind.”

A weight lifted. “I am of mind.”

Agron led them to the bed and he lay there, drawing Nasir taunt against his body. He kissed his shoulder, his neck, his hair, his temple and stroked his arm, soothing actions lacking the passion of the body but gifting the warmth of the heart. And though he could feel hints at Agron’s lingering passions, the man soothed his desires, and they rested for a time.

***

Agron awoke after an hour maybe two, finding the evening had cooled the room though darkness not fully set in. He shifted from the bed, placing a firm hand on Nasir’s shoulder to hold him in place until he could leave the bed and settle blankets in his stead. “I go not far.” He whispered. Nasir still slept, he knew, but he felt the smaller man would recall broken words. He lit a candle, and decided it was time to flex a little of this freedom and find a place to clear and relax his mind. He opened the door, not entirely surprised to see the two Roman shits from the ship standing there, their voices dropping when he emerged. 

“Have you a place to train here?”

“You will not get fucking weapon…”

The two exchanged unspoken words and telling expression with slightly taller one giving a nod. “Stay, watch the other; I will go.”

The Roman led him down a few hallways to a courtyard where tired looking wooden targets stood as did a couple of blunted swords. Even a sword without an edge could be a deadly weapon, but Agron was not here for blood, not yet. He wanted something familiar and comfortable, something to shift his mind from earlier conversation.

“I will not be far.”

Agron barely acknowledged the remark, took up the sword and began a rigorous routine. It was not until several minutes in that he realized he did not know if the Roman meant to warn him or give assurance. Before long, he did not care either way, steel in hand, it just felt right.

“You are of form it would seem, in action especially.”

Agron stilled, glancing over his shoulder too see the soft pudgy Roman step from the shadows of a pillar, cup in hand, wearing deep burgundy and white robes along with a leer he would sooner wipe from his face.

“Apologies, Auslus thought it might be best to have me here for the night so we might discuss recourse in the morning.”

The corner of Agron’s mouth turned downward as he glanced to the side. Maybe if he continued, the man would realize he did not intend to break words and leave him to solitude. He returned to striking his target, drawing his sword back and striking midway as if it were a man’s shoulder and then low to sweep a man from his feet, slice through his thigh. He turned and struck from the back as if another assailant tried to take him from behind thinking him too distracted to notice.

“I want one you know.”

Agron’s eyes shifted back to the soft man despite his best effort.

“An arena I mean. Auslus said it was distasteful, that we don’t have enough here to fill even a small one.”

Agron lowered his sword, torn between leaving and doing something he thought Nasir might do in his place, seek information. “Distasteful?”

Janus’ eyes lit up almost immediately, and he came forward like some lost dog who had just found a bone. Absolutely under no circumstances did he plan on retreating from such a man, even if every bone in his body ached with the realization that Nasir might be right. Janus’ eyes swept over his partially dressed form as many had done in the ludus. “Blood and guts, for amusement he says is poor entertainment.”

Agron huffed, oddly feeling slighted against the insult of the arena. Despite the Roman treachery and the events that ended his time there, the arena itself it at least felt… pure. “And what would he have for entertainment instead?”

“Dancing mostly, the Celts here move quiet exquisitely, especially around the fire to their sounds. But I would have blood and sand, perhaps be a lanista one day myself. We but need to coax others to this place. There is plenty of land to be had.”

“And enemies it seems.”

Janus shook his head. “Barbarians, little more. A few legions would take care of them and then some.”

Barbarians, it was just another word for not a Roman. “And would Auslus appreciate the slaughter of his people.” Agron returned to practice although he kept the wood between himself and the Roman so he could keep an eye on the little shit. 

“These clans have no link to his mother. Hers is all but wiped out.”

“By the Romans?”

“In part but mostly other clans. They fight amongst themselves more often than they come here. I would put them against one another and then claim the victors.”

Treacherous fuck, Agron thought. “But it seems Rome has no interest here. Why not leave if you love it so?”

“No interest because Auslus will not sell it. They would come if they knew, if they saw the bright red hair of her people to offer as slaves, the rolling hills rich with minerals and soil, and of course the sea. They would come if he but try. Instead he leaves us pecking at the dirt for insects.”

“Why not leave then? You are freeman, free to leave.”

“I do not have a notable name, and while I am one of the wealthiest here I would have but a tiny sum in Rome. I hope to climb one day be known.” Janus approached him though he kept some distance away. “One such as you would certainly indicate a man of worth.”

That night had fallen upon them and only the torches provided passing light which Agron appreciated. It shielded his open disgust when he knew he lacked properly ability to do so himself. Was this it then, was this little Roman fuck going to suggest something towards him? He said nothing.

“True, I have no arena, and I know Auslus would think I am a fool. He does not think I can recognize in you what you are having not laid eyes on such a place or the men who fight in it myself. But a bodyguard of your…” The man drew a shuddering breath. “Stature would be most telling. I could provide you with fine things, steel, clothes, even a position for the other one, that Nasir you hold dear.”

Agron lifted his chin just a bit, his mind focusing at familiar name. “Nasir?”

“Oh yes, he once held a position with honored dominus I am certain. From how Margo speaks of him, he was in a high position when pulled into rebellion. You at my side, and when the day is done, when I am done with you why not return you to him in the evenings, or most of them anyway.”

Calm, he reminded himself. Breathe in deeply, loosen fingers on the sword or wind up thrusting them through Janus’ fat neck. “Margo told you Nasir had a high position, as a slave, with a dominus?”

Janus smiled, completely oblivious to Agron’s rising tension and fury. “Oh yes. The girl is most loose with her tongue when plated with wine and fine sheets.”

And he fucked her, Agron turned his back to the man if but for a moment so he could visually control himself. Nasir spoke freely with a servant who whispered to this fat little Roman in bed. Somehow, he managed to keep his voice calm. “And did she tell you anything else about Nasir?”

“Only that his affections for you are strong, and about his scar… but a little cream will help conceal that I think, or better clothing. I would not hide too much when he dances.”

“Dances?” Agron turned to face him again.

“Oh yes. I told you Auslus is quite fond of the dances in these parts. Margo is to teach Nasir a bit of it, so it will only be natural he do so for me when I purchase you from Auslus.”

Agron walked heavily towards him, stopping close enough where he could wrap his fingers around that fat neck and squeeze, or just use the strength of his body to plunge even a blunt sword through the soft flabs of his belly. “You plan to purchase us.”

Janus blinked up at him. “Well Auslus would never agree unless you did. He is hardly a man to deny another’s wish, but I can offer safer arrangements, fine things like I said. We can find something to do with your branding so mine might take precedence. Nasir also fights yes? That is what the guards say. You two could spar together. That might be fun. Perhaps not an arena but a pit of some kind, something to enjoy your skills and your abilities amongst other… attributes.”

He could pop his head like a ripe honey melon, with his bare hands. It would be far more satisfying than how quick a steel death would offer.

The younger man seemed to read something in his expression now that he was close because he seemed hesitant if a bit blissfully hopeful. “What I would do with Nasir would not be the same as I would do with you. Perhaps he prefers a more gentle approach. I am certainly accommodating. Speak desire and see it done.”

Agron stood there, flames flickering off his light eyes as he stared down into two of the emptiest eyes he had ever seen, devoid of understanding, warmth… worth. “I would not speak of these things with Nasir.”

Janus smiled, widely. “Yes, of course. Let words settle only between you and I. Auslus is not in favor of such ideals, but I will turn his mind.”

Tensely. “Break words when such a mind is turned.”

Agron left the man where he stood, dropping the practice sword with the rest, reluctantly. He needed to be at Nasir’s side, and should not have left it earlier with so much disturbed between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually two chapters merged into one, thus the break. I didn't feel satisfied progressing the relationship on one level but not really the story. The other thing I should have mentioned from the very start is... yes, I have some obvious errors and editing issues due to no beta reader, but some of the work is not actually missing words but a lite attempt at mimicking the series conversation style. I realize it comes and goes, but hopefully it doesn't read like I am constantly dropping words from sentences and more like hey the Spartacus crew rarely speak in complete full sentences and have a stylized way of describing their world.


	7. Ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir's relationship is shall we say complex. A look back to past scene unveiled a little more of intricacy as does the path moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, not beta'd. No matter how many times I read my work, I see things that are simply not there. Apologies.

When Agron entered the room, Nasir remained nearly where he left him, lying on his side on the overabundance of blankets on the raised bed with only a small amount covering his body. He had worked some of his garment free, enough where he could see his chest and shoulders, a shade or two darker than his own. The former gladiator glanced behind him, noted the second Roman who had quietly followed him from the training yard returned to his position though he suspected neither would remain the entire night. Now thankful that the heavy door would provide privacy, he closed it and sat carefully upon the bed, his strong hand reaching out to gently stroke Nasir’s dark strands. The smaller man turned, his eyes opening and dark pools hesitantly gazed up at him though no words escaped those lips. Agron continued to run his fingers through his hair before carefully moving to untie the braid and let the hair loose, cradling the black ribbon as if it were fragile so he could place it on the nearby table. 

Once their eyes met again and lips brushed against each other, Nasir spoke. “I almost cut it once.”

“I know.”

**

_In the field of battle, distraction and hesitation could lead to serious injury or death. As time continued, Agron took the place of Spartacus, training Nasir to use the best advantages he had in battle, speed and agility, making himself a small difficult target to hit. Reluctantly, he did not step in when Crixus noticed Nasir waited too long in battle to attack, pressing advantages but not creating them. The last thing he wanted was to have Nasir plunge himself into the fray as Crixus himself did; the man was massive and Nasir was not. Nasir drank it all in, learning from any that would break words with him or present challenge. Not a day went by that Agron found himself uninterested in watching the sweat shine on his lover’s body as he shifted from learning to training himself and eventually adopted a spear as weapon of choice. In actual battle, Agron found himself ever close to Spartacus and rarely far from Nasir. Yes, they became separated now and then, but to fight alongside a lover who was capable, smart and resourceful allowed Agron to fight in his style, fearless, focused and with deadly purpose._

_One day while they still gathered numbers for their army, they came across a Roman unit in a meadow. He remembered a single white tree, and the sea of colorful flowers dotting the tall grass. The presence of the soldiers were ever a reminder of the shortcomings of these beautiful lands, the locusts that were the Romans that swarmed over them with intent to devour all. He gloried in that battle, the slick slide of his sword between a man’s ribs, the powerful sensation of pulling it out and meeting fleshy resistance then slashing through eyes and nose of the one beside him. They fell before him one by one, and he knew victory would be theirs that day, but he caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eyes. A larger Roman battled Nasir, fighting him sword to sword except this one had managed to do what hundreds had not dared, never getting close enough to try, he grabbed a mass of Nasir’s hair and used it as a weapon against him, throwing him to the ground and meant to impale him except Donar made short work of the man’s head while the fool remained so distracted, almost cleaved it clean off had he a better angle. There was blood on Nasir’s scalp, a sign that even in vulnerable position his love had fought as fiercely as he had the first night they met._

_That evening, around the fire, while Agron spoke with Spartacus and Crixus of their position against the Romans and their next target, he overheard a discussion between Naevia and Nasir about her hair being shorter for a time and what it was like. That’s when Agron spoke to someone he found most displeasing, only slightly better than the Gauls…_

**

Nasir blinked up at him, sitting up with a slight smile. “You knew Gannicus spoke with me?”

Agron smiled a bit slyly. “I knew you felt vanity caused your fall, that maybe long hair presented a weakness, and I knew a champion who thought differently.”

Nasir shook his head. “Devious German to send a gladiator to convince me not to cut hair.”

Agron frowned just a bit. “Well he was meant to break words on the matter, not spend the next fucking days with you each night working on said hair, trying out new styles and oils.”

Nasir ran his fingers along Agron’s forearm. “A little oil, a ribbon did wonders but the black one I hold most dear since it came from the one who holds my heart. You know the man has no interest in other men.” A light brightened those dark eyes. “That is why you presented it to me, the black ribbon, and then you tied the braid yourself.”

He huffed a bit, not willing to openly admit he searched for such a thing for days, in each villa, amongst the slaves that had anything to trade, even asking Spartacus quietly if he had seen anything nice for one’s hair. Inwardly, he seethed each time Gannicus stumbled towards Nasir’s fire to try a new comb or tie and then run his fingers through that sleek black hair, hair that belonged to Agron not Gannicus. “Perhaps he has not time to be well acquainted with one. With enough drink he would likely fuck a horse.”

Nasir giggled just a bit, a sound that Agron had grown to miss once skirmishes became full battles, once they committed to war. “But who taught you how to braid?”

“How do you know I did not already possess such skills from beloved homeland?”

Nasir cocked his head to the side. “Agron…”

Light green eyes shifted to the side a bit. “Saxa.”

“Saxa?” 

His lover required an explanation, and at least for the moment, Agron found himself reluctantly complying. “She saw my gaze on Gannicus, realized it was not the same fire directed at Crixus, did not think it was hate she saw.”

“She… did not think you hated Gannicus. So she thought…” Nasir broke out in one of the widest smiles Agron had ever seen on the man.

“Nasir, do we have to travel this road…”

“Threesome, she thought you were interested in Gannicus?”

Agron returned his gaze to Nasir’s grinning face. “She gave me oil he specifically likes, as if I would cover my body so that fucking blonde would know I was thinking of him.”

Nasir cupped his cheek and kissed him. “How did you clear her mind?”

“Telling Saxa no is like licking the blade of a knife. The woman would not relent, giving me things the man favored to inspire interest. I had to tell her my mind, and she taught braids, so I might take over Gannicus pawing you each night.”

“He never pawed me Agron, but your gift and your efforts were, are… well-received.”

Agron beamed. At least it was worth it, although the smell of that oil still haunted him as did the offer of her to lather him in it. 

A light silence fell between them, and it gave welcome respite.

Nasir’s hand moved along his shoulder eventually. “Agron, where did you go, you gleam like you have been wielding?”

Agron nodded. “There is a spot of a training yard nearby. It helped clear mind.”

Nasir breathed in deeply, sitting up fully, eagerness highlighting his eyes. “Apologies, I slept longer than intended. I would have gone with you.”

His strong hand cupped Nasir’s cheek. “But a few days from most unfortunate journey. I should have known you needed more rest, not only food. It is not weakness Nasir to recover.”

“You would not in my position.”

“I am a fool, and we cannot have two in this else we will be ill-fated.”

Nasir smirked. “So you would say and have most believe, yet only now you claim to have sent Gannicus unknowing to me to keep my hair. Such a task does not a fool make. But do you value my appearance so much?”

Agron kissed him slow and tenderly. “As I would not lie to you about Gannicus, I would not lie and say I did not find you intriguing the moment two large men threw you against the wall, watching you struggle despite decided loss. Fire in your eyes, on your lips, and wild hair…”

“Yet you did not say yourself?” Nasir whispered, his fingers moving to Agron’s neck. 

“I did not think you would find my words truthful since mine is short. But I have never lied to you Nasir, never.”

“Come, join me in bed Agron. It is late, and a chill comes.” Nasir said after a long pause.

Agron stood, removing his garments piece by piece until he stood naked before Nasir, peering down at the younger man. He felt comfortable in his body, before a cheering crowd, in the darkness of the under belly of city or now before the interested eyes of a lover. With broad shoulders, defined abdomen, strong arms and legs, wearing his scars proudly, it was never self-doubt in body that stilled his actions or words before this wild little dog. But he understood how Nasir felt earlier, though it was not intentional, not meant to make him feel so small when the gladiator realized they had shifted from rising passions to something else entirely, and to moments that required more focused thought. But he did not proceed, waiting, something he only truly did for Nasir and more so than he had with anyone else.

Nasir breathed in quietly, a half smile forming when their eyes met and he understood what Agron asked. Smoothly, Nasir stood removing his simple garment himself, his body also hardened from seasons in battle, strong, defined, but still holding a hint of that softer life Agron so loved. Then he took Agron’s hands and pulled the man forward. “It is late, and a chill comes,” he repeated. The larger man smiled and moved forward, cupping his hand behind Nasir’s neck, their lips joining while he moved them against the bed and waited for Nasir’s knees to buckle and the two tumbled onto the bed with a light laugh. Strong fingers moved along his cheeks, pulling him forward. This time it was no mere brush of lips, but tongues entwined, teeth pulling against soft flesh and moans shifting to low rumbles of lust. When need for air forced them apart if momentarily, Nasir smiled widely. “Training has restored interest?”

A light huff sounded while Agron shifted to straddle the smaller man with one knee between his legs, pleased to feel strong fingers moving along his thighs. “Interest never faltered nor would I push you.”

Nasir leaned forward, claiming another kiss while he lifted his right leg allowing Agron to slide down, their bodies touching length wise, the firmness and weight of Agron pressing him into the mattress below them. “You have never forced or pushed Agron. All between us is…” 

Good, warm, lasting… hot, Agron filled in the pause with words that filled his heart though he did not part from current path. “Perhaps not by hands but with unwanted words.”

“I am not so fragile that your words would turn me from you for long. Yet I would have less words now.”

Agron pressed lips against his forehead, the scar along his right eye and planted a kiss at the base of his throat, then he worked his way down leaving a trail of wet spots until he nuzzled sleek dark hair surrounding rising flesh.

“Agron, I would have you inside me.” Nasir whispered, his fingers working through short hair, pressing against Agron’s scalp.

The large man grinned, hot breath against filling flesh and fingers curling around the base. “I see no reason why this would prevent such an act,” he murmured, slipping his mouth around the glistening tip and being rewarded with a shuddering moan. His eyes lifted to see Nasir cover his eyes with the hook of his elbow while tongue played with glistening opening, toying with sensitive skin. His free hand moved along the sparse hair from groin to navel while he pulled off the glistening engorged flesh. “Do not hide Nasir; let me see you.” Slowly the elbow lowered, the dark eyes hidden behind closed quivering lids and a mouth open for panting, gasping and when Agron lowered his head again engulfed his beloved’s cock, a drawn out moan.

“Agron, please.” Nasir’s breath quickened, his body hot and squirming beneath him yet somehow his dark little Syrian lover managed to state his desire again. “Inside.”

Agron let Nasir’s cock pop from his mouth and a wide grin formed while he climbed further up, grasping the man’s lower lip with his teeth as they kissed heatedly. “On your belly then.”

Nasir turned and twisted expertly, smooth in ways that only allured those muscles tightening and relaxing along the side and his abdomen with such motions. Many a night, when tents were not so readily available and the only afforded privacy lay with blankets and bedrolls. They proved most… resourceful during such times, moving close together without ever discarding cover.

Once Nasir rested comfortably on his side, turned just a bit, Agron grasped a jar of cream Nasir brought back with them from the former medicus’ supply. The sight of it, smooth and light on his hand made him pause unwanted to words returning to him speaking of concealing scars with such a thing for viewing purposes. Driven by dislike of that man and love for all that was Nasir, he kept the jar in the grip of his fist and proceeded to kiss every scar exposed to him. One light one across the neck where a spear grazed him, another against the left shoulder where a shield had slammed fiercely against the Syrian and yet Nasir remained standing, and a third near his lower back, that source not entirely known. All the assailants were dead, of course, by Nasir’s hands even, each earned, each representing rising skill until the few that remained were so slight that a number of years would fade them from sight… except the one, the deep one, the discolored and rough skin a testament to Nasir’s strength and bravery and will to live. He lingered there for some time, kissing along the length before finally coating his fingers. “Easy,” he warned, entering the tight hot entrance, slipping in one finger and then another, listening to Nasir hiss against the pillows beneath them. A third finger entered, and Agron continued his preparation, feeling Nasir push against him impatiently, telling him with all but words to proceed. His beloved, his boy, his warrior required only some preparation in many cases, content with mild pain, used to years of far less consideration, but for the German, this was not just a heated night of passion and lusts, but a recoupling, an assurance of affection and love and passion perhaps dwindled by ongoing arguments and unforeseen events. Finally pleased with efforts, and perhaps only partially driven by whispered threats against his life if he did not continue, Agron eased into his lover’s burning prepared body.

A moan rewarded him as did a press back against his first and second thrust. He sank into the heated depths with a deep moan, his lips working along Nasir’s neck and ear, nuzzling the dark hair while he rocked back and forth, his thighs slapping against Nasir’s firm ass; the Syrian grasped the hand that rested against his hip, their fingers entwining ever so slightly. “Do you remember the first time we were together?”

Nasir grinned and breathed in deeply, barely able to form words. “You were most eager.”

“You no less, waiting for injury to heal.”

“Too long, as it now.”

Agron palmed his way down to Nasir’s hip, gripping him firmly as he quickened the pace just a bit while his free hand worked to Nasir’s chin, turning the smaller man’s head to face him and their lips joined. Tight muscles moved around him, squeezing as he entered, resisting as he pulled back. Every vein, every muscle wanted to press further and faster, but Agron resisted, keeping a slow steady pace until he nipped at Nasir’s shoulder, groaning deeply, leaving a mark no doubt as he spilled seed inside his lover. Long had he thought of this warmth, this moment and no amount of steel against wood would quench such desire for long. As he his mind returned from the sky, together their hands moved between Nasir’s legs stroking him, teasing him quickly to completion though his cry certainly filled the room and beyond. 

Once the two settled again, Nasir moved out of habit but Agron kissed his shoulder. “Let me.” And he climbed out of bed, fetching cloth and water for cleansing. He rejoined Nasir and his lover ran his fingers along his strong back welcoming him back to bed. “Agron I have never told you how alive you make me feel, when you hold me, kiss me, fuck me.” A light laugh sounded.

Agron settled down again and shook his head. “You do every day, with your smile and that laugh mostly reserved for me. I never thought I would see or hear either the first time we met.” Until fucking Castus started receiving such favors. Focus, focus, he told himself. A look of sadness entered those dark eyes, and Agron turned and gripped his chin so their eyes would meet. “Speak.”

“Chadara could easily bring a smile or a laugh from me. She showed me so much, helped me survive.”

“She chose her path, and you chose yours Nasir. That you remember her in fondness is a kindness not many would extend. Her desired actions would have destroyed us all. Your memory is well-received.” And Agron meant it. If the treacherous little bitch had any part in ensuring his wild little dog awaited their arrival in that villa, he would ever be in her debt. “And I would beseech the gods to take pity on her.”

Nasir’s smile returned almost immediately. “You would do that, you would forgive her and hope for a good after life.”

Agron ran his fingers along Nasir’s shoulder. “I doubt the gods listen to likes of me, but her action hardly warranted eternal despair.” That and she failed paying the final price. Agron kissed the back of Nasir’s shoulder before nuzzling his neck and whispering against his ear. “Nasir, I wish to speak to about something yet I need you to promise to let me finish before you react.”

Nasir wearily shifted, his eyes closed and holding Agron’s strong arm draped over him as securely against his body as he did the sheets, warding against the cold. “These are words I do not wish to hear then?”

“You will not like what I have to say.”

Silence fell between them, but he nodded. “Speak.”

“The girl Margo… I would not have you speak to her so freely.”

“Agron she is just a servant…”

“You gave your word.”

Nasir fell silent though he did not pull away, only sighed.

Agron breathed in deeply, worry furrowing his brow with continuing tightness in his chest forcing him not to shift from his course. “The girl lies with Janus, and her words reach his ears.”

“That foolish fat Roman? Auslus’ friend?”

“Yes, but I do not believe he is as foolish as others believe him to be.”

“But he is soft, clearly not able to raise a dagger to save his life.”

“Men like that have no need to raise even a dagger on their own. Nasir, trust me. I would not have you continue to tell this woman of your life before coming here so that it might trickle to the likes of Janus. And I would have you swear to me that you will not allow yourself alone with the man. That you will kill him before you allow such a thing.”

Nasir rolled towards him and in the darkness, he could see those beautiful soft eyes steady upon his expression. “You believe Auslus does not wish us harm?” A true question, his tone suggested, not a challenge, not a refusal to listen.

“My mind has not changed in this.”

“And Janus is Auslus friend?”

Agron shook his head slowly. “I think they are close in some way which makes it difficult for the man to see the monster.”

“And does Janus pursue me?”

Agron smiled ever so slightly. “It would seem you are correct with his unwanted affections, but there is no secret that you and I are together. Men like him manipulate all around them, destroy anything in their path to gain what they want.”

“Are you commanding me not to speak to Margo and to avoid Janus?”

Yes. Yes. By the gods, yes do not be near that man. Agron tensed, finding himself fighting on two fronts, one for his relationship with Nasir and another for his love’s life. Life was more important, had always been more important than being together except… either answer could tip Nasir from Agron towards that viper. He kissed Nasir’s brow. “I would kill the man now and face punishment if I thought you might be alone with him in the near future.”

Nasir hesitated, what little fury that began to rise in the smaller body and dark eyes tamed by Agron’s words. “Is it time for us to find freedom, to attempt to leave this place no matter the cost?”

Agron found himself torn. Where Spartacus might see the outcomes laid before him so clearly, Agron felt the path muddled with fog, unable choose. “I do not… know Nasir. And I fear my decisions will lead us to our doom. I would not take you with me.” His voice almost broke.

Smooth, urgent lips pressed against his. “You have my word. I will avoid this Janus and speak less with Margo about matters of my heart, but I would not aim to spill blood when they have done nothing to harm us.”

Such words would have to suffice, for now. Fortunately, if Janus had eyes on him, Agron need only play the part to keep Janus near until he discovered a different path to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a lot of fun with the look back piece of this as well as the more heated section. I wasn't sure if it flowed as well as I liked, but I am happy where it ended.


	8. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few discovers about the locals are made, and what the boys do with that information, only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of transition piece mostly.

Agron rested with Nasir in his arms, warm and snug against his firm body with a brief promise not to leave in the middle of the night or before he awoke the next day. He did awaken during sunrise and stood, walking across the room with nothing but the rising sun upon his body. He had to raise to his tip toes to see out the window, but it looked as if the gate remained closed, a sure indication Auslus must have thought risk remained. Once Nasir stirred, Agron kneeled near him and spoke quietly hand gentle against the back of his neck. “You look as if you could rest a little longer. If I am to return to you in an hour or two will you rest longer?”

Nasir raised his head glancing from Agron to the rising sun peeking through the small barred window. “The sun already rises?”

“A thing of little note here.”

“You will share a morning meal with me, and soon we train?”

Agron glanced at the chains around Nasir’s wrist but nodded. “If I have any say in the matter.”

Nasir smiled and returned to the pillows pulling the blankets over his body to ward off the morning chill.

Agron picked through their garments, finding the bits from yesterday that at least covered his body. He was half-tempted to walk out the door naked, just to see what those two Roman guards might say or do. Unfortunately, when he emerged only one of the guards stood there, and it was not the one who accompanied him to the training yard. “Your duty, it is to protect us or watch us?”

The guard glanced at Agron after a pause, his eyes showing his dislike that Agron even spoke to him. “My duty is to ensure that you are available for Auslus’ pleasure, protecting or otherwise. What that does not include is breaking words with you and do not think I intend to die for you.”

“Leo!” The taller of the two returned, frowning between his companion and Agron. “Try to keep your venom in check around our charges. Agron… Auslus is bathing if you are of mind to speak with him.” He took his position near the door and gave a nod in the general direction; then he paused. “Janus is not on the grounds at the moment.”

Agron glanced over his shoulder. Even in chains, Nasir could not be called helpless, but at least one of these men seemed not nearly the simpleton he appeared to be which worked in his favor now but could turn against him later. He did not know what the guard overheard, if anything, but tension alone would have signaled a conflict last night. He gave this Leo a quick glance and a sneer. “I hope not, I would claim that pleasure for myself.” And if this villa was like any of the others, the bathing room would be easy enough to find.

As he expected, finding Auslus in the large bathing chamber proved no difficulty though the servants, what few he found, seemed nervous at his presence on the way. The rectangular mass of water and stone steps were oddly absent any servants or slaves, and had the Roman leaning against the opposite side, his arms resting on the edge, towels pooled nearby next to a jar of wine and the man’s cup. Youth left the man some years past, but he was not well-aged, his body still defined, the hairs on his head and chest showing more dark than grey, the wound at his side wrapped. He kept his eyes closed, perhaps unaware of Agron’s presence or not caring. 

“My man tells me you spoke with Janus.”

Agron sneered just a bit though the expression shifted to a frown when the Roman opened his eyes. “I would expect a guard to report something?”

“He only states the conversation seemed tense; Marc knows better than to listen to such conversations. Janus can be… thoughtless in his approach on some matters. Please join me.”

Agron hesitated, not exactly wanting to share a bath with a Roman, but after a moment, he did just that. His garments discarded as he entered from the other side and moved until only his shoulder peaked above the surface uncaring that Auslus watched his every move. It was hot, he would give the man that, and a nice change from the cold air that seemed to frequent this place. Perhaps he could bring Nasir here, alone some time. 

When it seemed Agron would not speak on the matter, Auslus continued. “I suspect you must have had some experience with Roman baths. It is a most pleasant experience and a place to socialize.” He drank his wine. “Many a man has risen and fallen over a conversations in Roman baths, yet we stole much of the idea from the Greeks, as we do many things. Your rebellion saw to the fall of many Villas. I suspect you must have enjoyed a bath or two then, or as a gladiator would be afforded some comfort?”

Agron found some tension left his body though he did not allow all his senses to relax. “There is usually too much blood in a destroyed Villa for bathing, and baths were not for our comforts but for the viewing pleasure of others.” He made no attempt to hide the bite from his words.

The Roman did not show an outward reaction to Agron’s aggression though he set his cup down to peer at Agron for some time. “It seems you do not know much about Roman culture.”

“Nor do I care to know.”

The older man leaned forward. “I understand your hate. I know what nurtured it and must have led you to raise your swords against your master.”

“You know nothing.”

Auslus poured more wine and then moved towards Agron despite the obvious tension in the larger man’s body as he held out the cup now filled. “I was a young man traveling in a city far from here looking for what I always look for, a bargain, a deal to be struck to fill my ship and return here with as much as I could carry. There are groups of men in large cities, men who often have little to offer the world and the world even less for them. They use violence to control the streets and anything else they can manage without gaining too much attention from the wealthy, the notable. What drew me to the home, was the smell.” Agron took the cup, eyes never wavering from Auslus as the man spoke. “Four women, three men and two children rotting on the floor when we entered, one had been a slave. In the corner a small child, maybe five or six, afraid of the rats but fighting for his life for the crumbs that could be found as the rest of the vermin ate the dead. The house had been marked by rivals, no one was to enter, and no one was to interfere until the city forced others to worry about disease, until guards might come. He was told when he left the house, he would be slit from nose to crotch, alive. And the only memory he has of that time is one adult, one slave who fled alive from the slaughter and left him there. Leo hates slaves because he was abandoned by one as a child, left to cower in the corner as his family rotted around him.” 

Auslus retreated back to his side of the bath, shaking his head. “I had to flee the city in the darkness of the night with the child. Poor Marc and Janus, they were just boys themselves, older yes but, how was I to know my trade would end so poorly, my wool abandoned on the docks so I might take him with me without notice. And those two boys with me scarred by the mark of Roman cruelty. Marc and Leo have not been separated since, close as brothers though I do not think Leo will ever speak of what he remembers save the one man, the one face etched in his mind, the one with the brand of master on his shoulder.”

“And you would blame the slave?”

“No, no I imagine the gods smiled on that one, at least for a time, to escape that place alive.”

“You are a man of wealth, and notable birth…”

“I have little power outside of this small region, even Janus has more notice at the docks here and a small city a few days from here than I. I have wealth and some political sway scattered across many lands for all the good it does me. I certainly have not a unit of men to take on gangs in the streets of distant cities.”

Agron drank from the cup, emptying the content before tossing it to the side. “You want to know of Spartacus?”

Auslus leaned back starring up at the chiseled patterns on the ceiling or something Agron could not see. “Rome devours so much, an insatiable child learning from those around us and then discarding them like unwanted toys. Not even Crassus can command such loyalty as Spartacus has cultivated. Crassus resorts to brutal methods to get his troops to engage an army of slaves. Yet you follow him, a fellow gladiator, and Nasir a slave of… lesser origins to an end that is inevitable. You clearly have something to loose, but you do not turn from path. I am fascinated and sorrowful.” His eyes returned to Agron.  
“Spartacus is a brother to me. He has strong beliefs in the worth of the others, in their abilities, their freedom, and their needs. Cruelty and injustice caused this rebellion. I would see Rome fall.”

“But such has been the way of the world for longer than the names of my family were even recorded and will continue long after my bones are dust and I am forgotten. Even as a boy I understood some intricacies of Rome.”

“When your father was exiled?”

Auslus smirked briefly. “A subject mentioned by Janus, I remember. Yes, he was exiled when I was a boy, but…” The man visibly hesitated, as if he was reluctant to broach the topic further. “He had beliefs contrary to the will of Rome, long before he took a slave as wife from these lands, and before friends ferried him here to avoid expected death. He spoke of the rights of others, of freemen and slaves though I doubt he would have raised either from their low positions. Perhaps had he kept such thoughts to himself he would have risen to the Senate, but seeing slaves tossed in to the street when too sick or too old to be of use, he found his voice raised and enemies alongside it. They say Spartacus is Thracian, had a wife, and was trained in Roman armies?”

“Yes, that is true.” Agron shook his head, not allowing himself to dwell on these words for too long, at least not now. He had other purposes even if he knew Auslus’ tale would sit with him for some time. “For all your pretty words, Janus would see himself in the heart of Rome, spilling blood for the glory of his name, with many gladiators and slaves beside him.”

“Janus is never short of words.”

“He is a dangerous man.”

Auslus raised his brow, leaning forward a bit with elbows resting on his knees as he peered at Agron. “Janus is a dreamer, a fool, but he is harmless. He sees Rome as a glory he has been denied all his life, but he would not harm anyone to gain it. He has had ample opportunity to do so. We grew up together though he is many years younger. His father gave his life to protect mine; they perished together. Janus holds that memory as dear as I do.”

Agron’s jaw tensed, his entire body showing displeasure even though his thin lips conveyed his response easily on their own. “You have at least one thing in common with most Romans Auslus. If you are in error, you are not the one that will suffer for it. Others will pay for your mistake while you linger on.”

Auslus stood when Agron moved to leave but his voice filled the large chamber with strength and volume that refused to be ignored. “On the table Agron, over there.” He pointed to a table carved in stone in the dark corner the room where no sunlight could reach and only an unlit torch might display it clearly were the room darker.

Agron grasped a towel and covered his body, thankful the servants were not there to see the disagreement. “I have no interest in your gifts, or your pretty words.”

“Two keys…”

He paused almost grabbing his garments to look at the Roman. 

“The first you will recognize and know what it is for, the other is to a chest located in the room besides yours, a storage area. You may find the contents worthwhile. 

Hesitantly, Agron grasped the ring and its two keys. “No price, no bargain this time?”

Auslus smiled weakly. “You are paying it. I asked to hear of Spartacus, and have conversation, you give me words about him and this rebellion. I would not have you feel unsafe here if can be helped, well beyond the attacks from the locals. There is little I can do about such things.”

Agron dressed, frowning, distrustful and a bit confused. “You have him so bound to still my actions. You no longer fear for your life?”

The Roman grabbed his jar of wine. “As the sun rises and sets, I wonder if this is the day, but I do not fear it. I count at least three moments you had a chance to end my life and chose differently including just here in this bath. You had opportunity before as well.”

“I have no weapon.”

“You seem a man who could drown another, especially a tired injured Roman wearing nothing but his heart.” He drank deeply. “It is true. My actions have brought you here, put you in danger as well as others. I would like to think you are in no more danger than I found you, but only the gods know for certain. I cannot believe that Janus is the creature you think he is. He is impressionable, careless, greedy and young, but he values life; he has never taken it. I would have him hear words from men who seek freedom and know the cruelty of Rome, turn him from this love affair of a place he knows nothing about and if it cannot be done, I will send him there with my blessing as he so desires. But if you fear for your safety, then let us see if this will settle anxiety for a while.” Auslus paused. “And if you are of mind, I will view maps early evening. I have made discovery about the men who attacked you yesterday.”

Agron grasped the key ring and left without further discussion. He would see Nasir free of physical bondage and consider the rest only after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, it was a bit more wordy than I intended, but think it does a job needed for the rest of it. My apologies to anyone who found it little slow and well certainly less Agron/Nasir than the others chapters.


	9. Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little information is revealed, again, though as the title suggests this one is of visual qualities, but of course other trinkets and tidbits reveal a bit of many of the leading characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot to say on this one. As most of you are already familiar with, since you have gone this far, my work is not beta'd so be prepared for hopefully only minor mistakes.

Agron found Nasir sitting patiently on the bed, his hair retied, dressed and holding a cup of wine in his hand. Almost immediately he was rewarded by a quick smile when he entered their room. “I feel as if I miss important moments when you are away.”

The tall German took a seat next to Nasir, toying with the key ring in hand. “There is much to think about and share in time, but I have something for you, raise chains.”

Nasir hesitantly lifted his cuffs looking at the black keys. “You secured freedom, are we to fight again, and leave this place?”

Agron twisted the key and worked the unwanted items of his wrists. It was not enough to toss them in the corner of the room, so he threw them through the window bars listening to them clang on their way down the wall. His green eyes returned to Nasir who rubbed his wrists ever so carefully. “These were given freely.”

Naturally, Nasir did not question his choice though he did run his fingers along the second key. “And this one?”

“Let us find out and then take morning meal.”

Agron barely gave the two Romans a second look, not wanting to dwell on any of the information he had been given by Auslus, not when he still thought they might wind up fighting one another. In the storage room, easily found by the crates of clay jars, barrels of wine and sacks of wool, the said chest stood out, heavy of wood and with black metal hinges and decorative border. He turned the key and opened the heavy lid finding all their possessions minus weapons stored inside, cleaned and sorted. Nasir kneeled nearby, a light sound escaping his lips. “He kept them. I would have thought the man to discard such things.”

“It defies fucking sense, but this Roman, Auslus, has unusual beliefs in rights.” Agron paused, correcting himself. “Our rights to said possessions. Weapons may come in time.” He grasped the necklace found so early in the war, three wooden phalluses painted and tied to braided leather, a symbol to ward off evil and in his mind a trinket for gods he barely beseeched in the small hopes that they might see his lover from war to freedom and safety. He tied it carefully around Nasir’s neck placing a kiss at the base of his throat. “I would have us discard the clothing of house slaves.”

Nasir’s eyes softened. “And you do not think this would cause discomfort?”

“Let it.” His finger ran down the long thin leather piece that dropped to the sparse dark hairs just above Nasir’s navel. “I would have the gods see you to safety and true freedom, and this armor to aid you with effort if necessary.”

Nasir grasped Agron’s braided necklace, a far simpler piece though the various loops and beading made it an appreciative ornament that took some time for the Syrian to lay just right. “I have been trained well. I will find freedom with you on my own accord. And, and when you say these things it almost sounds as if we are parted, as if you would see me to freedom and safety but not yourself.”

Agron chuckled, finding the bracers with silver serpents around his wrist oddly more comforting than the rest of the makeshift armor. “There is little shame in seeking a little aid, and...” The German hesitated. In war, he did not know if death might claim him long before Nasir, if his pursuit of fire might lead to the doom Auslus so carelessly spoke about. Here, he was not certain if they fared any better, if he might have to fight these Roman guards and give Nasir much needed time. “Know for now, I have no intention of parting from you.” 

“Perhaps if you practiced what you say, I might be inclined to believe you… seeking aid I mean.” Nasir finished with his bracers and the leather around his hip. “It feels strange after so many days… and loose.”

Agron lifted his chin and ensued a quick kiss. “Let us take meal and find training to fill empty space again.”

After they ate a little fruit and porridge, Agron led Nasir to the training yard where the practice swords remained. If their Roman guards were at all concerned about their change of garments, neither said, though Leo found a place out of sight and the taller one, the older one Auslus named Marc leaned against a pillar and simply watched. He scanned the area for signs of an unfortunate voyeur but once satisfied, began to spar with Nasir, lightly at first. 

Naturally, Nasir would have none of that. Agron tried to just block the quick attacks, step back, turn, but his lover caught wind of his efforts, and challenged him with bruising if oddly aggressive strikes to his thigh, his knees and just touched his chin before the taller man returned the favor and swung mightily forcing Nasir to leap back. He knew there would be bruises in the evening from those hits, and he saw fire in those dark eyes indicating… anger perhaps? He tried to out maneuver Nasir, drag out the battle, allow him to press perceived advantages and then punish him for taking the trick with a slap of the sword against his arm and a quick turn to the side. Yes, the Syrian was quick with few others matching his speed in battle perhaps slowed a little due to the past few days, but Agron had advantage, not just as a gladiator but the pleasure of watching him day after day. He waited for a predictable strike before using his free hand to slam Nasir against a nearby wall and push his body firmly against the other. Breathlessly, Agron looked down at Nasir who hissed his displeasure quickly. “Take heart, no one knows you as I do in the field of battle or otherwise. We should be clashing swords, steel against steel but you seek not to spar?”

Nasir moved to raise his sword, but Agron lifted his to just under Nasir’s chin, pressing the dulled point against the darker skin until Nasir had to look up into his eyes. “I still present you little challenge, and you hold words from me.”

“I have known blood and battle my whole life Nasir. I would not be easily defeated by anyone, especially a little Syrian who has had his fill of wine.”

Nasir challenged him with his eyes. “Only two cups.”

“You hold your wine poorly.” Agron paused. “If I lower mine will you lower?”

Nasir dropped his to the ground. “I was not accustomed to much wine before you came.”

Agron lowered his sword and smirked. “Little Syrian slave boys not offered wine in the dark of night.”

“Only enough for another to taste should they wish to kiss me, a rare occurrence.” When Agron did not retreat, Nasir gave him a push, one that only tested the other’s resolve in the matter.

The former gladiator did not budge. “Now what words do you think I hold from you?”

“Why have the chains been discarded?”

Agron frowned. “You once gave your trust to me.”

“And you still have it, but Agron, you need not do this alone. I would help.”

“A thing I know.” And if Nasir were not here, outcomes would be different, his blade bloodied, an escape attempt already made, but he would not have the smaller man think he was a weakness, a burden. “Auslus is of generous mind after words about Spartacus.”

Nasir hesitated. “To tell him, a Roman, of Spartacus does that not put the rebellion at risk?”

“What Spartacus is is not as important as who he is. No words I can say would explain this to any man born of Roman blood, and even I cannot predict the man. And you believe he would cast aside his Roman self. ”

“Then it is true, why he brought us here?”

“So it would seem, but I feel there is more. Do not ask me to explain myself. I do not know my mind in this.” Agron backed away and picked up Nasir’s discarded sword. “Now will you spar with me or continue to punish me?”

Nasir lifted the sword, feeling the weight a bit. “It’s too heavy for the purpose, but let us spar then.”

Agron smiled, preferring this over any thoughts he might have to weigh towards these Romans. This time, Nasir put his mind to the matter. He swung low and quick, trying to turn Agron’s height against him though he countered smoothly. “Good, again.” Then he tried to get behind him but Agron turned quickly and swung upward, their blades clanging together. “Your eyes gave you away. Try again, do not look to where you will be.” Nasir listened and they moved again, turning and shifting, bodies tight and tense and focused. Perhaps too long he watched Nasir train new recruits, punishing them for mistakes that would cost them their lives in battle yet remaining patient instead of joining him in pursuits, instead of taking time away from Spartacus, away from Crixus to remind each other where it all began. “Do you ever think of him?”

Nasir stepped away, looking curiously at Agron, blade lowered at his side. “Who?”

“Your last dominus?”

“Rarely, sometimes when certain new slaves joined our army or…”

“Or?” Agron knew that look well, the slight glance to the side, a crunch of his eyebrows indicating Nasir would rather not speak on the matter. If pressed, words always fell free, an unfair advantage gifted to him and maybe no one else.

“I said once I accompanied my dominus to the mines, but I did not say why.”

“You were not asked. I doubt anyone would have cared, as desperate as they were for bodies to go with them.” The guilt Agron felt about that particular choice no-longer haunted him, but he felt a pull at the corner of his heart with the memory of how many went into that place and how few emerged. He tried to make amends, and of course the fucking Gaul punished him for it. The idea of Spartacus being alone with him now, it nagged at the back of his mind but there was nothing he could do about that now. Agron placed a hand up Nasir’s shoulder. “I would listen if you wish to share.”

“He was not, not the worst I have seen though hardly kind. Far from it, but some of those who would seek his attention… one man came maybe once every two years to stay a night or two. He had interest in thin, unhealthy boys. I accompanied my dominus to find such a boy.”

Agron curled his lip ever so slightly. “Your dominus went to the mines to find a starving boy to entertain an honored guest for the night?”

“And I helped select him since we had none to offer.”

“Fucking Romans. What, what happened to these boys?”

“I only know of the one. He did his part, and we kept him for some time, before he was sold to a less wealthy Roman to help with his household. I think he would, he would be fine today for a slave.”

Agron found himself disturbed by the very idea of some man with large hands, robes grasping at too thin arms and legs, ribs showing as some sort of sexual allure. He shook his head to rid him of the image. “But why does this come to mind?”

Nasir placed a hand against Agron’s hot glistening chest, his fingers felt around the leather straps. “There have been times when there is little to be offered, bread or otherwise. I have but felt it once on the mountain, but the other times…”

Agron lifted his chin. “You have hunted; you have bled, and you are one of the most trusted and skilled warriors at Spartacus’ side. You earned what you were given.”

Nasir licked his lips ever so slightly. “But you would watch over me had I not been so worthy, like you do now?”

“If I was told I needed to kill fifty Romans for a bowl of stew then I would kill one hundred for two. That is not for your weakness Nasir. I have always sought to protect those I love though it seems a battle I am not ever destined to win. Still, it was not necessary. You earned your way as a warrior.”

“Agron.” Nasir lifted his hand to guide his distant gaze back to soft brown eyes and worried expression. “I do not tell you these things to bring you sadness. If I am to fall, no…” Agron meant to look away again, but Nasir’s voice gave him strength. “If I am to fall, I would fall with love in my heart. I have so few memories of family; I do not remember love. I have no fond memories of anyone touching me, did not know the touch of a lover before you. And courage…” Nasir shook his head. “You gave me these things, and they cannot be taken even in death. In life without you, I will be the shell that I was, broken inside only a trinket to look upon.”

Agron felt his eyes tear up just a bit though he refused to crumble with Roman guards so near. “You have always known courage Nasir. I told you the mines would lead to death, and you went anyway, without hesitation though I knew you believed me. You tried to kill Spartacus. Whatever you were before, a coward you were not. And to survive your wound, I know you were never weak.”

“You gave me that strength Agron, when you came for us in the forest. I opened eyes and saw someone cared that I lived, that it mattered to you.”

“I came for you.”

Nasir threw his arms around Agron, and he held him tight, kissing his hair. He would shield Nasir from this place, from these Romans and their games, their problems with the Celts, from all of this and have them all but forget Nasir was there, let them focus their energies on him instead and let him bear the burden of unknown risks, but it would be a fruitless battle, one that Nasir might punish him for. “Auslus mentioned a map earlier. It seems he has made a discovery about those men who attacked us. I would have you come with me to hear what he has to say tonight.”

**

Almost from the moment Nasir had rejoined Agron on the ship, it felt as if the larger man understood what happened around them better than he did. Yes, his lover could be impulsive, aggressive and prone to take action before fully thinking through his decision, but something pulled at his mind, made him think Agron knew more about this place and these people than he let on. Little explained why they lingered instead of fighting their way to freedom. Yet Nasir too kept some moments to himself, a quiet promise, words from Auslus not repeated. He did not know why these two guards who followed them like shadows were dear to Auslus. He recognized no kinship in either nor between the two, but it seemed a small thing to encourage Agron not to be violent against them even if the Syrian tempted and tested Agron’s mind against fighting to freedom. He felt there would be no true betrayal in such an act, not when they were held against their will as no freeman should be so held. 

After their spar and conversation about his dominus, and with the gates still closed, they returned to their room to use the wash basin and relax. He felt a little unsettled about his conversation with Agron, but he realized Agron had pursued the conversation, and of course, Nasir revealed his heart and mind openly; he could do no less. The first exchange between them, when they were but strangers and his hate, his turmoil turned against Spartacus, Agron exposed his heart and inner wounds almost without intention. Duro, a name that was never actually uttered between them. He mentioned his brother once or twice but more often than not, he was referenced as he was today, in passing, quietly and to others a fleeting meaningless moment, a battle Agron had lost. But he knew, Nasir knew of the tale, a note Agron would also know. 

A little tired, Nasir rested on the bed, arm on his knee while Agron moved about, cleaning up and removing some of the heavier parts of his armor. He felt a little tired again, his body still rebelling against his push to recover his strength. More than that, he found this situation unfamiliar, discomforting. He knew life as a slave, and as a fighter but here he felt trapped between the two, unable to settle into either role fully but feeling himself slip towards either almost without thought in the moment. None of it mattered, to go to bed and wake up with Agron, he would endure almost anything the gods threw at him. Agron looked at him then, and was rewarded with a quick easy smile.

“You seem distant.”

“Not so far from you,” Nasir replied quietly. “I did not mean to sour our training after bothering you so much about getting a chance to train.”

Agron huffed quietly and joined him on the bed. “I chose the subject, and it was no bother.” His lips brushed against Nasir’s brow. Those green eyes indicated that the taller man might broach subject again, but Nasir discouraged the idea with just a glance to the side and a brush of fingers against the man’s knuckles; Agron accepted. “Are you ready to see what these Romans discovered?”

“Why do you think he would wish to share what he knows with you?”

“Let us find out.” Agron stood offering Nasir a hand which he gratefully accepted and used to rise to his feet. 

Auslus’ two guards waited for them to emerge from the room, but they did not stand at either side of the door, instead the armed guards lead them without a word down the hallway to a sizable room with a heavy darkly stained wooden table, several candles lit along the wall and on the table itself, and a smaller table in the back with wine and bread. Two men leaned over the table, Auslus dressed in the robes of the Romans, wearing a strange and prominent necklace contrasting against the white robes. It was a tree, the branches and roots fanned out and beautifully curved into a circular pendant. Nasir had never seen such a thing before, and he decided it could not be of Roman origin. Yet he could not linger on the jewelry for too long with the man beside him, also wearing the robes of Romans who caught Agron’s eye immediately. Both Auslus and Janus peered at a detailed map, colored wooden markers placed upon the fragile surface.

Tensely Agron approached, positioning himself between Janus’ gaze and Nasir. He recognized the protective move immediately but it was unnecessary for as Nasir stated before, Janus’s eyes traveled over Agron’s form, a smile forming almost immediately. “Auslus, you did not say you expected these two to come. But is it wise…”

Auslus motioned for Agron and Nasir to take wine and bread. “I did not say because I did expect it. I asked for them to come if they were of mind. I see no reason why they should not see what is presented.”

Nasir went to get the wine, noting Agron had already began to study the features of the map. When he returned with two cups, Nasir frowned ever so slightly. Spartacus, Crixus and Agron spent a fair amount of time studying maps, and while Nasir lingered nearby he did not take part of such planning nor did he fully understand the intricacies maps.

Agron drank briefly from the cup, but the light in in his eyes, the energy told Nasir he had already become engrossed in what was before him. His mind yearned for such things as battle strategies, even now it seemed.

“Your villa is here and these Celts are from this village?”

Janus frowned. “To show them the area, to give details on where they are is it so wise…”

Auslus ignored Janus for now. “No.” He pointed to the yellow mark to the north of them, an orange mark to the east and a blue one north and east of them. He picked up a black one and placed it further still. “This clan is from here.”

His lover frowned. “So far?”

“Auslus, I just do not think it is wise…”

“Janus!” Auslus turned tense expression to the younger Roman. “If you cannot hold tongue on the matter, then leave us. I would put mind to better use than worrying about such things.”

Agron gave the young man a cold glance but addressed Auslus himself. “That is some distance to travel to attack your villa with so few men.”

“A thing I too have noted.”

Janus huffed a bit and moved to the side of the map, closer to Agron. “Let us send summons to Rome. Let them know of the uprising’s here. They will send a legion or two to clear away the problem.”

“Is that what you want Janus. You want to see legions here?” Auslus’ harsh words came swiftly. He picked up three red markers. “And what do you think they will do? You think they will pass this one, and this one, and this one just to go for this hostile clan.” One by one, he moved the red markers via a pattern that touched each other clan until they rested next to the black one. Then he took almost a dozen more and dotted them in various places. “And when they are done, you think will stop there? You believe Rome will travel all this way to squelch one clan and return?”

Janus’ beady eyes shifted from Agron and then glowered solely upon his friend. “Do not speak to me as I am some fucking child. They would come, and they would remind all of their place. You ignore the obvious. This clan is either not where you think it is any longer or…” He picked up the black marker and shifted it between the others. “They are working with one of these. As you describe it, they were too few to attack your villa directly. It is a long ways to scout, and they saw opportunity to attack your slaves.”

Auslus’ expression softened slightly. “If Rome comes Janus, they will not have these legions you seek under my control, or yours. They will be led by harsher men who do not know or care for the area.”

“It is better than being murdered in our sleep by these people you seem to care so much about but would pierce your heart.”

Agron looked irritated by the entire exchange, removing the red markers and taking possession of the black and planting it between the villa and not the nearest clan but one in a certain direction. “If they have any numbers, they will be here. If they do not, then they may come from this clan.”

Janus glanced at him. “And why would a slave wish to help us. You would lead us to our deaths and aid your fellow barbarians?”

Auslus clicked his tongue. “You speak the word twice; do not use it again Janus or I will have you leave this room. Agron is right as are you. If this clan is aiding them… or they are at peace then they would be wise to be here, and I would know their numbers.” His eyes shifted to Nasir and Agron. “Do you ride?”

“Yes,” Agron replied.

Janus shook his head and turned away from the table. “You would ride out there Auslus, blind and with sl… rebels?”

“You said yourself, we are not to remain and await murder in our sleep. I would know if they are there.”

“Then take my men. I have more of them than you, and your villa is closer. They would have to near the city to go for mine. These cowards have yet to challenge such a place.”

Auslus remained quiet for a moment. “Very well. I will have Leo and Marc remain, watch the villa and those in it. You have found their weapons?”

Marc nodded. “Yes, and a blue cloak.”

The Roman nodded looking to Agron and then Nasir. “Nasir too will need one. Have Margo come and have it fitted properly. She will have time tonight to complete the work if they are of mind?”

Agron glanced behind him, catching Nasir’s gaze. He could see the excitement there, the drive though he did not know what potential enflamed the man more, a chance at battle or something more. Nasir need not say anything to give consent, so Agron nodded. “We are of mind.”

Janus shook his head. “You would give them weapons and horses and expect them to return? You truly believe they will not turn on you?”

“It is more than belief; I stake my life on it.” Auslus grabbed his cup of wine and continued to peer at the map while his fingers moved along the small tree.

Marc motioned for them all to leave, as if he read something in his dominus to indicate he was finished for the evening. “Come, it is time to go.”

Agron hesitated. “I would pose question.”

Without even looking at him, Auslus spoke. “Use it, for as long as you like.”

And though it seemed as if Janus would pitch a fit, the Roman stormed off in the opposite direction, knocking over an unlit candelabra in his wake.

Agron placed a hand on Nasir’s shoulder and led them back down a familiar hall. “Did you understand the map and the markers?”

“The markers represented the location of the clans, the villas and men. It would seem there are no Roman legions here, but Auslus and Janus’ men would travel east to the orange marker, the clan that is not closest but closest to where you think enemy would be.”

“Good. And remember as much of that map as you can.”

Nasir glanced over his shoulder, noting the Roman guards did not follow. “And do you think they are there?”

Agron nodded after a moment. “It is a good as guess as any, it looks like there are hills there and if they are on the other side, it would conceal movements from these Romans.”

“Then you aim to help them?”

Agron took them around the corner and cupped his cheek, his fingers gentle. “I know much about the area now and shall burn it into mind. I also know these men meant to kill us, and they may be in the direction I would hope to go when we leave this place.”

And where would they go, he wondered though did not voice his thoughts aloud. Would Agron trek them through the heart of Rome in search of Spartacus, take them to his home, east of the Rhine or did he have some other purpose? “And agreeing presents weapons.”

“Yes, that too.” 

“Now tell me Agron, what did he mean when he said you could use it as long as you like?”

Agron smiled widely. “Let me show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I find a little funny is I have no idea why my chapters are just one word or even why I gave them titles. It's kind of a challenge now, but oddly I find it a little easy to jump between my chapters based on them. I will say that we are quickly coming to the non-con scene(s) I have in mind. The warnings always indicated there would be some, and I am torn between posting the chapters that have those scenes and basically giving away how some conflicts will end or just letting everyone know we're looking at that content in probably 2-3 chapters.


	10. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the eve of their journey, Nasir and Agron make a few discovers and find well... warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per usual, my editing is general not great, so this is once again no beta.

Margo draped the large grey cloak over Nasir’s shoulder, taking bone needle in hand and running her fingers along the sides, eyeing the distance between the floor and Nasir’s knees and shoulders. While Agron seemed anxious to take them some place, the younger woman met them in the hall with cloak in hand and ready to complete her task. The gods be praised, Agron managed to hold his tongue and gave general direction where he would be. It seemed his lover could not even stand the sight of her, a notion that disappointed Nasir though he understood the root of the matter since Agron thought her words had placed them in danger. He remained civil, kind even because she was so.

“Who wore this before me?”

She laughed quietly, a pretty sound really from a girl who bordered the line between plain and beautiful. With red hair too thin, deep brown eyes and pale skin, she looked of these lands but wore the clothing of Rome. “No one. You will be the first. Auslus trades in wool, so it is not a difficult thing to come by here. The threads and looms are a source of income for some.”

Nasir fell quiet, realizing it had been some time since he possessed anything new, anything not taken from another and even then, how had he considered such things his? How could a possession actually own something else? Still it was a generous gift from the man, warm and soft and a heather grey, not unlike the cloak Agron wore in Sinuessa, one to keep him warm for the coming journey. Patiently, he moved as directed by her touch though he finally broke the silence. “I never told you I was a body-slave.”

She peered up at him, a brief smile upon her lips. “No, but I knew.”

“How, how would you know living here where I have seen none?”

“I may look as if I was born in these lands, but I was not. Those who bore my parents came from here, but I was born in the heart of Rome. Auslus purchased me many years ago.”

Nasir stilled her hand. “You were a slave but no longer?”

“Oh yes. I was a child, maybe ten when I was purchased by Auslus from my former master. He used to buy slaves when he traveled for many weeks in trade. I suppose he has never had luxury goods to sell, but wool, woolen garments and hides he would take far and then he would trade a bit before returning.”

“But you are free now?”

“Yes, when he traded frequently and purchased slaves, upon a certain age he would take us into a room and speak to us about our purpose here, our abilities and what we could do for him, then we would be paid for each week worked in new position. He would mark them in a book, and when we earned twice our purchase price, we were given freedom and a chance to stay or leave.”

“Were?”

Margo continued, pinning the edges carefully. “When his wife died, much changed.”

“He was married; how did she die?”

“In childbirth almost… nine years ago now.”

Agron was right; Margo was free with her tongue, yet he could not help but push for more. “And when he lost his wife and child, what changed?”

She laughed lightly. “He did not lose his child. His son does not reside here any longer. A number of years ago the villa was attacked twice in one year and Auslus almost slain on the road. He sent his son to live with his wife’s father at an island near Sicily. He has always liked the man, and the two agree on many points.” The girl tapped her chin. “I suppose you might like him as well if you ever met, though he quite aged now.”

“He would send loved one so far away?”

“Oh but he stays with them for at least a full season each year. That is where he came from when he brought you here. Janus watches over the villa while he is away, and Auslus returns with the profit of his trade. He used to bring more slaves and men but that has not happened in a couple of years now.” She frowned. “This last trip he took many things from here, things his wife loved, pretty belongings for his son. I assure you loves the boy very much. I hear things. I know.”

Nasir watched her work intently, wanting her to hurry along, so he could rejoin Agron but torn with the comfort of speaking to someone about such things. “And this Janus, you are friendly with him, visit him at night?”

She gave a shrug. “He is the one that told me Auslus wanted a cloak for you by morning. Apologies I hurried so I might complete task in time and interrupted your conversation. As for Janus, he buys me things now and then, promises to take me to the heart of Rome with him when he goes there.”

“And you would wish to leave this place?”

Margo stood and looked him over, gazing only at the cloth, no interest in his body. “I bore of this place. It has lost the light it once had, life only lingers now. Janus’ cock is small, but he as I said he buys me things. Do not worry, I do not expect nor want any promises from him. I am no fool.” She grinned. “And your Agron, how is his cock?”

Nasir blushed just a bit and turned away, smiling briefly. Her tone suggested she had no interest in Agron either and just teased him, a banter he missed from just a few years past from friends not of this world any longer. “Of size...” Agron would be agitated with his words, but he could not help but say so. “Is Janus a good man?”

She shrugged again. “I do not know. Auslus thinks so. He watches the villa well enough when he is away, but he marks his slaves, pays any man to work for him regardless of temper or demeanor. Auslus is too selective, and he has not the coin I think to buy and free slaves any longer though I would not call him poor. He would prosper if he put more to work here, more guards more labor. I hear things; he is too particular of men who would work here and refuses labor slaves... but I do not know he can afford more freeman.” Margo pulled the cloak from his shoulders. “This will be ready in the morning for you. I’ll place it near the horse you will ride. I will give you Spiorad, or Spirit, he is fast and knows battle.” She leaned forward. “When you return, you will have to speak to me about your travels. I so long to know more about the world.”

Nasir waited for her to leave and sighed. He could tell her little, because Agron feared her loose tongue. But such was a minor matter, and Agron awaited.

**

Agron paced a bit, nervous and annoyed that little bitch Margo took Nasir into a room to fit a cloak. Cut it and be done with it, he thought, as he remained convinced words that spilled from her lips had pointed Janus firmly in their direction. He had not forbidden Nasir to spend time with the girl, and had he, that fight would linger as the one around Castus remained. Still he peered at the water, looking at his reflection warring with the idea of running back to that room and ensuring Nasir was all right and that little shit Janus was nowhere near. His fingers curled into tight fists and his back must have tensed sharply for the words that sounded behind him to form.

“Do you truly believe that a servant girl would pose such a danger that you would stand here as if you are about to kill someone, kill her?”

Agron turned and faced Nasir, his eyes sweeping over his form in open inspection. He approached, a hand on his shoulder. “He did not appear, and you did not speak to her in past reflection?”

Nasir lifted his chin briefly, lips thin, and eyes angry. “He did not, and I said I would not. Is it not enough that I say I will not speak to her about past?” At that moment, Nasir shifted, looking past Agron as he realized where they were. “Is this Auslus’ bathing room?”

Agron latched onto the shift in subject like a man who was desperate for rope in a storming sea. He received the answer he wanted, but otherwise had no means to escape the aftermath of his inquiry. “Yes, most villas seem to have them.”

“Not all,” Nasir remarked quietly walking past him, noting the steam rising from the hot waters, the scents of the water unfamiliar to them, like a mixture of salts from the sea, moss and rich earth, so less dainty than the floral scents he had been required to maintain for his dominus and at other villas in the area. He glanced over his shoulder to Agron. “This is what you meant to show me?”

He hesitated at the question, because he could not tell if they remained in argument or had shifted to better plans for the evening. Usually Nasir rewarded him with an eager or quick smile when heart shifted to such things. “Yes.”

The smaller man’s expression became thoughtful. “So you were here with Auslus before?”

Agron nodded, noting the lack of wine this time although he did not care greatly. He did not need wine to enjoy this.

“And what did Auslus want of you while in bath?”

“We spoke about Spartacus, I told you.”

“You failed to mention you shared a bath with him.”

Despite his best effort, a smile formed just a bit. Was this Nasir, jealous, his little man kneeling before him, fingers in the water testing waters of another kind? “I cannot choose when the man bathes Nasir, but I assure you our purpose will differ greatly than his should you be of mind to join me.”

Nasir stood and faced him, his expression softening and a brief smile forming. “I am of mind.”

Agron approached eagerly, pulling him into a quick kiss though he lingered to speak quietly. “I have eyes for no other but you. Never have they even lingered on another.” Although he could tell Nasir how many occasions he rejected such advances readily enough, especially drunk women who seemed to just want to… touch. Dark eyes shifted down and to the side, a light flicker of guilt reflecting in them as they did so. The former gladiator had to will himself not to react to the truth he saw there and remind himself of differences between them. He spent much of his life looking, enjoying, being free to feel and choose. He could not know how much Nasir allowed himself to feel while in slavery, if he dared to long or linger on what could not be. “Cast aside thoughts of all else.”

As Agron began to remove Nasir’s garments, the smaller man smirked briefly.

Necklace, braces, the leather around his hips, as Agron discarded their things carefully to the floor nearby, he questioned his lover. “What brings smile?”

“The first time I saw you, I wondered if any of you had been introduced to a bath… well thoughts of that nature along with others of course.”

Agron chuckled, hooking his fingers in cloth and lowering them from Nasir’s hips. The looseness remained, and he intended to strengthen his lover again with food and practice each day. “To think I took you from such a clean and sheltered life into so much blood and battle.”

“Mmm, but you did not take me Agron, you wished to lead me, and I chose to follow.” Nasir worked Agron’s garments off until they were standing naked in the dimly lit room. Once Agron kneeled and almost jumped into the water, Nasir followed, carefully as if the water’s surface was some fragile thing. 

The larger man offered a hand pulling him against his firm body as soon as Nasir’s feet touched the bath’s floor, the heat and fragrances offering the illusion of shelter. “While you were speaking with Margo, I made preparations. I would have you show me something.” He kissed Nasir lightly on the brow and moved over to a little pile of things he had nearby.

Nasir hesitated. “Your judgment about Janus might be accurate.”

Agron paused as he returned, items in hand. “You spoke with him?”

“No. It is Margo’s words I speak of.” Nasir approached him, curious. “Is that a wash towel and cleansing oil?”

The taller man hesitated, visually torn between what was in hand and what Nasir spoke. He managed to walk forward after a long delay. “Yes but what did she say that has turned your mind?”

“It is not exactly what was said, but the way she speaks of him, indifferent, uncertain.”

Agron towered over him now, green eyes looking into brown. “Is that so unusual for servants or slaves around their dominus?”

“No, but it is here.” Nasir lifted his hand to the towel and oil, fingers moving over the soft fabric. “I will enjoy washing your back.”

The German pulled the items away. “You are not to wash me, I am to wash if you but show me how it is done.”

Nasir blinked up at him. “You know how to wash with oil and cloth Agron. I would certainly not allow you to run about in blood and grime when such is available.”

A wide smiled formed. At times, Agron felt as claimed as he would claim Nasir. “I would serve you Nasir.”

At that Nasir visually hesitated, confused and perhaps fear shone in those dark eyes as well, a thing Agron did not understand. “I wish your love, not your service.”

“This is my love Nasir, or at least what I think it can be when not wielding steel or fighting my competitors.”

Nasir laughed softly. “Your competition is in your head for you have none.” Wet fingers lifted to run along Agron’s forearm and then along his upper-arm. He heard Nasir swallow, watching every motion, even as those fingers tantalized his skin. “I would deny you very little Agron, but these arms are not for such tasks.”

Agron used his other hand to dip the cloth into the water, watching it darken and become heavy. “I know you do not allow others to serve you. It is a thing I have noted but not spoken about. Service is not always obedience Nasir, not always tied to survival; sometimes it is born of love and friendship, warmth. Now I imagine I can just open this vial here and pour it onto this towel...”

Nasir paused his hand with gentle fingers against wrist. “Apply with your hands, neck and shoulders first. The towel comes later.”

Agron nodded and moved behind the smaller man. He placed the towel near the edge and liberally covered his strong, large hands in oil. Carefully he pushed aside the mass of dark hair, exposing Nasir’s neck and began to press and glide his fingers up and down, focusing at the nape of his neck before moving along each shoulder, massaging as he went, caressing. “Like this?”

For a moment, Nasir said nothing, and all he could hear was his breathing, the tension of his body melting away. “That would depend on desired end.”

“And if I do not wish to ever end?”

A light huff sounded, and he heard the smile in his lover’s voice again. “You should not allow fingers to be dry of oil.”

That was a command Agron could follow readily. He worked the oil’s along Nasir’s back, familiarizing himself again with the firmness of those muscles, seeing hints of the small scars he kissed so lovingly before. He applied more oil and moved to his arms, admiring the strength of his biceps and how the light flickered off his glistening darker skin. He was so beautiful Agron leaned forward and kissed along the back of his ear and down his neck. “You never told me that you danced.”

“There is not a need for dancers in a rebellion.” Nasir turned his head ever so slightly, showing the German where he wanted his lips to go, and Agron followed the unspoken desire, moving along the stubble on his chin and then closer to his throat while fingers slipped around to chest. “For a servant, you are too bold and speak to often.”

“Mmm, yes, such a terrible servant,” Agron murmured against his ear. “What sort of dancing do you know?” His palms moved over each nipple, feeling them pebble beneath them.

Nasir breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. “A minor skill, the kind that Romans would see if they do not wish to part with coin to see better.”

Agron shook his head, for he did not believe in Nasir’s claim. He had never seen the Syrian perform poorly in anything that he put his mind to. “I would see them one night, should you be of mind to show me.” 

Nasir turned to face him, eyes peering up at him. “Who said that…?” His brow crunched ever so slightly, indicating understanding. “Margo.”

“Janus though her lips graced his ears. You wish to learn their dances?”

Even in the darkness he could see the blush rise. “I beheld Margo and Cadan dance around a fire one night; they seemed happy, energetic. It looked… enjoyable.”

Agron lifted his chin, searching those eyes he adored so much, eyes that continued to hide so much from him though he realized it was hardly purposefully so veiled. So little time in between battles to just know each other. “And yours was service, performed to please others.”

Nasir nodded. “Although my instructors would be pleased with the strength I have now. I do believe my stamina is much improved.” He smiled at Agron. “Dance is a part of this land, their homeland. As I have nothing of mine, just hated ways I thought I might learn another’s.”

“Your ways are not hated.” Agron assured running his fingers through Nasir’s hair. “Never hated. And you have learned from the others that are of our cause.”

“Romans are hated Agron, and my eyes were shown their desires and no others. I would know songs and dance alongside battle cries… if there is purpose to know such things now.” His eyes lowered. “My Cock Rages On is hardly a song of meaning.”

Fucking Gauls, Agron barely kept his words in check, not wanting his agitation to disturb their quiet moments. He lifted Nasir’s chin gently and kissed him tenderly. “Never be afraid of showing me what you enjoy Nasir or wish to reclaim as yours, Roman or otherwise. I will not turn from it for it is who you have chosen to be; and that Nasir I will always love.”

Silence greeted him, and for a moment, Agron found himself dumbfounded, thinking he had said the wrong thing. He searched his mind for recently uttered words, trying to think what was in error. When his eyes focused on Nasir again, he found the Syrian smiling widely up at him, eyes shining. “It is time to use the towel.” Agron returned the smile and grabbed the towel.

He spent the next handful of minutes rinsing away the oil, watching droplets cling in all the right places, and flow over the smooth skin. But when he was finished rinsing, he did not ask for further instructions. He grasped his lover and steadied him on the ledge, kissing his thighs and knees and parting his legs.

Nasir’s palms pressed against the stone; Agron situated between his legs, tall back glistening and shining under the attentions of water and candle light. One strong hand gripped Nasir’s thigh, the other his cock, while his skilled tongue and mouth danced along the slightly parted slit, brushing against sensitive glands that drew uneven gasps from the darker man’s lips. Nasir threw his head back, eyes closed, his fingers curling into fists as if trying hard not to thrust forward, not to move, the muscles of his abdomen tight. Then his fingers flew to Agron’s short wet hair, gripping forcefully. “Agron, you must stop,” he barely managed to whisper.

Agron hummed quietly, an incoherent acknowledgment of the words uttered though he made no move to stop. 

“Please,” Nasir whimpered. “I would have you inside me.”

The strong warrior lifted his head pressing lips against wet thighs and strong stomach though his words challenged Nasir’s plea. “Why will you not let me finish you? You so love my mouth upon you, you have loved it since the first time.” And though the Syrian never said, he suspected that might have been the first time, in the bowels of a forgotten temple, that any man or woman had placed lips upon him so intimately. 

Nasir whimpered quietly, shifting against the damp stone, still panting. “It is, it is not right.”

“Why?” Agron questioned him more sharply than he intended, wincing at the sound of his voice as it echoed in the large chamber with such energy behind it.

Nasir’s looked down upon him suddenly, those eyes unwavering, his mouth opening and then closing again as if he had no answer to give. Gently, Agron ran his right hand over Nasir’s left, entwining their fingers together, squeezing as he kissed along the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. 

“I am not your dominus, and I would bring you pleasure without demanding my own.” He waited for Nasir to nod, even if it was a single, quick and tentative nod of the head, and Agron returned his attention to the needy cock before him. His tongue swirled around the tip again and then he took it down his throat and had the strong body beneath him bucking in no time. Hissing, moaning, and gasping, an entire range of sounds escaped his beloved as the smaller man gave himself to Agron’s intense attentions. He ran his rough tongue along the under belly of the twitching mass and soon was rewarded with a blast of seed against the back of his throat, and then another, and then another until his little Syrian was emptied, panting and hoarse from his cry. Yes it had been sometime since anyone had finished in his mouth, especially since Nasir so habitually ended the experience prematurely, but he drank deeply and when he withdrew, face flushed, he grinned up at a hesitant worried face, fingers lightly moving along his thigh. “Not so unpleasant?”

There were tears tracks on the other’s cheeks, light almost unnoticeable in the darkness, with oil and water still upon body, but Agron noticed them. So rare to see Nasir cry, his breed of sorrow often dry and unspoken, but the right corner of Nasir’s mouth lifted in cautious smile, and he leaned down, lips meeting and then tongue as they ensued a passionate kiss. 

“Forgive me. I did not know you two lingered here. I thought you would have gone some time ago.”

Agron’s reaction was swift and smooth, his fingers gripping Nasir’s waist and pulling him quickly into the water, his arm around Nasir’s back and holding him close as he glowered furiously at the fat little Roman that made sudden appearance. Fortunately, Nasir gave him no resistance, so the German could focus on the steady beady eyes that peered at them now “Now you know, so leave.” How could such a portly thing move so quietly?

Janus stood still for a moment, his expression looking as if he might have been hurt by Agron’s hostile tone. “I meant to go, but I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was…”

“Accepted. Go.” Agron tried to choke down the venom he felt for the man, to push his false tongue and let him think he had no ill will towards him after his interference earlier and disturbance now. And for a few moments, he thought he failed, that the Roman would continue to force his presence here, but Janus turned and left without another word.

Agron listened for distant footsteps and then relaxed his grip, not realizing how tight it was until he saw an almost pained expression upon Nasir’s face. “Apologies. Come, let us finish and return to our room.” He flashed Nasir a big reassuring smile, saving his glower for the shadows. Once dried, and mostly dressed, he guided them quickly to the warmth of blankets. Nasir joined him, this time facing him using his strong arms as a rest. A moment had been shared and lost between them, but there would be many, many more to treasure; he intended to make certain of that. “Tomorrow and during the journey,” Agron whispered. “You are to stay near my side…” His voice broke without realizing the path he traveled until words had left his lips, words too familiar and dear to heart. 

Nasir cupped his cheek, kissing him lightly. “I understand. Agron, I am a warrior. I will make you proud and I… gratitude for everything.”

On the eve of a battle, Agron usually slept well, especially after a passionate evening, anxious for the morning, ready for blood. Not this night. This night was different, and in the field he would barely be able discern friend from foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've mentioned before I've had a loose road map in my head for this for awhile now. I even have pieces of later chapters already written out. This was not actually one of those chapters. I wrote it Friday, toyed with it yesterday and tried to edit it more today. Hopefully it was enjoyable to read. 
> 
> Also, I realize I am getting more chatty than I was before in these note sections... usually I am not a talker. I am also not used to getting feedback either, so it's great to get some here. In case you are curious, I almost always write my work to instrumental, no words, kind of music. This chapter is also an exception. There are two fan videos I watched repeatedly before I wrote my first Spartacus piece, Aftermath. I used those two tracks, Outlaws of Love and Nirvana (Adam Lambert) on repeat to finish this chapter. Just something a little different I guess. Thank you for taking the time to read my work!


	11. Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, there are many enemies found in this chapter, but some are obvious, some are not, and even a few internal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no beta, so there are hopefully just minor mistakes that can be overlooked throughout.

When Agron awoke he found himself reluctant to rise from bed, the sun only just risen and the cold of the night still lingering into the morning. He placed a hand along Nasir’s bare shoulders and back, admiring how the long hair covered his neck and part of his upper-body. 

He arose from the bed, careful not to disturb his lover, so he could take his time with his armor. Strange how familiar and comfortable the makeshift pieces made him feel. Each strap in place, each piece fastened, it felt a step closer to the known, to the strength that was battle. Soon he would have steel in hand again, sharpened sword and defined purpose. But his eyes shifted to Nasir who would awaken soon, no doubt already hearing familiar sounds of Agron preparing. How many times he had left the bed of their tent or the dark of a room to head off to find Spartacus, begin the day’s plan without a second thought of what he left behind? No, that was not entirely true was it? Nasir’s strength and abilities allowed him that freedom, that chance to proceed without constant worry. Except he focused on the physical then, the immediate needs, the fleeting moments and somehow missed the small things that mattered and surfaced here, far from all he knew.

Nasir stirred, turning his head to the side to view Agron nearly fully dressed for battle. He blinked and sat-up, a little puzzled before eyes shifted to the window, the sunlight peeking through the bars. “You ought to have stirred me.”

Agron turned his bracers and made certain they were in place as he bent his arm and held it upright. “I had no reason to. There remains plenty of time. I liked the quiet, gave me time to think.”

The Syrian smirked briefly and stood naked before his lover, unashamed, his eyes warm and thoughtful and bright. “Are you saying I disturb your peace?”

Agron huffed briefly. “You have a way of making the words I speak sound… senseless.”

Nasir approached and took a moment to adjust a few straps on Agron’s chest and pulled him into a quick kiss. No words were uttered in response, and really Agron did not mind; he recognized teasing when he saw it, and the kiss gave assurance. He watched Nasir dress, not helping him, just enjoying the view. The smaller required no help in this, did not need his assistance in many things.

“Do you plan on watching me all morning?” Nasir remarked, taking a moment to correct his shoulder guard. 

“Maybe.”

Nasir grinned at him. “Should you not be with Romans planning some sort of attack?”

He shook his head. “The plan is set as well as can be expected. We seek information. They will either be where I suggested or not.”

“And if they are, if they are in this place, you intend to fight alongside the Romans to kill these Celts?”

Agron stepped forward, placing a hand on Nasir’s bare shoulder, gazing into his eyes as he spoke. “We have faced the unknown before. These men are worried about what they will find and the strength of their leader, but I do not think they would go if they thought we would find a thousand men there. And these Celts meant to kill us, even with chains around our wrists. We are as strangers here to them as these Romans are. They stand in our way; I kill men who stand in my way.” Maybe Agron hinted too strongly towards acts of violence against those he knew little about, but Nasir’s eyes, the way he stood just a little straighter and finally the touch to his hip assured him. To outsiders, Agron lead and Nasir merely followed; maybe down some paths, that was true. What others did not know, what he held dear to heart was the impact Nasir carried, the thoughtful and determinant mind that would speak voice when wanted or necessary, the one that steered Agron to action since their departure and then reunion around the event at the mines. Such a voice, sometimes only a word, even just his name or a look could send him to speak to Crixus and ask for forgiveness and get nothing for his effort, or give a sword to Spartacus when he would have seen Gannicus dead himself, and finally, leave a fucking Sicilian alive when he would have blood. Only one other had such power to still his hand and pause his mind, and Spartacus stood a great distance from them now, the gods willing. “Let us eat some and see if these Romans are ready to ride. It might be some time before we get chance at something well prepared again.”

As they ate, Agron allowed his mind to envision the map again, the location of the markers and of course this villa in relation to the others. “Do you remember the villa and where we head?”

Nasir nodded, toying with the soft cheese and figs. “Yes, there are hills just before we expect the camp.”

“That distance, when we get there, is important. It will tell us the scale of the map.”

“How… far the rest is?”

“Yes, and once we know that, we have better understanding of where we are and where we might go should we need to leave.”

Nasir drank the wine, frowning a bit. “But you do not plan to leave.”

Agron rubbed his face, sighing a bit, brow furrowed and lips downward. These choices weighed on him. He recognized one threat here, and that little fuck seemed to spend more time in the vicinity not less as they lingered. And then there was the fact they were still within the borders of Rome, an ever present threat to fugitives, rebels. “Auslus maybe a decent man, but I do not know we can stay here. We may find assistance with leaving should we delay longer.” His lover smiled, clearly not dissuaded by last night’s experience or the idea they might continue here for a time. Nasir’s response straightened Agron’s shoulders just a bit, gave him confidence. He would not have lover displeased with his choice. “Perhaps you will have time to learn of these dances you want, but I will not have you fucking dance before that little swine.”

“Agron…”

“My mind will not bend on this. You may be furious with me, and bite and scratch, but I will not have it.”

Nasir shook his head, smirking just a bit as he finished his meal. “You speak of me as if a woman or a cat.”

Agron laughed. “You are certainly no woman, but you do bite and hiss, what does that sound like to you?”

“I do not hiss.”

Agron finished his wine, finding it hard to follow his own advice as usual, and down the rest of the meal when he just felt so anxious. “Angry cat hiss.”

Nasir blinked at him and then just laughed, shook his head and laughed.

Agron chewed a few more tasteless figs and then leaned forward, kissing his beloved again. “Come, we have some distance to cover this day.”

As they left the room, it had to be the first morning Agron entered the hallway to find neither Roman at either side of it. That they too would prepare should not surprise him; Auslus said these men were his bodyguards and close to him. They would wish to go as any dear to the man would wish to when travelling towards danger. Nasir moved ahead of him a bit while he took a moment to etch the halls in his mind, take time to just remember this place should the need ever arise to fly through here quickly. Then he left the main structure to join Nasir and the others outside.

Agron stepped up behind Nasir, looking at the stables where their cloaks and horses awaited. “Why do you delay?”

“Shhh,” Nasir whispered nodding towards the three men at the entrance.

Auslus, Leo and Marc stood between them and their purpose, a tense argument engaged from the sounds of it. 

“I would have you stay and watch the villa. If we do not return, or if you are attacked while we are gone, you know the plan; you can see others to safety.”

Marc shook his head. “You are surrounded by Janus’ men, men driven by only coin, and few of your own, and the rebels, we cannot know their intentions. We would fight with you, follow you into battle. You have taught us well enough to be of use.”

“Your use is here.” The older man insisted. “And it is because I trust you and your skills that I lay so much importance upon your shoulders. Leo…” He reached out to touch the other man’s shoulder but was rebuked, and the other left quickly, returning to the villa. Marc lingered though his body language suggested he would follow his friend, his brother. “Marc, look at me.” Auslus continued. “I have to know their strength to make decisions. There is no other to go, and I would not send men into danger I myself would not wade into.” He cupped the other man’s cheek. “Stay and be safe, be careful. And if danger falls upon this place, follow strategy, see them to safety and warn Janus. For me.”

Marc eventually nodded but he did not stay, leaving after a pause to follow in Leo’s direction. 

Nasir hissed quietly, shaking his head. “It is wrong for him to make them stay, to take away their choice in this.”

Agron disagreed, his empathy heartfelt. “He would see them to safety, to help others.”

“He is not the one that will have to live remaining days with guilt and wondering if presence could have made a difference.”

Agron touched his lover’s shoulder ever so gently. “He fears the worst, and would not take them down with him. I can… understand his core, but he does not know he has two amongst him worth twenty of these Roman shits and those Celts. Auslus’ and Janus’ men against a roughly trained clan… we have faced worse odds than this and found victory.”

He could feel that Nasir was not of like mind, the shoulders tense beneath his palm and eyes slightly narrowed, but Agron did not let that discourage him. Now was not the time to worry about the relations of others. Once at the stables, Auslus finished readying his own mount, a tall pinto, white and brown, easily just over sixteen hands high. Agron recognized his cloak and sword near a large dapple grey animal, just a bit taller than the other and of larger build. Finally the horse with Nasir’s spear, curved sword and cloak looked small and black, sleek even.

The Roman turned to them, dressed in traditional armor minus the helmet, wearing a red cloak though Agron could see as the man moved he still favored his injured side. “Margo said Spiorad was to be yours. I would have made another suggestion, but she was quite insistent.”

Nasir ran his fingers along the animal’s muzzle. “She said he saw battle before?”

“Yes, but his rider perished in harsh winter. He is not easily accepting of other riders, until maybe now it seems.”

Agron frowned slightly, not wanting Nasir to become attached to an animal that should see him to and from battle and be sacrificed if necessary to achieve that end. The damn thing was too small in his eyes. “You speak often of this winter and the losses you experienced.”

Auslus mounted. “A sickness took many in the area, left a toll that I fear will never be filled. Come, Janus’ men wait outside the gate.”

He mounted his beast, glancing at Nasir, realizing from the exchange between the mount and his lover that any objections would not be well-received. The German decided now was not the time to break unwanted words. “And Janus himself?”

The Roman shook his head. “He turned from battle a long time ago. He will not be joining us.”

Good, Agron thought, waiting for Nasir to ready, and then they emerged finding the men Janus sent awaiting as mentioned as well as the men who clearly looked to Auslus as their leader, not more than ten. Almost thirty men between the two Romans, and Agron began to understand the nervous nature of this area. It was as if Rome barely had a foothold here, and the one that would expand that grasp, the very man they rode with now, had no heart in seeing Rome rise further.

As they traveled away from the villa, moving over rich rolling hills with tall grass with wild flowers alongside fields and orchards that had not been touched since the attack, it reminded Agron of home. The coolness, the winds, even the moisture in the air; it was a great deal more familiar than the heat of Capua had ever been. Only what was cool and comforting to him seemed to send a chill through Nasir who knew little else but the lands of Rome so far south.

“Auslus, have you ever served in the Roman army?” Nasir asked as he clasped cloak tight against his body and the three of them rode just a little behind the rest, heading east. 

Although a few of Auslus’ men glanced in their direction they paid little attention to the conversation.

“When I was a young man, eager to see the world and leave this place I traveled and spent a brief time in campaign. My name gave me some position, an officer’s position while I was there with an old family friend. We put down a small rebellion, but I found little taste for such things.”

“And is that where you met your woman, your wife?”

The man smiled ever so slightly, his eyes gazing at Nasir for a long moment. “I tell her she speaks too freely, that her words are carelessly gifted to others. Margo is pleasant enough, so I see why others would listen. Yes, I met my wife while I was away. She was a proper Roman woman with some note but mostly a kind heart and a father who shared a few of my thoughts.”

“About slaves and freemen?”

Auslus shook his head. “I do not know that there are any truly freemen in this world. We are pushed down the path often laid by others, but yes, it as you say.”

Nasir’s voice quieted a bit. “Why do you not go by chosen name, by Nolan?”

“I go by the name that falls from another’s lips. If they see me as Auslus, then Auslus it is.”

“And who sees you as Nolan?”

“These days, mostly the dead. The clan I am linked to is all but gone from this world, destroyed by my father when he landed and others over the years. What is left of them slowly blends in with the others. It will not be long before their name I removed from this world and replace by others.”

Agron was not one for idle chatter, but it passed the time well enough. “Your father and Janus’ perished fighting the clan of your mother?”

Auslus smirked. “I knew lack of chains would emboldened you both. These lands were settled by Rome long before my father came, but they were driven out time and time again. My father came with men and wealth, and when they attacked, he had enough strength to bring them low and captured my mother. They knew what I did not know until I was a man of some age, when Rome has foothold, she does let go. They would not have us here, and I cannot blame them.”

“They attack you, a man of their blood?”

“Nasir, I stopped being Nolan to them when I took a Roman wife and held up a Roman friend. They do not trust me, but there are few that moved against me. Most in this area tolerate our existence.”

“Is it not important to take the name that was given with love?”

Auslus pulled his horse to a stop and studied the Syrian before speaking. “Auslus was given with love, love by my father, love by a man who taught me the value of others, who married a slave and rose her high, who died protecting everyone here. Nolan was also given in love by a woman who would have me know her people, who showed me forgiveness and hope. If a man is to hate me, he will hate me with Auslus or Nolan upon his lips; it would make no difference.”

“And if I were to call you Nolan?”

He smiled and continued again. “I would not mind.”

They traveled for three days east before turning a bit north and on that fourth night Agron joined Nasir at the fire. He had scouted a bit ahead, seeing the hills on the map on the horizon. Never had he seen such a group travel so slowly, so leisurely though it had been sometime since he faced battle without enemy hot on their heels. He watched Nasir turn a rabbit on a spit and kissed his neck before settling nearby. Behind them, the Romans sat at their fires, separated by groups, Auslus often alone in his tent and perhaps retired there already for the night; the man often awoke first as well. “Did you see anything?”

Agron shook his head. “We circled around a few times looking for tracks. No number of men have come this way since the last rain. I remain steadfast, that group that attacked us did so by chance, by opportunity. They had to have come for a different reason.”

Nasir nodded, not one to doubt Agron’s mind in such things. “It will be ready soon a think.” 

Auslus joined them then, offering wine which was rarely unwelcome in such a place. “You hunt well Nasir.”

Nasir took the cups. “A trap or two, learned from wiser minds.”

“Wisdom is but experience had that others have not. You too will be described as wise someday.”

Agron snorted a little and was rewarded with a sharp glare from Nasir. Fortunately, Nasir seemed more interested in speaking with Auslus than punishing Agron for the slight. “You left your guards behind. Do you think our chances so poor?”

“If you ask me if I think I am leading us to our deaths, I do not. If the clans in this area could ally with one another, I would not be so fearful of Rome coming and meeting discouraging resistance. Leo and Marc have seen battle but not war, nothing greater than a handful of men in the streets. Their skills are not fully tried.”

Agron shook his head. “You do them no favors in coddling them.”

Nasir thrust the rabbit into his hand and a knife as if meat and steel would still his tongue. He was not entirely incorrect. Agron looked forward to red meat after all. “And were they with you when you were attacked before, on the road?”

“Yes, and Leo suffered a great wound from it.”

“As did you.” Nasir inquired.

“As did I,” he confirmed. “Marc showed great courage that day. He faced the man I fear we may see again in coming days. A large man, blonde, with great skill and fury, an enemy of my mother’s clan, but also a man of great arrogance. He held the man off long enough to see reinforcements arrive. I am most proud of him; he has come a long way, they both have.”

Agron sliced the rabbit carefully. “You have spoken of Leo’s past, but not Marc’s. Is he too from the cities of Rome?”

“No, no Marc was born here. Most women abandon unwanted children, to the gods or nature they say. His mother was raped by one of my father’s guards when I was a young man eager to better my father, to trade and grow wealth and name. My mother lived then. He was left at the gates, taken in, even claimed by his father. I did not see for some time what my mother eventually unveiled to me. He was fed, clothed, looked after… Janus wanted him for a slave, loved the idea of raising someone in his favor. I did not see what even Janus saw as a small child; Marc was unloved. His father’s indifference unnoticed until he was nearly three, and he would fall and no one came when cried. When he was four, he stopped crying for what good did do him? That is when realized what I had become, so eager to conquer the world I could not see it. When his father decided to return to Rome after mine was killed, I asked to keep the boy and of course he consented. He had child out of guilt, not love, and so I took him and Janus with me when they were boys old enough to follow simple instructions. The more Marc saw of the world, the less he wanted of it. The more Janus saw, the more he wanted to indulge and own it. I thought the two would even each other in time, but when Leo joined us their friendship ended in a matter of years. Janus never saw Marc as an equal.” Auslus sipped his wine; eye different. “I think he wanted a lifelong servant and friend; Leo offered something different. I should have done better by them all.” His eyes focused again, as if he only now remember he spoke to others. “They are loyal to me, and I would not have them die in my place. You are seasoned warriors. Your addition here gives me hope, but I would not have you die for my pursuits. Our goal is not engage but to discover what must be found.”

“If we find them, and opportunity presents, I would pursue battle.” Agron voiced distributing the meat. “It would be foolish not to take advantage. If they know you at all, then they do not fear your retribution. Let us show them their error. You cannot sit in your villa and hope your problems away.” Nasir’s worried expression shifted to Agron, but the German did not back down. Their chances in battle would improve greatly if the one who led these men appeared less defeated.”

Auslus regarded him a moment. “I know little of hope but understand your meaning.” He stood but Agron stood with him.

“So you would say and act, but your decision to leave your boys behind I too understand.”

The man left them to their meal and soon Nasir joined Agron in the tent with expected rebuke. “Your words were harsh against him.”

“A necessary thing.” Agron drew Nasir close to him as they settled for the night. “Auslus has forgotten when he must be hard, when he must act. He cannot see his enemies for what they are, and must spring to action to protect those he loves. I would not have him idle when there is need of him.”

Nasir sighed quietly. “Nolan, Auslus is already defeated, cast aside and abandoned. Nolan is the one you must rally.”

“Mmm, small difference.”

Nasir kissed him and placed a hand over his heart. “No, no it is not. Cast aside your hate for Romans and recall quiet words asked of me and my name. It is no small matter to remember who you are.”

Agron nodded. Nasir was right; he knew it even while at the fire. And while he heard the tale of these Romans, he continued to refuse to drink of such an offering. He could not see them as more than obstacles. If he looked at Leo and saw a starving boy, or Marc as an unloved toddler, or Auslus himself as a man torn between two worlds, how would raise a sword against them if he had to? He would kill them all to save Nasir, and not have their faces haunt his dreams in doing so. “Rest, we are nearly there.”

Come morning, the hills he felt anxious for came closer and closer with each passing hour. A part of him hoped they would find nothing, that they would rise to the top and see nothing below but empty and peaceful land. The other part of him thirsted for battle, a chance to remind body and soul his true calling in life and test his worth against the men of these lands and rid them of a potential threat when they traveled on their own.

Auslus, Agron, Nasir and one of Janus’ men climbed up the hill carefully, leaving horses behind so they might remain unnoticed. Once up there, shielded by trees and the shift of bushes and grass while winds picked up, the camp was spotted. 

“At least fifty men,” Agron remarked, maybe more. The tents could be occupied even during the day and others moving beyond sight.

“Conri,” Auslus voiced quietly, nodding towards a tall blonde towards the back of the tent. “It is the one I thought it might be, from the clan far north. From the looks of it, they may be acting on their own.”

“We are outnumbered two to one. We should return and find others to join the cause. A fat purse will lead them back here.” The unnamed mercenary remarked.

Agron studied the tents, the way the men moved, their casual stances and lack of practice, obvious drinking. These men, he thought, had no fear of discovery, felt no threat and were unprepared for an attack. They would have no better chance than this. “If we wait, we may find them organized in march against your homes, your families. This is an opportune attack.” His green eyes focused on Auslus. 

The mercenary shook his head. “This is a fool’s attack with so many more against us.”

Auslus returned Agron’s gaze, the hesitation clear though fear did not show in the man’s eyes. “And what would you suggest Agron?”

“If they know Romans, they will expect you to march upon them, in formation and in the open to prove the strength of Rome.”

“And we would lose…”

Agron gave the other man an annoyed gaze. “We send half our number to do just that, give them a false sense of safety, and then send riders around the other side… here.” He used a nearby stick to lay out the plan. “This will split them, almost in two as they pursue the riders. And their leader, this Conri, will his men flee at his loss?”

Auslus frowned. “Yes, I think they will. They would not have come this far without him, and would retreat should he fall.”

“Nasir and I, and maybe four others will work our way behind them, on horses almost unnoticed and finish this man. The first group just has to last long enough for the plan to unfold.”

The other Roman almost stood as if he meant to face Agron and engage him but Auslus spoke firmly. “Stay your ground or give position away.”

“You would trust these two to go around and make good on their word. Who are they? Where do they come from that Rome should rely on their strength and their courage?”

Auslus breathed in deeply, looking at the markings, and back at the camp. “They came here without the promise of coin. I would trust in their judgment over yours if you are to act as foolish as you did just now. Janus describes you as brave. Will you take the riders and provide needed distraction?”  
The man seemed surprised, hesitant even. “You would not have me in the first group, to face them outnumbered?”

Auslus drew his sword. “I will face them with my men and some of yours. We will go down the hill when it is near dusk. As we near them, they will realize they are under attack and go for weapons. Just as they find them, the riders will come and confuse them giving Agron and Nasir their distraction to come behind and destroy Conri. We need not kill all of them, only survive long enough to see plan unfold. They do not favor spears, so it is the throwing axes we must be cautious of as we approach them. We leave horses behind and move in formation as Roman soldiers would approach. They will not expect the rest when we behave so.”

Agron nodded in agreement. The plan was set, and at least for now, these mercenaries would follow. He grabbed Auslus arm as he moved to explain the plan and prepare the men. “Nolan, you are only to hold them off, and not fall yourself or your men will waiver.”

He nodded.

As dusk drew near, the group split in three, and Nasir and Agron waited near the other side, their horses behind them as they waited for Auslus to ready his men and descend.

“The plan has risks,” Nasir remarked quietly.

“They usually do, but these men but eat and drink all day. They expect nothing. They believe these Romans are lazy and blind and will not come.”

The Syrian nodded as Nolan and their men descended and were soon engaged in plan. Agron held his hand up, having the other wait, giving the Celts time to realize they were under attack and scramble for their weapons. Just as he was about to lower his hand to send the riders, shouts were heard behind them and the two turned in time to see enemies upon them, at a least a dozen.

Agron engaged them quickly, without hesitation and instant ferocity, slicing down and to the side through the first one that approached him and then moved onto another without a second glance at his victim. Nasir leapt forward knocking one back and thrusting his spear through his surprised mouth. They fought without words, shouts and cries around them until but only a few remained standing, the Roman who challenged Agron lay on the ground, eyes sightless as did many of his men.

Nasir breathed heavily. “A returned scouting party. Now we have not enough men for plan.”

Agron looked down the hill, seeing Auslus men fighting desperately for their lives as more began to close upon them. “They need more men, but there are so many, and we must destroy Conri or all is lost.” He would face this Celt and see him downed but their numbers here, he feared for Nasir if he sent him into such a fray…

**

Nasir grabbed Agron’s arm, his voice firm and steady forcing Agron to focus on him as the carnage below continued. “Agron, we are either going to turn and leave this fight, leave the Romans to their fate, or we are going to see this to victory. You know I can do this. You know what I am capable of.” He felt his heart beat quickly, the rush of blood pounding in his ears, the wind kicking up around them enough to have his long hair tickle his neck and back.

Agron looked torn, looking down below where Nolan and his men engaged the Celts, terribly outnumbered, a few already fallen. He had to admire their strength, their courage and even their skill. Nolan lasted this long, waiting for his rider to bring much needed distraction but had no idea the man already lay face in the ground. To abandon them now would to be ensure their deaths, deaths due to his plan. “Go then, and be quick. Nasir, make me proud. All but two, with me.”

Until that moment, Nasir did not know which answer he wanted to hear, but his heart soared at the response. He had two to save now, Agron and Nolan, and he would not fail. He motioned for the five men to follow him, and he kicked Spiorad to route around the back of the camp. These Celts under estimated them, seemed to think the Romans would proceed with predictable response, head on, numbers revealed, in formation. If Nolan understood this clan, the rival of his mother’s clan, then to cut-off the head could lead to chaos and disarray, a thing Spartacus had pursued himself on many occasions. Only this time, Nasir would get the opportunity, only this time Agron joined below to provide much needed distraction, his strength easily the better of five men.

Janus’ men followed him readily, their horses slower but not far behind when he slipped off and made his way through the tents to where the large blonde battled. He was at least two inches taller than Nasir, his hair long and covering his shoulders with two braids on each side and green ties entwined within the blonde strands. He had a cut beard along his chin and jaw, and a full mustache that blended into his beard. Two men beside him caught sight of them and moved engage. Nasir urged his mount forward, using the spear to impale the first on his right, jabbing forward, the tip punching through skin and muscle, and he withdrew, blood pouring from open wound as he thrust into the neck of the other though his weapon did not easily return to him. Agilely, he slipped off the animal and to retrieve his spear but had to shift away from a sword that swept past his head just in time instead. Behind him, he heard Janus’ men, his mercenaries engage the rest that had finally noticed their arrival. There was no time to investigate or look up along the hillside where Agron must have joined Auslus by now in a battle that had them vastly outnumbered. He had to remove the head from snake, or his love would surely perish.

Unlike the Celts he engaged before, this one was not slow and relying only upon strength. As soon as he dodged one swipe of a sword, another came, and he leapt backward, finally able to retrieve his spear, locked in a dance with spear and longsword forcing the other to move and pivot, step back and eventually Nasir rolled, feeling the blade again glide just above his head. Reach gave him an advantage, but he knew he would have only one chance, as spear was unfit to block a landed attack from sharpened steel, so when the man snarled and thrust at him again, he force opportunity, strafing to the side, but not enough to avoid the blow entirely so he was close enough to make attack. Instead, he felt the steel slide along his side and thrust his spear forward swiftly, piercing the man’s upper left shoulder with a fierce hiss. And while fury shown in the blue eyes of the other man, Nasir left him no room or time to recovery or respond. He abandoned embedded spear, grasped his curved sword and swept upward, splitting the blonde’s face from chin to nose; the man crumbled.

Chaos ensued. Shouts were heard, cries in a language he did not know; their enemy’s strength crushed. Men were running towards them, but he turned to face Janus’ man with a quick smile and orders upon his lips. “Their leader is…” And a hilt of a sword slammed into his face.

When he fell back, he was stunned, his fingers trying to grip his sword even as everything stiffened and he felt his mind and body begin to shut down. The Syrian knew to lose his weapon was death, to give up would mean to travel to the afterlife, but his fingers could only curl ever so slightly as he lost focus on the world, the last thing he saw being a familiar face, grinning down at him.

“Nasir!” He heard a shout, familiar though his damaged mind could hardly tell if the distance was perceived or real.

“Who is the fool now?” The other said, round cheeks rolled in a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter probably has one of my least favorite POV shifts, but it was necessary to achieve what I wanted to move things forward. This piece has always been marked as non-con and hinted to be a little darker, bloodier than my other works... you'll see the nc pieces in 12. I am trying hard not to make things too predictable while at the same time not deviate too far from reality too.


	12. Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been betrayed, but the exact nature of that betrayal is unveiled piece by piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no beta, please excuse the minor mess. Yes, there are NC scenes here.

Nasir’s head throbbed as he opened his eyes, fixating on the ceiling above him. His arms felt stiff and the cold iron around his wrists, fastened to the wall behind him, tight and threatening. He tried to sit-up but the chain provided so little length he had to scoot back against the wall on the stone slab he lay upon in order to bring his hands near his lap, blinking around the empty room though a girl, dressed in a simple tan wrappings entered with a bowl in hand. 

“You are awakened. This is good. I feared they damaged your head too greatly. It is so rare to find someone brought here with such an injury and build as you.”

He breathed in deeply, eyeing her warily, looking past her to the opened doorway. He said nothing.

She set the bowl near him, this girl with blonde hair and dark eyes, maybe near his age and fearful of his glare. “It is fortunate you have a patron. This will give position and protection when bondage is lifted.” 

When he moved again, she backed up quickly, eyes fearful as if he might attack her.

“Where have I been taken? Is Janus here, is this his villa?”

She seemed confused at his questions, hesitant to reply. “This is no villa, and I know none by the name of Janus here. The clients who come rarely present names. It is not a place of names.”

Nasir lifted his hand to his eye, feeling the puffiness around it, the broken skin tender. “And what is it a place of?”

“Pain for some, pleasure for others.”

He would not allow himself to panic. The Syrian would focus his mind, face this as a warrior. He reached back, feeling the black ribbon remained in tangled hair, he too kept his necklace and his bracers, the ornamental piece with the leather guards removed, and of course, no signs of his weapons. “Is there an Agron here?”

“Agron? That does not sound Roman,” she replied cautiously nearing him again. 

“He would be tall, very tall and strong of body, short hair, and light eyes.”

“I was not present when you were brought in. If another was delivered with you, no one has said.” She glanced over her shoulder and neared close enough for him to see a thin, curved black X near her collarbone indicating a slave. “But if he was brought here, it would be in your interest not to share you have any close connection.”

“We would be punished, pitted against one another?”

“Nay, there are those who come here who would enjoy the anguish they cause in seeing others suffer, two suffer instead of just one may bring them more pleasure. The one that runs this place, Orvis, cares not what happens as long as he receives coin in hand. You must shield yourself against showing emotions.”

Nasir hesitantly took the bowl of water, drinking as he regarded her earnest face, concern etched on her features. If she cared about his status, then she had some small position here, some responsibility and perhaps would face punishment for failed recovery. “My patron, does he go by the name Auslus or Nolan?”

“Names I have not heard, and your patron is not known to me only that you have one so certain requests cannot be given to regulars, even if paid well.”

“And what would a patron receive?”

“A portion of your income, maybe other rewards. I cannot say much about these things, only you do not belong to Orvis, you belong to this other. Gods willing, they will take you from this place once you earn favor again. I only aim to aid your body to recovery so you might be offered. I am Vesta. What do we call you? You will certainly be noticed for your unusual features.”

Nasir closed his eyes a moment, considering his options, his path and reaction to this information. The last memory he had from the field of battle was a most rewarding victory, a sword to face followed by the grinning face of Janus, the man Agron had disliked from the moment the two caught sight of one another. Even with the plan unfolded, he did not know if the battle was won, if Agron or Auslus lived and if either, or both, or neither had fallen into Janus’ trap. He thought he remembered a voice calling his name. Before he could make needed decision, he had to find out if Agron lived, and whether any path away from here would be worth traveling without him. “I am called Tiberius, and you may say I am from Syria.”

For the next couple of days Nasir kept track of only time while Vesta came and provided meager food, water and cleansing. He let his mind escape away from that place, to past moments and heart aches not soothed. As soon as another came, his impassive expression returned, and Tiberius was born again until the third day when Vesta came in not alone. This man was just a little taller than he was, with rugged skin, an unkempt beard, stringy hair and yellowed teeth. He smelled of stale food and alcohol and frowned at Nasir with dark eyes. “You say the injury is healed?”

“It is closed dominus. The soreness remains but the risk of infection is low as the skin is no longer broken. He could use more time in healing…” Her voice softened as the last words left her lips.

“If he cannot work, he cannot earn coin. If he cannot earn coin, he will not eat.”

Vesta clasped her hands together. “I believe he can perform some services if the area around the eye is left untouched, unhindered by dirty hands.”

“Did you not say he could use more time for healing?”

“Yes dominus, but I thought…”

And then he struck her, hard enough to send her to floor with a light gasp. “You are not here to think. I asked you if he is ready, and you tell me he is not only to turn tongue when greeted with unwanted response.”

Nasir could not stand with such a short chain so he simply looked up at the man, glaring until he was noticed again. Once that happened his eyes dropped to the floor. Tiberius would not look his dominus in the eyes like that. Tiberius would hold his tongue and obey. Tiberius would be the only way he would survive here until he found out if Agron lived and life remained worth pursuing. 

“Leave us girl.”

Vesta fled the room quickly; Nasir could not blame her. When the man reached down and grabbed his chin, it took every ounce of control for Nasir not to lash out, not to bite or hiss at him. Gods, if Agron was gone, if he lost the man when it was his choice, his push to continue plan he would never forgive himself.

“Normally I sample the wares before I offer them to clients. I am not especially fond of flat bodies and cocks.” A dirty thumb moved across his lips. “If I find out you are talented enough, maybe I will give you a go; your hair is long enough to help me forget what you are for a moment at least.”

Tension began to rise in his body, first through his arms and then his back. He felt his breathing quicken a little, but he had to remain calm, to collect his thoughts and emotions and bury them. He said nothing. 

Orvis grunted and sneered. “He said not free you too soon, but I have guards, armed guards, and you are nothing, certainly not worth taking her time any longer.” He withdrew a key from his belt and opened the iron cuffs freeing Nasir. “She says your name is Tiberius. Well Tiberius, your task is simple, keep head down, and please your customer. Pray you do not find me seeking you out again.”

Once the man left, Nasir tentatively left the room, looking at a large common area where old wooden tables and benches were set out, additional rooms with no doors were seen and a washing area of some kind near the back. He scanned the figures and faces, some beaten, eyes lowered, with some quietly talking amongst each other. No more than a dozen clinging to life here, and no Agron, no Nolan and no Janus could be seen, only heavily armed guards near some entrances and doors. He started towards one such door though Vesta suddenly grabbed him.

“No,” she whispered pulling him towards the center of the room. “That is selection area, where they drink and serve food. You should not go there tonight, too soon.”

Nasir noted that door since it meant where customers came and went which also hinted at escape. “And these?” He pointed down a hall not far from said door, with many rooms and curtains, a few with doors. 

“Rooms for service. If the gods are kind, those who select you will have agreeable temperament and quicken time to when your patron returns for you and you can leave this place.”

“What if I do not wish selection, and patron does not return?”

Vesta motioned towards an area where some food was served. “Lack of selection is most terrible fate, low prices to those who would maim or… kill. The only patrons I know of who send their slaves here wish to soften and tame them by hands harsher than their own. I would expect them to return for you. Eat and drink, tomorrow will be your first night.”

But Nasir did not drink or eat that night or the next morning. He was given a bedroll in a small room with three others to rest though he found no sleep. When evening came, and he was sent into the rowdy loud room of guests, slaves, and guards that smelled of cheap wine, low quality food and sweat, he sat near the back corner, a shadowy place that gave him a vantage point of the entrance from the street and to the back rooms, looking for faces any familiar faces. And should any look his direction, he dropped his eyes and quickly shifted away from gaze as not to bring attention to himself.

After the next couple of nights, sleep claimed him as did hunger, so he ate and felt his heart sinking, his hope fading. And when he went to find his location in the back corner, to sit upon the crates that held extra cups and jars and bowls, someone stood there as if waiting. He turned to leave but the man approached. “Wait.”

He was not especially tall or ugly, looked as if he might have journeyed here some distance. He had a coin pouch, dagger and cloth on his belt, his cloak only partially covering traveling garbs and light armor. His hair was cut close to his scalp, his eyes dark and a gash spread from one eye to another as if someone had dragged a knife across his face, pink and faded now. 

Nasir would continue, but Tiberius had to stay if he were to survive though the want of that survival lessened each day. He did not approach the man nor did he continue away. 

The man came to him, and calloused fingers ran along his jaw, turning him towards the interested party whose eyes swept over his face and down his body, pausing now and then to study something. “You are damaged.” The quiet voice seemed so loud even in a crowded place, and the touches like fire, burning where they lingered over the scar on his side, along his right eye and some place on his shoulder. “Pity, I would have paid more otherwise.”

Nasir said nothing.

“Do you speak?” And when no words came. “Do you make sound?”

Suddenly Vesta was there, looking anxious, a new bruise on her cheek. “He does, he does make sound. He is… he is shy, new here, does not know what do.”

Tiberius knew what to do. He knew how to charm and seduce, to sing words in praise that made others smile. Tiberius was the reason this fool Orvis thought he was harmless, why the stupid Roman let him loose in this place when he could do so much damage even unarmed. But Nasir could not settle into the role, despite his best efforts, not fully.

“Standard price then?” He heard the man say.

“More,” Vesta replied meekly. “He is an exotic.”

“Very well.” 

The coin that exchanged hands sounded like steel clanging against stone though he knew it could not be so. Body slaves were not sex slaves, he had said once, but here he became that very thing.

Vesta took his hand and pulled him in the direction of the back rooms. “Tiberius,” she whispered. “You must come; you must do this. It is far worse to not be selected. Please, listen to me.” He did not, and she gripped his face in front of one of the curtains, gazing into his eyes and whispering. “Your patron will not allow permanent damage to you upon pain of death, but Tiberius there is much the body can endure without visual damage. Orvis knows.” She pushed back the curtain revealing a single raised bed in the middle of the room as well as a table towards the back with a wash basin and towel and a vial. She gave him a gentle push in. Soon he heard the other one enter, footsteps behind him.

The man came close and placed a hand upon his shoulder. Damaged, he had said, a word never truly used to describe him, not by Spartacus, not by Agron yet the word lingered in his mind; he could not let go. Nasir knew he could not live like this again, could not linger between the cold feeling of nothing and seeking only survival, not when he knew there was more to be offered, not after Agron. If Agron lived, if he sought for him or was here... He whirled around suddenly but the man’s hand grabbed his wrist, his reaction swift but calm. “You are untamed.”

Nasir breathed deeply, looking up at the man, eyes somewhat wide at the strength of his grip and bulk of his body. This traveler, whatever he might be, weak was not it.

“Orvis is a fool to have the likes of you mingled with the others. Tiberius is it?”

No, a small voice whispered inside him. Tiberius ended with the death of a guard, but he was his only shield here. Nasir would wither or end his struggle with challenge and death, and if Agron lived, he had to survive. Nasir said nothing.

“Whatever you are, I do not believe shy is the right word for it. In any event, I am stirred by your strength and defiance, and I have paid for it. I was even assessed for it.”

“Assessed?” Nasir questioned cautiously, drawing a smile from the man.

“They would not allow someone in here that would mess up your pretty face, or break your neck. It seems you have some value to someone, and a tongue after all though I will not risk cock trying to draw pleasure from it.” His eyes shifted to the table. “I would wager that is oil there, and should you retrieve it, I will use it.”

“And if I do not?”

“Then I will not use it.”

He stood in place, torn between survival instincts and pride. Stiffly Nasir walked over to the table, grasping the vial, curling his fingers around the small object though he did not return to the man. Instead, he heard footsteps behind him, a large hand covering his fist followed by orders. “Undress, on the side of the bed with your ass out.”

Nasir moved to the bed, standing in front of it, his brow furrowing ever so slightly though he had no time to allow the war within himself to continue. The man grabbed a wad of his hair whirling it around his wrist and fingers and shoved him forward roughly until his stomach pressed against the thin bedding. It smelled sour and old and with his cheek pressed against it he hissed angrily, his hands moving to hold himself upright though a dark voice whispered against his ear. “My generosity wears thin.” He pressed his palms against the dirty coverings, but he used the strength of his arms only to hold his upper-body off the dirty bedding. He kept silent when the man audibly lowered his garments, opened the vial which smelled cheap and earthy. Fingers pulled at his garments, designed to be easily removed, and so they fell leaving him naked. No sounds left his lips when clumsy fingers pressed inside him or even when the smooth, bulbous head pressed against the barely prepared opening and thrust inside him. A hiss did escape when the man yanked his hair back, hard enough to cause the muscles in his neck to strain.

Then it was nearly quiet, the only sounds in the room became harsh breathing and low grunting from behind him and the slap of thigh against ass. Fingers gripped at his waist, he felt them dig into soft flesh but then he let his mind slip away to a distant place. At least for now, the man was satisfied with just a warm body. When he came inside him, and pulled his head back sharply as if he would kiss him, Nasir responded, turning his head abruptly to the right though he knew the pain of that would linger with him later. 

He waited for some time after the man left to retie his garments and venture to the bathing area where Vesta awaited him with the most absurd smile. “Tiberius you have done well. The man says he will return tomorrow, and Orvis is most pleased.” Nasir did not respond to her and retired to bed early, forgoing meal and conversation. When the man came the next night, he repeated the same pattern waking early to catch a few news faces he had not seen the night before asking the same question, if they had seen anyone with Agron’s description. Agron would stand out here, would not go unnoticed but his labors proved again fruitless.

Vesta returned to his side the following night, soup in hand and a small vial looking anxious. “You have been granted healing ointment by the man who visited but now continues on the journey, it will help minimize scaring around your eye.” She placed the small jar in his hand. “You have been asked for in another room, but you must eat. Your lack of eating has been noticed.”

Nasir set the bowl aside and tucked the jar into a pouch he had acquired. “I will go now.”

“Tiberius…”

“Vesta, my mind will not be moved on this.”

She gave a brief nod and led him down the familiar hall, past rooms of muffled sounds, cries and occasionally a useless plea. “Your patron will be most displeased if you are returned to them body unwell. I am certain they only want to amend your temperament, and then you can…”

“Fuck my patron,” he hissed, unable to still his tongue a moment longer and listen to her prattle on about his good fortune again; a hint of his warrior nature broke free, and her expression made him sorry for it.

She fell silent and nodded, motioned to the door. “I hope it is your patron. If it is, good luck.”

Nasir walked into the blackened room, noting there were no lights at all. He turned back to the door but it was closed and did not budge. His attention returned to the center of the room, his heart beat quickening. Pitch black and he saw nothing. Hesitantly, he walked forward. “Is there someone here?”

No answer came, and he reached out, finding the familiar bed like any other room only he did not know why the candles were not lit. Then the door opened and a tall figure walked into the doorway. Nasir had to shield his eyes from the light. Once his eyes focused again, he his heart slowed; he stood before Agron, and a wide smile formed. “Agron,” he whispered.

But the man did not look happy to see him, though he looked well, and slowly his smile fell, his eyes dropped, and he just felt cold. The strength that kept him going, with little rest, minimal food, fled from his body, and he dropped to his knees.

“I told you your Nasir was here. Did I not tell you truth? Did I not say he was alive and well?” 

A familiar voice spoke, and Nasir felt a spark flicker inside him again. “Janus,” he hissed.

Orvis entered the room, lighting a candle. “Nasir? I thought his name was Tiberius?”

“Tiberius? Interesting. Go on Agron, you wanted to see him.”

Wanted, Nasir thought. Then why did Agron look so angry, so displeased. He heard his lover come near, stand before him before kneeling carefully, strong hand against his shoulder and then gentle touches along his eye where the new wound still healed and along his side where a pink line also began to form.  
Agron kissed him gently against the temple and then stood, facing the two men. “He looks pale to me.”

“He chose not to eat and struggled. Those were his choices. I gave him plenty.” Orvis defended himself.

Janus, his hands folded before him neared Agron as if he knew the man would not break him in two. “I would have you perform for me Agron, now that you know he is well, as I promised he would be. I too can be generous.”

Agron glanced between Nasir and Janus and set his lips into a thin line. “I will not kill for you. I will not put on a spectacle, and if you hand me a weapon, I will kill you.”

The fat Roman seemed taken back, his expression shifting from surprise to anger. “And if I kill him, what would you do then?”

“You will still not get what you want from me in doing so. I know your kind. We will not hold onto life desperately for your amusement and pleasure, always in threat of your mood. I know what promises from Romans end in.”

Janus opened his mouth and then closed it again. He seemed unable to respond so the filthy man behind him did. “Leave them here a few months. A few months in this place, and they’ll break. I may not be able to give you gladiators, but this smaller one here is already starting to crack. Lift the restrictions Janus, let me show them what is like to be here without your soft protections. The next time you return, they may have a few more scars, but they’ll welcome your presence; I promise you.”

Janus visibly hesitated. “I do not want shells, and…” His gaze hardened as he looked between the two of them. “If they will serve me in the end, fine, but I would not have them turn into the soft simpering slaves you breed here or monsters too damaged recognize. Do you understand me Orvis?” He turned to leave but he set a cold gaze upon Agron. “Keep them near each other or I fear your efforts will lead only to bodies. But that one,” his hand pointed to Nasir. “Break him first.”

Then they were alone together; the door locked behind them.


	13. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron has joined Nasir in darkness, but the attempts to break their spirits and their bodies are not mild. Can even hope be enough to see them through?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, no beta and more non-con content.

Agron fought every urge to test the door and returned to Nasir’s side, his fingers moving along his hair and tucking stray strands behind his ears. He could see where the sword struck him in the head, the bruising milder now and the break in skin closed. Any scarring would be minimal though the fact those dark eyes would not meet his gaze suggested injury settled far deeper. “Nasir.” When the smaller man did not stir to the sound of his name, Agron tried again. “Tiberius,” he whispered hesitantly though he was not pleased to hear an actual response to that name. 

“Apologies,” Nasir whispered, eyes squeezed closed. “I should have… should not have…”

“It is all right.” Agron drew Nasir into a tight embrace. “You are here with me now.”

“I kept asking, looking; I began to think you were dead.” Nasir whispered. “I thought that I had lost all hope, reason for life.”

Agron walked his fingers along his neck and tilted his chin trying to get Nasir to open his eyes, to look at him. When he was partially rewarded for his efforts, he smiled and stroked his cheek. Nasir had opened his eyes at least even if the brown gaze would not meet his. “I saw you fight that big Celt. I was not far when you struck him with such power I have not seen from you before.”

Nasir hesitantly smiled, eyes downcast. “It seemed the thing to do at the time. I made opportunity as Crixus said. I do not understand what happened next. I downed him and then…”

Agron felt his body tense in rising rage though he did his best to quell the anger and not allow himself to become undone when Nasir needed him. “Janus came with a few more men. They took the field like cowards as the Celts began to flee. In the confusion, one of them struck you. I was not far when it happened, saw that fat fuck grinning down at you.”

“But how did he manage to capture you?”

Agron glanced away for a moment. “I was given a choice, and I made one to go with you.”

“No, no you did not give in to that man for me.”

“And did you not do the same for me in Sinuessa?”

Nasir stood slowly, resting a palm upon Agron’s shoulder. “I fought them at least. Did you even raise a sword? If you had he would be dead, I know it”

“And so would you be.” Agron pressed his lips against Nasir’s. “Raising a sword is natural for me, stilling it was a challenge.”

Nasir looked distressed but at least the words kept flowing. “Does, does Auslus know we were taken?”

Agron frowned. “I do not think he or his men beheld what happened. They were engaged in continued battle at the time, and Janus seems not to fear his arrival here or a search from him.”

“Then Auslus may be working with Janus or…”

Agron wanted to focus Nasir’s mind, carefully. “Nolan would not do this Nasir, and you know that as well as I. He could not know Janus intended betrayal, but I do not intend to wait for rescue. He may not be of this world any longer. Janus and his men are arrogant, opportunity will present.” Agron took his hand, worried he had yet to see brown eyes.

Nasir breathed in deeply. “You goad the man, you push for punishment.”

“Mistakes, I push him into making a mistake. I have heard what those like him will do in regard to promises kept for loved ones. Ask Spartacus how pleasing a Roman turned out for him.” Agron let the words fall without thinking, without the ability to take them back. How many times had others told him to control his tongue when mind had not considered words first?

“You know I cannot ask Spartacus such a tale from here. Tell me what you mean. I know his wife was killed by the Romans.”

“It is an event I did not see and only heard retold. I will only say that promises by Romans are dangerous things, and I would not live under one despite words given. Janus will make a mistake, and when he does, we will be ready.”

Nasir pulled away, peering into the single candle that lit the room, giving them so little light and not for long judging by the length of the wick. 

“Nasir,” Agron voiced carefully, the tension in Nasir’s body, his quiet voice, and the way he favored his neck all suggested there was more to be said. He had to reach Nasir, he had to reach the warrior that took down a clan leader in the midst of battle but days ago, and not what they were trying to make him return to in here. He carefully drew Nasir close against his body, whispering. “He will make a mistake.”

“He is not the fool everyone thinks him to be.”

“I never thought him a fool, but I promise you he will make an error.”

“How can you know this, how can you feel so confident in what we face?”

“Because he already has.” Agron kissed his neck. “He wanted me to serve him, with the promise of you to come. He wants a symbol, strength at his side for he lacks it. I refused, despite all threats, and he brought me here as result. He longs for more than I am willing to give him, and he will not rest until he thinks has it.”

“How is that a fault?”

“He left me with you as a result. Now that I know where my heart is, that he still breathes, my fire burns for new purpose. I will not rest until it is fed.”

“Yet my flame fades.”

Agron ran his fingers through Nasir’s hair, finding it unusually unkempt, the black ribbon entangled. Carefully he unraveled the small object, combed his fingers through Nasir’s hair. “You must eat Nasir, and you must drink and gain strength. I will need you by my side when we leave this place.”

“And do you know what this place is?”

His eyes swept the darkness, listening though there was little to hear from within these walls. He closed his eyes, picturing the map with near clarity in his mind. “I was taken to what I think is Janus’ villa then we came here in a wagon so this… this is the city near there, the one Nolan spoke about.”

“Not the city, this building.”

“Slavers maybe? Nasir please look at me.” Agron ran his fingers along Nasir’s shoulders, arms, along his back, seeking a new mark or indications of torture. “Did they burn you, mark you?”

Nasir turned and wrapped his arms around Agron, and naturally Agron hugged him, feeling his dry cheek against his firm chest, breath quickening from the smaller body. He rested his chin on top of Nasir’s head and just held him, slowly understanding what Nasir would not tell him with words. His own breathing slowed, his jaw set, and eyes burned for blood. He did not allow his body to tighten, to become tense with growing anger. He had to be sturdier than that for Nasir. “Be strong Nasir,” he whispered. “I will be strong for you; you must be strong for me.” Calm, he told himself. He had to be calm. He could not let this knowledge take him from path, or lead to drastic action, not yet. His death here might only ensure Nasir’s death or worse.

The door opened and Agron turned to see a slight blond girl with a bruised cheek, a black eye and a confused if sorrowful expression. “Your, your patron is most displeased. I am to take you to your rooms. Please come.” 

Agron moved towards her, but Nasir gripped his wrist tightly. “Her name is Vesta, but a slave here.” He murmured.

Agron emerged from the room, surveying the area, most importantly, the number of guards, a half dozen in this area alone, more outside as they came in from the back. He looked down at the woman who blinked up at her. 

“You are Agron.”

“I am.” He confirmed.

“Better I think, were you dead, for all of us.” She gave Nasir a quick glance and then motioned them to follow.

The last four doors looked reinforced by steel, the cypress dyed black and some distance from the rest of the rooms. She pushed open one door. “Tiberius in here.”

“Nasir,” Agron interrupted firmly. “His name is Nasir, and do not refer to him any other way.”

“Agron…”

Agron partially kneeled down, gripping Nasir’s neck, his green eyes gazing into the brown that at last met his. He pointed a finger at him. “Your name is Nasir,” he repeated decisively. Reluctantly he released Nasir and watched as the door closed between them. He had half a mind to slap the girl for interrupting, but one look at her was enough to still his hand. She had already been beaten enough, and her remark earlier suggested she blamed the wrong hands for it.

Vesta took him to the room beside it, and she spared him no more words, shutting the door firmly behind him. It was a simple room with a bed roll in the center, about as wide and long as twice his height. In the corner were two bowls, one of water and something that looked like a mixture of mud and grains. There were buckets and an old towel as well. He moved quickly to the wall adjoining Nasir’s room, his voice strong. “Can you hear me Nasir?” No response came and then he tried again, moving along the wall repeating Nasir’s name until at last he heard a small sound coming from the back corner. Kneeling he peered down to see a small iron grate through an opening and on the other side, Nasir. He gave Nasir his weakest smile, reaching his fingers towards the grate noting once there might have been sharp points here, but they had been worn off and an opening formed, one too small for his hands, but apparently not Nasir’s. Their fingers touched once he reached through, just enough to partially clasp hands.

“Vesta says we should not indicate we are linked, especially to the men that will come in here. They will take more pleasure in causing additional pain.”

Agron narrowed his eyes slightly. “And you trust her?”

“No, no we can never trust her, but I trust her want to survive.”

Agron understood what he meant, and for now, he would believe as well. Any men who came to such a place would deserve the fate he intended to give them; her words only confirmed that.

The first time he heard another enter Nasir’s room, Agron had to still his tongue and his body. He could hear the sounds of rummaging cloth, heavy breathing and voices that produced no words. Do not say anything, do not indicate that on the other side of this wall was Nasir’s lover who would rip their jaws from their faces were he able to. And Nasir was quiet, so eerily quiet Agron worried about his state until he heard gasps of pain, a quivering breath drawn that left his blood boiling with rage. By the time the first one was done, blood seeped through his fingers because his fists were clenched so hard. And it did not stop at one. By the third, there were hardly any sounds at all from Nasir, and he realized the reason for it, how the body adjusted, was forced to accommodate unwanted instrusion, how the previous cocks made it easier for the next. And when one man’s voice carried long enough he could hear the anger, the accusation that Nasir did not enjoy it, as if he were to act like some sort of whore. He pressed his forehead and wounded palms against the stone, waiting until the man left and there was quiet for some time… and then the sound of water. Agron breathed in quietly. He would take them both from this world if he thought it would end like this, always be like this, but he felt in heart it would not be so. He could see them leaving this place if only they held out a little longer, just waited for these Romans to forget they were not slaves, but proven soldiers who had slain many of their kind.

There were no words to offer to soothe the ache or the pain so he offered none. Instead, he reached through the opening, fingers brushing against the old grate that he could not push past and waited until at last Nasir’s hand came through, and warmth felt.

***

Rough hands moved along his neck and shoulders, gripped him tightly held him down. Calloused fingers moved beneath him, fondled him crudely and then one entered him followed by another. His mind tried to drift away to lighter moments, to friendly faces, and distant places but so many hands upon his body made that difficult. The last one, the last one to enter him was perhaps the cruelest of the three. The last one did not fumble or stagger as if too much drink weighed him down, nor hurry through the process or push him about as if he were little more than a piece of furniture. The last one led him to release, and the harsh chuckles and humor behind him flushed his cheeks.

“The little bitch moans.” And they were gone.

Like the two nights before, Nasir cleaned himself in silence, thankful for the cloth and water. He reminded himself he was Nasir that Agron wanted him to remain true to who he was even in this place, even when Tiberius would cast these nights aside and never remember them again. Nasir, Nasir would never forget them, and he thought that maybe Agron did not understand that Nasir would break whereas Tiberius never could. Tiberius felt too little to know what being broken actually meant. But he trusted and loved Agron above all else. He would follow his lead, even in darkness finding hope that he was near, more so than the days before when he had but one stranger forced upon him with far less cruelty.

Nasir crawled back to the bed in the corner, near the only place that reminded him he was not alone, where a brief touch of skin gave him enough strength for another night and day; he even ate that horrific gruel knowing Agron would wish him to, knowing Agron still believed they would need the strength to break free. Yes they could speak, but they did not; the touch was enough. He pressed his hand through the broken bar, fingers outstretched but no caress came, no grip or gentle assurance. He could hear Agron breathing on the other side, but the man did not take hand. Tears fell from Nasir’s eyes, the first to roll down his cheeks since they were forced into these cursed rooms. “The body, the body can be tricked. I tried not to… I always try.” And normally he was successful, normally he could turn to but a stone and lie there. It angered a few of them, made it worse, but he could do no less knowing Agron was on the other side of the wall, that the man could hear them. “Apologies. Agron… Apologies.” Still no response, so he withdrew heart heavy. 

Suddenly something brushed his finger, a grab maybe but he was already through the bar. He felt hesitant, foolish to try again having already been rejected with no words from the man even after he spoke. He felt such shame that it pitted in his stomach and festered there. I am Nasir, he reminded himself. Nasir was strong, would not give up, and trusted and loved Agron above all else. He reached again, and Agron grabbed his fingers as tight as their reach could allow.

“I will kill them,” the large man said. “I will kill them all.”

The following night, when he heard feet, several feet shuffle down the hall, Nasir braced for a particularly unpleasant evening except it was not his door that opened, it was Agron’s. He could hear muffled voices, and then the sounds of fighting. Snorts, fists connected with flesh and bone, but soon an in evitable end came to fruition; Agron shouted in pain.

The man continued until his voice became hoarse, and Nasir could hear the grunts, the slap of flesh against flesh and the wet sounds of sex, or sex to a slave. He knew what he could be now, and he knew this was Orvis’ doing, the first attempt to break his lover with such a violent assault. His palms pressed against the harsh stone, curled, and it took every breath of control not to speak Agron’s name, not to provide comfort. They agreed not to do that, were told by those here such an act would only make it worse, and he believed them. Once the door closed, Nasir hesitated, not knowing what would be welcomed and what would not, not without seeing Agron, not taking clues from his beautiful eyes or expression. He pressed his hand through bars again, waiting with baited breath hearing almost nothing, seeing nothing. How badly had they hurt him, enough to kill him? His heart clenched at the thought, and then their fingers touched again, and Agron’s heavy breathing could be heard. “I am all right; I need to clean.”

Nasir gripped his fingers too hard for Agron to withdraw without purposefully dislodging their touch. “Rest of your body first, face first, and then, and then...”

“Gratitude.” 

There was strength in Agron’s tone Nasir did not expect, fury even. He drew from that, from the idea that Agron would never break. And if Agron could not be broken, there would be always be hope. Nasir did not sleep that night or eat, nor he suspected did Agron.

He began to wonder if death in Sinuessa would have been better for them, to fall to the might of Crassus’ army would have been preferable than this, to be used and spent until their bodies and spirits broke, cast aside in the end. He could hear voices from outside the room, some slave had taken their life, and another would be found in replacement soon. The guards even laughed as if it were nothing. Although he knew Agron would remember faces, names, even the way a person moved in order to extract revenge one day, Nasir never faced them, tried to let the moments that felt like hours pass by. He could not focus on these things, had to bide his time and remember all Romans had the same fatal flaw, arrogance. They would slip one day and advantage taken.

When the next man touched his shoulder, almost gently as Nasir faced the wall, he was almost tempted to look. It was a trick no doubt, a play of the mind for added cruelty. And he stood so close without continuing, garments brushing against his bared skin and the leather of his sheath brushed his thigh. Nasir stiffened almost immediately, an obvious mistake that might be noticed. When the man brushed his lips against his neck, he turned giving him easier access, playing the whore, encouraging the closeness so he might reach and see if a weapon resided in that sheath.

“Do not give me away Nasir. My men are here, but we are few, and they seek the shortest way out as we speak.” A voice whispered softly against his ear.

Nasir turned, meeting familiar charcoal like eyes, an ever sorrowful expression but a determined gaze.


	14. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in a dark place, Nasir and Agron await for a moment, a mistake on the part of their enemies. They may have found it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, and it is admittedly a little Roman heavy.

Nasir turned on him, the struggle within colliding with itself. He acted not with his mind but emotions, the thing he so often rebuked Agron for. He struck once, twice and then hissed lowly as if to openly attack the man but the Roman moved, using the bulk of his body to push Nasir against the wall. “Cease struggle. I am here to help you. We will be dead in a few breaths if you give me away,” Nolan voiced urgently.

“You delivered us to death’s door without the honor of the final blow.” Nasir accused.

“Quiet,” Auslus tried again, this time with a more soothing tone. “I was betrayed as you were. Nasir, look at me, look at me.”

Nasir looked into the man’s unwavering gaze, and found sorrow and regret. His breath quickened, but he tried to control himself, to soothe the rage and the pain and the anguish that threatened to spill out of him and cloud judgment. “What is your plan?”

“Janus does not own this place, and the men here do not know me. They are not loyal to him, and a hefty coin purse has stilled their tongues.” Nolan covered his face with his hand for a moment as if trying to maintain composure himself. “I told him, again and again, these people are loyal only to coins. I will take you with me out this door to the wagon when my men return to tell me the way is clear of any sign of Janus. I would not take risk in longer routes.”

“And what of Agron?”

Nolan seemed surprised. “Agron is here?”

“Yes.” Nasir moved to the wall, pressing both palms against it. “On the other side of this wall.”

He narrowed his eyes as if contemplating something. “And he has been here long?”

“A few days.” Nasir voiced instantly.

“Go,” he heard Agron say. “Leave this darkness while you can Nasir.”

“I will not go without you.” Nasir retorted with more bite on his tongue than he intended, an almost growl releasing from the depths of his throat.

Nolan drew his sword, and Nasir backed away, hissing slightly wondering if another betrayal stood before him.

“The one that spoke of you never mentioned another. A trap must be set.” Then they heard steel against steel, and Nolan withdrew his dagger handing it to Nasir. “My men are here. They will fight for me. Come.”

Nasir grabbed Nolan’s arm with adamant grip. “We go to Agron.”

“Yes we do.” Nolan confirmed. They waited in the room warily as footsteps were heard, and the door opened. Before them stood Leo and then Marc, their swords and armor bloodied, a key ring in Marc’s hand. “More are coming. I have these; I do not know if they will aid our efforts.”

Nolan smiled, looking the two over. “Very good Marc. Come.”

They hurried to Agron’s door, and Marc tried the first key to no avail. Shaking hands moved to the next but he dropped it, and when he picked it up again, Nolan glanced behind them and squeezed his hand, gazing into his eyes once he confirmed a moment of safety. “Marc,” he voiced calmly and firmly. “Breathe, that’s it. Breathe again. Be calm, that’s it.” Once the younger man regained control his hands and his breath Nolan spoke again. “Now each key, one at a time, carefully. You must do this.” His gaze shifted to Nasir. “With me. We must give them time to get this door open.”

Although Nasir was reluctant to leave Agron within that room, he understood the wisdom of their actions. Guards came down the hall, and Nolan advanced forward quickly thrusting his sword into the gut of a man in front of him. Then he ducked and threw one over his shoulder; the man landing with a low grunt. Nasir jumped on him, thrusting dagger into his heart and claiming his sword. Frightened cries could be heard in the doors near them.

“We must free them, these slaves.” Nasir plunged the dagger needlessly twice more into the man beneath him before he cast it aside and looked up, eyes blazing for the others coming towards them, now armed with a sword.

“They are not just slaves, some of them are indebted, prisoners, or the condemned.” He led them forward. “But we cannot help them.”

“And you say this place is far from the grip of Rome?”

The Roman paused, risking glance to his side. “We are not in my realm any longer Nasir. You were taken some distance.” He paused at a fork in their path looking to the left and the right. Two bodies lay in the hall though they did not look like the guards found here. Nolan’s expression told him these had his been his men as well. “The guards are regrouping,” he called back to Marc and Leo. “If we do not hurry, this city will be upon us shortly.”

“The key turned, but the door is stuck. I cannot open it.”

That is when they heard a great sound coming from the other side, heft slamming against the door as the two tried to get the weighty thing open.

“Do not rest!” Nolan joined Nasir to battle the men coming their way, a sword gliding across his arm and then leg though he managed to pivot enough to the right to avoid the blunt of the attack. Blood slid down his arm but Nasir thrust his newly found blade through the offender’s throat before the guard could swing against Nolan’s side.

Leo and Marc managed to pull the door just a bit further which proved enough for the gladiator slammed his entire body against the door once more, and it swung open.

Agron stepped into the hallway. “Nasir!?”

“He is with Nolan. Come we have to…”Leo turned, but there were guards there now and a sword punched through his chest, silencing further words.

Marc engaged the man immediately, and Agron grasped the sword from Leo’s slack fingers to join him. Soon three guards were dispatched, and Leo lay slumped against the wall, blood flowing from his mouth. He looked up at Agron. “It seems your vengeance denied slave. I am dead by the hands of another.” He reached into his belt pulled out a dagger. “Take this, see them to… wagon. Do not leave mine here…” The man was gone. Marc grasped his hand, squeezing tightly, his eyes wide.

Agron took the dagger and grabbed Marc’s shoulder as the other two came their way. “We must go.”

Marc ripped the bracelet and necklace from his neck. “I would take treasured possessions to his wife and son.” But he did not move, did not lift his gaze from the unseeing eyes of the fallen.

Nolan looked down upon the two, glancing ahead of them to see more guards and behind them. “Leo.” He whispered, chest heaving, he too stilled by the loss. “We must leave this place. We must flee these halls before they are filled with more guards.”

Nasir exhaled. “Agron…”

Agron gripped Nasir’s shoulder tightly though the look in his eyes, the fury told him he had other intentions. “No, I would not see this place stand a moment longer.”

Nolan blinked and for a moment he seemed as still as stone. When he met Agron’s hard gaze, the man focused again. “We are cut off from the direction I planned to go, we must go another.”

Agron growled at him. “I will not cower inside a wooden crate with wheels and flee. I have men to find.”

The Roman turned to him, stepping up close. “Agron we do not have time to break words. This is the plan. Please follow my lead. I am not commanding you, but I am asking to trust me.”

Agron shook his head. “I trust you more than any other Roman, but I will not move from path. Flee if you must or follow. Nasir!”

Nolan grasped Marc’s shoulder and bodily pulled him to his feet. “He is gone. Only body remains and spirit lifted. We must go. We have done what we can, and he would wish you life.”

Marc yanked himself free, words hoarse. “No, no I will have blood for this. I cannot, I cannot obey your wishes. Forgive me.”

Agron did not run towards the outside world but headed to the heart of this place, the area where the slaves were gathered with many of the guards. He met them splitting heads, slashing through throats and thrusting this sword through the skull of another. When he yanked his sword free and looked up to see a handful nearly on top of him, Nasir leapt forward, kicking one into another and destabilizing them enough for Marc to engage, slamming his arm against the neck of the first as he thrust his sword up through the man’s chin. And before the one behind him could make a move towards Nasir or Marc, Nolan cried out as he beheaded the man. This gave Agron the opportunity he needed and wanted, seeing the disgusting stringy haired man that had stood next to Janus make a run for the door. He grabbed a jar of pitch nearby and hurled with all his might, watching it crash against Orvis’ back knocking him down. The man screamed in terror, crawling along the floor. He walked forward, almost blind to what was going on around him, hearing the others engage the lingering guards, noting the slaves fleeing in his wake though he did not make it to Orvis in time to finish the deed. Vesta picked up a torch and dropped it on him. The screams that erupted from the man before paled in comparison to his sounds now.

Agron locked eyes with her. “Free everyone, and burn it to the ground.”

Nolan breathed heavily, clutching his injured side though he looked to have no additional wound. “Girl, when complete take everyone here and go to the docks to the far north. There are two ships there, tell them Auslus has sent you, and you would seek travel to Sicily.” He turned to Agron, the dark eyes intense. “We must Agron. The city guards will come, and all be lost. Would you see us all die here?”

Agron stood looking as Nasir withdrew his blade from the mouth of another victim standing alongside Marc now. They both looked at him as fire began to erupt around them, curtains, tables, everything put to light as the slaves fled the horrid place. “I would have Janus.”

“I do not know the man is here.”

“Marc, take them to the wagon. Hurry!”

Agron snarled fiercely, noting the sound of some horn in the distance, an alarm of some sort declared. “Take us then.”

They hurried out the door, encountering a few lingering or early guards. Which they were, it did not matter. Agron made short work of them, slamming one’s head so hard against the wall he felt the skull crack and break under his palm and the other soon lay dead at his feet by Nasir’s sword.

The wagon awaited them, two nervous large horses shifting under the harness but guards already awaited nearby.

“I will catch up with you. First I will throw from path. Marc make your way back to the villa.” Nolan removed his cloak and discarded anything that made him look anything less than a Roman soldier.

Agron visibly hesitated, and Nasir knew he would not wish to turn from battle.

“I will beg if I must.” Nolan urged.

Agron glanced into the darkness, seeing the many torches behind them. “You swear you will follow not far behind?”

“I swear it.”

Agron drew Nasir close, and he looked torn, but it was not the gaze of a man robbed of vengeance Nasir beheld. Marc turned into the darkness, and soon the German followed. Nasir ran not far behind him finding strength in his arms and legs again, the heat of battle driving him forward.

“Agron, what is it?”

“A dead man’s wish I could not keep.”

“Any of worth would know you attempted it.”

There was no forest or numerous trees to block or shield their way. Only by the light of night’s sky could they see Marc moving ahead of them. The Roman paused, pointing towards a path leading up a cliff after a couple of hours of travel. “I know a way. This will take us gone from known path.” 

Agron nodded, and they could hear the sea and wind, the rustling of sparse trees around them, no sounds of followers. It was a few days from here to the villa, Nasir remembered. If Marc knew an unmarked path, they could potentially avoid anyone looking for them and make it.

The path was long and winding, difficult to climb but near the top they turned and found Marc standing before seven men, the short portly one standing before his armed guards. “So this is Auslus’ great plan is it? Steal away in the night with two rebels back to his little villa up north, out of the reach of Rome? You forget Marcus, I too know this area. I too grew up here.”

“Janus,” Nasir breathed, noting how quickly Agron’s body tensed sword already raised. Marc was more than a dozen feet ahead of them, in harm’s way.

“Marcus, do not follow his madness. Step aside and be spared.”

“I may be a lot of things, but I am not a traitor to that man.”

Janus moved forward, and though Marc tensed he did not pull away when the shorter man placed a hand against his neck. “Marcus, you would throw your life away for slaves? And where is Leo, would he wish it?”

“Leo is dead, and your actions lead to it. I am not Marcus; my name is Marc.” The man wept but his voice remained firm and angry.

“You were born Marcus, and I raised not a hand against you or Leo. Auslus brought you low for these slaves, for mere slaves. And these slaves were not even damaged, look at them. Does it look like torture to you? I did not have them killed or flayed or even turned for the fugitives they are, for the rebels they are. They would be crucified were I to do so and look what they have done… the city burns, bodies in the street. Come with me Marcus. I know you do not want this life, this violence. You will know only comfort with me, peace where Auslus gives you nothing but fear and despair.”

“I have never been and will never be your Marcus though you have wanted it for so long.”

“Then you will have to die I am afraid.”

“Janus!”

Horses could be heard, and Nolan rode up to them along with three men, one of them badly injured. He dismounted, fury in his voice the guards nearby drawing swords but not advancing upon him. “You would kill Marc for this? One you held in your arms as a babe, a boy who would follow you and who shared your terror at what you saw. You will kill and for what?”

“No Auslus the blood of these men are on your hands. They followed you into your madness your trivial dream of living outside of Rome’s reach, of toying with your betters. My father was right, your mother’s blood pulls you from Rome and into ruin.”

“Your father said no such thing. Your father died with mine protecting…”

“My father died for duty. He died for honor, not for love of your foolish beliefs and these lands, these people.”

“These people…”

“Hate you!” Janus snarled. “They hate me, and they hate you. They tried to kill you, dragged you from your horse and hit you so hard you did not awaken for two days. Your dream is dead. And you would have us sit here and wait for death while you sail away to safety.”

Nolan drew nearer to Janus, sword still in sheath. “I do not intend to sail away from here.”

“I am not blind or foolish. I know you stock your ship again and now there is another in your name. You never travel this time of year. You flee this place and leave rest of us to our fates.”

“Janus…”

“I have done what you never had the courage to do.”

Nolan continued now an arm’s length from the two. “You claim more, more than what is already revealed. What foul deeds would you have to your name in addition to what is already known?”

Janus hissed at him, eyes wild. “They will destroy each other. You should have left them alone. With enough weapons, guidance, these clans make war upon each other and when they are finished destroying one another Rome will take this place. I will see to it.”

“You gave them weapons?”

“And purpose, death blamed on the others. They will fall upon each other, but you had to interfere because of these two.” He waved angrily at Nasir and Agron. “You follow them after a few nights of words and wine to take action after of years of just watching? You should have left them to their purpose, to destroy the other clan.” 

Agron and Nasir watched, the two groups of Roman guards nearby seemed hesitant to engage, one group driven by payment and the fewer of the two sets injured and awaiting orders. There was silence, and then cold words.

“You do not know what you have done. You have never understood this region, and your actions have led them against us. You have destroyed all hope here. You can never leave these shores, for you would bring Rome upon us.”

“You would kill me for slaves?”

“I would kill you for our homeland as well as for them.”

Janus’ face twisted in rage. Nolan jumped forward, but instead of reaching for his sword or Janus, he knocked Marc down and out of the way as the flash steel reflected in the torchlight. Agron lunged forward then, his powerful legs and long stride covering the distance swiftly. 

The shock upon Janus’ face was not born upon the attack or even the thrust of steel from Agron’s sword into the soft belly he had dreamed about impaling for several nights. No, it was born of the action he took himself and the blade that pressed through Nolan’s lower abdomen.

Janus stumbled back with a shriek once the pain climbed to his mind and then fell. Agron ripped his sword back, opening his belly, the entrails spilling out. He made no move to finish the man, turning on his guards who had already retreated from sight, cowards that even coin could not fix. 

Nolan collapsed to his knees but he did not stay still, dragging himself to Janus’ side. He glanced to Agron who seemed to have no intention of ending the fat Roman’s pain rather to see him suffer and the beasts take him than do that. But their gaze did not last long, and Nolan withdrew his dagger having lost his sword. He covered Janus’ mouth to muffle the screams. “The boat was for you,” he voiced softly. “To take you from this place you so hated with as much as I could offer. Do no worry brother, I will not be long in this world and parted from you. I love you.” He slit Janus’ throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah, I struggled a bit with this one. There is still some worthwhile, I think, plot to go. For obvious reasons, I think some of the attention will shift back to the two main stars.


	15. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan's trust in Janus has cost them all dearly, but he reveals in the end he was not as idle and blind as others thought him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta, expect errors.

“No!” Marc cried out, grabbing Nolan as the man fell forward, breathing labored as his fingers clutched his new wound.

Agron gripped his sword tightly, furious he had not moved faster, not finished that fat fuck when chanced presented before to avoid this. He thought there might be a chance, even a small one that moving against Janus with Marc in his grasp would lead to worse result. And now they had this, and he feared his judgment in error. He felt Nasir touch his arm, but he rejected even his love’s offer of comfort. His eyes shifted to Nasir’s face for a moment, noting the sorrow there although he had to focus his attention elsewhere. Later, later there would be time for… more. The larger man kneeled next to the panicking Roman. “Marc…”

Nasir kneeled as well, carefully peeling away the armor and looking at the reddening cloth. “It is deep, but did not go through…” He grabbed the Roman’s cloak and tore two strips from it, wrapping his body to help slow the flow. “I do not know.”

Nolan blinked, making hardly a sound while he was wrapped, his hand instinctually covering the dampening cloth. He looked to all those around him before his eyes rested on the body of Janus where he lingered for some time. “Marc, you must leave here, return to the villa and follow plan.”

“I will not leave you here. I will not let you rot in the forest like this, to be eaten by animals and near him.” Marc whispered. “If you remain, so will I.”

Nolan touched his face, gazing into desperate eyes. “What have I done that none of you will listen to me?” He grasped Agron’s shoulder and used his mass to stand on weak legs, looking at his remaining guards. “Go to the ships and leave but two horses. You must go Janus’s villa, find any willing to leave there and take them with you. Leave the others, ensure the safety of your families and risk no more. You have done more than I deserve.” He waited for the men leave, and tried to step forward but collapsed, only Agron’s strong arm holding him upright until he was settled against a tree. He addressed Marc. “I cannot go with you, and I never intended to,” he voiced carefully.

Marc opened his mouth to say something, but shook his head quickly before trying again. “There are two ships. One for Janus and his, and one for you and yours.”

“One for Janus and his, and one for mine, but never me. I have lied to Janus but once in my life, and this was not it.”

Agron gripped his shoulder. “You have sent yours away. You are leaving this place?”

“There are many warriors gathering in the north. They already travel in this direction. We cannot hold it, not with the men I have, not even if the others here would follow me, and they would not. I understand now what has happened. Why they are angry, they are so armed, why they have purpose. Janus’ actions may have driven two or more clans together to one purpose, to fight Rome. Here, I am Rome.”

“And that is why you intended to stay,” Agron voiced quietly. “Why did you bring us here, to watch your defeat?”

Nolan closed his eyes, the man clearly trying to maintain focus. “I wanted to hear what I have always known and you proved by guiding me towards action. I am not a coward, not ill-suited for steel and blood for leadership here. I chose to be a trader turned from war not because I could not stomach the violence but because the cause left me ill. For a moment here, I thought we might have chance, but Janus destroyed hope here years ago, only I did not know.” His eyes opened. “Marc, my wife’s father is a good man. Go to Rome. He is expecting many and will help with future.”

“And you would say the same about Janus, your judgment already questioned. Rome was nothing but pain for Leo. He wretched every time we entered port. Your eyes, your eyes changed, hardened so you might endure what you saw there every time we traded in their cities. And I could not…” His eyes narrowed. “I hate Rome. I could never live there. This is all I know. If I cannot die with my brother and my father then I will go my brother’s wife, tell her of his fate, and let her clan decide mine.”

“Yes I have said so about Janus, yet I never allowed you to linger in his company long. Even then I knew… just not the depths of his depravity.” Nolan raised his hand to Marc’s cheek. “You have not called me father in many years.”

“I let cruel words sour my heart against you in that area. I was a fool.”

“Her clan may kill you, despite link to him. In my belt pouch there is an item.” Marc opened the pouch and pulled out a necklace with an aquila pendant, wings spread though the right was broken as was the small beak. “If you will not follow my wishes to sail to safety, then give this to Leo’s wife, give this to Nessa. She will know what it means and what to do with it. No matter your choice, I have never been prouder than having you stand by in this when it was not asked of you.” He closed Marc’s fingers carefully around the piece. “Ready the horses my son. There is still risk some search for us.” When Marc moved to the horses the Roman returned his gaze to the two he plucked from the city which seemed so long ago. “I have wronged you, and now I cannot see you from this place as I intended. If you follow Marc to my villa, you will see what was prepared for you. It will not undo what I have done.”

Nasir looked as if he might weep, but he held his composure, a thing that made Agron’s heart swell. He had grown so strong during the war but deeds did not harden heart, not even towards Romans. “That is why Margo said you took so much with you to Sicily to your son and why you bring no others back. You planned abandon this area.”

“I told my son a tale of wolves as my father told me before he left and did not return. I have already said my farewells to my family near the heart of Rome. Fate drew me to cross your paths as I returned from my last trip. Agron, please help Marc. His hands tremble, he is preparing poorly.”

Agron was hesitant to leave, but he noted the truth of the words. If Marc sent their horses fleeing from them, they would be in peril. He returned minutes later and spoke quietly to Nasir. “The horse is readied. I will join you momentarily.” Once the others were away Agron knew he had to make a few more inquiries and one task left to complete. “How did you know where to find us, and why so many days?”

Nolan reached for water, and Agron assisted, tipping the small leather sack to trickle into his mouth. “I did not know. After the battle, neither your bodies nor your horses were found. We searched for a couple of days but the clan’s retreat made tracking difficult. Janus convinced me of the most obvious truth that you assisted me as needed, a kindness, and then continued on your way back to the rebellion or to freedom far from Rome now that you had horses and weapons to aid your efforts. I could not fault you for such a choice and not continue looking.”

“But your mind was changed.”

“He said something a day or so later, in passing, that made me pause. You will not like what I say.”

“I would still hear it.”

“He said Nasir was a quiet thing, a meek lover if ever one was heard. I remember thinking, despite my attempts to be courteous, that he is not a quiet lover… with you.”

“You realize he spoke of others?”

“A thing that would not occur were he given a choice or you present. I cannot imagine the fury in you should he be found with another, but there is one place I knew in the area that has many unwilling, and their patrons not concerned with how they came to be there. Janus would know better than to hide you in his villa. I still have favor there amongst his servants and slaves; they would tell me. But the one I paid in the city for information must have gone to his ear. I fell into trap though I do not believe he meant for any of this to happen, that he realized I would come with Leo or Marc, with armed men at all. He did not understand the world he so desperately wanted to own.”

Agron did not want to hear about that man, about his faults or his wishes or his stupidity. He knew it was important to Nolan, so he listened without anger, without letting rage color his eyes or his words. “You endure pain that I can lift if you would wish it.”

“Marc has lost his brother; he will lose his home. If I must endure a little more so he might find peace in my passing and listen to my words, then I will do so. Is there pain you would not endure for your loved ones? Have you not already done so?”

Agron bit his lip, thinking of Duro, thinking of Nasir, Spartacus. “I would face death and welcome it if I knew it would prolong the life of one I loved, no matter the pain or certain defeat.”

“Then you know. Leave me the dagger. I will have open eyes when he last looks upon me, but not long after.”

Agron placed the dagger in his hand and then mounted the horse behind Nasir.

Marc looked as if he might not look upon the dying Roman again but eventually his eyes met Nolan’s. “You raised three sons that love you. You did not raise Janus. I know you claim it, but he was raised alongside you for many years and embraced the poison that you rejected. I would not be here without you. Leo would never have been a man without you. Our deaths do not mean you did not give life.”

Nolan smiled and that was the last expression Agron remembered of the man, and he knew Nolan would have strength to end his life as he said he would, to end the pain though he was sorry for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The size of this chapter is closer to the size of the entry ones. I have started work on a couple after this, but decided this piece needed to stand on it's own. Thank you to everyone who expressed such interest and affections, or hate were appropriate (heh), towards the OCs. Only one of them was meant to be of worth any note, and his end in this piece well worthy of it's own chapter I thought.


	16. Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot is behind them. Now they must move forward, but there are some scars, some experience that are never left behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta, no warnings really

With two sizable horses, the journey towards Nolan’s villa proved swift and uneventful. If guards followed them from the city, they were not close though Agron kept his eyes open for signs of Celt warriors, men who would cut them down as quickly as if they were Romans. He did not ask Nasir if he thought they should travel to the villa, for he had to come back to this place one more time, finding it empty, along with the unattended fields and orchards outside which only weighed heart. Had anyone asked if he might feel comfort, almost at home, under the roof of some Roman, he would have torn them apart prior to Nasir. After Nasir, anger cooled though he still felt drive for revenge. Nasir tempered him, held him steady and soothed the fire. The brutality in the city, he had not felt the need to inflict such pain, not only death, but actual cruelty since before he found his heart.

Marc, in as few words as possible, spoke of and led them to a wagon where Nolan had begun stocking supplies from the moment he led them to the room here in chains. It seemed the man at all times intended to see them on their way.

Agron joined Nasir in the stables looking at the provisions though he knew they could not take a wagon with enemies approaching so swiftly. The extra horses were a welcome sight. “We must leave most of this, too easily tracked. We will take an extra horse for supplies, yes those.” He did not need to give Nasir instructions on what to do, but he did so to help focus his mind and push Marc to action when he joined them several minutes later. The wagon had been stocked with barrels of wine, sacks of wool and cloth, and food items though some of it had been removed when they did not return from battle as evident by some their scatterings nearby. He loaded the cloth, the food and the water and wine sacks. They could not carry crates or barrels easily, but the rope and weapons, even spears could be strapped to the animals. Additional clothing and mismatched armor also proved useful to as they changed. “Nasir, see if there are any items left from the medicus.”

Nasir hurried away, and when Agron emerged with the animals readied, he guided them both to the gate though it looked as if Marc would not leave. His eyes scanned the horizon, noting the look in Nolan’s eyes when he spoke of the Celt warriors, suggesting men could come from these sparse trees at any moment. Alas the remaining Roman turned and headed east with them. They left a nearly empty villa behind them.

As they followed Marc, Agron rode alongside Nasir, his eyes curious even as he held his tongue. Eventually, Nasir flashed him an easy smile. “You can hardly resist asking.”

Agron tried not to sound irritated though it was a minor aggravation at best, and he too smiled. “You could just say. I know he wanted a moment with you, alone.”

Nasir held out the tree pendant they had seen when viewing the map days before. “He said it is a tree of life, a symbol of these lands; it means life exists in balance, births and deaths.”

The German nodded. “It is a pretty thing. Did he say anything else?”

“He asked if we were of mind to see Marc to this woman’s hut. It is not in the heart of her clan, and we would be safe there, perhaps be told of a good path to the east where we might find a ship to take us beyond.”

“And that is where you wish to go, to leave these lands?”

“He said it is the direction of your homeland, east of the Rhine.”

Agron paused his horse after ensuring Marc did not ride too far ahead. The man, after all, said nothing and never looked back. He could only hope he had enough wit to lead them properly. “When we rest for the night, there are many words to break.”

Nasir glanced away and gave a quick nod. Would he have said more, but Agron did not wish to have such conversation in the light of day.

When they finally settled around a fire, Agron joined Nasir placing a blanket around his shoulders before sitting down nearby. 

“He does not speak or eat, even now rests with his back to us and the fire.”

“Marc has lost his father, brother, and place in this world; he may travel to death and little else.” Agron wrapped a strong arm around Nasir’s shoulders and drew him close. “He is not the one that has drawn my worries. The Roman simply follows a path; that will sustain him for a time. You, you speak little yourself.”

Nasir turned his eyes to the fire, gaze distant. “Apologies for what happened to you Agron. If I had been stronger in battle you would not have been taken because of me.”

Agron took his hand but did not habitually force Nasir to look upon him. True, Nasir did not pull from or shirk off his hand, but there was tension there, a light catch of breath and a blink of the eye that indicated a new reaction to his touch. “This happened to us Nasir. And you, your skills astounded me. Had I known this warrior had such strength, I would not have sent you to fight him.”

“You did not send me Agron; I wished to go. I would not see our Roman friends abandoned to death. Yes but… while it happened to us, I have endured such things before. For you this must been overwhelming.” 

His voice became so quiet Agron had difficulty understanding all that was said. “Yes but nothing. This happened to us both. As I said, the gladiators of Batiatus entertained in more ways than just steel and blood. I knew when I fought them, what they would do to me, that my actions would spur theirs. I should have considered what you would hear.” For a moment, he remembered their fingers, the way two sets of hands held down his arms, how another grabbed his hair and pressed his cheek against the dirty cold floor while another’s knee pressed against his back. Janus knew he would not be taken easily, or willingly and sent strong men, brutal to prove his weakness. He blinked away the memories, and drew a quick breath so he might focus on his lover.

“Then you have suffered such before? When you said you were touched by Romans I imagined something quite different.” Nasir squeezed Agron’s hands, focusing on their entwined fingers. “And I think I should have fought mine.”

Agron shook his head almost immediately. What good would it have been to have Nasir so roughly handled, injured in the process and in so much pain. No, no that was his to bear. He provoked Janus into anger and mistakes and leaving him there. “Not exactly… that. Batiatus wanted great warriors, victories, not sex slaves. In most cases he would not allow such a thing unless someone very high above him wanted it.” On the contrary, the gladiators were marveled at, often lightly touched an admired, nothing like what he experienced in that dark room. He forced his voice to remain steady, for himself as well as Nasir. It was not just memories that haunted him, but lingering pain and aches pushed aside in favor of the will to fight when the time came. In quiet moments like these, his body remembered. “In that circumstance, he would do all that he could to appease such desires in order to raise himself, even needless death, but I was not of note then.” He paused lightly cupping Nasir’s cheek hoping for and being rewarded with Nasir’s warm eyes. “You know that was not sex. You know what sex can be, what it should be. Janus wanted to break us, to have us at heel for his pleasure and amusement, his pride. I would have seen death for us both before I would allow that to happen.” Tears filled Nasir’s eyes though he pulled from his grip before they were shed. Agron felt only confusion, believing his words would provide comfort not sorrow. 

“I thought of your arms, of your kisses, of enduring anything they forced upon me to return to them. I did not think such continued in me, this will for survival. When I saw you walk through that door, nothing else mattered to me. You were returned to me, and all I wanted was your smile and touch. I would suffer anything for that. We… we are not of like mind or heart in this.”

For a time, Agron remained quiet, and he could feel Nasir’s panic begin to rise in his body as he tensed, breath quickened and finally Nasir began to move away. “Apologies, I am gathering my thoughts Nasir. It is not a sign of dismissal,” he assured. Agron felt some of the tension lift, but not all of it, and he began to wonder if this had happened before. Think before you speak, others advised him, Mira, Spartacus even Donar. How was he to do that if those who waited for him to speak believed lack of words had meaning? And if this was Nasir’s reaction to his silence, how many other moments of anxiety had he missed before? “If given the choice to bear that horrid place and live as Janus’ slave you would have chosen life even though you knew he could take it all away with just a word?”

“I would have chosen you Agron, life or… death” Tears fell though Agron felt his love hardly weak for them. “And when I thought you were dead I wanted to follow, but not until I was certain. I thought Tiberius was dead in me, but he emerged so I could...” His fingers moved along his neck again, the discomfort still there it seemed. “He arose so I might continue, but I do not know for how long or why.”

“To help you survive.” Agron moved to his knees before Nasir, pressing beloved knuckles to his lips. “We do not have to be of like mind as our hearts are linked, always. I did not smile at you Nasir because I thought Janus would kill you or us for the words that I would soon say, and there was no comfort I could offer.” He drew a great breath. “When were apart in those rooms, I was angry that another would draw pleasure from you, how you would feel experiencing such a thing and then heated still because then that would mean I would wish pain upon you which I did not. Rage ran through me because I could not stop it. I…” Perhaps sight could convey his feelings and his response where words might fail, so Agron offered Nasir his hands palm side up.

Ever so carefully, Nasir’s eyes fell to Agorn’s wounds and his fingers soon followed. The injuries on his hands were light, already scabbing over but it was clear from where they came. “You caused this?”

“The first night, when I heard them in there with you... I was angry when Spartacus left me behind during plan to take the Sinuessa, felt as if I were idle, helpless in such a role. This was… was beyond measure in comparison. And it happened before, before I was even there. And again they came, and again I heard. And…” His fingers curled again though Nasir’s touch prevented him from repeating the process anew.

“Only one man before.”

“And was he there that night did I kill him?” Oh how Agron wanted to hear that he had, that it was a guard, perhaps one whose skull nearly burst against his hand. 

Nasir shook his head. “I think he travels.” His brow furrowed. “He pulled my hair back so hard I thought he might break my neck. And I brought oil to him, because… and I gasped I think.” But the Syrian did not continue, shaking his head as he stood suddenly, pulling away from Agron to move by the fire. 

Only one man, Nasir said, as if one were trivial, as if this one were not ever burned in his mind. There were likely countless others Nasir endured prior to his freedom, nameless, faceless but these were different. These men raped him after he knew, after his eyes were unveiled, and Agron realized that would scar and fester if not tended. Slowly Agron stood and gently placed a hand upon Nasir’s shoulder tension renewed there and an instinct to pull away from the touch before Nasir corrected himself.

“I did not wish to feel anything, not the pain, the way my skin crawled when hands were upon me and not the pleasure.” Nasir’s strong abdomen curled ever so slightly, as if he would be sick, as if he felt hurt.

Carefully Agron moved his fingers to massage along the back of Nasir’s neck, where the ache, real or imagined, lingered. He kissed darker shoulders, drew Nasir back against his strong body and whispered beside his ear. “The place is burned to the ground. Those responsible endured painful deaths. No other will ever be held there against their will again.” Agron hesitated. “Tiberius resisted taking a sword when others demanded he do so. Tiberius attacked Spartacus. Tiberius…” He closed his eyes a moment, settling his emotions, calming his mind and body. “Tiberius incited a gladiator when the man spoke of a brother lost.”

“Agron…”

“Maybe Tiberius did not die. He became a fragment of Nasir.” Agron walked his fingers across Nasir’s large scar. “And as such no less loved, not a weakness.”

Nasir closed his eyes and drew Agron’s arms tighter around him. “I am not yet ready to, to…” He worried at his fingers a bit, but Agron allowed him to continue at his own pace. “I would have you at my side tonight. It would break heart if you were not near.”

Agron smiled. “Then I shall be near.”

**

Nasir awoke late in the night to uncertain sounds, looking over the smoldering ruins of their fire to see Marc sitting, arms around his knees and head down. Carefully he unwound himself from Agron’s embrace and moved to Marc’s side. The man pulled away from his hand upon his shoulder but Nasir offered soothing words along with his touch. “Marc.”

“Please leave me be. My shame is great enough.”

“You have no reason to know shame in this.”

“My father is dead as is my brother. I have no home; I have nothing. What would you know of it? You two should have left me here yesterday. It would be safer than seeing me to Nessa’s. It is as if you two wish for death.”

Nasir smiled sadly. “I know it may not look it now, but I know a thing or two about losing your place in world.” He ran his fingers lightly through Marc’s hair realizing he might be struck for it. “And finding it again.”

Marc drew a shuddering a breath, trying to calm himself. “He was going to kill me; it should have been me. He did not want to kill Auslus.”

He did not have the spirit to speak of Janus in a way that would be kind or speak of the events that would not cause more suffering in the one left behind. “You have not taken meal and very little water. You need it for the journey.”

“The horse carries me; I require no such strength.”

The Syrian removed his hand and took a seat next to Marc, resting his arms on his knees. “This Nessa was Leo’s woman, and he has a son by her?”

Marc glanced at Nasir, looking somewhat suspicious. “Yes, they met a couple of years ago. His son should be… three now. It amazes me even found voice to speak to her.”

“And she would consider you enemy without him?”

Marc shook his head and took water. “No, not her. She is a strong woman, lives in the forest a small distance from her clan. Leo would spend the winter there with her, sometimes I would come. It is the men of the clan that might turn against me. I am outcast, forsaken by their gods and Roman. Either reason could be enough to kill me.”

Nasir casually reached into a bag and handed the other a piece of dried meat. “Outcast?”

“Left to the wolves and nature to die.” He took the meat and chewed absentmindedly. 

“But you were found by Nolan?”

Marc glanced at him. “I was delivered by my mother to my father.”

“Then you were not left to the elements, to the gods.”

“I suppose not.” He stared into the fire. “Janus told me a little about my father, my birth, and my mother when I was a little older. Auslus tried to keep much from me. I was turned against him for so long for that.”

Nasir curled his fingers a bit in anger, of course the man did but for ill reasons no doubt. “But you saw Auslus to the city.”

“Leo wanted to go. He was always eager to go with Auslus, even when the thought of it made him ill.” Marc smiled after a moment, the dried meat now gone. “He did not fare much better than you his first trip out to sea as a man. We had to go to port many times for him. We would have for you, but there was fear some might take notice of your presence. What Auslus did, they would execute him for it.” He toyed with grass. “I saw Agron in the arena, as did Leo and Auslus. He fought with his brother, they said.”

Nasir glanced at Agron’s sleeping form and spoke quietly. “You beheld him fight with Duro?”

“Yes, those were the names. Were you not with him then?”

Nasir shook his head. “It has not been as long as it seems. I never saw him in the arena. Why would you go there as it is not that close to the sea?”

“He was looking, looking for men he might bring north to help him. He would never ask them outright, Auslus would watch them for a few days, see how they interacted with others. I do not know who he watched; we were in the crowds when he fought. Agron seemed… proud then, not angry like now. Whoever he came to speak with, we left without doing so. Auslus did not like what he witnessed.”

“And his brother, was he like Agron?”

Marc blinked at him. “You do not know?”

Nasir shook his head, sighing quietly. “He was gone from this world before I met Agron.”

“I know little. They had similar looks, but he was younger and not as good a fighter. Agron protected him in the arena. It is good fortune they were victors. We did not offer favor to them, so I do not know more.” Marc fell quiet. “You need not see me to Nessa’s hut. I can make way on my own.”

“Agron is of mind to see you there. What are favors?”

“Favors are trinkets, fine things of worth that you give them so they might earn freedom sooner or spend it. It shows well favor and in time could earn an audience or more.” Marc paused. “And do you always follow him?”

Nasir laughed quietly. “Actually no, early on I did not follow well at all, and I voice objections still when I see a need for it. He and I are of like minds in this, and would see you to her hut.”

“Where will you go after?”

Nasir took water himself and stared into the fire. “I do not know as of yet. Perhaps east or try to make way back to the rebellion.”

Marc’s expression darkened.

“What is it?” Nasir encouraged, now that he was talking and eating again. It was marked improvement from just minutes ago.

“Word carries, the rebellion lost many in the snow in some sort of trap Crassus lay for them. I spent much of my youth wishing to find my father, or at least the man who brought me into the world, to prove to him my worth. Now I am saddened your rebellion will not stop them. Did you truly believe you could win?”

“If you knew the men I traveled with, you would believe it too, men and women.”

“Women fighters?”

Nasir laughed quietly. “Fierce ones. Saxa, a woman of Agron’s lands, I think she would fuck a man if she could figure out a way to do so.”

Marc smirked briefly. “I might like that, I think.”

They talked into the night, neither one realizing they were being discreetly watched and listened to by the larger man nearby.


	17. Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They travel east towards Leo's wife's home, but their path beyond and the affects of the losses and experiences left behind remain unclear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, of course. 
> 
> Just want to take a moment to thank everyone for their continued interest and comments and kudos. I was a little nervous writing in a new place, and so many of you have given me more encouragement than i ever thought possible. Thank you.

After they ate in the morning, the three continued onward, though Agron guided his horse near Nasir and behind Marc. He was concerned yet pleased Nasir spoke with the other last night. The younger man needed the encouragement, the settling even if Nasir himself could use time to reflect. Since Marc’s fate could yet be decided, he was worried about how Nasir would feel if Marc chose death over life. He did not wish to reveal he heard their conversation, their private moments, so he cleared his throat and spoke on other matters.

“Nasir, we spoke yesterday about minds and hearts.” The brown eyes that focused on him were open and curious which only encouraged him. “And I meant what I said about not having to be of like minds.”

“Gratitude since we are often not of like mind it seems.” 

Agron smirked recognizing a tease when he heard it. “It is only, only I do not know our minds are as different as you believe. You survived in one place, and I another sustaining on the same thing.”

Nasir turned away for a moment, looking to see Marc ahead of them a handful of paces, taking water, and eating. “Hope?”

Agron blinked.

Nasir laughed quietly. “You yourself said I see your mind and heart, and what you say is true.”

“Maybe there is more that you can endure than I. Neither of us could live in endless misery and bondage, but if there is a chance…”

Nasir reached out and gently touched Agron’s arm. “Your words are not senseless to me.”

Agron smiled. “Spend a little time helping others not see me as a fool?”

Nasir giggled ever so slightly. “I do not believe my words would change the mind of Crixus nor would they dampen the opinion of Spartacus.” The smile faded and a thoughtful expression reclaimed him. “You bore hope when I had none coming to these shores. And again in that place.”

“Only after you held on to yours a little longer while I was away.” Agron knew, just felt Nasir had the strength to endure whatever mistreatment Janus had ordered while he fawned away in Agron’s presence. So swiftly the man shifted from pretty promises to dark threats; it was no wonder he fooled so many around him.

Fond expressions exchanged between them when Marc turned his horse and addressed them. “We near the forest, and by the next night we should be near her home.”

Marc led them through an ever denser landscape with tall trees, an unmarked shaded path and an eerie feel. Agron felt uneasy, even nervousness as if someone watched them. His trained eye and ears, identified nothing familiar, not above the quiet neighs and snorts of the horses, or the shift of their supplies. They rode closer together now making it easier for him to question the younger man. “This woman, this Nessa, she lives alone away from the others?”

“I would not say exactly alone, but she lives not with the rest of her clan. Her grandmother lived out here for a time until she passed. She is with her son now and, well, a couple of others.”

He did not like the sound of that or why Marc seemed evasive about these others. He glanced at Nasir, and when their eyes met, he knew the Syrian felt the same even if he was inclined to hope for better while Agron’s suspicion grew. “And you do not think warriors will come this way, seek to overcome her clan?”

“I feel I am ill fit to make such judgments but… I do not think they would come this way. There are no Romans to the east of us, and they have no cause to war this far south, against her clan. This is not a small clan we travel to as many have been drawn to them once their clan fails in strength. How Auslus made peace with them over the years, I cannot say. They have never raised arms against us.”

“But he thought they might have aided the ones that attacked us, ones we defeated.”

Marc was quit for a bit. “An agreement of peace is not an agreement for aid. I think he thought they would allow him pass their territory, not assist. Janus thought the other.”

When they built the fire this time, Agron felt a little more at ease with the horses circling the camp. The trees provided a suggestion of privacy and the thought that if they were tracked they would have known by now. Small game proved easy enough to catch, and they spitted the rabbits over the fire. He would have liked to try for something bigger, but the risk of enemies approaching remained; he still felt like he was being watched.

This time, when Nasir and Marc began speaking again, Agron was awake, his arms wrapped around Nasir’s chest as he rested against the others back from so little sleep the night before. “You said you did not call Nolan your father for many years?” The Syrian asked.

Marc nodded, poking at the fire. “I thought I was his son, almost a man when I was told different.”

“From Janus?” Nasir questioned carefully.

“He and Leo had a terrible fight. I cannot recall the source of it. Even younger than Janus and I, Leo was fierce in fighting. When I chose to go with Leo to assist with injuries, I think Janus thought I would thank him for the truth. He suspected I already knew, so many obvious signs. I was a stupid child for so long; I had… no idea. Even Leo discovered the truth before that time. I did not call him father again after; I felt so betrayed and foolish.” His gaze became distant. “When we obtained Leo, that was the first time I ever seen someone dead by violence. He tried to shelter so many here, but we had to secure funds and men, knowledge sometimes… when we were ordered to Sinuessa, I had not seen armed men speak to him like that before. I thought I saw much of the world, but I had never seen war in a city like that or men of the likes fighting outside an arena. I think Leo was close to your age Nasir. I do not think he was fond of the world he saw, like me.”

“I have not seen much of the world actually, or at least do not remember it. It is not always a terrible place from what I have seen.” Nasir toyed around with a dagger, whittling away at a stick. “Nolan must have been sorrowful at your choice against him?”

“And furious. He and Janus had such a fight; I have never seen them so angry at each other until…” Marc let the uneasy silence linger for only a moment. “Well Janus left and did not return to villa for over a season. Auslus was not always so idle you know. He had such life when he was younger, when we sailed so often, even encountered pirates whom he bargained with mostly. The years and losses weighed him down as did his choices. Do you have family Nasir?”

“Maybe brother, but I would not know him. My family is Agron and anyone who might survive the rebellion.”

“And is Agron the same?”

“Agron is not the same.” He lifted his head from Nasir’s shoulder. “There may be kin east of the Rhine who recall me. And I had a brother, Duro. He… died saving me, but he would have liked Nasir, probably you too.”

Nasir glanced over his shoulder, a smile quickly forming. Agron knew he never said that before, but he should have. Nasir got on well with others, as did Duro if they were not complete asses like Crixus.

“You know little of me Agron. How do you even know if you like me?” Marc asked with a brief smile.

“It is true I intended to kill you on the ship or shortly after for what Leo said and because you stood between me and freedom. If you were slave to the rebellion I would not have given you a second thought, but that does not mean I do not like others. I do not have time for them.”

“You ought to make time. You never know when you have had your last moment with someone or in this world.”

After encouraging Marc to rest early after their meal, Agron took the opportunity to run his fingers through Nasir’s hair and along his shoulder as they faced each other in rest. “It was nice of you to say that about me,” Nasir whispered.

“I only speak truth.”

“But you speak little of him.”

“I am not… strong in every regard.”

Nasir huffed a little moving in closer as Agron covered them with a blanket. “If they do not accept him, I would like to take him with us.”

“If they do not, I am under the impression they will kill him. Let us see what this Nessa says on the matter. But tell me, where do we go that we might take him?” This part always made Nasir nervous as evident in his shifting eyes and awkward expression.

“Are we not heading east to a ship?”

“We are. But a ship can take us many places.”

“You would return to Spartacus?”

“I would if I thought we could aid him, make difference or even arrive in time for battle. I do not think this any longer.” That tightness in his chest, the idea that he might not see his brother again, this time Agron did not hide the pain so readily. He did not think he could do so if he tried.

Nasir took his hand, squeezing tightly. “He is cunning. There is hope.”

Agron took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “I know in my heart I would not make a difference now whether we fail or succeed. I may ever regret not being there in the end.”

“You made a difference building the army with him, and with me.”

Agron felt his heart tug a little, focusing again not on what was lost but what was before him, and he was pretty, and he was strong, and he was looking at him as if he was the only person in the world that mattered. “These lands are unstable. Maybe Nolan is right, maybe Rome will not come here again. These villas, that city might burn and all will forget Rome ever landed. These clans will fight each other in peace, but they are not our people.”

“I have no people Agron.”

“But I have, and if any survive our rebellion they may go there, we may find them, and… and my ways could become yours.”

“We go east of the Rhine.”

“Yes, but you will have to find another to show you dance. I do not dance.”

He laughed quietly and opened his mouth to speak but the expression that arose instead made Agron tense and reach for his sword until he heard a deep growl close behind him. His eyes focused on Nasir whose hand gripped his tightly before allowing his warrior instinct to overcome baser wants, to allow Agron the use of his hands for battle again.

“A creature, black, yellow eyes…”

“Onyx,” Marc called quietly from across the fire and in but moments the wolf withdrew from threatening Agron’s back to Marc’s side.

Agron sat-up quickly, touching his sword, which caused the wolf to lower its ears again, but Marc tugged at his neck calming the animal down. It was a large creature, far larger than the ones he remembered near sheep back home, the things so thin they would take on armed men for fat sheep.

“Easy.” Marc spoke to Agron. “This is Onyx, Nessa’s creature. He has been following us a few miles now, but I did not think he would approach with strangers amongst us.”

Agron pulled his hand from the sword, not at all pleased. “You should have said.”

“Then perhaps I should say she has two more. This is the bravest of the three.”

Nasir eyed the beast fearfully, no doubt Agron’s reactions not helping matters. He tried to calm himself, to trust Marc who must have realized his error by the anger in his green eyes. Marc stroked the animal’s sleek black fur, whispering quietly to the animal.

“She tames beasts?” Agron finally found something levelheaded to say that did not sound as if he were angry or afraid though he pulled Nasir closer to him.

“Raised them actually, as pups. They have remained near her home ever since. They are quite calm to those who know her, even not especially threatening to strangers. He knows me or would not have come near.”

Nasir pulled forward a bit despite Agron’s tight grip. “This Nessa, what does she do exactly?”

Marc smiled, perhaps feeling he had not made permanent error with them. “She fell in love with a Roman, with Leo who barely says a word or two at most. She is unusual in some respects, but not all and if hers are out and about, then I know she is home.”

**

That night, they slept again to a warm fire though Nasir found it captivating not soothing, the night too cool even with Agron’s arms tight around him. The wolf gazed at him from his spot near Marc, eerie yellow eyes that pierced the soul; he had to look away until the beast began to growl. At first, Nasir thought he growled at him, but then he realized Agron had begun to move, his breath quick against his neck until fingers became too tight, grip uncomfortable.

“Agron,” he whispered.

The German’s grasp only tightened until Nasir squirmed and actually gave a short shout when powerful fingers moved to his neck as if to choke him. By the time the wolf moved to his feet and openly growled, and Marc sat-up, Agron’s eyes opened and realized what he was doing. “Apologies.” He moved to stand but Nasir grasped his wrist quickly, his grip unrelenting. 

“Do not go.”

Agron blinked down at him, his expression angry though he knew that look, knew even in the darkness the anguish turned inward. “I will return to your side shortly.”

And though he returned as promised, Nasir found little rest afterward. It would seem Agron had his demons to fight, though he said little of them. The wolf’s response, well their sentry at least meant if Romans were near, they would not be caught unaware. Agron said nothing about his nightmare, and Nasir had not the heart to push.

Morning’s light bid them to travel onward, and they did so soon coming upon a pretty little stream which they followed. There were rocks that peaked out of the water nearby, green with moss and smooth from high waters in the winter. The trees here were lush from the ever abundant source of moisture and rich earth. He could tell Marc was at ease here, found it familiar and perhaps linked fond memories to the images by the way he carried himself on the horse and smiled occasionally. Nasir’s eyes shifted to Agron, who said little that morning and nothing now. 

“Does the stream deepen?” Nasir suddenly asked, only vaguely aware Agron and Marc just exchanged words unheard by him.

Marc ran his fingers through his hair and nodded. “If we go some distance that way we will find deeper waters, maybe as high as a man’s waist, no more.”

“And would that take us away from path, further from Nessa’s hut?”

“It is… not the most direct path but there is a way we can go that takes us there. If we are followed it maybe the better route. The horses can walk within the stream for a little while, making tracks more difficult to follow.” He offered.

His eyes met Agron’s and the German spoke. “Take us, we would have much needed respite.”

Marc led them through the water, and while the horses did not seem to mind walking through the shallow bed, the wolf moved along the side, content to be near and in sight until as the Roman said, the stream widened and deepened, and they moved to one side of it.

For a short time, all was quiet, only the trickling of the moving water and the rustling trees could be heard alongside a panting wolf. Agron looked between Nasir and Marc, but Nasir did not speak his desire; Agron just knew.

“Nasir and I will take time to cleanse.”

“And I will investigate the path further up. It has been some time since I took this way, since I was a boy. I think I remember it; I know Onyx will know.” He led his horse away leaving the two alone to dismount and ready for a cool bath.

Nasir needed this, he realized, having not a chance to wash away lingering scents or touches with but a quick wipe of a cloth. The cold was not so welcomed, but something else gave him pause, something he was not familiar with until now. “Agron would you, would you turn away while I remove garments?”

If the larger man found the request unwanted or surprising, of course he did not show it. He placed his sword up on the smooth rocks nearby and turned away.

Nasir kneeled near the water, his fingers running through the cool stream. He looked at his reflection, and he thought he looked tired. But days ago they had spent time in a hot Roman bath, enjoying tender moments together, sharing something that left an impression upon him. Now Agron waited for him to undress back turned while Marc politely made himself scarce largely because Nasir could not stand the thought of being looked upon by either of them. The easiness he thought returned to him while riding and talking by a fire fled his body at the thought of being naked. He undressed, pooling the cloth nearby and looked at the reflection longer, seeing the bruises beneath the cloth where hands had grabbed him, the phantom touches still lingering. There were scratches where he did not even remembering someone grabbing him, and he just felt used and foul. Carefully he entered the stream, eager to wash away what he could of the experience though the stream only rose partially up his chest, not providing complete sanctuary which meant for Agron, it might go to his waist if that.

Hesitantly, Nasir called out to him. “I am in the water.”

Agron turned, his expression difficult to read as the large gladiator moved to the edge and began to undress. There were only hints of their former garb still with them, the necklaces, and bracers, almost all else had been lost in the betrayal. Bitterly, Nasir thought these items were trinkets Janus favored for some sort of amusement purposes, nothing more, not a true consideration. While Nasir had undressed privately, timidly, Agron locked eyes with him, removing each piece without his gaze wavering, leaving only the necklace by the time he began to enter. As he came closer, Nasir noticed greater damage than was hinted under the cloaks and warm clothes they had taken once they burned down that brothel and returned to the villa. Many hands must have held him down and there were scratches on his cheek, his knees, and deep bruises along his abdomen, and when he turned his back slightly, a few gashes from something, maybe a ring. The taller man entered the water quickly, and Nasir did not realize he had begun to quiver until Agron was there in a number of powerful long strides, undecidedly placing a hand upon his shoulder. “Nasir, it is all right. I would draw you near if you can… stand our bodies together.”

He drew a shuddering breath, shaking his head though he did not pull away. “It is not all right. You are…” He almost said damaged, but a different voice said that word, and he drew away at the memory of it before his mind could control his body. Damaged from battle, damaged from errors; he was told to hold onto his sword else face pain of death, and he lost it, twice to enemies, suffering each time for it. Nasir had less value in the eyes of those who would own him and felt less before the man that loved him, the man that he had pulled away from now who did not reach for him again. Agron just looked lost as he stood there. “You did not tell me the damage you suffered. I thought I alone knew pain, and you said nothing, you feel nothing.” That was not true, and he knew it. He heard Agron that night, knew what that pain must have felt, but he did not view the truth with eyes until now. He did not remember as much of those nights as he should have, only death and blood and enough to realize he had spilled much of it himself, not the memory of Agron’s near naked body… just the fury in his eyes. “You let me carry on when you look like… this.” Nasir waved.

Agron watched him, eyes steady and body still. Wisely, he spoke, as if he was unsure how Nasir would react. “I feel pain Nasir; I still feel pain. We have had little time to rest and hours upon horses with enemies perhaps still at our back. I could not allow pain to still my hand in battle or following needed actions. My pain does not lessen yours. If I could, I would bare greater still if only it would mean you suffer less.” Nasir did not know it, but the words nearly mirrored Nolan’s lasts.

“I did not know how filthy I felt until I saw this clear water.” Nasir closed his eyes, squeezed them shut tight. “I would wash it away, let it ride away with this stream but memories linger. They have taken much from us.”

And then he was there again, only this time Agron did not ask. He dropped to his knees, wrapped his large arms around Nasir and pulled him closed. “No, no they did not. They cannot take from us what was not given, and I would not give them anything of you, of us. I would slay all who attempted to wrest you from my arms, and those whose heartbeat had blood flowing from bodies for making such attempt, and that which I cannot see, I will not rest again until I find victory.” He pressed his lips against Nasir’s stomach and then rested his forehead against the firm, smaller and darker body. 

Tentatively Nasir ran his fingers through Agron’s hair. “I am ashamed for what I let happen, for complaining when I suffered so little to what you experienced and for turning away from you. I believed I was healed from this.”

Agron left a trail of kisses against Nasir’s belly. “You have slept in my arms each night by the fire. You smile at me, and you laugh; your eyes linger on me when you do not think I am aware. You have not turned from me. You turn from dark memories. I am not a patient man, but I know waiting for I have waited for healed body before.” A long pause settled. “And if speaking of my experience will settle your heart and mine, then I will do so.”

Nasir pulled against Agron’s kneeling form until he stood. “I have not known your lips upon mine for too long.”

They kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't an ever ending story, but I mean to capture some magical moments, I hope that seemed magical to most any way, as we make our way towards then end. There's still a bit more to go, so I hoped you enjoy some of the slower paced chapters as we get there.
> 
> I am running a bit tired these days (full time work plus all this fun). I might slow a bit (you never know when inspiration hits though).


	18. Nessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir meet Nessa, and she is a little unusual with surprises for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe a little hot cocoa kept me up a bit and inspired a small chapter. Warning, it is a bit OC heavy, but it needs to be. Per usual not well-edit with no beta.

Agron and Nasir spent as long as they could manage in the cold moving water. He would have assisted Nasir with cleansing, but he could see Nasir remained uncertain to touch, at least in this setting. That his lover did not mind his presence, even seemed to notice and protest wordlessly when Agron moved away gave him continued hope and strength. By the time Marc returned, they were dressed again, though Agron felt his bruises, his wounds, inside and out, more profoundly after cleaning than before. It had been easier to think such aches and pains came from long riding, battle and dirt and grime upon the body. Illusions were removed, the black and blue nature of his experiences hardly seemed hidden beneath even heavy winter clothing, but he gave no visual notice to the sensations.

“The way is clear,” Marc informed his eyes lingering too long upon Agron for the larger man’s taste, but he did not allow himself to be hindered by the stare. No doubt the man meant nothing by it, only noticing injuries, showing unspoken concern.

True to his claim, Nessa’s hut came into sight not by the next night but by midday the day after due to their stop and longer route. Her house was round, the base fitted with the hefty stones from the western shores, the rest a thick daub and the roof equally round yet with a point, a cone shape. The front entrance stuck out from the rest of the structure, square and easily noticed. There were two drying racks along a traveled path sporting haunches of a deer maybe, and a covered area where wood remained stacked, a pen with almost a dozen goats moving about and the two wolves Marc spoke about emerged from the forest on either side of them. One was sleek and thin, easily half the size of Onyx with grey fur along the belly and almost silver along the back, head and sides, the other brown and auburn, almost the size of Onyx himself. “Pearl and Amber,” Marc voiced. “Onyx’s sisters.”

“The runt went to my kin in the village, his name is Silver, and he looks a lot like Pearl but smaller, very fast. Marc, you have come some distance for this time of year, so unusual for you boys, yet I do not see Leo with you?”

Nessa walked up from behind the house, a basket in hand, filled with red and green cabbage, orange and white carrots and some root Agron could not identify. She was tall for a woman, her hair as red as any sunset he had seen, and would have been wild were it not for the green wooden combs that tucked them to the side and back. She wore a long dress, the color of earth and trees, and at her hip a sheath with a sword though she made no move to wield it. Her eyes shone brightly, hazel from the look of it. She was a beautiful woman, strong in body for certain, and returned Agron’s gaze for some time before her eyes returned to the man she knew, the man who did not find words. “Is he ill then?”

Marc dismounted, and clutched in his fingers were the necklace and bracelet he hurriedly tore from Leo’s body as they fought for their lives against Orvis’ men. She approached them, her eyes dropping to Marc’s hand. Nessa set down the basket carefully and covered Marc’s fingers with hers. “He would wish you to have them. I have much in this life to remind me of lost husband. But tell me Marc, why would Nolan not come to relay grievous news?”

“He, he too has fallen.” Marc whispered.

“These are darks days to have lost such lives. The man who killed Leo, does he still live?”

When Marc did not speak, Agron dismounted and did so for him. “Marc killed him shortly after the deed. Leo died quickly in battle.”

“And Nolan’s killer?”

Marc’s fingers tightened into a white fist. “Janus is dead.”

Nessa’s eyes shifted from him to Agron and Nasir. “You bring unknown men with you, though they do not look the part of Roman soldiers or Celts, and you flee from the villa why the masters is dead. Did Janus raise an army against him, that you must abandon your home?”

“No, no it was, it is more complicated than that. Rome flees these shores in the wake of a rising army to the north, men of your people. I pray she does not return to these lands again.” Marc did not elaborate, but the woman needed little prodding to continue her questions.

“Rome leaves these shores, and you do not travel with her?”

“I am not Roman, neither are they.”

She whistled quietly to Onyx who remained near Nasir once the smaller man dismounted for a moment longer before moving forward. Her fingers traveled along his fur carefully, and she spoke to him in a language they did not understand before he ran off with the other two. “They hunt. Come with me, let me prepare you something. Leave the horses where they are. I will tend to them later. Only fools would try and steal from a house under the protection of my wolves.”

As she led them forward, a familiar figure came into site where no doubt the other horses would be stored.

“Spiorad!” Nasir exclaimed, rushing forward to see the smaller mount unharmed if a bit spooked by the sudden outburst.

“He came to me a few days ago. There was damage along the side, but I applied a healing paste. He will be fine and returned to you. The dapple that came with him, I had to put him down. Someone sliced along the neck and the wound was too deep, but they escaped their assailants together.”

Although Agron had a general dislike for that animal, thinking the creature too small for true purpose, that another one of Janus’s plan failed and to see Nasir so excited about the discovery lifted his heart. Maybe there was a little hope to found in all of this after all.

She led them inside where a small boy played by the fire with a wooden horse. Though Agro knew little about Leo, his son bore an obvious resemblance, aside from a light red tint to that hair. There was a saddle quern stone for grinding cereal to bread, a cooking pot on fire dog above near the back center and several wooden structures for basic housing needs, like a couple of beds, and storage above them. It was large and dark, the only source of light from the fire. She motioned for the men to sit upon a bench though Agron opted for the floor and Nasir, naturally, moved close beside him. 

“The stew will finish soon if you are hungry, and I have goat’s milk to quench your thirst.” She placed a hand on the boys head and kneeled down, whispering to him quietly in the tongue of the Celts. The child blinked at her then continued playing. “He will never know his father, but one day he will understand his loss. I will tell him all I know of Leo so he may never be forgotten.”

Nessa offered the milk and then kneeled comfortably before them. “Where do you go now that Rome leaves?”

“Agron and Nasir,” Marc pointed. “They wish travel east to find a ship that will take them east of the Rhine. Nolan said it is a large River, showed me on a map.”

“And you?”

Marc lowered his eyes, setting the wooden cup aside. “This is the only home I know.”

“You would stay here with me?”

“I would never presume such a thing.”

She only smiled ever so slightly. “That is not what I asked.”

“I know that your people have been tolerant of Romans in the past. If my being here places them in danger, I understand their rejection. I only ask to be presented to make inquiry.”

“Your presence here will not draw those clans to ours Marc. And why would my clan need to be tolerant of Romans when you claim not to be one?”

Marc raised his eyes again. “Did you know they were coming?”

“You think I would allow Leo or Nolan… or you to remain danger if I did? No, we did not know they were coming. There are clans in the north that have warred with one another for years, blood debts unpaid. But high members, sons were murdered not long ago, their bodies defiled, mutilated and dishonored. It was thought to stoke another war between them, but if what you say is true, then perhaps they found another responsible for the deed.”

“Janus.”

Nessa’s eyes turned to Agron to whom she gave a simple nod. “That would explain their actions.”

“Why would they turn against Nolan for Janus’ faults?”

Marc sighed heavily. “Because he is Roman. He would never have found peace here.”

“You still do not understand do you Marc? Nolan has never been Roman in the eyes of the clans. He wears their clothes, builds their houses and owns their ships, but his spirit has ever been here with us since he was a young man or so said my grandmother.”

“Then why…”

“Would he turn over the man responsible if asked, to torture and execution even if he knew the truth? What was done to those men, sons of chieftains, is beyond forgiveness.”

Marc shook his head.

“My grandmother always said that the Romans would come in pairs against us, and they would fall or rise as one. Their fathers did, so too did the sons.”

But they were not as one, they had different hearts and minds for this place.”

“Rome fell together did it not?”

“It did,” Agron confirmed. “Janus and Nolan died within minutes of each other.”

“As did Leo,” Marc whispered.

“Leo was mine, not of Rome any longer. His spirit rises to our gods, not Rome’s.” There was a bite to her tongue for a moment though it settled again. “Rome is all but gone from these shores. Let her never return to them.”

Marc stood. “But I am still here. I too have Roman blood. If your legends says Rome must leave then I should follow. My father wanted these lands safe from Rome, above all else.”

Nasir shook his head. “No, no that cannot be what he wanted. Show her what he gave you Marc. He said she would know what to do with it.”

Nessa held out her hand and Marc placed the broken pendant onto her palm. She examined it for a time in silence before speaking. “He said I would know what to do with this?”

They nodded though she seemed hesitant just the same.

“My grandmother said a man came to our clan wearing this many years ago, and not long after you were born Marc. He came again when you were very young, but there was no birth this time nor would there be from the damage done to second victim. He was given to us for justice though Nolan insisted the man be killed swiftly.”

“That cannot be. My father sailed to Rome when I was young. I wanted to find him when I was older and angry, and he said it would be a useless effort…” Marc furrowed his brow. “Why would he lie about that?”

“There were men here that would kill you on sight for the dishonor visited upon their sisters and their daughters, their kin. Men who fault you for the actions of your sire. Those men died some time ago, the last of which in winter. Only one is left with any such malice, and he has no sight and no teeth and no one to listen to him.”

“This is, this is my mother’s clan?”

“My grandmother knew her, and your cousin leads us now. Give him this, and he will welcome you for it means you cast aside your ties to Rome. He will tell you to burn your clothes, anything that comes from Rome. You will be reborn.”

“Why would he lie to me?”

“He wanted you to go to Sicily, told me so some time ago. We knew Leo would stay with me, and you would not wish part from him. It is a harsh world for us here, and there will always be someone who will look upon you as Roman. But if Rome herself returns, she will cut you down like one of us or enslave you. The ships east could take you to Rome still, but will you be the son of the man who bore you, or Nolan’s son?”

“I am Nolan’s son, and I would stay in the land he loved.”

“My son has no father, no man in his life. I would welcome you as would my clan, as would our clan.”

Agron ran his finger lightly along Nasir’s shoulder. “That is the lie he told Janus.”

“No doubt to protect all of us. That man drank information and used it against others. He would have found a way to do so here as well. When he looked upon you, it was if he measured a person by his desire, not their purpose.” She stood and moved to the cooking pot, spooning hot stew for each of them. “I have a map for you Agron and Nasir. I can assist with supplies for your journey but do not suggest you visit my clan. Marc will have an easier time with acceptance if he does not bring strangers with him. It is true, there are ships and ports to the east that are enemies of Rome and still manage safe journeys to the south and beyond. They can take you where you wish to go for a price.”

Marc blinked, focusing a bit as a hot bowl was placed in hand. “They have more than they need for such a trip. Nolan provided as much considerations as he could manage. Much of it is with the ships far from here if the gods care to see to it, but he knew these two could not go with the others.”

Agron frowned at him. 

“I made certain the coin pouches were packed. They’re hidden in your cloth rolls...”

“When did you plan on telling us?”

“When you needed to know. The plan did not unfold as desired. Much is changed, I just…”

Nasir tugged at Agron’s arm. “Agron, it is done. Let it go.”

Agron did his best to let his expression soften and remove tension from his limbs. If they had coin, and a map, access to even more supplies, then they could truly do this, make their way east… without Marc.

Nessa smiled briefly and then pointed to a bed on the left. “The wolves occasionally use that bed. Marc you can use the other. I will tend to your horses and mourn the loss of my husband.” She placed a hand on her son’s head. “To bed.” And the boy moved quickly to the bed as commanded.

Nasir stood as she left. “What is your son’s name?”

She smiled at him. “He is named after his grandfather, Noland, like Nolan it means noble.” Then she left them.

They soon finished the meal, and Agron settled into the bed, drawing Nasir close to him a frown etched on his face. “It smells of animal.”

Nasir smirked. “It is not so unpleasant. Did you not tell me you lived for a time under a city? That had to be horrid.”

“Perhaps I should share less with you since it is ever used against me.” He grinned briefly, running fingers through Nasir’s hair. “I would ask her for a comb if she has one.”

“In the morning.” Nasir rested his cheek against Agron’s chest and closed his eyes. “I am comfortable, thankful to be in a bed again, and I like your fingers more.”

Agron huffed, stilling once he heard the bay of the wolves nearby outside. “It seems she does not mourn alone. I do not know that I could adjust to that sound.”

“It is soothing.”

“Oh?”

“Such protectors near, we will not be caught unaware. Marc spoke true; she is not alone here, not unsafe.”

Agron remained quiet for some time. “Apologies for not keeping you safe.” But by the time he responded, Nasir had already entered sleep and the roundhouse was quiet, only the sounds of the crackling and dying fire and the wolves outside to lure to him to a fitful rest.


	19. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir take much needed respite from recent events, but always they must look forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per usual no beta, no real notes for this one.

Nasir sighed quietly, his arms constricting around empty blankets and cheek pressed against the warm fur of a deer or maybe some other beast that lined the base of the bed. He blinked, slowly realizing that Agron no-longer lay with him and arose quickly at thought of it. Black ears popped up alongside the bed as the large wolf lifted his head in response to Nasir’s quick intake of breath and rising concern, but Marc’s words focused him from the yellow eyes of the animal that soon stood and moved to other man in the room.

“Be at ease Nasir. Agron is outside with Nessa. He broke words with her this morning, inquiries I think though I cannot tell you what matters they speak of.”

Nasir hesitantly slipped off the bed, nervous around the large animal though Onyx looked entirely relaxed although clearly interested in his movements. “Has he been out long?”

“Since before dawn. She came in to replenish stew with more vegetables. You do not look as if you rested well.”

Nasir kneeled near the fire, warming his hands with a brief frown. Troubled dreams it seemed, kept him up through part of the night, Agron’s troubled dreams. The man stirred and once again grasped him tight though no open aggression emerged this time. With others so near, Nasir did not think he would have a much luck in convincing his lover to reveal his mind or his dreams though he aimed to try when they had a moment. 

“Nasir.” Marc looked at him almost anxiously as if he had been speaking to him and awaiting a response. “He is not far; I swear it. He is just outside and seemed anxious to speak with her about something. I can get you a bowl of stew if you like.”

“I can manage.” Nasir dismissed him perhaps too quickly. He paused then, thinking about what Agron had said earlier. Others, the man said, might try to serve him out of friendship, not submission, not because they thought they were less than another or forced to do so. “Apologies, the thought is well received. You choose not to speak with them?”

Marc smiled briefly. “Perhaps not clear with words, Agron’s body suggested he would have private conversation; I appreciated silence myself. The boy is out with them and the other two wolves as well.”

“Onyx does not travel with his sisters?”

“Nessa would say he is a lone wolf, or one who enjoys the company of others, people especially, but will disappear for days at a time to be alone. I think he likes you.”

“Me?” Nasir glanced at the wolf who gazed at him with unwavering eyes. “I cannot imagine why.”

“Wolves sense things we cannot. Who can say?”

Nasir found some water to drink. It was cool at least. “You have known these wolves for long?”

“Almost their entire lives. Leo took to them quickly, but I was afraid. He convinced me to touch one eventually, the largest of course, Onyx. Five years now, I think. Nasir, when I was just turned man, I was taken to that place by… Janus as a gift, and soundly beaten upon return once revealed to Nolan where we went and told never to go there again. When he found out where you were, he was beside himself. I know it does not seem it, but we were not so naïve. The others were sent ahead of us because we thought we might die there. Orvis has many guards because he has many enemies and much wealth. I just… they were better fighters. I did not expect to be the only one to return, but there was never choice not to try for any of us, not if we hoped to find rest again.”

Nasir set the cup down, starring into the water for a bit before replying. “You will be well here?”

Marc shrugged. “Maybe. I will change my hair, my clothes… my gods. Perhaps they will accept me better then.

“To force a man to change to find comfort and acceptance, it seems not unlike Romans.”

Marc raised his eyes to Nasir. “Were you not forced change for the rebellion?”

Nasir considered the question. “I had to… learn to fight or die, and made a choice to stay and follow their cause. I was not forced change so much as forced to accept change.” He smiled briefly. Little man, wild little dog, goading Agron and Spartacus early on, they spoke of death and chances, but never parting a man from himself. “I would say freed in many ways, put in danger yes, but not changed for them. Marc do not let them erase your fond memories, or what you loved about Rome, about the Rome Nolan shared with you. You might have to become stronger than you are now, but you do not have lose yourself in the process.” He placed a hand upon Marc’s shoulder and exited the house; he needed to find Agron.

True to Marc’s words, the wolves were near the child and not far and near the horses and supplies stood Nessa alongside Agron. Almost immediately he noticed the woman had changed from the night before, with long tresses of hair cut from either side of her head though the two did not notice his approach immediately. They were intent on some conversation until both sets of eyes turned to him, and he rewarded Agron with a quick smile. 

Agron returned it readily, reaching out, with just a hint of hesitation. Nasir moved quickly into reach, leaning up to kiss him, his touch upon the man’s hip quick; he hoped his eyes shared with his lover that his kisses were always welcome. “Nasir, you are awake. I did not mean to leave your side so soon, but I wanted to speak to the lady about our journey.”

Nessa must have noticed Nasir’s questioning gaze so she addressed her hair first. “I had no bodies to burn, so I took from mine one for each to burn in their memories. It will grow again, bodies heal Nasir and sometimes hearts.” She gave him a weak smile, her eyes and stance suggesting she had not slept at all though she spoke onward about their needs, not hers. “The map I have presented is crude and old, drawn by hunters some time ago, but it marks a path. Agron tells me you carry a symbol of Nolan with you. I will tell my clan you are in the area traveling in our territory, so you are safe. You can show them this symbol should you run into one of the hunting parties or scouts who have not heard my words. Although your man seems to dislike Spiorad, I say take him.”

Nasir frowned glancing up at Agron who leaned slightly on his shoulder. “You dislike my horse?”

Agron scowled a bit. “He is too small. I would have a large animal that can carry more and not give out in strength.”

“He is lucky.” She countered, her tone suggesting this was not the first time she discussed the animal with Agron.

“His former master is dead, and Nasir was captured in battle, someone even took a knife to the beast.”

“And neither were upon his back at the time of their loss; he remains in this world. Agron, I know you do not entreat gods often, but I tell you Spiorad is a lucky creature and worthy of your Nasir.”

Nasir smiled, not only because he felt the argument tilting in his favor, but he rather enjoyed hearing those words from Nessa’s lips, all but erasing the one time Janus’ snake tongue referred to him in a similar manner. 

Agron sighed, lowering his head slightly in a look of utter defeat. “I would not stand between a lady and my love’s happiness in this.”

Nasir grinned though his light mood faltered slightly. “Are, are we to leave soon then?”

Agron glanced at Nessa, and the two exchanged unspoken words before his love tugged him ever so slightly in the direction of the sun. Nasir of course followed though he felt a bit uneasy leaving the sight of the small household. “Nessa speaks of a ship that will come to port in many days, but our journey is also many days. I fear we must part soon if we hope to arrive in time, yet there remains a day or two for rest.” Nasir nodded though they continued walking for a time; no additional words were spoken for some distance. He did not know how long they traveled, but eventually Agron turned and placed a single knee on the ground, gasping Nasir’s hand. “If heart lingers here, we can stay. I know your body is weary, and you could use rest.”

He shook his head, not denying the words so much as dismissing the option. “This is not where we belong, and if there is a ship we should be on it.” He paused. “Agron, you need not make yourself small to alleviate fear. I do not mind your height or strength.” Nasir squeezed Agron’s strong fingers. No indeed he did not for he relied on them to hold him steady should he falter. 

A slight shift of guilt painted those light eyes, and he stood again. “I only seek to lend aid… I would not have you afraid of me.”

Nasir moved in closer, lifting his hand to Agron’s neck. “I do not fear you. I trust you and believe you in all things. It is only…” He glanced down, trying to find a way to explain himself. “Unwanted memories return, uninvited touches, sounds… pain. I seek to avoid those remembrances, but I have no fear of you. I do not… I do not understand how you stand so strong against this when I feel so frail.”

Agron kissed his brow. “Strength waivers at night, when eyes are closed.” He admitted but continued, and Nasir could see the strain it caused him. “I have never known such… it was more than pain, more than agony. When I am with you, in the light of day, when I have purpose, I have tasks and concerns beyond self, I do not pause to let such memories return to me. I do not wish to become idle so they do so.”

Nasir’s brow furrowed. “I fetched oil for him. I knew, I knew if I did not he would tear me and it would be far worse for days to come and maybe sickness to follow. You fought them like a warrior and I…”

“Nasir!” Agron’s voice sounded anxious, and loving fingers lifted, gentle against his cheek. “You favor strategy and patience and speed. When those men came for me, I did not think. I acted first as is habit and flaw. Had I been in your place, had I been there longer, I might not have strength for escape, damaged beyond count. We survived, and we are free. That is all the matters.”

“His words suggested I make a choice; that I give him what he wanted or he would take it from me, and it would be vicious.”

“It was never your choice Nasir; it was never ours. We were forced to submit to those men, nothing given, and if the gods are kind, many of them died that night. There are flames inside me Nasir, driven by rage and passion and love. We are bound by fire, but I fear my actions… they lead to pain, to burns.”  
Agron lifted his chin and gently planted his lips upon Nasir’s brow. Nasir would not settle for such a tender moment when he could see the blaze behind those green eyes. He had to roll to his toes and pursue passionate kiss, pressing his body firmly against the larger man. They moved backwards until the trunk of the tree stilled their advance. Nasir moaned quietly into his mouth, fingers moving along the familiar strong form, his muscles defined beneath his fingertips, his skin warm. Effortlessly, the Syrian dropped to his knees, palm gliding long powerful thighs until he grasped the leather around his waist and began to unwind it. “Nasir… you need not.”

“I wish to.” Nasir paused, feeling his cheeks burn, his heart beat quickly and refusing to meet Agron’s gaze. He could feel the green eyes upon him, the uncertainty and the concern so focused downward.

“We can move slowly.”

“I love you Agron,” Nasir whispered. “Your body is known to me, and mine to you. Slow is a nag left on a trail many seasons behind us.” Agron ran his fingers though his hair, strong fingers, loving fingers. Nasir continued, unwrapping the man that chose him, that loved him, that saved him in ways that not even death could unravel. Fear curled his stomach, stiffened his back as unwanted images tried to drown his sight and force his mind into darkness again. When lover gasped quietly because the cool wind brushed upon revealed heated flesh, Nasir returned to the forest, to Agron. He smiled encouragingly up at the gladiator whose worried expression could only partially be masked by growing desires. Nasir’s fingers wrapped around Agron’s flesh, light at first, tempting and teasing, feeling the smooth pulsing flesh fill yet more in palm. This he knew; this he had only given and not been taken by any other from Nasir. He would give it again, as Agron had in a hot bath, during tender moments that still made his heart flutter from memory. And Agron tried so hard now, so very hard to control himself, to remain still and gentle. The fire others beheld was powerful, wild and destructive, but this was his warmth, his base and his light from darkness. His smile broadened. Agron, his Agron, his gladiator could make many claims, name many accomplishments, but his blood burned hot and quickly, and no one else ever ignited Nasir’s flame save for this man. That gave him strength, that moved him to purpose, and he leaned forward and just breathed upon the glistening tip of his lover’s growing mass.

“Gods Nasir,” Agron murmured.

Nasir did not allow him a moment’s respite, taking the tip in mouth, running his tongue along the smooth head, teasing at the entrance where moisture gathered so readily. Agron the worried lover, did not grasp his hair or try and guide his actions. No the man palmed the sizable tree behind him, body tense, eyes squeezed shut as he wrestled against the want of pleasure. Perhaps he was a little fiendish in taking advantage of the situation, but rarely did he have such freedom to explore his lover’s body and cock so unhindered. He caressed those powerful thighs, pushed his palms upward and grasped his ass, pulling him forward as cock slid into his mouth, gliding along his tongue. He knew how to work a man quickly, with tongue, with fingers, with the way he squeezed just a bit at the base of Agron’s cock with knuckles nestled in soft hair. The sounds that escaped Agron’s lips now, they shifted from growls and grunts to whimpers and gasps. He would receive only one sound in a moment, and that is when he took the mass deeper, letting it slide into his throat; then he swallowed. An open mouth, a hitched gasp, and finally a cry as his beloved was undone; too long had they forgone pleasure. White seed splashed against the back of his throat, and he drank deeply from twitching flesh, nursing until the man was fully spent. Letting cock slip from mouth, Nasir raised himself smoothly, kissing thigh, abdomen and chest until he nuzzled the man’s neck. 

“Nasir,” Agron whispered, fingers moving through hair, to squeeze shoulders, shift down his chest though Nasir’s fingers stopped him dipping further. Their eyes met.

Nervously, Nasir broke the questioning gaze and whispered. “Hold me while I finish?”

Although Agron delayed response, strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, and lips pressed against brow. He freed himself partially and wrapped fingers against firm flesh and slide up and the length gradually increasing speed. With Agron near, the scent of him, the strength of him, and memory of his recent release, Nasir hurried himself to an end, though he took no less pleasure from it. His cheeks burned from the experience, glancing up to see a weak smile from Agron’s still flushed face. “Gratitude,” Nasir whispered. He should have delayed the experience, drawn it out longer but Agron’s patience, his tenderness, his willingness to linger when want of more reminded him of the days in the temple at the base of Vesuvius. Such gestures lingered long after the tingle of pleasure began to subside.

Agron huffed, shaking his head. “Only you to offer such to me after… pleasurable experience.”

Nasir smiled briefly. “I took unfair advantage.”

“I would have more disadvantages result remain the same.” Agron gifted him with a wide open smile.

Nasir hesitated, knowing his response may have caused injury just the same. “Agron, recovery…”

“Shh,” Agron hushed him quietly. “A most dear moment, and you have my love always.”

“If love is fire, then certainly we are bound by it.”

The man chuckled quietly though he tensed ever so slightly, glowering at the shadows of nearby bushes causing Nasir to follow his gaze in wonderment until two yellow pairs of eyes peered back at them. “That fucking wolf.”

Nasir smirked, lying his head against Agron’s shoulder, loving the continued embrace, fear of wolf and Agron’s response to his partial rebuke earlier all but dissipated. “You have dislike for animals Agron; I cannot imagine why.”

“I do not like things I cannot control.”

“You hardly control others, yet you have some you would count as friends and family.”

“Not many.”

“And you have me.”

“You are different.”

Nasir looked up at him and received a quick kiss as a reward. “In what way am I different?”

“In every way that matters.”


	20. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone, or maybe a couple of someones, looking in the past and acknowledging the weight of loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta per usual. This one is a little lite I know but...

Agron leaned against the tree, simply enjoying Nasir’s form pressed against his despite the fact some animal rested nearby, head on his paws. The forest gave them relief, quiet without shadows at their back, absent a threat ever on the horizon. Sorrow and shame darkened their path, and though he felt ill-prepared to guide them through such a journey, at least he had a map, a clear way to take them from this place that he both hated and would miss. What happened to them here would leave scars, unseen ones for the rest of their days, yet upon these shores his eyes were opened to needs that went beyond blood and battle, beyond physical need.

Nasir stirred then, perhaps becoming restless or maybe worried about Agron’s long silence. “We should return,” he murmured.

“There is nothing awaiting us just yet.”

“They might worry.”

“The woman seems hardly the type to worry about grown men not returned after a couple of hours.”

Nasir grinned; he could hear it in his voice as he replied. “Maybe not, maybe I worry a little.”

“About what?”

“More like who.” He tried not to frown, tried very hard but failed, and of course Nasir gazed up at him at that moment. “Agron, I would not have him lose himself here.”

“You hardly know him Nasir. He wanted this. If he is to leave one people and join another he must make changes.”

“I know that Nolan loved him. That means I know him better than you give recognition.”

“Nolan seemed to love a number of people, not all worthy of that love.” He failed at holding back the bite of bitterness and the anger that rose so swiftly at the very thought of a fat Roman parted from this world.

“Agron,” Nasir reprimanded him almost immediately. “Do not compare. It is imbalanced, and you said yourself we have days before we must travel. I would use those to give aid.”

Agron raised his brows ever so slightly. “And how would we help?”

“He could use a little guidance; his skills in battle are not entirely poor, but they are lacking.”

“A thing I too have noticed.”

“And I would encourage him to break words. None should carry such sorrow so tightly inside themselves when others are near.”

At first, Agron said nothing in response to that, simply let his fingers glide along the nape of Nasir’s neck. “And what of your healing? Apart with me, you seem more at ease. I would not aid his and hinder yours.”

Nasir gave him a half smile. “I would rest in one place for some time and just wake to the sun and the warmth of bed, replace unwelcome memories with new. But this is not our journey’s end, and aiding another now may lift spirits.”

He nodded once. “You will have to convince him, he does little but stare at a wall all morning.”

“We spoke earlier.”

“Then he trusts you more. You train him, and I will observe.”

“A familiar exchange.” Nasir grasped Agron’s wrist and gave him a tug though he frowned when Agron did not move forward just yet. “You disagree?”

“No, but I would have a trade for desired outcome.”

Nasir looked nervous, almost as if he would expect Agron to push him in unwanted direction. Such lack of trust twisted heart though Agron forced himself to remember how difficult the past days had been for both of them and let rising emotions settle. “What would you ask of me?” Nasir asked.

Agron lifted his other hand, brushing his thumb over Nasir’s lips, green eyes peering into dark pools, seeing the tightness of Nasir’s throat, the desire to drop eyes though they maintained their gaze. Their enemies could not break his Nasir, though they came close, but he could, he realized, maybe as easily with just a few words. “You have not taken morning meal and eaten very little in past days. I would have shared meals throughout the day while we remain and during our journey.”

A gradual smile formed, and Nasir opened his mouth as if to give reply but no words came only a nod. Agron followed when he was tugged again though he gave the wolf a dark look when the beast lifted his head and soon trailed behind them.

When they returned, Nessa had busied herself in some small garden but a number of paces from her child and the two sister wolves who looked content to bathe in the sun and raised their heads as the others approached. Agron said nothing to them and followed Nasir inside to ensure an appropriate amount of stew entered their bowls. Once there, he found Nasir kneeling not by the cooking pot but off to the side near Nessa’s bed, kneeling with hand upon Marc’s shoulder who was bent over with great sobs afflicting his entire body.

His first response to the sight was to issue a series of barely heard curses. Under no circumstances could he see Nasir leaving Marc in such a state, and they had but two maybe three days at most to start their journey to reach needed ship. Then he thought about fetching Nessa, for the woman would wish to know Marc’s state and might be better suited to handle such outpourings. But he settled for another option, realizing that if Marc had any pride left, he would not wish the woman to know, and joined Nasir instead trying to remind himself had they followed his tendencies on these matters in the past they would be absent Naevia and Nasir some time ago amongst others; he had been wrong then as he might be now.

“Apologies,” Marc whispered, hiding his face in the shadows of the bed and nearby tall baskets. “I did not think anyone would enter for some time.”

With the door open, there was ample light to be had and no need for a fire, so Agron could not close it behind him to allow further privacy. Instead his large frame provided some shelter, but after watching Nasir’s attempt to calm the man fail, awkwardly Agron approached, crouching low to place a hand upon Marc’s curved back. He recalled faint words he heard on the other side of the door before being freed from that dark brothel. He knew Nolan voiced them, and he thought maybe it was to Marc the man spoke. “Breathe.” Agron waited for a deep breath. “That’s it, breathe again. Steady.” This felt almost familiar, uncomfortably familiar and it twisted feelings inside Agron he would rather remain at rest. For all his talk about abandoning the weak, pushing forward with purpose with the strong, he never thought of Duro when voicing such things. How many times had he calmed his brother, encouraged him, and defended him in days that may have led them to be parted from one another forever, fucking slavers. And he set aside those memories and feelings that came with them because the end result remained the same; he was gone from this world, efforts wasted. Kneeling here, he could push them aside no longer. Certainly Marc was older than both of them, older than Duro and Nasir, but what he saw before him was a fragility found in those who were not born to steel but had to be molded to accept it.

“He sought to kill me. It was supposed to be me.” At least when Marc spoke this time, the sobs lessened.

Nasir was quick to rebuke Marc’s ideals. “This was not your fault.”

“I knew. I knew there was something wrong between him and Agron. I tried to say, to tell him.”

Duro’s killer was a nameless, faceless Roman, a hated man gone from his world. Nolan’s had a name, had a connection to these people Agron did not fully understand; Janus had been family and maybe more had the filth not corrupted love and desire with obsession and ownership. And despite the pain he felt of losing his brother, he could not help but feel for this man. “Nasir help me get him to his feet.” Agron could have easily lifted Marc himself, but this was a matter that required a more delicate approach. “Marc Nolan would not have heard you. Janus was his brother, and he loved him in the end despite all he had done. Now tell me, your clan is expected to accept you, Nessa takes you into her home, is this not what you wanted?”

Marc did not resist their efforts and soon stood steady on his own. “When you leave, there will be none left to speak of what happened, or why and…”

Nasir tried to soothe Marc as his emotions began to build again with a gentle hand to the back of his neck. “Nessa spoke with you about us leaving?”

Marc nodded. “There is a ship where you wish to go, that you must make or you may wait some time at port for another.”

Agron would not delay their journey if it could be helped, but Marc did not need to know that now. “In a spans of a few days, much may happen. You need not worry about that now.”

Nasir gave him a quick smile though he doubted they were on the same page in this. Still Nasir was not one to give up quickly on anyone. “Come join us for a meal, and then we will find a field to practice swords upon.”

“I… I would rather not.”

Somehow Nasir fond a clean cloth to wipe Marc’s face. “It would ease my mind and body to have such a distraction.”

Marc blinked at him. “To do this would, would aid you Nasir?”

“I would not wish to push you towards something…”

Marc wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. “No, no, if I can help you for what was done, for our errors it would so lift his heart; he would wish it.” 

Nasir grabbed two bowls of stew and handed them to Marc. “I saw a field on the way back, behind the place that looks barren.”

Marc accepted the bowls. “Not barren, fallowed. You, you leave the field unseeded to make the soil better. Do I look…?”

Nasir took a moment to adjust Marc’s hair. “You look as you should for a man who is grieving. She will suspect little.”

Marc smiled briefly, glancing at Agron and then left to find the spot indicated.

Agron shifted his gaze to Nasir, his frown evident. 

Nasir filled the last bowl and then looked to Agron somewhat puzzled. “You disapprove. You would have him stay inside?”

“No, but have you done that to me?”

Nasir gave him an almost bashful and innocent smile. “Agron, I only suggested...”

“You manipulated him. You made him think that eating and training would soothe your heart instead of his.”

Nasir handed him the stew then grabbed their swords. “And such is not untrue. You require that I eat, and you also desire that I train, as do I.”

Agron took the bowl with a scowl. “You have then… done this to me.”

Nasir grasped his neck and carefully pulled him down for a brief kiss. “I have not needed to in many seasons Agron. You are already disposed to follow my wishes.”

Agron returned the kiss but he remained distrustful of the claim, trying to think back to times when he might have been persuaded to do some task thinking it was his desire to do so when truly it was Nasir’s. “Do not give that smile. I am privy to your tricks now.”

Nasir laughed quietly, tugging his hand and letting go so they might walk side by side. “Agron, I have told you in my previous life I had to read others. It is not a trick or a deception so much as a guidance; something I learned to survive. I would not get what I required simply because I required it.” He lowered his voice. “Marc only needs to find his footing again.”

“Nasir, we may not be able to assist him with this.”

“You say this as if you have not already done so with me.”

“A difference.”

“I chose anger instead of tears hardly that altered. He feels safe enough to release sorrow. Now we will help him find purpose again, like you did with me.”

Agron huffed, following him out. “Well I do not love him Nasir, and my first attempt to guide you was to a mountain, but you went into the mines instead. I would say that is exactly contrary to what I intended.”

Nasir smirked, glancing at Nessa who seemed to deal with her grief in almost silence though she noted their passing with a tilt of her head. At that moment, he noticed Onyx sitting in the shade of the trees a number of yards of away, almost impossible to see were he not looking for the creature intentionally. “His temperament is calmer than mine, so our task may not be so challenging. And…” He paused as he noticed the empty field and the tiny figure on the horizon just beyond it. “I think Janus might have been his lover once.”

Agron felt his stomach turn at the thought. “Gods, were I not to hear that name again or put those words to thought. What makes you think such a horrid thing?”

“A moment of clarity and observation without seeing…” Nasir struggled because his words were only partially true perhaps. Clarity yes, but did his young lover truly see any of those moments without pain or regret or the turn of a stomach.

Agron tried to help, carefully of course. “You saw something that makes you believe this?”

“Yes, when Janus touched him at the top of the path, he tensed but did not pull away, as if the touch was unwanted but familiar, not threatening.”

“You think that Janus raped Marc?”

Nasir shook his head. “No, no I do not, but if the man took him to a brothel, wanted him as a slave, and Marc turned from Nolan in anger for a time.” Nasir paused in stride and turned, looking up at him. “How would you feel if you bedded the man that later killed your brother… even if it was only once.”

Agron scowled, eyes narrowed, anger flaring anew. “Were there a way to raise a man to kill him again, I would do so… each night.”

His lover tugged his hand again, with a slight smile. “We ought to proceed with a little more care Agron. Marc does not want you to pummel his grief to death.”

“And when did you become so watchful?”

“Here? When I stopped looking inward for a moment and opened my eyes.”

Agron clasped his shoulder firmly, smiling. Yes, yes that was his Nasir, attentive and warm to others.

“And you think training will help relieve this, like you did with Spartacus?”

Nasir laughed quietly and shook his head. “No, not exactly. With the body tired, the mind can listen.” He glanced at Agron. “Had I not been tired, I would not have been lying against a pillar waiting for some ill-tongued gladiator to offer me a cup and ask me my name.”

“I’ll tongued? I thought I held my anger very well that night.” Agron frowned at him, feeling more than a little insulted. 

“You made a strange remark about the color of my skin and then told me about a Syrian who was traitor in your midst.”

He pursed his lips. “Well I guess I, I mean it was true.”

Nasir kissed his shoulder briefly and smiled against his arm. “You were honest with me at least, as you have always been. I would not have you any other way Agron. I just did not know then that you would be my mine.”

Agron huffed. “And now that you do?”

“It is a fond memory.”

Agron boasted a wide grin. Maybe a few others had suggested he acted a fool that night and let unwise words tumble from his tongue in an attempt to gain favor and a warm body. But such was the path that gave them all Nasir, and no one could claim otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of liked the way it ended. I am working on the next chapter, but it seemed a more natural break than some of my other more recent chapters.


	21. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot to prepare to move on from where they have been, what they have experienced and where they want be. Nasir is determined to ensure they all continue on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, and no real notes this time.

Once they ate a little, and he could tell from Agron’s scowl it was far less than he wanted, Nasir led Marc out into the field. With the sun beating down upon them, just a hint of a breeze, Nasir felt almost at home with a sword in hand and someone to teach; unfortunately, Marc stood there awkwardly. Agron watched from nearby, eyes unwavering though he paused to glower at Onyx who made short work of their leftover stew. Nasir did not give up, of course; he remembered how freeing it felt to wield a sword and follow instructions when everything around him seemed to crumble. 

He swirled the sword in his hand a moment, letting the weight become familiar and watched Marc regard him with obvious hesitation. “We have not blunted swords; take heart and I will take care.”

Marc glanced at Agron and moved into position. “You fought in the rebel army?”

Nasir took wide swipes at the man, encouraging him to counter, not seeking to punish or test. “You know as much already. You may ask me questions you do not know the answer to.”

Marc pushed his hair back behind his ear. “Agron watches?”

Nasir nodded, pressing his advantage gradually, noting how Marc began to loosen his body and react, to show he could handle a sword. “Does he make you nervous?”

“Yes. He watches so intently, but I do not know who his gaze is upon or for what purpose.”

Nasir gave Agron a sideways glance. To others, Agron looked almost unhappy if a bit angry, his eyes steadfast and mouth thin. Part of the reaction might be the wolf all but leaning against him now, sitting on his haunches just watching the excitement with stew on his muzzle. But he knew better, Agron studied and reviewed them both and for different reasons. “He only observes to provide needed words when finished.” Nasir lunged forward carefully, swinging swiftly enough where he might have cut Marc if he remained unaware. He did not and leapt back, eyes wide. 

“These are not practice blades.”

“A thing I have said, but I know you have skill. Your father told us you fought Conri.”

Marc hesitated. “He told you that?”

“Yes, and that you saved their lives on the road.”

Marc straightened his chin just a bit. “You killed the man, he said to me.”

“Not an easy task.” Nasir circled him slowly, and watched with satisfaction that the other did not allow him to close distance and move out of sight. “He was a quick warrior, and strong.”

“And arrogant,” Marc replied quietly. “Long an enemy. What else, what else did he say to you about me?”

“He was proud of you, that you had a difficult early life and were friends once with Janus until he brought Leo home.”

Marc lowered his sword. “It is more difficult than that.”

“Raise your sword. It usually is.” Nasir moved forward, forcing Marc back though he did not strike him when he could. At least he breathed hard now, chest rising and falling as he kept them moving, never allowing Marc to linger in one place too long, not allowing him to slip back into hard memories and deep sorrow. “He told us about finding Leo.”

“He did!” Marc stepped forward suddenly, striking upward and to the side in an angle that almost touched Nasir’s arm though Nasir ducked and shifted in the opposite direction instead. “That was when everything changed.” Marc growled lowly and rushed forward, as if angry.

Nasir blinked away an unnecessary moment of concern, the part of him that reacted to foulness in such a way he would not have had he never stepped foot on these shores and remained with their army instead, a part of him that new doubt again. “You mean with your family, with Nolan and Leo.” He whirled around and struck Marc with the flat of his blade.

Marc huffed, pausing to catch his breath. “No with Janus.”

“In what way?” Nasir encouraged. 

“I saw those bodies, that place and was horrified that anyone could do such a thing, that any would want such an outcome. I never wanted to behold anything like it again. It made my stomach weak.”

“And what did Janus see?”

“He cried and vowed never to be a victim, better to be the one in power that that.”

Nasir moved forward abruptly, moving his leg behind Marc and dropping him to the ground, holding his sword to this throat. “And what do you think now?”

“I see their bodies, and I hate they are dead, hate that all of them are dead. I do not seek death nor want it.”

Nasir sheathed his sword, offering Marc a hand. Once accepted, he helped him stand. “You do not have to embrace hate and anger to move forward, not even if our hate is clear against one.”

Marc peered down at him, standing just a bit taller. “What moves you then if not anger and hate and despair?”

“At first, the thought of love, the idea of freedom.”

“And now?”

“Love and knowing it can only be found in true freedom.”

Marc let the sword lie idle at his side. “You did not know love as a slave?”

“For a slave to allow their heart to guide them is death if they are fortunate, far worse otherwise. No good could come of it.” Nasir considered him a moment longer. “Nolan would have told you this, or he would have had slaves himself, many of them.”

“He was clear with his views on such matters with me.” Marc walked away from Nasir, away from Agron, but Nasir followed glancing at Agron to give assurance. “He should have hired better guards or purchased strong slaves. He would be alive had he done so. The only ones who loved me are gone from this world now and one of them was…” He shook his head.

“Unveil eyes, Nessa cares for you and so will her son when he is older. You have family here, she said as much and… and I think you know the other was not love. I have known his kind, they own but they do not love.”

Marc turned to Nasir, searching his eyes for a moment. “He differed when younger, many joyous times together, energetic, untroubled.”

“But not when older.”

“Before then changes, but only one time, not repeated. I did not care for it, and it angered him. It was… unpleasant.”

Nasir grasped his shoulder. “You will find one worthy of you.”

Marc huffed. “I am no warrior. I am just a man who was paid to be kept close and safe else I wander the world looking for a sire who was long dead it seems.”

Carefully Nasir pulled at Marc’s hair, already grown longer over traveling and time not taken to shorten it in Roman style. “Will you let it grow long, braid it?”

“You know the style?”

“I knew a Celt with such appearance. I do not know many who love battle as he does, not even Agron.”

Marc looked to the side a bit. “You travel to a land you do not know, but you believe you will happy there?”

“I think we travel to Agron’s land which he knows; I will be happy with him.”

“You must tell him you wish to go there. He cannot know your wishes if you do say.”

Nasir smirked a bit. “You would give advice in love?”

“Such advice led Leo to Nessa. I would say I am not entirely without quality in this area.” He glanced over his shoulder. “Your man looks anxious or angry.”

Raising a brow, Nasir gave a quick peak past Marc, noting how Agron almost paced where they left him. “Let him stay so a little longer.” Perhaps a bit of agitation colored his words. No doubt Agron worried needlessly or let chaste touches spark wild imagination and jealousy since the man could not so readily see or hear them any longer. “It is good for him to learn patience.”

Marc blinked at him and laughed quietly. “I hope he realizes what a challenge you are.” He quieted down a bit. “You would have liked my father better had you known him longer. Apologies for… he placed his hope where there was none to be had; you suffered for it.”

“I will remind him should he forget. As for Nolan, I do not see how I could like him more when my heart was already turned towards him. I knew more of his thoughts than you know. Come, let us return before Agron starts worrying a hole in the ground.”

When they returned to Agron’s side, the larger man looked at them with apprehensive eyes but had the wit not to speak the words. Nasir pointedly locked eyes with him and ran his fingers lightly along Onxy’s eager head. They continued to latch eyes for a moment longer until Nessa seemed suddenly behind them, the skirt of her dress whipping around in a wind Nasir had hardly noticed began to rise.

Her eyes shifted between the three men before dropping to the wolf between them. “A storm arrives. Come, enter the house and take cover. Marc would you build a fire? I will secure the horses and supplies.”

Agron moved to assist her though she touched his hand ever so slightly and whispered something to him. The end result was the three men entered the roundhouse as requested and Marc started the fire, having it warm and alive by the time Nessa arrived with her child and three wolves in tow. Strange, Nasir thought, that they would not claim their bed and instead the two gathered by the fire and Onyx off to the side.

Nessa smiled briefly at the men. “Do not sulk so. The storm will pass soon enough.” She reached high onto a shelf and brought down with her a wooden board with seven by seven squares and upon it and pieces of equal number on opposing sides, some of tinted gold and the others bronze. She moved to make bread once the boy played with his wooden horse again.

Curiously, Nasir moved forward, peering at the board. “Do you count with this?”

Nessa paused in kneading the dough taken from a nearby wooden bowl. “No, it is a game. Do they not have games in your lands?” Marc took a seat on the other side of the board while Agron stretched out just behind Nasir, placing a hand upon his shoulder. “I know little of the lands from which I was born.”

Nessa smiled briefly at Marc. “Marc plays well enough; he can show you.”

Marc nodded, pausing to take wine offered to them all by the woman. “I know that Romans play games. They have dice and uhh tali, the bones.”

Nasir picked up one piece, peering at the bright color. “My dominus was not fond of games and played none myself.”

“Your dominus?” Nessa looked up from her task. “I have never heard of Leo or Marc speak of Nolan in such a way.”

Agron ran his fingers lightly down Nasir’s back. “Nasir and I are…”

Marc interrupted. “We did not practice many Roman customs when we came here Nessa. Many would call him as such, slaves, guards… including myself, when in the presence of other Romans. It would be expected.”

“Romans are strange people.” She shook her head and continued her task.

For the rest of the night, Marc gave instructions to Nasir in how to play the game fidchell. As with many things, Nasir found the challenge worthwhile and picked up on the intricacies and purpose of the pieces and moves well into the night, long after Agron retired to bed and the fire began to fade. 

When he joined Agron, he wrapped the man’s arms around him, pleased when Agron seemed awake and drew him close. 

“What did she say to you earlier?” Nasir asked quietly.

“Assistance is well received but needed by the men not the woman. The woman could take care of herself and would be ready to provide aid and love when we leave her lands.”

Nasir smiled and closed his eyes in slumber.

**

_Undress. Ass out._

Nasir felt his stomach clench as unfamiliar fingers grabbed his hair, an unwanted body pressed against him and warm breath voiced commanding words alongside his ear. His former dominus, Janus, and a man whose name he did not know shifted before him, fleeting images. He felt the words at the tip of tongue, please, there is no need to harm, no want of punishment. Do. Not. Hurt. Me.

_Never tell them, never beg. ___

_A warrior fights or dies._

He awoke with stomach whirling, and the words of an unknown resonating in his mind. The bed was cold, no Agron. He curled tightly in place, and a deep gasp and a strangled cry fell from his lips as physical pain and anguish overwhelmed him. “Agron?!” He voiced brokenly, not realizing how desperate he sounded as rolled off the bed and stumbled in the dark, the faint embers of the fire barely providing enough light to see.

While he almost heard the others stir, suddenly strong arms were there, pulling him close and then guiding him outside where the wind continued to punish sturdy walls of the roundhouse but with far less fury than before. He bent forward, the chaotic sensations overwhelming as he emptied stomach. Agron held his hair back, kept him steady with sturdy arms. When he could finally breathe again, and focus a cup of wine was presented.

“Swish and drink.”

Nasir complied though his gaze remained somewhat shifting. “You were not there.”

Agron continued to hold his hair and supported him though Nasir hardly noticed he relied on those arms to keep from tumbling forward. “I was prevented, held in by greedy eyes and hands. Had I known what was happening, I would have died trying to get to you.”

Nasir blinked, drinking more of the strong wine before straightening and turning to Agron, blinking at him, only now noticing how weary Agron appeared and sorrowful. Only now comprehending what Agron spoke of. “I do not lay blame upon you for what occurred; I said as much. But in bed, tonight, you were not there. I need…” He closed his eyes tight. “I need you there.” The warmth, the strength of Agron’s form, he felt safe with him near. Absent presence, the memories overwhelmed him.

Solid arms drew him close and lips pressed against his forehead. “Apologies. I… awoke with you tight in my arms late. I almost…” Agron drew a great breath. 

“Onyx, did he growl?”

“Growl?”

“When you awoke, was the wolf growling.”

Agron stroked his hair ever so carefully. “No he was not.”

“Then you had more control than you know.”

“Nasir…”

“I almost begged him, so close to begging for him not to hurt me. There would be no reason for him to hurt me, but he grew impatient before I could.”

Agron ran his thumb over Nasir’s damp cheek. “The one again, before I came; the one that was not there when we rained fire upon them?”

He nodded. “I know this defies sense.”

“Did he injure you?”

“Yes. No. No worse than others before.”

“Yet a difference.”

“Yes.” Nasir whispered and wrapped his arms around his lover. Even with the wind and a light rain he felt warmer now than he had in a bed bereft of Agron. He did not elaborate on the difference, could not easily explain even if it were demanded of him. “You pull away from me when in pain.”

Agron tensed ever so slightly, his silence as well as stillness indicating an internal struggle. “You heard me scream.” He fell silent for a moment. “I could not stop them from taking you. I could not stop them from damaging me. I have not known such helpless feeling since watching the life fade from Duro’s eyes, from having my brother die in my arms.”

Nasir grasped his hand, holding tight.

“I did not want you to see unhindered pain and anger in me. I wanted to be strong for you. I needed to be strong for me. They took that from me Nasir. And I see their faces and feel their hands; they linger longer than any scars left by their actions on flesh. Anger rises again without hindrance.” The wind whispered around them, veiling them in a sheath of privacy only nature could provide. He listened to Agron’s heartbeat. “I do not know how to overcome an enemy I cannot fight.”

“How did you move from Duro’s death?”

“I did not until I met you.”

Nasir hesitated, trying to choose his words carefully. “Then explain mind now that you would try without me?”

Agron stepped back just enough to lift Nasir’s chin so their eyes could meet. Then he lowered his head and tenderly pursued a brief kiss. “No explanation as actions have no sense.”

Once lips parted Nasir smiled ever so slightly. “As said before, your words are not senseless to me.”

Agron told him about Duro, and his time in the arena while they remained outside; the coolness of the wind proved little deterrence from watching the sunrise.


	22. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir still struggle but the warmth of their hearts is not so easily overlooked even at a peaceful homestead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. Yes this was a quick one because a good portion of it was written at the same time as the last chapter. I struggled a bit with the pacing I think, and decisions made within this chapter.

Leaning against a stone wall did not provide more ease than a bed, especially in wind and rain, but they knew such discomfort upon the mountain and in the forest before shelter was found in past days. Many nights the offering of a tent not found, so even this structure to rest against with Nasir in arms gave enough relief that Agron found just a bit more rest after the sun finished rising.

He awoke to see two fast and lean bodies move swiftly into the forest, side-by-side close to one another. When the other emerged, the larger body steady and purposeful, it paused. This one was dark as the shadows his sister’s soon disappeared into and seemed to be in no great hurry; the yellow eyes turned and met Agron’s gaze. This animal had power, that much was clear, and his great body could no doubt tear a man’s throat and take down large prey. Agron felt no true fear with the animal looking at him, just an uneasiness, and a sensation that came from not understanding the beast. Onyx turned and then ran in the direction of his sisters.

Nessa stood there, watching them go, cloth in hand as she wiped the cup that was used the night before, the one he discarded so carelessly to assist Nasir with his sour stomach. He realized he ought to have taken better care, this was no conquered city or villa, and there were none to clean up after him. “It seems you inspire him to hunt with his sisters today.”

Agron shifted his gaze away from the disappearing form to the lady who wore a plain brown dress and a thin cloak. A light wind remained, but the clouds had calmed above them. “He does not normally hunt with them?”

“No, and has not since he was very young. He used to fight with Silver frequently when the four traveled together. Oh I do not think they would have caused any lasting harm, but I did not have the heart to watch them snap at one another so. I sent Silver to the village where he is happy now and loves children. They are both strong individuals, but Onyx is by far the largest creature of all of them. It was Silver that constantly tried to prove himself as the smaller perceived weaker of the two, and that struggle caused much strife here.”

Agron stroked Nasir’s hair, trying to encourage his lover to rest just a bit longer as they spoke quietly. “And they have never left to find others, to join a pack?”

“All of them have actually, for a season or two. Onyx was gone almost a full year before he returned home. I suspect he mated during that time, but I cannot say for certain.” She gave him a brief smile. “He is where he wants to be, and he goes where he wants to go. I do not own them.”

Nasir stirred and Agron caressed his cheek with a strong coarse thumb, whispering to him. “Nasir, will you enter the house, rest a little longer or cleanse and eat?”

Nasir blinked up at him, confusion in his eyes as his mind began to awaken with his body. “Where do you go?”

“Nowhere as of yet, only to stretch my legs and speak to the lady. Perhaps you can check on Marc while you are inside?”

Nasir rose smoothly, yawning just a bit as he flashed Nessa a quick smile before giving Agron one of those looks, a look that all but said he was doubtful of Agron’s words.

Agron stood as well, accepting Nasir’s offered hand of assistance. He leaned in to whisper to the younger and smaller man. “It is not my intention go anywhere without you or keep any words from you. After last night, you must know hunger and desire clean water and cloth?”

Nasir gave him a weak if remorseful smile. “Apologies, wise words spoken.” His strong fingers grasped Agron’s chin and the German was rewarded with a brief but warm kiss. 

He smiled of course, watching Nasir disappear inside but his attentions returned to the red-haired woman. When she walked towards the goats, he followed. “I would have us depart in the morning if the storm lets up, and Nasir is ready.”

She tossed old bread into the goat pen and smirked briefly at the man. “You mean if Marc is ready. I am not blind Agron. I see how worried your Nasir is for my Marc.”

“Your Marc?”

“He is as much mine as anyone’s now.” She folded her arms and looked over the quiet landscape. “He will find his place here with me and my people. His family has known about him for some time now. It was out of respect for Nolan that they remained away when the last that continued to be a danger to him passed from this world. The man did a great deal to try and keep the peace here and the Romans away; we would not take his son from him for such attempt. His sacrifice may actually achieve what he desired most in his life though I am sad it ended so, surprised Janus committed the deed.”

“I do not think Janus intended to kill him.”

She turned towards him again. “No?”

“He meant to kill Marc I am certain.”

“And Marc’s crime?”

“Standing between him and what he wanted.”

Her eyes darkened just a bit. “That I can believe. He came here once, tried to touch my hair and speak sweetly to me; Onyx tore into his heel for it. Onyx was a lot smaller then, far worse damage now.”

A tiny soft spot formed in Agron’s heart for the animal. “Onyx attacked him?”

“Oh yes. Leo hated Janus with some passion, but he was a man of few words unless angered and held his tongue for Nolan and Marc’s sake. Onyx could feel his hate no doubt and is protective of me.”

“Marc still cared for Janus after their parting?”

“I think he, like Nolan, hoped that whatever hunger drove Janus could be sated with fine gifts, comfort and occasionally good company, but Janus was never pleased with what was given, only valued what he could take, what was owed and marked with his name. A pity really, as the two of them might have been able to bring peace here, but their goals stood apart.” She shook her head. “Poor Leo.”

Agron hesitated. “He died trying to save me.”

“Then he died a stronger man for I knew he hated slaves. Despite what Marc thinks, I am not naïve of this world. I know your mark is one of a Roman’s mark though I do not see a similar stain upon your Nasir.”

His eyes dropped to his arm. “It is a mark I have made my own, no longer belongs to the one that was my dominus.” He paused. “I do not know that Nasir would wish to be called my Nasir.” Although he was referred to as his boy by Nemetes and Donar, Agron worried now that such was not as well-received as he thought. He should have asked these things long before they were taken from that city.

She laughed lightly. “But he is your Nasir, and you are his Agron. Only men would be foolish enough to think such titles would make them less. I was Leo’s Nessa, and Leo was mine. I took him from the clutches of Rome. One day, he would have left and made this his home here, only waiting for his family to find their footing before coming to me forever.” She shook her head and led him down to the well where she drew water. “But let us turn to more important matters. Marc’s fate will be my people’s fate. Even if I am to fall, he would find a place with them. If Rome comes to destroy us, he will be destroyed with us. I believe Nolan’s sacrifice was a heavy price from harsh gods, and that will not be our fate. He will be spoken of in tales, as will Leo and Marc, and two men from foreign lands. In time, those who come after us will forget Nolan was Auslus a Roman, and they will forget there was ever a Janus, and names will be forgotten all together. When those villas crumble and vanish into the ground perhaps few will ever know Rome ever set foot here.” Nessa took a breath. “Onyx is going to follow you. He will trail you until the edge of the lands he has known since birth and if you bid him to continue, he will be at your side for your journey.”

Agron sighed. “Should he not remain with Marc, and what am I to do with a wolf? Is it not enough I have a small horse to tend to?”

She handed him a full bucket. “He can be your sentry when you rest. When he is in the city, he will make those prone to target you think twice, and Marc has no need of such a protector. He has me, and he has my girls… soon he will have his clan. He will have no shortage of love here, and though he will not rise high as a warrior, we are not at war. He will find his place… and perhaps with me or others. There are many women in the village that will find him a warm curiosity. Women in my family are strong regardless, and I wield as well as many men.” She headed back towards the house, not looking to see if Agron followed. “If it is yet difficult to admit you could use a guardian, think of him as an extension of your sword arm. You would not leave a valuable weapon left to rust on the ground.”

“Weapons can be broken Nessa, as can arms, and we have some distance to travel, a ship to take. He could be lost. They may not even accept him onto the ship.”

She turned to him, her eyes and tongue sharp. “I know a thing or two about loss, and it is his choice to make. I think he has made it. He is restless here and would go with you. A heavy purse would cause any ship’s crew to turn a blind eye. And if he does not make it to your lands, then his spirit will return here to rest. If he ends journey with you, then let his spirit rest with you. He will ever be in my heart, but he is a creature of the wild, and Nasir has caught his attention.” A brief smile formed. “If I spoke such words with Nasir, what would he say to me?”

Agron stopped in his tracks, finding her gaze fiery if a bit thought-provoking. No further words passed between them as they entered the house.

Inside, he found Nasir, Marc and Noland enjoying food. If Agron had to guess, Nasir tied two braids on either side of Marc’s face, and they seemed to be smiling about something. He hoisted the bucket onto the table, careful not to spill before Nasir’s eyes turned to him. For a moment, Agron felt hesitant to take Nasir from this, to risk yet another venture. He motioned to Nasir with the incline of his head to meet him outside, and just past the open door he voiced his mind. “I would have us leave in the morning Nasir. This ship Nessa speaks of, if she still floats should be there when we arrive and would provide us the least amount of trouble.”

“Passage to east of the Rhine?”

Agron frowned ever so slightly. He would ask Nasir if that was where they should go, but he expected Nasir to tell him he wished to be at Agron’s side, wherever and to whatever that would lead to. “Is that where you wish to go?”

“Yes.”

Agron blinked at him. Had he heard that correctly? “You wish to travel east of the Rhine, to my homeland?”

Nasir took a breath, his shifting eyes and uneven brow indicating some internal conflict. “Spartacus will always be in my heart. He gave me freedom, choice and purpose, but Agron I would spend my days with you and have them be long and, and many of them.”

A half-smile formed and Agron leaned down, kissing Nasir tenderly. “This ship will take us to Germania. I can only pray to the gods that if the rebellion fails some will find their way there and find us.” He stroked Nasir’s hair. “How is Marc today?”

“He is anxious about us leaving, worried about the journey we must take. It seems as if so many I care about has been taken from this world.”

Agron drew him close. “He will be well-cared for Nasir; you know that.” 

He received a nod in reply. “Tomorrow then.”

“Now how do you feel?”

Nasir smiled briefly. “The water helped, and the bread. Did you know they do not add water to their wine, and Marc says mead can be found here as well, the Greeks would call it Ambrosia though we hardly had any at the villa since my dominus did not care for it…?” His brow furrowed. “I do not know how else to say these things without speaking of my dominus.”

Agron considered the problem at hand. “Do such words leave you discomfort, when you speak of him in such a way?”

“No, but the term seems to bother others and… you.”

“I will adjust. They are your strongest memories and behind us. I would not have you dissuaded from speaking of your past or your ways simply because fucking Romans are a part of it.” Agron paused. “There is a grainier brew my people enjoy drinking, one the Romans do not favor I think that you might enjoy. As for water and wine, I do not recall drinking wine when I was home though I was young then.”

Nasir smiled and nudged Agron to walk with him away from the house and towards the stables where the smaller man began to apply a green like paste to the visible but nearly healed cut along Spiorad’s sleek black body. “Would it displease you to speak of a household we might have there should we make the journey?”

“It never displeased me,” Agron corrected quietly, leaning against a support beam as he watched Nasir at work. “I had not accepted our fate at the time that I might not return to the rebellion and see Rome burn. And we will make this journey, I will accept nothing less so even the gods might spit me back to this world if they pull me from task.”

Nasir chuckled. “I have not met a man that contests the gods as often as your words suggest Agron.” He took a brush to Spiorad’s neck and legs. “Marc told me what little he knows about fields and wells. I know a thing or two about storage and supplies, but I do not know how to build a house.”

“Then we will start with a tent, which we both know, and learn.” Agron replied simply, gaining another quick smile from his lover.

“Did Janus ever touch you?”

“No.” Agron frowned slightly. “Well no more than he would admire a statue I suppose. He was a coward even that regard, too fucking scared to touch me until he felt certain I was trained, or tamed and he would face no harm.”

“So while we were apart...”

Agron felt the muscles in his body begin to tense, anger rising, but for reasons counter to what was obvious. It was not his treatment he resented during that time but Nasir’s, unknown to him. “Kept in a fine room with a bed, servants asking me what I wanted. None of that mattered to me. I sought you, and only you. I inquired each day where you were and to see you. I eventually told him the only way he would ever get from me what he wanted was if you were safe with me.” He pushed off the beam. “I did not know you were not in the villa with us. Had I know I would have acted differently.”

Nasir turned to him, allowing Agron to remove the brush and set it aside without objection. “He meant to defile me in your eyes.”

“Or douse your flame. Who can say what that sick fuck wanted or thought?” Agron rested a strong palm again Nasir’s hip and pulled him forward. “But one man before I arrived?”

Nasir nodded again. Agron kept asking, seeking answers to questions he did not know how to voice. “One man, kind and cruel, patient and insistent.”

“And did he produce Tiberius and Nasir?”

Nasir blinked up at him, confusion then clarity shifting in those dark warm eyes. “Yes, yes I think he did.”

Although it had to be impossible for that man to know what he had done, to understand the conflict he caused inside his lover, Agron hated him just the same. Even Marc said the place was known for darkness, ill pleasures offered and obtained. Men who ventured there for preference deserved their fates. “Would he have been there for his heart to be torn from his body.”

Nasir huffed quietly. “Perhaps the only violence you did not commit that night.”

Agron grinned. “Mars strengthened my actions though Venus guided me.”

Brown eyes dropped to the ground, and even before the words were spoken, Agron felt as if he knew what would be uttered. “I meant not to break trust with you. I tried to feel as a stone, to empty mind but…”

Agron lifted his chin hoping those fine eyes would meet his, and when they did he spoke again words of certainty. “They took from you Nasir; it was not given. Even a viper’s touch can be soothing and pleasant before strike.” Three instants seemed to linger in his love’s heart: this first man and what was done with him, the despair the gripped Nasir when he Agron arrived but did not seem pleased to find him alive and well and this, this moment that lasted not longer than a few deeps breaths where Agron heard Nasir find release, an inkling of pleasure while raped by another man. The fury inside him bellowed deeply, threatening to break free, but he knew fire would not soothe such wounds. All attempts failed thus far to alleviate the guilt, the shame and pain that remained. Perhaps if he could find a way to ease similar feelings inside him, he would know how to offer aid in this. “If we, if were rescued by our friends, returned to the army from such an assault, I would beg you not to part lips and speak of the sounds and experience you heard from me, not to Donar, Spartacus and certainly not the fucking Gaul… I would be wrong in doing so.”

“You would tell Spartacus what happened to us?”

“And he would understand, and offer words of strength and comfort. Words I do not know to share between us now.”

Nasir took his palm and placed it over his heart, smile returned. “Words needless.”

Agron curled his fingers ever so slightly. If he could take Nasir’s heart and shelter it forever, away from pain and fear and shame, he would do so. For now, he could only let the warm smile warm his heart as well. “Come, we have much to prepare for the morning. I would have us an early start to the day.”

“Sharpen weapons, gather water and wine, I will mend clothes and pack. You are terrible in judging weight. You will make them uneven and Spiorad will be uneasy.”

Agron growled with a crooked smile. “That is because he is too damn small, but I will do as you say.”

**

Marc stood next to the horses, peering up at Agron and Nasir, sorrow in his eyes though the clarity there gave Agron more confidence in leaving. Although he seemed hardened against risking themselves for Marc, only lies would pass his lips if he told any he did not care about the other’s fate. He felt more confidence in leaving him here having broken words with Nessa a few times now. 

“I did not tell Nessa your origins because it was not fully known to these people that Nolan would bring slaves here, that he owned anyone. Even if he had but a few in the end, and truly never owned you I would not tarnish his name in death.” 

Agron gripped the lead rope to the pack animal and the reigns of his own beast giving the man a brief smile. “Speak your mind and heart with her, you may be surprised at what you find and what she knows Marc.”

Nasir embraced Marc tightly and smiled up at him. “Do not forget my words or yourself in this. I will not forget.”

“Safe journey.” Marc replied, glancing away to manage sorrow while Nasir fingered his braids. The hair was a little short for the style, but one day they might rival Gannicus’.

Nasir mounted the small black horse and they left the trio behind with their wolves heading into the forest and towards what would likely be an overgrown path that would take them through the heart of these Celts to the port city on the other side. Just out of sight and as the trees began to greet them, Agron looked to Nasir and then turned to face behind them. “Onyx, come.”

The black wolf came bounding up behind them.

Agron grumbled a bit but gave Nasir a half explanation when the large animal trotted alongside them as they moved forward. “If he is going to follow, he might as well be in sight.”

Nasir gave him a wide smile. “Do you think Marc will be all right?”

Agron laughed quietly. “I would hate to be the one to cause Nessa and her wolves to bare teeth, and any who would cause him harm would do just that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard one. I finished it, and didn't want to post it, and then I did. It's always hard for me to walk away from OCs, especially ones that have such potential. But this is not their story, and to move on with Nasir's and Agron's, it was time.


	23. Onward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir continue forward both on the path to the coast and discovery between the two of them.
> 
> No beta

For a couple of days, Agron and Nasir traveled primarily in silence. Agron would pull out the map, check their surroundings though there was little but a shaded canvas of trees, moss covered rocks and quiet to guide them. Just when Nasir thought Agron would boil over in frustration and disappointment, he would calm the man with encouraging words, and they would spot something, a marking on a tree, three rocks together near a very large and rotted log or a circle of rocks in the midst of nowhere. Truth, this route had not been used in years, not since the best game in the area had moved to a different location. But what the Celts remembered of the path held fast, even if they had to circle back once or twice to find it again. As another night settled upon them, Nasir helped pull a rope tight while they erected their tent and voiced his musings aloud. “We have not been alone together like this since we have met.”

Agron propped the branches up before glancing at Nasir and providing simple instructions. “Shift it to the left a little. What do you mean? We often spent time alone together, in the temple, hunting, traveling through the forest, and even training.”

“Without any others near for days, truly alone beyond warm nights on a bed or under the stars, never so.” He could tell Agron only half-listened to what he said, often one to focus on a single task without interference if given the choice. Eventually the man seemed satisfied with their shelter and turned to face him.

“Voice difference.”

Nasir raised himself easily, hands resting against covered thighs as he noted Agron scanned the horizon, potentially for an enemy but more likely with annoyance towards Onyx who had not returned to sight for a couple of hours now. “He is hunting Agron; it may be some time before we see him again, do not fret.” He received a vexed huff in response but continued just the same. “You have no other’s company but my own and cannot be far from it even if desired.”

“Would that time be returned, I would remedy too many nights around fires with others and over maps away from your side.” Agron locked eyes with him and then continued with task at hand, preparing their camp as they unburdened the horses. 

When Agron grumbled something about a useless guardian Nasir approached him, placing a soothing hand upon his back and helped bring down a heavier pack, though Agron hardly needed such assistance. “I will build a fire, perhaps you will tell me of what guardian you speak?” Agron rolled his eyes and shook his head, so Nasir continued while his lover pulled out the game they caught the night before. While Nessa provided fresh food and dried meats, they saved the dried morsels for more desperate times and ate the fresh before it spoiled. “Have you ever laid with a woman?”

The German paused then continued wrapping the meat tight around the spit. “Yes.”

Inwardly, Nasir sighed just a little. Clearly Agron would not expand his thoughts without nudging. Certainly he found comfort in Agron’s arms, and appreciated the quiet moments, time to reflect and allow sorrow for friends left behind to settle, but more he wanted. They had time and a means to learn of one another. Now that Agron seemed mostly adjusted to having the wolf around, or at least spent less energy flinging curses at Onyx, and seemingly became angry when the animal was not near, Nasir thought it was time to speak of other matters. “And did you enjoy it?”

Agron slowed his work down a bit to lift those green eyes and meet Nasir’s gaze again. “As a young man, minimal effort needed by anyone to find pleasure.” He looked as if he might make inquiry himself but then fell silent again and placed spit upon readied rests.

Nasir wagered the topic that caused his lover’s hesitation and tried to assure the man. “Strike fear of sensitive matter from mind. I was a slave Agron; you will find little of past that is yet unknown to you that will not brush against such status. It would please me to know more about one another.”

The tall man frowned. “You are certain these are the words lovers should break?”

“No, as I have no experience as such yet words are my choice, unless you find them displeasing?”

Agron turned the meat over the fuel just so and then propped a knee up, relaxing as he peered at Nasir across what would soon be their fire. “You experienced less freedom with your first experiences?”

“The choice was not mine nor those I shared it with.” Nasir smiled ever so slightly. “I was shown with purpose, not stumbled upon by chance or clumsy hands.” 

One corner of Agron’s mouth curled slightly. “Carry on.” 

Although Nasir thought Agron might question further, when the man did not, he did so himself. “And young men, back home, in the arena?”

“Preferred, but not many would be left at home, and none at the arena.”

Nasir bit his lip, frowning slightly as he achieved a spark and blew carefully to have the flame devour readily available dried leaves and wood. Perhaps Agron did not wish to speak about this subject even if he continued to humor him. He was so quiet now, and Nasir missed speaking with others who were freer with their tongue. Perhaps this was his fault for continuing to discourage Agron from intimate touches though they found other ways to pass their evenings, pleasurable moments even. 

Agron broke his line of thinking. “There are none that await for me Nasir, and if they do they have mistaken intentions never given. You are the only one who has ever held my heart.” Despite the awkward expression, it seemed Agron willed himself to try and offer what he guess Nasir would wish to hear. “Did you ever lie with women?”

Nasir smiled, willing to extend an olive branch to the man and not allow his doubts to color his words. “On rare occasion, Roman women eyes fall upon a warrior’s form more often than someone of my appeal.”

The taller man motioned him over, and Nasir settled against him quickly, watching the fire build before them. “Yet some women prefer the softer and the shy. You know Nessa may eventually pursue Marc.”

“Hardly as soft as you would paint him. He fought in two battles alongside us and proved himself.” A light laugh fell from his lips before an attempt was made to still it. “Shy, is that what you saw in me?”

“Mmm, you may have hissed at Spartacus, glowered at Crixus, but once name was given you were not so daring with me.”

“Pursuit unknown from one such as you before. Is it not strange for a woman to turn eyes towards the brother of her lost?”

“Not so strange as it is a custom in some lands, but I do not know the way of the Celts. Tell me then, you were pursued by others?”

Nasir grasped his hand, frowning a bit as he noted the small scabbed wounds against the palm, recalling the night Agron stated he caused such wounds. “Poor choice of words. One does not pursue a slave, they are simply chosen.”

“And were you chosen often?”

“Before honored position with my dominus, some might say yes, even to lowly guards as great reward. Afterwards, a rare occurrence to share valued body slave except with those of higher position or in pursuit of favor.” He paused. “Marc spoke of favors given to gladiators upon victory, a show of desire and admiration. Did you receive any?”

“No for I was not well known from the ludus or there long. When you are brother to Spartacus and Crixus, it is a difficult task to shine. Batiatus and his wife favored them both though I remained yet undefeated,” Agron boasted ever so quietly. 

“Is not a defeated gladiator a dead gladiator?”

“Not always, a life could be spared.”

“Not often by Romans I suspect.”

“Not often,” Agron agreed.

Nasir ran his fingers along Agron’s arm and his brand, tracing the letter ever so carefully. “You were admired as a gladiator, by other slaves, and by the Romans yet not desired?”

Agron pressed lips against his neck and shoulder. “I was touched and admired as warrior, desired by eyes but not bedded.”

“And feeling under such eyes?”

Agron was quiet for a moment, but his body did not tense which indicated the question was not so much unwanted or rejected as considered. “In the villa, where wine flowed and tongues wagged, like a creature in a cage to be examined and returned, touched if wanted, slaughtered if necessary. In the arena, victory felt glorious, as if you were a messenger of the gods, a testament to the strength and will of men. A cheering crowd is a potent brew any man would drink from again.”

“To see you once, untethered by the loss of beloved brother in the arena… though I suspect eyes would not have turned in my direction should we have met then.”

A familiar huff pushed hair against his neck. “You would not have gone unnoticed in the ludus, and I fear valued face be broken in attempt to wrest you from the arms of others. I would not have words carried to Crixus’ ear, but I was but pup in a wolf’s den when first arrived, not strong enough, not driven as hard.”

Nasir grinned. “I cannot imagine my Agron different than he is now.”

“Some would make the same claim of you, when your hands were soft and cheeks turned red so readily.” Agron kissed his ear. “At least I still have blushes.”

Nasir half-turned to face him, still smiling and heart glad. “And you would have soft then, not calloused fingers from wielding sword and shield, from spilling Roman blood?”

“I would have only but you, in any form the gods would gift you to me.”

Nasir returned to more comfortable position, pressing back against solid frame while holding Agron’s arms around his chest. “Many believe you took me to bed far sooner than you ever attempted, that affection grew after warm nights.”

“Many know not you or me.”

“I would have let you, the one night. I thought interest gone once unwanted words passed between us. Bed taken by gladiators left with but a corner and a blanket, body sore from training, no purpose, no value, I accepted worth by interest from others, and I had none. A slave noticed, a slave wanted is not a slave cast aside or sent to the mines.” When Agron’s hand shifted below his wound, Nasir tensed just a bit though he tried so hard not to do so.

“I would have taken Tiberius when I was meant for Nasir, a mistake gladly not made. Yet had I known bed was taken, discomfort found, I would have made better effort. You complain so little Nasir.” Agron raised his hand again. “You drew interest. I discouraged some eyes from form.”

“My place was not yet earned and comfort not offered as result. Grumbles only belong to empty bellies and do little good elsewhere.” Nasir paused. “Others had interest?”

“Were I to know patience so well. And yes, but I would not say their names. They would have shown too little interest in your place in this world so much as your place in their bed.”

“To not be driven by fire, first words would not be broken, and I might have taken different path. Your lack of patience drove your words and actions towards me, and you have never lead afield.”

Agron nuzzled his hair. “I fear mistake made taking you from warm home into these wild lands in hopes of creating another on a distant shore.”

Nasir turned towards him again, worried. “Why speak this? We travel to beloved homeland and people.”

“You shirk touch, and as stated, there are no others to suggest aid in your healing. I am no healer. Were Naevia or Spartacus here…”

“I rest in your arms now, and at night. It is not touch I pull from but the thought I might fall to unwanted memory and end moment whilst beloved is in need, cause pain.”

“A hard cock is hardly pain Nasir. I would manage.”

Nasir snorted; perhaps Agron could be thick at times. “Pain of heart, yet speak ill and allow temper unrestrained and be sent from tent with hard cock wagging between legs. I would not miss a moment’s rest because of it.”

Agron smirked briefly, kissing his brow. “Noted. What if, what if you were to place cock in ass?”

Nasir struck him, and none too lightly upon the arm. “Words not passed from lips to have you make light of matter. Words spoken of past life in attempt of bonding not amusement.”

A deep sigh escaped his lover’s large frame. “My heart’s past memories remain dear to me, and words not broken in jest.”

Nasir shifted to his knees before Agron, observing his expression and body language. “Have you done so before?” Agron opened his mouth to reply, but Nasir corrected himself too swiftly. “Other than…”

The gladiator laughed quietly. “You seem more nervous than I. Nasir, I am no timid virgin.”

Naturally, Nasir could not help but blush a bit at that and lowered his eyes. “When was the last time Agron, before the…”

Strong fingers took Nasir’s hand. “You can say it Nasir, before I was taken by force in that fucking brothel.” Nasir raised his eyes again. “I took no lover in the arena, and would not have those fucks in ass even so. It has been some time; I enjoyed it. If this is unwanted…”

“Not unwanted, unexpected.” He replied quietly.

Agron took the same position as Nasir, kneeling, a subservient position that seemed odd from his great figure, and seeing Agron as such made Nasir feel he might not take such a station again. When hands grabbed his and knuckles lifted to warm lips, his thoughts fell from path and focused upon Agron’s words. “All effort is made for us to go to beloved homeland. We are not in a conquered villa or city, or a temple crowded with building army or large open tent… we are free in a tranquil forest together. Is there not a better place or time to share intimate moment?” Nasir almost wished others could hear Agron speak so fondly, so warmly, yet these instances were his alone, and he treasured them. Agron continued. “And I would have ill memories replaced with better, hear lover’s voice and feel lover’s touch instead of...” Agron’s gaze dropped for just a fleeting moment before the green eyes were raised again. “Instead of bruising touches, spittle on flesh, grunts in ear…”

Nasir grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly. “Pull mind from past, share evening with me… inside you.”

Almost the entirety of his life, Nasir spent every waking moment planning, preparing, and expending energy and most thoughts to fulfilling the pleasure of others. Only by careful consideration and instruction could a dominus find fulfillment, and for a slave this meant comfort and relative safety, favor. With Agron, that had faded to an almost distant memory. Theirs were fleeting moments, heat stolen when opportunity presented, sudden unbridled desires with little more than a flask of oil, and if fortunate, a bed to claim. Every battle, every clash of steel could be their last. Even the most skilled amongst them could fall to luck or ill fortune. So when he laid the bedrolls carefully next to each other and then covered them with thin blankets a slight smile formed. This felt different, not better but almost serene.

Agron moved behind the tent to remove armor and use a little water to clean up while Nasir attempted to master their surroundings. Yes, a part of him felt some fear, some unfortunate doubt that troubled his stomach like a pebble. If his fear, if dark memories returned or…

“You gaze upon blanket as if it holds secrets of future.”

Nasir glanced over his shoulder noting Agron stood behind him, naked, strong, his green eyes upon him and an almost hesitant smile playing at his lips. “Soon you lie upon said blankets, future held.”

Agron placed a hand upon Nasir’s shoulder. “You remain dressed. I would assist.”

Nasir turned to face him, nodding quickly though he found himself unable to meet those steady eyes. Instead he breathed steadily, feeling strong fingers work their way over his body relieving him of the tie around his waist so the bark colored garment could be peeled away and slipped from shoulders. Light leather armor already removed and set nearby, meant his upper-body became exposed though Agron knew to appreciate his form with his eyes and not his hands. Then strong calloused fingers brushed against his abdomen, sending a slight shudder through his body, eliciting a gasp while he lowered the bottom garment, letting it fall to the ground. He had still a quickening heart and remind himself he stood before Agron and no other.

Agron leaned forward, brushing his lips first against brow and then a brief but warm kiss between them. “Would you have me on back or belly?”

Nasir blinked, lifting his gaze as voice was found. “Your desire, your memories, your choice.” A smile formed, and Agron moved to the prepared blankets, dropping to the ground on his hands and knees. Nasir approached, grabbing a nearby vial of oil, a light fragrance really, something he took from the medicus’ storage though it offered little in terms of healing properties. He coated his fingers and looked upon Agron back, seeing the scars, bruising along his thighs and legs, around his waist and down his arms, even neck turned green and lighter from the deeper purple hues of the days before. Taking a breath, Nasir grabbed a bundle of cloth and placed just at Agron’s waist. “Lie down.” There was no need to tell Agron to relax, he rested against the fabric and the tension eased away from the large body even before his oiled fingers began to glide along his right hand and wrist, soothing the skin, soothing the skin and allowing the man to become familiar with his touch even pausing where the bruises became especially evident.

“Ask me,” Agron whispered.

Nasir hesitated and began to massage his way along the shoulder and arm. “Where they grabbed you?”

“Several men entered, we fought but briefly before overwhelmed. They forced me to the floor, a man on each arm.” 

Nasir kissed the bruises and worked his way to the other side, noting the truth to the words, the fingers that must have grabbed strong arms and shoulders, held him down. And then there was his neck, a large bruise there more prominent and wider than the others. Gently his fingers traced the pattern. 

“A knee, fist in my hair.”

He paused and kissed the fading injury almost picturing the violent act while he moved along shoulders where more pressure points were found. Yet Agron’s body remained relaxed under his attentions, his lover’s voice calm and smooth, gentle even as if he were the one pressing against fragile surfaces and not Nasir. Nasir applied more oil, moving along his love’s strong back, firm, solid, a testament to Agron’s strength that he enjoyed caressing when they were together, no less love felt now, no less appreciation though he paused near the lower back where a number of scattered bruises were found and one especially large right on his spine. “You were struck in the fight here.” Nasir brushed over the discolored flesh. “Here and here. Then held…”

“There by knee.”

The forest seemed quiet now, just a rustle of leaves from an unfelt breeze, crackles of the fire and their breathing. He almost matched Agron’s intake of breath, following a rhythm without realizing it when he considered the strength it took to subdue his lover, to bring the man he loved down low and yet now he lie before him, utter trust given, voicing his heart, his experience; he realized none could color Agron ordinary in his eyes. No one had ever trusted Nasir so completely. Yes his dominus presented many opportunities to his slaves where they could have overwhelmed him, killed him even, but the man trusted his position and strength, gave nothing to slaves, not even trust.

His fingers moved along the sides where he knew the men had grabbed Agron’s waist, strong fingers, coarse and dirty, digging into the firm muscles, pulling back so an unworthy body might take him, dry no doubt, too drunk to feel the pain themselves. Agron remained so still, so calm while he traced the injuries ever so carefully. No words were needed for this; he understood. Even the most unfortunate, punishing and frightening moments he had endured as a slave were not so brutal. He had been chosen as valuable young, not to be easily discarded. And even in this, Agron’s primary concern voiced as to what Nasir heard, not what he endured while they trapped in darkness.

Closing his eyes tight, breathing in deeply, and not finding ill images behind his lids, Nasir leaned forward, placing kisses along Agron’s lower back, caressing bruised sides and strong thighs as if he could massage and will away any lingering pain. Then he coated his fingers liberally again kneeled carefully parting firm cheeks to press a digit into tight opening. Agron shifted, releasing a deep breath while Nasir prepared him. And Nasir knew how to prepare another properly, always required to do so, punished if mistake is made. But in this he treated his giant of a lover as if a fragile creature, tenderly adored, another digit added after twisting and turning. “You are so beautiful.”

Agron lifted his head and peered behind him, a gradual smile forming. “The first to say.”

“Others are blind.”

When Agron closed his eyes and lay his head back down, Nasir dropped his hands, rolling firm balls ever so carefully then moving along the length, the skin hot and filling, vein defined, familiar yet known anew as he treasured his lover’s body, all of it, the strength, the weakness, and the growing fire within, a flame and power that triggered undesirable, frightening memories now lending him strength, showing and guiding him back to warmth and love and passion that drew them together even when first words were broken.

Ever so carefully, Nasir entered the prepared warmth, gasping quietly at a sensation he thought he knew, but the tightness and the heat differed when offered with affection and faith. He gasped, closing eyes, drawing a shuddering breath as he sank inch by inch until he was fully encased. And he stilled, allowing Agron to adapt to his presence, fingers moving against along his waist and thighs, eyes opening as he spoke quietly. “Free restraints Agron, release fears.”

Whether Nasir meant for Agron to free the fears that tormented his dreams at night, or fear that he might trigger Nasir’s memories, he did not say, nor was it necessary. When he withdrew and pushed forward again, he moaned quietly and then did so again and again until Agron pushed back himself, warrior’s body moving, encouraging his pursuit. Thigh against thigh, abdomen against ass and fingers moving forward to grasp his shoulders, they moved together. As with most pursuits, Agron did not remain passive; he pressed against Nasir’s moving body with more conviction, flexing his back, muscles shifting and rippling under the fire light, notable writhing when a specific angle triggered pleasure throughout the large body. Tranquil, fragile moments moved into open passion and desire and lust. Nasir gave and took, fingers again between his beloved’s legs, drawing moans and grunts that sent shivers up his spine, already hard cock aching inside squeezing inferno made harder. And as if to put weight behind the truth of his previous experiences, Agron’s inner muscles squeezed around him, tight and undoing what little control he had. Nasir came with a cry, spilling his seed deep inside his beloved gladiator.

For a few moments, Nasir only blinked, the world warm, void of all but the campfire and his lover. He withdrew reluctantly as he softened though Agron rose from his position and turned smoothly, graceful as if he had spent days not upon the sands of the arena, but lain upon the finest damask Rome could buy. Strong hands reached for him; Nasir fell forward into them, lips soon locked in passionate kiss while his fingers moved between Agron’s legs, knowing but only a few pressure points, a couple of strokes and there, Agron found his release with a great cry.

Lying atop his lover, head resting against Agron’s shoulders, nose against his neck and an arm around tight around him, he did not so much as blink when Agron’s solid fingers moved along his shoulders down the curve of his back to rest just below his breast, on the darkened skin of his deep wound that drew them together so many days in past.

“I would not move from spot, though water is out of reach.” Agron pointed, stretched though even his great reach proved futile.

Agron kissed his brow. “Linger a moment, I will retrieve it.”

Nasir smiled. “Foolish words for I would have to rise regardless.”

“Remain with me then, awhile longer.” Agron stroked his hair, and he loved the feel of it, against his scalp and neck, sometimes a light brush against his shoulder but mostly just the slow petting sensation from one who treasured him. “Gratitude Nasir for beloved moment.”

Nasir grabbed his free hand and brought palm to lips. “You are so strong, stronger than I.”

“Only in some ways Nasir, only in some.” Agron shifted as if to move and perhaps defy sense and get the water himself when suddenly the large black creature stood beside them, wineskin in mouth. With a look of suspicion, Agron snatched the item from the animal’s jaw who sat upon his haunches and just watched.

Seeing Agron somewhat agitated by the action and perhaps feeling the animal was too close, Nasir spoke up for Onyx. “You made motion towards it; he is clever creature.”

Agron huffed, his gaze suggesting he thought their four-legged companion might be dabbling with magic or some other trickery. “Onyx, go rest.” He waved the animal away and then cleansed them both before covering them with a blanket and closing his eyes.

Only when Nasir was certain Agron breathed deeply in sleep, did he lift his head ever so slightly and motion to Onyx quickly to come. The large wolf sat atop the blank just at Nasir’s back.

He fell asleep between the two of them, his protectors, with Agron’s hand resting upon bare hip.


	24. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a little outing... and it might not be the boys you are expecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta

Agron awoke with Nasir pressed firmly against his side, fingers splayed over his chest and cheek against his shoulder. He blinked, realizing his left arm had worked its way free in the night which explained the fur that tickled against his forearm. Careful not to awaken either wolf or lover, Agron shifted and yawned. He blinked a few times realizing he had not awoken in a sweat or the harsh realities of a dream reliving one of the darkest moments of his life. Perhaps not as well-rested as he found sleep prior to their kidnapping and ordeals, he felt most satisfied in his current state. Violence had not unknowingly overtaken him in the night, and Nasir remained against him safe and sound. With the arm not wrapped around Nasir’s shoulder, he gently reached over and ran his fingers along Nasir’s forehead, his arm and finally down his side. He was able to make it just past the darkened skin of Nasir’s most profound wound before the smaller man stirred ever so slightly, brow furrowing in sleep. A sigh escaped him as he realized progress was made, a great stride even Spartacus would have said, but much remained. He planted a kiss atop of Nasir’s head. 

Nasir stirred again although this time eyes opened and closed as he shifted alongside Agron’s strong form. “I rest too long.”

“Again nothing missed when sleep passes sunrise. How were dreams?”

A smile formed and brown eyes revealed themselves once more as he looked upon Agron’s questioning gaze. “I have not had better since unfortunate days here on these shores.”

Agron ran his fingers through Nasir’s hair. “I would say the same.”

Nasir sighed himself and drew patterns upon Agron’s chest. “Were this a bed in our household I would lay as we are for hours. Yet we have some distance ahead of us; we should set foot to task.”

Agron chuckled quietly, pleased with Nasir’s words and mind. “As you wish. I will…” A scowl formed almost immediately, and he made no move to hide it when he saw Onyx stand, move closer to Nasir and lick his face. When his young lover made a move to kiss him Agron lifted his hand almost immediately to block lips. “Nasir!”

Nasir sat-up, glancing around as if he thought he had missed something of importance. “Trouble?”

“You would kiss that animal THEN kiss me?” Agron shook his head and rolled to the side but was only rewarded with a quick laugh.

“Agron it is far too early for this pissing competition between you two.”

“I am not quarreling with an animal, but I will have you wash face before you ensue kiss after… that.”

Nasir moved to his feet, grinning after giving the wolf a quick pat and then doing just as was asked, pouring water upon cloth and wiping his face. This time when he approached, Agron did not pull away, and they kissed quickly. “Improved?”

Agron huffed, grabbing the cloth for the tent and tying it and their braches to their pack horse. “You make light of discomfort.”

Nasir gathered the rest of their things. “Only because it is pointless. Onyx is affectionate. He so wants your approval yet you deny him.”

“He can start by keeping tongue in mouth.” When Nasir placed a hand on his shoulder, Agron turned to receive another kiss. 

“We still love you Agron.”

Agron huffed but said nothing more. They ate a little and continued on their journey.

For several days they found the path a great deal easier to follow as if this expanse of the path had been kept by an interested party. This made Agron a little nervous, but also ensured speedier travel. The forest thinned a bit, and they even passed through a few clearings which allowed Onyx to run for some time and still remain in sight. Despite his great size, he caught a hare hiding in the tall grass. He would have liked to tell Nasir he felt easier with the wolf’s comings and goings, but the unpredictable nature of the animal made it challenging. Sometimes he would leave sight for a couple of hours, others an entire night to almost an entire day before the large black animal was seen again. Onyx never seemed wounded or otherwise ill, just a little exhausted if eager for attention. At least he was an easy keep, seemed to hunt himself and required little upkeep.

While Agron admitted he should have caught on earlier, he soon realized that Nasir preferred quiet talks while traveling on horseback to silence. Fortunately lover did not prattle on as some of their more boisterous friends would have done. These were short exchanges for the most part, though a spanned several minutes in length. Either way Agron became accustomed to answering multiple queries. What food did he like or hoped to have when they arrived in his homeland? That took him time to remember, though once again he spoke of beer and grain and an abundance of cattle. Soon the topic of butter arrived, and he had to explain the use being similar to olive oil, a thing Nasir was most familiar with, but richer, and also large quantities of milk. So he answered a mixture of milk, butter and lots of meat, large slabs of meat. He watched Nasir’s reaction, understanding that great amounts of flesh had not been easy to come by in rebel camps where hunting provided what little they could offer, mostly in soups or stews which could be made to feed many. If Nasir did not care for the products of cattle or beer, he knew by now the wine and goods from Rome could be had at some markets. A small strike to pride would be a trivial price paid for lover’s comfort if fish or other lighter offerings would satisfy his Nasir. At the back of mind Spartacus scolded him on solutions for problems not yet presented, too many assumptions made and not enough questions asked. And while he was certain Nasir was on some other topic at the moment, another thought had popped in Agron’s head, so naturally he just blurted out the word. “Sausages.”

Nasir just blinked at him and laughed quietly. The topic at hand had shifted to colors, and he was supposed to speak of some he liked. 

“Brown.” Agron replied much to Nasir’s puzzlement. Seemingly brown was a low color, a peasant’s color with no exotic origin or status, and not so pleasing to gaze upon, so said Romans.

“Explain choice,” Nasir requested.

“Your eyes.”

That earned him a couple hours of silence and a lingering smile from Nasir, a glow really he intended to recall in the future.

Some days later, Agron began to notice Nasir blinked a bit more, leaned on his horse and spoke very little until almost midday when Agron dismounted near a well-covered area and motioned for Nasir to do the same. Certainly the younger and smaller man was about to question why they had turned from obvious path but complied and slid from the horse into Agron’s arms. He placed lips against Nasir’s brow and felt warmness. “You become ill.”

“Agron it is a minor thing.”

“No, no. We will rest, rest now.”

Nasir shook his head. “Agron, we have many days to go, and I would not cause us…”

“We left with haste to allow for delays.” Agron laid down a bedroll under the low branches of a tree which offered shade from high sun. Nasir continued to protest but eventually entered Agron’s outstretched arms. “I would have you rest. Our water supplies are low, and I think I saw a pond not far back.”

Nasir lay upon the bedroll, withdrawing his dagger to rest under the cloth that soon covered him. “If you venture far, take Onyx with you.”

“No.”

Nasir moved to stand though Agron quickly moved to settle him. “Rest before illness worsens.”

“I know you dislike him Agron, but he is a good scout, would help protect you from danger.”

Agron’s mouth twitched ever so slightly, brow furrowing. “That is not the reason I decline. He is meant to protect you, to remain in watch while you rest.”

Nasir lifted his dagger. “Tired and weary, as you say warm but not helpless. You go to the unknown, away from me while I rest in cover, take the wolf.”

Agron frowned, looking at Nasir’s small dagger, a puny weapon certainly though the sword was near. He withdrew a dagger from a sheath on his hip, a well shined and oiled piece with gold and copper around the hilt, a slimmer blade than the pugio’s many Roman soldiers carried. The sheath he had did not fit it perfectly, but it sufficed for now; the blade was nearly ten inches in length. He ran his thumb lightly along the lettering.

Nasir reached for the dagger; Agron gave it to him. “This was Leo’s dagger. You kept it?”

The larger man nodded. “He bid me to keep others safe with it, but only Marc seemed destined to leave that place behind alive. I would have you keep it with you, so I might retrieve it upon return. I have intention of having a sheath made for it when we have earned proper coin in homeland.”

Nasir smiled, exchanging weapons. “I have never known you to be emotional towards any weapon. You select from the battlefield at will and discard without second glance.”

“And I would again for proper sword and shield, but this I keep close to see to homeland as secondary choice and continued memory of what happened here.” Agron tried not to allow feelings to well up inside him. Good memories as well as bad would linger with this weapon, but he hoped never forget faces and names, black ribbons and warm baths, proud moments and light shared in darkness..

“Bring Onyx with you and make speedy return.”

Agron shook his head again but words consented. “Very well.” He gave Nasir one of the full wineskins to have nearby with a small pouch of dried meat should he become hungry. With four additional skins slung over his back he stood, sheathing Nasir’s older blade into sheath and motioned for Onyx. “Come.” He then glanced at Nasir, smiling. “I will return before you have missed me.”

The pond he mentioned earlier was not as readily found as he would have liked. He would have stopped as they passed but the passage down was littered with rocks and a rather steep incline. To lose a horse to lameness would severely slow their progress and force an abandonment of wanted supplies. Fortunately, Onyx seemed not at all dissuaded by the rough terrain and made it down long before Agron could follow; soon he was gone from sight. “Fucking wolf.” He hurled the curse at nothing and continued with ill thoughts until he was at the pond a couple of hours later. Carefully he set the wineskins down and was about to fill the first one when Onyx appeared from under a bush nearby, lips curled in a snarl.

Agron crouched lowly, watching Onyx’s bared teeth with a sort of horrified fascination. What could possess the creature to turn on him? And though he had experience predicting the behaviors of men, he only had a spans of a few breaths to notice the large animal leapt forward before teeth sank into his arm. Hand encircled the hilt of his dagger, and he merely plunged the steel into the mass of moving fur when he saw it. Barely visible in the shadows of the trees were two animals near the pond, a hare and what looked like a rotting deer. He stilled then, waiting for the wolf recognize his struggles came to an end, and the beast leaned back on his haunches, panting a bit. His green eyes dropped to his arm noting shallow puncture marks, something he could clean most likely and wrap without further incident. Neither creature looked damaged or eaten. “The pond is foul.” He whispered, eyes turning to the wolf he almost hoped had returned to Nasir’s side.

Onyx blinked at him, tilting his head just a bit. When Agron reached for him to stroke his head, the wolf stood and walked away. Agron sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “You know this is going to lead to trouble with Nasir? He will reprimand us both.” He stood realizing the animal looked at him expectedly as if wishing him to follow. Glancing over his shoulder, and realizing they still had a fair amount of light left, he did.

The large black animal moved at ease through forest, leading him further in, and Agron began to worry he might lose his way. Trees had a habit of looking too familiar with too many of them and no noticeable landmarks. Then he saw it, a river down below small compared to the river he remembered from home but the cliff had to be a good fifty feet. He peered down before realizing Onyx kept going northeast. This far away from the hut, he doubt Onyx grew up here, but Nessa mentioned the large male had vanished for some time once. Against his better instincts, he followed, noting that gradually the cliff began to descend a bit. Just when dusk began to reach them, Agron found himself almost smiling as a fresh supply of water seemed within reach until he heard a sound that was not entirely unfamiliar. Onyx’s growl, and this time it was answered.

He withdrew his sword as a large brown beer came into sight. The creature was easily over five hundred pounds, maybe more, around seven feet in length. It did not stand on hind legs entirely, but it leaned back enough to solidify Agron’s choice when facing such an animal. Onyx snarled readily, as if he might attack, and the wolf did move forward, snapping at the bear, gaining its attention. But the bear was lazy, swung at him with one arm and then another, the smaller animal moving beneath the deadly claws with notable speed. But it did not charge nor commit to attack. Agron spoke for he did not favor the odds. “Jump.”

Onyx’s ears perked up a bit at Agron’s voice, as if he heard what the man said but did not understand. Agron turned and leapt into the water. He no notion of whether or not wolf could or would swim, but he suspected the bear was not so desperate as to follow them into the cold offering. He soon heard a splash near him but no others. Agron turned around quickly, trying to find his beast and not the other. Onyx, mouth agape, came near him, fur heavy with water though he paddled well enough. The German grinned looking up to see the bear turn away from easy prey turned difficult, but then he looked at the sheerness of the rocks realized he would not be climbing here.

Having grown up near water, he found the current difficult but not impossible to fight to head to the shore. Onyx seemed to gain confidence, moving like a large black log in the water, solid and even nudging Agron until he accepted some assistance reluctantly. Soon they were both on the shore, panting. “The fault is yours.” He huffed, though fingers made their way to ears, petting him lightly.  
Onyx whined a little but after short delay the two of them began to travel in the direction that suggested the cliff might lessen in height.

Agron did his best not to shiver, but the cold clung to his large frame. Everything he had was wet, and though he lost one wineskin, he still had the other three and his sword. Branches, saplings, even the grass down here were too wet for a fire. As light began to fade, and he had trouble seeing in the dark, even with a clear sky, even with stars. Eventually his hand just rested near Onyx’s large shoulders, and the animal guided him along the shore where he tried not to stumble or fall into the water when the path became too narrow. Only when the pebbles seemed rounder and the land wide enough, Agron lied down, knowing it was too dangerous to continue. If he broke his leg or fell into unexpected deep water, all would be lost. His shivering lessened when the large beast almost lied on top of him; they slept.

Come morning, Agron awoke with Onyx by his side, body sore, and damp but no longer soaking wet. Onyx rose with him, and they both peered at the rock side above them. This looked… risky but possible. Not one to give up on purpose, Agron filled the wine sack, threw them over his large shoulders and began to make his way up, choosing paths that looked possible for Onyx to follow, large enough for two men maybe three to stand and within jumping length. It was slow progress, but hunger, cold and pain of bare skin against edged rocks would be no match for his intent to return to Nasir. He figured he would have until later morning before his little Syrian might go looking for them. While some might suggest his large form would be a hindrance in such feats, he had become more agile and purposeful as he progressed with the rebel army. His height gave him great reach as well though several times he had to pause, see Onyx whining and lend aid. A large beast might be useful in battle, but he was a strain on the body to lift. No matter, he would not see beloved pet left behind, especially since he was nearly certain Onyx would have fought that animal for him, and died doing so. 

When they neared the top, Agron realized he would have to jump, and not just a short hop to reach that edge. This presented a problem for his four-legged companion. Agron tilted his head towards the animal whose ears perked up at the gesture. “I am certain this will cause me more pain than you.”  
He glanced at the edge of the cliff, the small ledge they were on and then, unfortunately, down below them. A fall like that would kill him if he was lucky. No, he could not think like that, he had to get Onyx up and follow himself. 

He found a solid piece to grab onto, with brown dirty roots from a tree above to hook his hand around. The gladiator crouched down, bending his back a bit, almost pressing his face against the rocks. “Onyx come.” He motioned for the animal. Onyx just peered at him. “Onyx come.” Agron repeated and when he received the same curious look, cursed. “Nasir seems to think you are a clever creature. We must rise up there. I cannot throw your weight so you must…” Then a flash of fur was moving towards him and it was all he could do to hold tight to the rocks and vegetation as the beast jumped onto his shoulders. Over a hundred pounds, easily, perhaps that and half more. Agron grunted, feeling the claws glide along his arms and back and then a flurry of energy and weight shifted and beast went for it. “Gods!” Agron exclaimed, feeling the strain against his body and the jump of his heart. If Onyx did not complete his jump that weight would come crashing down upon him. Fortunately, the wolf mostly made the jump, or at least enough where Agron could reach up and push against hind legs until his companion clawed his way up. He breathed deeply, feeling exhausted and sore and bleeding. He needed a moments rest.

Onyx looked down at him and barked and whined and carried on in such a way that Agron felt the strength leaving his body return again in anger. The noise annoyed him as did the situation. He grasped the root and leapt up, grabbing the edge of the earth digging fingers into the earth until he hoisted himself onto the flat surfaced, only when lying on his back, looking up at yellow eyes peering down at him did he realize how badly he had begun to shiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no worries, I have a lot of the next chapter already in the works.


	25. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron is in trouble. Nasir knows it, but his actions could lead them closer together or further apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> per usual, no beta. You have been warned.

Nasir awoke in the morning, well-rested but worried. When neither Agron nor Onyx made an appearance the night before, he almost went on a hunt for them. Searching for his lover and the wolf in darkness would be ill-advised, and he convinced himself that Agron had simply misjudged the distance between their camp and the pond on foot. Now several hours past sunrise, Nasir stood, wiping his brow and peering at the horizon, no sight of man or beast. A part of him tried to think rationally, strategically. What would Spartacus or Crixus do if one of their scouts had not returned? But this was not an unknown man, and while all they possessed in the world lay here, none of that would matter without Agron. Without Agron, he did not care for a place in this world, and all the belongings that could be gathered would not fill an empty heart. He grabbed his wineskin, rations, and his sword and mounted Spiorad. “I fear they may have found trouble. Nessa and Margo swear you are lucky. Let us see if you can lead me to my heart.” 

As he left their camp behind Nasir tried not to let panic set in. Spartacus would have reprimanded such thoughts, to not have his men defeated by their minds when there were plenty of enemies that would bring them low. Still he stroked his horses neck as he retraced their steps slowly, scanning the area for any signs of movement beyond the local small creatures. If only he had watched their surroundings better as they traveled the day before. He was warm, hardly focused and never saw the pond. Despite suggesting otherwise, he knew fatigue had set in and potentially illness. The sky darkened with joining clouds; rain would come soon and destroy any tracks he might follow. Less than an hour later he spotted the pond, tucked down by some trees past a rocky terrain with a bit of a decline. This would be risky for the small black horse but… he was fast and agile. He rubbed his muzzle. “What do you think boy? Are they down there?” At least he received a neigh in a response, some indication he was not entirely alone. Carefully Nasir took the reins and led them forward on foot, picking the best path, testing for soft ground. He knew a lame horse would be harmful to their journey, so despite the urge for him to run to that pond with every ounce of energy and air in his body, he held back. He needed the animal in case he found Agron injured; he would not consider a worse scenario. As they neared the pond, he saw movement and withdrew his sword… and there he was, Agron leaning up against a tree with Onyx actually sitting on his lap.

“I knew you would not wait. As soon as the sun rose, and I could not muster the strength to run, I knew I would take too long to return to you. We would pass each other.” The tall man sounded tired and distant.

Nasir rushed over to him, noting the scratches, bite marks, and how pale his lover looked, lips almost blue. Carefully he kneeled, lifting his hand to Agron’s tired face. “You are so cold, and were you attacked?”

“Mmm, no not exactly. This is from Onyx.”

“Onyx!?” Nasir exclaimed, dismayed that the animal would turn on Agron.

“No, no, it is more than it seems. Did you bring a blanket on that small horse of yours? If you can return to him and bring it; I think I need to warm before trying to return with you.”

Nasir’s breath quickened as he realized Agron looked a little confused and without usual energy. “He is not far, you can see him from here.” He pointed.

“Keep from pond,” Agron murmured.

He only looked back in puzzlement but did not linger to take explanation. Instead he pulled Spiorad over to the shaded area, hurried unrolling a blanket to cover Agron’s large form. He had seen something like this only once before, when one of the other children had fallen into cold water or a well maybe. It was a vague memory, just a hint of his early days as a slave child but enough to spur action. He began to rub along Agron’s strong arms and legs, trying to return heat to his body. “Agron, you must stand. We go back to camp to build a fire, but I need help getting you on the horse.”

Agron blinked at him. “I found water. I lost a wineskin, but look.” He pointed, and Nasir followed the finger to the pile of wineskins nearby. 

He forced a smile. “You did well Agron. Come.” He stood and gave Agron a firm tug, but the man did not move.

“I want to rest just a while longer.”

“No, no.” Nasir took a breath, trying to calm himself. “Agron please. I do not know what to do, but I believe you need fire. Please come. I need your help. I cannot lift you.” Calm soon began to fail him, but Nasir tried again, grabbing Agron’s chin. “Agron, look at me. I need you to stand; help is needed.”

“Help you?”

“Yes, I need help, stand.” Tears welled in his brown eyes, but he did not let them fall.

Agron nodded and holding the blanket tight, managed to stand. Nasir took the large man’s hand and pulled him toward Spiorad who waited there patiently, only lifting his leg to stomp at Onyx who walked beneath him. 

“Too small,” Agron murmured. 

“Yet easier to climb.”

“You need help on the horse?”

“No, no I need you to...” Nasir took a breath, pausing to rub his palm and fingers along Agron’s now exposed arms. He felt warmer than before, the blankets already providing needed warmth. 

Suddenly Agron’s hand lifted, and he felt a warm thumb move across his cheek. “You weep?”

Nasir blinked at him, not realizing the tears had freed themselves as his frustration and desperation grew. “I cannot do this without you.”

“Mount the horse?”

“Live.”

Agron swallowed, his expression a mixture of shock and slow understanding, an almost mirrored image of the face given at the end of an argument they shared shortly before Sinuessa fell. “On the horse?”

“Yes.”

Agron grasped the animal’s mane and pulled himself onto the strong back receiving a push from Nasir to complete the task. Despite his size, Spiorad only shifted ever so slightly and would easily bear the man’s weight. Ensuring Agron remained upright properly, Nasir grabbed the discarded wineskins and began leading them back over the rocks, praying to the gods his mount would handle the attempt a second time.

Once they passed the rocky terrain and returned to path, Nasir hurried the animal as fast as he could manage. Agron said almost nothing, murmuring now and then about wolves which reminded Nasir to actually check to see if Onyx followed him. With wet fur, the animal looked a lot less imposing, but fortunately did not stray too far behind, all but ignoring the birds that would fly to their sides or a rabbit too stupid to remain hidden in place. At camp, he helped the larger man off the horse, which took a lot less convincing, and guided him over to where he would make the fire, throwing a couple more blankets over his broad shoulders for good measure. Then he began the fire, hands almost shaking too much as emotions began to build inside him again, watching Agron fight drifting off to sleep. Instinctually, he knew he had to hurry. The size of the fire should have been a concern, especially since it could easily get out of control. Nasir would set the entire forest on ablaze if he thought it would improve Agron’s chances, so he just gave Agron a light slap on his cheek to regain attention. “There is fire. Move closer.”

This time Agron responded as if he understood and held his hands out, blinking while Nasir hurried around, using ropes and branches and trees trying to concoct a larger shelter than one tent would offer so Agron might remain by fire longer. By the time the sun began to dip down, he had a series of cloth strewn over them, an area for the horses even. When the rain finally came there were only a few spots that allowed for the water to hit the ground near them. Nasir prepared him for the night, and he snuggled up against Agron who had fallen asleep at the fire, resting against bundles designed to keep the man from falling away from the warmth. He felt skin warm under his palm and cheek, heard the man breath and the strength of his heart, but he fell asleep before Agron awoke.

**

Agron vaguely remembered making the decision to return to the pond once he managed to get to his feet again. He might have said something to Onyx about his decision, and maybe the wolf understood, but somehow he managed to be there, right at the pond he knew could be seen from the path they traveled. He did not consider the shade really of the tree he rested under as dangerous, or how his body oddly shifted from being cold to almost warmth until the damn animal climbed on top of him again. As if awakened from a slumber, Onyx’s wet but warm presence sent all his limbs quivering and aching again; he must have cursed. Then Nasir came, his voice clear but anything after became a string of fuzzy images. When he awoke before a strong fire, stripped of his wet clothes, wounds covered in some sort of paste, and Nasir pressed against his side in slumber; he realized those images were not dreams. Rain had come, lightly and with just enough of a breeze to make the fire flicker as dusk settled upon them. He looked above them, and a strange series of blankets were strung to block the water, providing a needed shelter where one man would not have been able to erect a much larger tent. He turned his head, pressing lips against Nasir’s brow, still feeling additional warmth there but it had not worsened. “Nasir,” Agron murmured, running his fingers through unkempt hair, loosening the black ribbon carefully so he might retie it again once his fingers smoothed the strands again.

Nasir stirred, blinking before his eyes widened and dark brown eyes met his gaze in surprise. “Agron!” The smaller man threw his arms around him, holding him tight which drew an easy smile. 

“Apologies, I, we encountered a little problem with a bear and a river.” He shifted since the tight hug disturbed the scratches down his back.

“A bear?” Nasir shook his head. “You do not look mauled but these wounds, these bites, you said it was Onyx?”

Agron huffed. “A pity words did not follow as there was little need to be concerned. Onyx saved my life, twice though I might place blame upon him for the second attempt. I think he was trying to lead me to water.” He paused, still running his fingers through Nasir’s hair, smoothing the strands but he needed some oil to settle them properly. “I should have told you the name of the ship we plan to take, and the man who she said to deal with in getting passage in case…”

“Agron stop.”

“It is important for you to know where we travel. I left the map, but should unfortunate event occur and I cannot travel with you, we seek the Taranis. She is said to remain at port for several days, sometimes a week or more to take on supplies and a few passengers.”

Nasir ran his fingers along Agron’s strong belly. “Without you, I would have no reason to travel to your homeland a place where I am unfamiliar and do not speak the words.”

Agron’s brow furrowed. “You know some words. I have heard you say them. If you did not travel there, where would you go?” For a moment, there was only silence, then Nasir pressed his cheek against Agron’s chest without another word. “If the arena, Romans, and bears could not fall me, it would seem luck or the gods are on my side Nasir. I will simply endeavor never to remain far from yours.” Gently, he gathered Nasir’s long dark hair and did a quick partial braid before tying the ribbon again. “You are still warm to the touch, and we both need rest. Let us linger here a couple of days or at least until the rain lifts.”

At first, Nasir said nothing, just lying against him allowing only the rain to keep them company. “He was right Agron; I am damaged, more so now than ever. There would be no other after you, no place for me.”

Smoothly, Agron turned to his side, facing Nasir though his love would not reveal his eyes. Carefully, he ran his fingers along Nasir’s shoulder, down the slope of his back and rested his palm against bare hip. “Even as you are weighed by illness, you searched for me, you tended to my wounds, and you did all this.” His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. “And this man you speak of, I would remove breath from body were I to know where he hides for breaking such words. Nasir, you know he is wrong.”

“What if this is all we have. What if I cannot move forward as you do?”

Agron kissed his brow. “It would be enough, and you already have. Just as you could not be a warrior in a day, I would not have you expecting to discard such an experience so quickly.”

“You have.”

A smiled formed while he ran his fingers along Nasir’s face. “I have beloved who finds me beautiful and strong and wags his tongue at me and forces a wolf and horse upon me and went looking for me in the middle of a forest.” He drew Nasir closer and kissed him. “He helps guide me, and I have never been but who I am. You give more strength and love and calm my temper. You have been Nasir but a few years, and you are still finding him. I am most proud and thank the gods to be part of your journey. How was sleep last night?”

“Fatigued, worried about you, but found rest.”

“And did you think of those men, of that brothel?”

Nasir shook his head. “Only of you and…”

Agron grinned. “That fucking wolf?”

Nasir nodded and smiled. “Maybe there is wisdom to your words. Will you share with me what happened?”

Agron grabbed a nearby wineskin and downed some water. “Let us drink a little.” He did not need it really, but he wanted Nasir to drink plenty of water, one of the driving reasons behind his departure. He recalled his mother giving him lots of water and broth when he was ill. He had no silly notion of making broth, so water would have to suffice. Once Nasir was close, and he continued to feel his body relax, he retold their tale. Certainly he left a few parts out, almost giving up twice, once in the rock climb and another when climb completed until he realized Onyx knew better, sensed something was wrong and pushed him onward with body and teeth. Even when he knew Nasir had found rest again, he continued speaking. Nasir liked to speak with others, hear their voices and their stories. Agron spent so many nights alone, listening to others rut or snore, some nights with Mira and Spartacus nearby whispering, thinking nearly no other could hear them. Those nights, he thought of Duro mostly, of sorrow and failure and revenge. Others avoided him, an angry pup, some mentioned madness, and they were not far from the truth. The pain of losing Duro had lessened, as others had so quietly promised it would. He could speak the name, tell Nasir of how they laughed and joked together. He even whispered once how terrified he was that they would be sold to different men, separated forever. Nasir would find his way, and Agron would push but be patient. After all, it had not been many nights ago that Nasir could not undress before him, had trouble being touched and certainly would not drop to knees and take him in mouth… and actual sex. It would be enough, but he had faith there would be more again.


	26. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both the boys need a little rest after a bit of struggle, and they might have found a common place to find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd

Rain continued for the next couple of days, giving Agron his best excuse to remain idle though he spent some time tightening up their shelter. He could feel Nasir grow a bit restless, worried about catching their ship no doubt, but at least voiced concern shifted to the fury of the gods and not Nasir’s illness which his little man might have taken as a sign of weakness or insult. Fortunately, his fever did not increase and just seemed to linger which meant Agron could spend time during the day hunting though rain made it more difficult. He spent the better part of the nights trying to find something that made Onyx smell better. When the animal became wet, it was one of the most pungent odors he encountered out in the wild, though he knew better than to try and voice his dislike of it. No doubt the first thing his Syrian would mention would be his complaints about his time under the city or maybe the ship that took him to Rome. After trying a few oils, Nasir scolded him for wasting resources which meant he had to get more imaginative trying the petals of flowers or in one case just mud.

Nasir kneeled, placing a hand upon his large shoulders. “If you are to use petals of flowers, I fear you will need hundreds not a fistful.”

Agron turned to receive the kiss and lifted a hand to his cheek. He paused, standing then to press lips against brow and a wide smile formed. “Your warmth is lifted?”

His young warrior and lover grinned in return. “And much energy restored. The rain is light, will we not take to path soon?”

Agron poured a little of the failed oil attempt onto his palm and worked it through the dark hair before him, watching unruly strands obey his command in ways their master never would; and he could not be more pleased for both outcomes. “So eager already?”

“I grow restless, and fat.”

The German laughed in ways that only his people could, loud and with much joy. It was not a mocking sound like the Gauls, or cruel and empty as the Romans so readily gave. He wrapped his arms around Nasir, eyes roaming from head to toe. “Fat, no, but yes you have gained since we have taken journey, eating as you sit upon horse and enjoying time in arms here. I would have you fill belt again not that appetite is regained.” He grasped the leather belt and pulled him close, hip against hip, groin against groin.

Nasir’s smile lingered, and he lifted a hand to Agron’s neck. “You’re hair grows long. Would you have me cut it?”

“Only if you will do the hair on my face as well?”

Nasir nodded. “And then you mine.”

“No.”

“Agron, it grows too long.”

“Long is liked; it will give me more to wrap around my fist so I might…” His voice trailed off as he saw Nasir’s eyes fall, and color leave face. “Draw you into a kiss.”

The brown eyes he adored so greatly rose to meet his green. “Kiss?”

“Of course.” Agron ran his thumb along Nasir’s cheek. “Break words.”

“I thought, thought you would say different.”

“I enjoy running my fingers through hair as we kiss, gripping your face, holding you close…”

“Apologies for doubting.”

Agron licked his lips as he considered his words. “A great weight was lifted when I spoke to you of those men forcing me.” He would use different words customarily, cruder yet in this situation he tread carefully for his sake as well as Nasir’s.

“He pulled so hard I thought he would…”

“Break your neck.”

Nasir nodded. “And he wrapped my hair…”

“Around his fist.” Agron breathed in deeply, trying to settle the anger that would quickly turn into rage if he so allowed it. “Did he give name?”

“I… I did not ask.”

Eyes locked, Agron reached behind Nasir and took his hair, wrapping it slowly, purposefully around his fingers creating a fist and drawing him close for a kiss. He could feel his lover tense, acknowledge how immobile the hold must have made him feel, but he kept his eyes steady upon Nasir’s. His lover smiled and returned the kiss, grasping Agron’s cheeks with palm and fingers and emboldened it with tongue and joyous sounds. When lips parted, Agron broke words again. “I would never force you Nasir, hair or otherwise.”

Nasir swallowed, inclining his head to the side. “If length of hair pleases, I would not have it cut. I may soon require additional ties. Since lover is skilled at acquiring such things…”

Agron grinned. “I will uncover something suitable again.” Nasir beamed and turned to leave but Agron gripped his upper-arm and had him stay awhile longer. When his lover turned questioning gaze upon him, he spoke further. “When memories turn heart cold, still lips and block all from mind but darkness, do not step away Nasir, do not turn from me. It is as dagger in heart.”

“Apologies…”

“I do not say this to shame you Nasir or pull from lips apologies. I would offer strength.”

Nasir glanced at his hand and then returned to his side. “And you have Agron. My weakness is not…”

Agron grabbed his chin and held it tightly, almost too tightly he knew, but he would not let this rest. “It is not a weakness born of you but the men who did this to us. Such words left your very tongue when you spoke of Naevia.”

“Agron…”

“I would have you say it.”

“I am a warrior, not weak.”

Nasir smiled, and Agron returned it. “Now let us eat and break camp for we have many days ahead of us.”

And they began again down the path, the rain light and refreshing; it soon lifted and sun shone again. As they continued their travel, Agron did not have to be pulled into conversation for he instigated it, asking about Nasir’s time in villas, the duties he liked, and if he had fond memories there. But it took several days for Agron to broach a topic he was certain others would have pushed him to do so earlier were they near. 

“There is dancing in Germania Nasir, though it is different than here or in Rome.”

Nasir smirked in his direction. “Are you trying to gain favor after kicking Onyx this morning?”

“Nasir, I swear I tripped; he was underfoot. I have not cursed at him, or swung at him and only chased him away from our meal once, and he got what was left. I did not kick him and no, you said something I should have spoken about before.”

Nasir continued to smile. “He would not be at heel so often if he were so abused; I know you speak truth.”

“Yet he always goes to your side at night to sleep, waits for your hand upon head not mine.”

Nasir smirked. “What words must you break with me Agron? The ones that you have held your tongue for so long while working your way to wanted question?”

“Am I so obvious?”

“You try.”

Agron sighed with a smile. “There is purpose to know such things.”

Nasir peered at him quizzically. “Purpose and what things?”

“Song and Dance, you said once you wanted to know song and dance if there is purpose for such things now. There is.” Agron rode closer. “Beyond battle, men who are free find much joy in life; some sing though not many dance that I know of; there is fun to be had.”

“And do your people play games?”

“Maybe as boy I ran a lot, hunted, very wild mostly with sticks. I do not remember clearly if the men played games, but you will be happy there with me.”

“Of that I have little doubt.” Nasir assured.

“Then I plan to remove any doubt by the time we land on shore.”

Onyx stopped suddenly in front of them, ears perked up causing the horses to snort and shift around him. His two humans turned gaze in the same direction. 

“A building on the horizon near a road?”

Agron’s broad grin returned, and he pulled his large animal to a stop. “It would seem we leave wilderness behind. I would wager an inn.”

“An Inn?” Nasir frowned slightly. “Like a tavern where low people stay?”

Agron patted him hard on the back, causing Spiorad to stir just a moment. “Travelers stay Nasir. We are not a dominus in these lands with wealthy friends to call upon. Come. We have what all innkeepers demand for courtesy.”

“Coin?”

Agron kept grinning though he paused to look at their more free-willed four-legged companion. “Onyx, stay. We will return in the morning.”

They continued forward and Onyx lingered near the trees, pacing a bit before disappearing from sight, eager no doubt to make chase after something.

Agron helped get their things off the horses and had them piled near. “Stay with our supplies. I will arrange for a room.” Nasir looked nervous so he tried to assure him, slipping him a couple of coin purses. “Keep these out of sight, and remember, if this place had a poor reputation, there would not be as many others here already.” He looked around at the other tied horses. Once he received a nod, he entered the large building. 

At first glance, Nasir’s first response to the idea of an inn did not seem far from the mark. It smelled of old wine, burned meat and unwashed bodies. There were already a couple of rowdy groups in the center of the room, at least two women with their breasts hanging out, and he had trouble making out the inn keep until he found a girl obviously providing food. With his size it did not take much to gain her notice.

“I am in search of a room.”

“I’ll take one of you but if there is more it will cost extra.” 

Agron frowned immediately, doing his best not to visualize this woman who looked ten years his senior but may have been a few years younger, naked and touching him. “For rest, sleep.”

“Oh!” Her eyes perked up a bit and she gave him a brown toothed smile. “You are not from around here then.”

Agron said nothing and pulled out his coin purse, digging out a few. 

“That will do it.”

He almost dropped them into her palm but paused. “Clean bedding and food?”

She laughed at him. “And perhaps not a beggar then though I suppose a man of your size would not likely be.” The woman held up two more fingers, and he dropped the rest of the coins onto her palm. “Find a table; I’ll find you and…” Her eyes ran over his form again. “Your Latin is good, but based on your lack of response to the insults, you do not speak the language here. Try to stay out of trouble.” She left him standing there.

“Insults?” He looked around suspiciously but did not notice anyone looking at him with any obvious interest. He returned outside to see Nasir nervously holding the ropes of their horses, trying to politely shoo away a small boy who spoke to him in the local language. Agron picked up the pace so he might ease confusion and dropped a coin into the boy’s hand. He gave the ropes to the child and explained to Nasir. “He will water the horses and feed them, tie them for us. It is his job.”

“As a slave?”

Agron frowned ever so slightly and picked up there things, waiting for Nasir to grab the rest and follow. “Maybe, some Celts trade and have them. They traded with the Romans before going to war with them, like my people did.” Nasir followed him in, and Agron almost smiled at how well he hid his aversion to the display and smell. The woman hurried over to them with two boys in tow. “Take their things to that back room. The one with the bedding brought in.” He guided Nasir over to a darkened corner where a small table and bench seemed a bit snug for him but gave them some quiet away from an arguing group.  
Agron covered Nasir’s worrying hands. “You will learn what to do in time.”

“You paid for the horses, and the room, and she speaks Latin?”

“She does but not all do.”

“And you paid for food?”

Agron grinned. “Are you hungry?”

Nasir nodded, visibly relaxing. “What did you ask for?”

“Whatever comes with the room. If it does not suffice, we will pay for better. This does not seem the place to expect much.” He leaned forward. “We will not linger long here, just until we eat and can go to room.”

“Do you think Onyx will be okay, no one will try to hunt him?”

“He knew better than to approach the buildings. We will find him in the morning. There must be a town or village near, so we can restock as well.” He smiled slightly, squeezing his hands. “Ignore the others, they are drunk.”

“I… I do not know how to live as a free man.”

“Like rebel and warrior, keep your weapon close, see to your needs, be close to those you care about, observe what others do and… be polite.”

Nasir laughed. “Polite, is that what you call your actions with others?”

Agron huffed, releasing his hand but kept his grin. “I speak of what should be done, not what I do.” The woman returned with a wooden tray of bread, cheese and some sort of gruel. Nasir’s expression towards the gruel caused Agron to take both bowls and push the tray closer to Nasir.

“Agron…”

He picked up the wooden spoon and gave it a try. “It is not so bad, and I prefer hot food.”

Nasir looked suspicious, but he broke into the bread and was most pleased when she returned with wine, even poor wine providing a treat for them. “So the ship Taranis, is it large like Nolan’s was?”

Agron drained his cup, almost ready to pay for another though he thought better of it. He wanted to save their coin for more important things. “Larger I believe. This will be different than before. You must be worried.”

“I struggled on that journey. I would prepare if I knew how.”

“You almost died, but this time I will be with you the entire time. We will be passengers not prisoners and have access to the deck, wine, fresh water. It will be better.”

Nasir smirked briefly, cutting into the cheese. It crumbled too much, but it looked well enough. “You often say the right thing.”

“Mira thought differently, as did Naevia and Spartacus.”

“I wager what coin I have that I have spent more days and nights at your side save for Spartacus.”

Agron finished one bowl and moved onto the other. “By the time we set foot on that ship, you alone will have such claim Nasir.”

Nasir motioned with his chin. “Some men keep looking in this direction.”

“We are strangers here. Some are curious; some are afraid, but we do not look as Romans. They do not likely hate us.”

“It seems wrong to hate… because of place of birth.”

Agron lay down his spoon and leaned. “You speak of Nolan then? Nessa said her people did not see him as Roman.”

“And what of Leo, and Marc?”

“One claimed Leo, and by now… the other likely as well.”

Nasir lowered his eyes, clearly troubled though Agron could not fully guess what troubled him more. “She will be a good influence upon him Nasir, strong, defiant and in want of company.”

“You think that boy is a slave, and I wonder if the Celts keep slaves as Romans do, what difference in the world would it make were I to have been a slave of Romans or Celts? Would I hate Celts then, why not the world?”

Agron sighed quietly. “You need not hate Romans or Celts on my behalf Nasir. I know…” His strong fingers tapped the table lightly. “About the competition that Crixus and Naevia allowed. I know it troubled you. I should have done more Nasir. The place I take you, there are slaves, but it is not the same, and they do not linger in constant fear of their lives or beatings or maiming. Wives and children tend to the house, family and tenants the field…” He grasped darker hands firmly. “Marc has family Nasir, as do you; you are my family, and in my homeland we will build household of our choosing.”

Nasir stood, grasping Agron’s wrist and firmly tugging, his eyes dark, tongue moving along his lip quickly before words were spoken. “We have a room then?”

Agron blinked dumbly at first, confused before quickly abandoning his gruel for promise of better. He followed Nasir who navigated through overflowing cups, large forms bumbling about and some rowdy woman that sounded like a man. Despite these distractions, his excitement grew. In their room, he latched the door behind them. “Wait.” Nasir looked to him curiously, but Agron moved to purpose, pulling back the bedding, checking the blankets for cleanliness. With a nod of approval he returned attention to Nasir though his furrowed brow caused pause and the larger man prepared to allow his body to cool again. “Break words Nasir.”

Nasir approached and gazed up at him. “I… If… Undress Agron. I would have you on bed, hands at your side.”

His heart began to speed up again, and a smile formed. “Instruction?” The tall man had no qualms in undressing though he understood full well this was Nasir quietly reminding him he remained nervous in intimacy. Once fully naked he pulled back some of the blankets and sprawled out on the bed. It was just a tad on the short side for him, but he paid that little mind. It became a small matter to bend his knees when Nasir watched him so intently, clear interest in those eyes.

Slowly, Nasir began to work his garments free; he was precise with what he had, and only a bit hesitant, shifting towards shadows and folding the items before setting them down. Agron did not mind. Eager, energetic and playful Nasir would return to him in the end, but maybe a little bit of this shy, this timid approach would linger. When Nasir stood naked, he remained in place, hands clasped before him, and Agron knew it was to allow him a chance to look upon the strong form that was his, a body he loved and adored, a warrior’s form he helped mold and had not been able to admire at length for some time. “You have done this with others?”

Nasir approached, eyes lifted, unwavering and unafraid which only served to excite Agron more. Little effort would be needed to harden him fully this night. “Yes, but for different reasons.” His knees pressed against the bed, and he moved alongside Agron, fingers and palm gliding over strong calf, knee then thigh. 

“This gives you control?” Agron asked and then pushed a little further. “Am I to keep my hands at my side?”

Nasir shook his head. “You may touch my shoulders, my neck… your hair.” They exchanged a quick smile, but his little Syrian hesitated a moment. “You are already familiar with position then?”

Agron shook his head, reaching up to caress Nasir’s cheek as he came closer. “I have seen it done, but not received. Mostly with women yet Roman men would allow you such control?”

Brown eyes brightened and fingers moved along Agron’s abdomen to his chest, tracing his large scar. “You obey so poorly. It amazes me you lasted as a gladiator at all. They did not see it as a loss of control. Some men are just… lazy and would prefer I expend energy instead of them.”

“Fat fucks.” Agron grinned, his coarse fingers working along Nasir’s cheek bone. “I follow the intent of commands.”

Nasir nodded and bent down, kissing him. “Do not move Agron. I must prepare myself.”

Agron almost immediately found words at the tip of his tongue offering to assist, feeling his body flex in want to follow, but he let the words die on his tongue and forced himself still. True, he obeyed poorly, and out of lust and love wanted to be near Nasir now. But Nasir needed to proceed at his own pace and his way, and he would support that even if he felt guilt in not participating in important preparation. Instead, he laced his fingers behind his head, trying to appear fully relaxed. 

As Nasir prepared, moving a little out of sight though the scent of the oil soon reached Agron’s nose, a quiet question soon followed. “Our household, will it be one room or will it have a bedroom?”

“Do you desire a bedroom?”

“Yes, though that would be more work.”

“We are not strangers to work, so you will have it.”

“We will have one. I will need to learn to cook better. That gruel looked terrible.”

“It was not so bad.” Agron shifted, propping a couple of flat pillows beneath his neck and shoulders. “We will cook together.” He corrected in an equally soft voice.

Nasir’s eyes returned to him. 

“I do not take a woman home with me. I take my heart, and he is a warrior.”

Nasir returned to the bed, this time straddling him more quickly and pressing lips together. “And he is not weak.”

“And he is not weak,” Agron affirmed muffled against eager lips.

A warm tongue explored his mouth and dark eyes vanished behind fine lids. Strong fingers worked their way behind Agron’s neck, supporting him and keeping him close. He felt Nasir’s hard cock and balls press against his abdomen, leaving a light trail of moisture when his beloved shifted, eagerness obvious. But their kiss did not end when breath required a pause, instead, they breathed in deeply, meeting each other’s gaze and began again. Soon Agron lifted hands to that dark hair trying to spill over either side of Nasir’s neck, finding the black ribbon and freeing the restrained strand, setting the small gift aside so he could run his fingers through the dark mane. When lips parted, Nasir smiled down at him, tongue gliding across puffy flesh as he leaned back, no fear, no hesitation or lingering sorrow, just heat and love. Eyes still locked, Nasir reached behind, parting his cheeks with one hand and guiding Agron’s cock upright with another. Agron fought the urge to help, fingers curling against the bed. He did not want to shatter the moment, see confidence slip from eyes that exhibited so little these days. Warmth and tightness surrounded him as Nasir lowered himself gradually until Agron was fully sheathed inside him. They remained idle for several moments, breathing intensely. Nasir’s fingers moved over his strong chest until he gracefully leaned forward again, and they were kissing. In such a position, movement remained limited, but Nasir rocked his butt and body ever so steadily, rising and lowering upon Agron’s eager flesh. He moaned into Nasir’s open and attentive mouth. Yes, this was slower, less frenzied than that days they spent evening after battle in heated embraces, loud, happy in victory and freedom, but no less loved. His body would never tire or evade the promise of passion with Nasir even though he struggled to obey, to keep hands at side, to not allow fingertips to familiarize himself again with strong thighs and dark hairs between legs. But it was not obedience that stilled his hands and exploration, the dark almost sightless gaze of Nasir’s eyes when he leaned back and he rode him, finding pleasure and relishing the control, the way he drew shuddering breaths and how he paused now and then to simply lean forward and pursue kiss again. Bruised and swollen lips would great him in the morning, and he could not be happier.

Time slowed, and long after the single weak and small candle burned out, Agron found his release; Nasir soon followed and collapsed at top of him, wet brow pressed against Agron’s chest, fingers splayed over his broad shoulders. Agron remained still, wanting to grab a cloth, to cleanse them and draw Nasir close, but he let his lover recover, could almost see his figure move in the darkness and do just that, returning after a bit with a cloth to wipe Agron before joining him in bed and pulling the blankets over their bodies. There were many questions Agron wanted to ask, many words he wanted to share but Nasir’s almost silence guided his decision to just the one for if his Syrian wished to speak, very little would keep him silent.

“What have I done to spark such flame in you?”

Nasir kissed his neck and whispered against his ear. “I have never known a home as you speak it, and you voice wanting one with me, wanting to go there and nowhere else and be there with no one else but me.”


	27. Travelers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir runs into an unexpected traveler who shares a bit of news that leaves him uncertain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta. This chapter is a bit light on content, more of a transition piece for the next chapter.

Nasir awoke first in the morning, the blankets warm against his bare shoulders, Agron’s chest rising and falling beneath him. He raised his head peering at the soft features that was Agron in slumber. He seemed youthful, at ease and so serene. When others looked upon Agron, they saw his strength embedded in size, the grip of his fist around a sword and his unending flame in the heat of battle. Nasir thought of the man that nursed him to health in the bowels of a Roman ship, the one who went against armed men, twice, while in chains and unarmed himself, and the one while in darkness and in pain, while being violated still thought of others, thought of him. The gods saw fit to make Agron a giant of a man, strong in body, but his heart drove and guided him, kept him going when others would have fallen long ago. Breathing in quietly, Nasir dared to think of a future, to hope that they would get on this ship, travel across some great body of water and land in a place that would be home, a home like those others spoke of, one he never knew. He moved to stand but Agron’s strong hand lifted and rested on his hip.

“Where do you go?” His lover asked sleepily. 

“I know there are preparations to be made, but I worry for Onyx; I go to check on him.” Agron grumbled something about guardians again although Nasir could not make out the words. He pressed instead against Agron’s chest when it became evident he meant to rise with him. “It is just on the horizon Agron. Stay, get food ready for us and make your arrangements. I will return shortly.”

Agron rubbed his eyes and peered at him. “Take your weapons.”

“And Spiorad, I would worry for him should you be the one to prepare him for travel.” Nasir teased and kissed him. “I will be careful. I have stood watch and scouted more nights than I can count and returned from them. I am not helpless.”

Agron grasped wrist and squeezed. “You are strong.” He rolled to his side and let Nasir finish dressing. He glanced once more at Agron who looked like he might sleep a little longer before leaving. Of course he knew it would not be long before Agron would be in search of him should he not return swiftly, so Nasir did not tarry in the largely empty chamber where those who had passed out the night before lingered, and the clean-up had only begun. This truly was a disgusting place, but at least for one evening, they could sleep on something other than the ground. 

He was relieved to see all three horses content though Spiorad seemed anxious to see him and have the tie removed. Trying to soothe Spiorad’s anxiety, which may have been born from being placed next to a far larger and uncut animal, Nasir spoke to him. Strange he thought, to think of this horse as his. Yes, they had a few of the animals in battle, but he did not often ride them, and they were seen as weapons, not creatures to make a connection with, not a thing to be cared for. That the large animal beside his horse made the small creature nervous oddly resonated with him in a way he did not fully understand but managed to accept. It did not take long to ready his mount, and he headed back down the path towards the forest to find his wolf.

Since Spiorad seemed restless and eager to stretch his legs Nasir did not have the heart to pace him so the journey to the forest was short indeed. He forced the spirited creature to slow down as he noticed at destination that his wolf did not wait alone but with four men. He worked his spear free, not willing to turn back with a man crouched near Onyx like that though he was puzzled the wolf would allow them so close. “You there, free yourself from my wolf or I will assist you with the effort,” Nasir warned. The man stood and faced him. He was tall, maybe as tall as Agron, large in body with deep red hair on head, face and sparse amount on nearly bared chest. There were green and black paintings on his shoulders and down his neck and sides, disappearing into the waistline of his lower garment which was held together by leather straps, a small axe looped there as well. But it was the man’s eyes that gave Nasir pause, hazel and familiar. “You are of Nessa, have her look.”

The man frowned at him, raising a hand to keep the others from reacting. “Of our mother, though she would not be pleased if you saw in me a woman. It would seem Onyx knows you. I am Kier, brother of Nessa. Tell me stranger, what do you know of my sister, and why does her wolf follow you?”

Nasir remained on the horse, turning him to face them to the side. “I am Nasir, and I met your sister on our way east. She did not mention we might encounter her kin beyond her clan’s lands.”

Kier kept his distance though clearly made efforts to show his hands at his side, not raising them in hostility. “She would not know. I am well past fifteen days late on returning from my journey east. I have not spoken to her in nearly a season. News delayed my return.”

Onyx seemed completely relaxed around these men, so Nasir found himself willing to believe his words and lowered his spear. “What news?”

“Along the coast, from ships, they say the Roman port is badly burned, the villas looted, and the few left of Rome flee home. I took what information I could from the travelers and sought council of those in this area before returning to see what fate fell upon Auslus. He is a Roman…”

“Nolan perished the night of the fire, as did Leo. Marc remains with Nessa.”

“His body was not found they said.”

“I have no doubt they are dead and mourn the loss. Nessa may tell you more should you wish it. I have not the heart to retell the tale.”

Kier fell quiet, his expression difficult to read under so much hair though he seemed thoughtful. “You must have spent more time than just in passing to know of what would be important to me and to have Onyx at your side, have Auslus’ Celt name.”

“Marc is a friend. Leo and Nolan, they sacrificed their lives so me and mine and he could live.”

“It is good you do not travel alone.” He pulled at his beard. “Nolan is dead, and Rome leaves these shores. Marc is returned to us, and you intend leave with Spiorad and Onyx, what a tale this must weave for my sister. She has been speaking omens since she could voice words, like my grandmother.”

“She too spoke of your grandmother as if she was close to her.”

“I was a boy, and Nessa but learning to walk when mother and our younger brother died in childbirth. Grandmother raised us in the ways of the woods and nature. There were many wars then, father away in most of them it seemed. When he returned, we were given back to him, and she forced to marry too young. The man was old and died not long after; she returned to the woods to avoid marriage again yet managed to choose a man like Leo. Strange.” He shook his head. “These are matters of little importance for one who leaves the area. Be at ease Nasir, if Rome comes to retribution for what has happened to theirs, she will wield as I do in the battlefield, and men will turn her blade red before she falls.”

Nasir returned his intense gaze. “She would fall in battle?”

“All fall before the might of Rome. Germania, west of the Rhine, the Greeks, and the witless of Britannia who trade with them freely… Our legends say that if Rome came here and their sons stood with us, we could withstand them and watch her fade. But they fell here, and though sons of Rome loved us, they never rose with us against her; Rome will not fall. She will topple herself in years to come, but for now we can only prepare for her return… if she returns. They are busy trying to squash a rebellion that turns towards Rome. They are afraid.” He laughed lowly.

“Spartacus marches on Rome?”

“They say Crixus. Spartacus turns towards the mountain. The rebellion is split.” Nasir could not easily calm his reaction though he let silence linger between them until the large Celt spoke again. “I took Silver with me, Onyx’s brother. Onyx is in our legends, a creature of great strength, large…”

“Amber is nearly his size.”

“He surpasses her by almost two stones. They are two of the largest wolves my clan has ever seen. But head my words, Onyx is untrainable.” He removed a bracer and showed deep scars. “Where he bit me when I was drunk and raised a stick against him. I deserved it; I know. Nessa’s word held true despite my best efforts; Onyx is a wild creature where his brother is tamed. I will show a thing or two he has learned so it might aid your journey. You can never control him, but you can show him your will, and he may comply. It will help when you near the cities.” He placed a hand upon Onyx’s head. “This will tell him you wish him to be still and quiet, and he will do so for a time.” He withdrew a wooden hollow piece. “Blow into this, and he will hear you for some distance. It is difficult for men to hear but wolves always; Onyx may come for he knows the call.” He offered it to Nasir, and he took it. 

“Why do you tell me this, and you tried to train Onyx?”

“For the better of three seasons, he made a fool of me. Still when it came time, he obeyed my hand for at least a moment. He remained a creature of the wild. I tell you this because you know the words of my sister and wolf walks with you. I believe it is a good omen. If he leaves Nessa to follow you, he must not believe she is in danger any longer.”

Nasir smiled, looking at the small whistle. “Then he is in good company for we too had masters who would tame us and failed. You say you stopped him during an important moment?”

“Yes, he almost tore a man’s throat out who deserved it. A beast does not know our ways, to know that sometimes an enemy must be kept close and allowed to live. It is a far better thing that the man is blind and toothless now and therefore harmless than to have been slain by our wolf and the animal killed for it.”

Nasir blinked. “You speak of the man that would bring harm to Marc.”

Keir laughed quietly. “Heed my words Nasir. Women of bright hair and fiery eyes are free spirited, dangerous and too quick with words. Nessa told you much in what could only have been a few days. But yes, I speak of my sire.”

“She did not claim the man was your father.”

“He is not my father, but his seed took part in my birth. My family is of my choosing, and we culled him from it for his hatred.”

“For what was done by Marc’s father?”

“And Nolan’s. It is a harsh thing to be judged for another man’s actions.” Kier kneeled again before Onyx, peering into the animal’s eyes. “These strangers take you far from our lands. You will not return here, but know your kin are with us. I will see them to the end of their days, or they will fall with mine.” He gave the animal a quick pat on the head and returned his attention to Nasir. “I will not ask you of your part in these past events, but know even a frightened Rome has many friends not readily seen.”

Nasir hesitated. “Would you stay a moment and meet the one with me, Agron? He might wish to break words with you.”

The men peeled off one by one and headed into the forest. “No. I am delayed enough, and I am eager to see my grieving sister and nephew. You are in good company.”

“Kier, will you take a message to Marc for me?”

“As you wish.”

“Tell him Agron knows where I wish to go, and has made promise to get us there… that he too wishes to go there.”

Keir smirked. “She never finds the usual ones, wolves or odd strangers. I will tell him, and she will be glad to know you made it this far.”

Once they were gone, he looked at his new whistle and then Onyx. “Stay a little longer. We will leave soon.” He held his hand up and then turned Spiorad back towards the inn before Agron became anxious leaving Onyx under the tree to watch him depart again.

By the time he returned to the horses, Agron was nearly packed, looking agitated about something as he hoisted the heavy bundles onto the pack animal. A smile formed almost immediately when he heard Nasir approach. “I trust our wolf is fine?”

“Yes yet I did not find him alone.”

Agron narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. “Trouble?”

“No, Nessa’s kin, her brother. He recognized Onyx and stopped when he saw him. We spoke briefly and he gave me this.” He held out the whistle to Agron. “It calls wolves he says… although ours is not so quick respond.”

Agron grasped the whistle, glowering at it. “It is a thing that Onyx might ignore, how useful.”

“Agron… I am sure it was kindly given.” 

His larger lover huffed. “Her brother you say. Do they look kin?”

“Yes, bigger, more hair, lot’s more hair.” Nasir emphasized with his hands the man’s beard and received a chuckle for his efforts. “He gave me a few tips with Onyx that I will share with you, and he did not seem displeased to hear Marc is with her. He spoke of ill news.”

Agron calmed again, happy expression fading to concern. “Break words.”

“Those upon ships already spreads news of the fire and the lost villas though he does not think Rome will reveal itself or pose danger..”

His lover nodded. “A little faster than I hoped for but expected. Ships travel faster than we can on land. This is hardly ill news.”

Nasir dismounted and stood before Agron, gazing up at him. “There is news of the rebellion.” Agron visibly stiffened. “There is a march towards Rome.” Agron’s eyes lit up so he hurriedly moved onto the rest of it. “Crixus alone. Spartacus heads to the mountain.”

Agron blinked at him, hands dropping his side, curling into fists. “They split their forces? Crassus will want to go after Spartacus, but he may be forced to face Crixus in the shadows of Rome herself.” While his lover kept talking, Nasir found his mind drifting, thinking about last night, about conversations about building a home, how he felt this morning. He tried to prepare for Agron’s immediate response and desire to return the rebellion and lend aid but warm hands lifted his chin. “Nasir, you have become distant. Does it not trouble you to hear such news?”

“I worry for our friends.” He closed his eyes trying to find words to offer further explanation but none came.

“Open eyes.”

“Agron…”

“Open eyes.”

Nasir revealed his eyes again and locked with the green gazing down at him. 

“This is hard news.” Agron said. “I know you expect worse to follow but plans do not change. We seek the port to sail to my homeland and build anew. If Spartacus makes the mountains, others may join.” Agron kissed him gently and then dropped his hand. A smile returned. “If you are not of mind to eat inside, I have purchased boiled eggs and salted fish to take with us for later… a little wine.”

Nasir laughed. “An odd morning meal, but I would have it with you away from this place. There is a man standing near the back of the building now, emptying what he ate last night. This place may not be ill repute but the clients here are… unfortunate.”

Agron glanced over his shoulder. “Come then, let us get our wolf and find a trading post near the village I was told of. We can replenish our supplies and continue.” He turned to finish tying their supplies but Nasir grasped his arm. 

“Agron, I will not always assume the worst.”

The large man grinned. “I know. If such was the tendency, you would not have gone to the mines, shared your true name with me or accepted my people as if they were your kin. You thought we would be the death of you, and I thought you a treacherous little fuck with a knife once.” He kissed him again. “Let us finish packing and then you can tell me more about Nessa’s brother on the way.”

“I thought it would be worse than death, marked as fugitives then tortured to death. Agron, when I thought I would lose you, because you were so cold, and I did not know what to do…”

Agron placed a hand against his lips. “You did know what to do. You say you do not know these things, you know. I understand doubts, but trust me Nasir. You know many things, and I learn from you as much as you learn from me. Now let us finish and get away from this place. That man you spoke of begins to remove his clothing.”

Nasir smiled and assisted in doing just that. When they circled back towards the forest, Onyx quickly came out to the call of his name. They began traveling again. 

**

They had not gone far when Agron finally processed what Nasir said earlier and voiced his disapproval. “You approached four armed men alone on horseback?”

“Agron, Onyx was calm. He clearly knew these men.” Nasir did not react to Agron’s delayed protectiveness. 

“And Nessa advised us to avoid her clan.”

“For Marc’s sake, and she said symbol would assist. There was no danger. He seemed just as cautious as I was.”

Agron grumbled a bit, glaring at Onyx.

“Do not cast accusing eyes upon him. It is not his fault that they were there.”

“He is a black wolf in a shaded forest, and he presented himself to be found to these men when he was meant to be out of sight.”

Nasir hissed at him and cast upon him a most disapproving glower though the warmth in those brown eyes lingered. If someone asked him, Agron would have admitted that this was a silly thing to quarrel over, but it gave him a most needed distraction. At least the wolf could remain oblivious to being the target of anger and disappointment born from terrible news and not have injury linger past a few hours. Nasir on the other hand, well Agron inwardly admitted he felt a moment’s desire to hurry back to the rebellion and assist Spartacus. If they split in two, the situation had to be perilous, a last desperate act, for he could not believe even Crixus would betray Spartacus in such a way. The desire died quickly, almost faster than he could draw a second breath as he recalled the night before. Nasir had never known a home outside a master’s villa. Fleeting days in tents and conquered dwellings did not allow for roots to grow. He had to get them to his homeland, to establish a home and in doing so he could make inquiry about fleeing slaves. His people hated Rome, and they would assist with the effort but only after. His days of fighting Rome in Rome ended.


	28. Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's the smallest trinket in the world that convey one's love, so Agron is beginning to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta

The trip towards the port changed once they left the inn. These were no Roman roads, but they were obvious and cleared for wagons and cargo movement. Travelers seemed sparse this time of year, but they met them, and while they received odd glances, sometimes lingering frowns, once eyes fell upon the large black wolf most were quick to scurry by. Onyx paid them no mind; he seemed fearless, even when a man and presumably his son came by with a couple of thin hounds that were known for use in hunting wolves in these parts, or so said another they met later when he inquired about their ability to acquire such an animal. Agron knew their ride became too quiet and at times, awkwardly so. Nasir preferred conversation between them, questions and answers eagerly exchanged in pursuit of learning more about one another, but Agron’s mind shifted to distant places. Nothing, not even the gods, would pull him from path, but he thought of Spartacus often and his journey to the mountains and reasons for breaking their forces. Crixus was a fighter, all but consumed with rage and hatred when they parted. He would seek to finish Rome, and while Spartacus too fought with heat in his belly, he protected as well as raised swords against their enemies. The very idea that Spartacus might turn desperately to the mountains while Crixus took the most able-bodied to Rome, it left his stomach sour.

“Agron!”

Nasir’s firm voice broke his musings, and he turned to his lover who eyed him expectantly. “Apologies Nasir, mind fell elsewhere.”

“So it would seem. As said previously, the trading post, it enters sight.”

His attention turned forward and a smile formed. Trading posts had a certain amount of risks, as they were a place where others were expected to go and strangers would mingle, but it presented an opportunity to replenish their supplies. And while he became a bit uncertain about how Onyx would behave around others, the wolf showed a considerable amount of restraint thus far, barely even acknowledging snapping and barking dogs met earlier. Maybe having an aggressive beast around presented a certain amount of safety, and perhaps he felt a little pride when he realized his beast, their wolf, could tear the others apart in battle. 

The trading post consisted of only one actual building and many tents. There were at least a dozen different traveling groups and twice as many traders. While some kept colorful tents and boisterous voices, others were quieter standing next to mounts and goods stacked behind them. Agron dismounted, and out of habit rather than necessity offered to assist Nasir down who naturally accepted. Some might suggest such actions labeled his Nasir weak, but his arms reached out of love and consideration, nothing more or less. Not even during their rigorous marches had either of them been required to ride so long, and even between battles they had more days of idle rest. Once on the ground, Nasir rubbed his arms and stretched his legs, curious about the market no doubt as his eyes scanned the various offerings and paused on two men in some sort of heated argument over the price of presumably wine. “Agron, what do we seek?”

“What we need.” Agron remarked without thought as he searched for wineskins and a place that sold medicines and food. “Nasir stay…” He paused mid thought, thinking twice about how he was approaching the matter and his previous answer. Nasir’s heart belonged to him as Nessa stated, but he was not his to order about. They were equals in this as he was not Spartacus’ second any longer. “Would you stay with the horses and the wolf while I seek more food for our journey, wine and medicine?” Nasir nodded, turning attention to Agron again perhaps unaware or not concerned that Agron nearly gave him an order. Feeling guilty just the same, Agron bent down to give the smaller man a quick kiss and was rewarded in kind, with a wide smile even. “I will not be long from sight, keep Onyx near you.” Nasir took a seat near the animals, Onyx at his side.

Agron found the small crowd a little cumbersome, but his height gave him an easy advantage to find the men who would offer what he needed. Unable to understand many of the conversations around him and knowing as a foreigner he most likely would receive an unfair price, he tried to stick to the basics, bread, dried flesh and fish, cheese and wine. Medicines were more difficult as he knew little about them and realized he would have liked to have Nasir with him, but he recognized the scent of one jar as nearly the same as what Nasir continued to place upon any cuts on his body each night to ward against infection. He haggled for a couples of those with little more than the motion of his fingers and presentation of coin. Finally, wine. This seemed to be the liveliest area as many quarreled over the barrels. They lacked the resources needed to carry such a burden, so he paid more than he should have for a couple of wineskins of wine and to fill the others with water. By the time he returned with his bundles of goods and supplies, he found Nasir all but asleep leaning against Onyx sitting nearby on his haunches, daring anyone unfamiliar to him to near the three horses. Setting his things aside, he smiled briefly, patted Onyx on the head and kneeled low to give Nasir a light squeeze of his shoulder. “Apologies for taking so long. There are few here that speak Latin and none of my homeland.”

After a moment, Nasir opened his eyes, a smile forming almost immediately. “Apologies, I only rested my eyes a moment.”

“A thing of little importance as it seems we have a creature who stands guard with no complaint. Would you seek to purchase anything?”

Nasir stood, frowning ever so slightly. “And what would I acquire that you have not already returned with?”

Agron shrugged, strapping the new gods to the pack animal. “We’ve ample coin still, and I would see you purchase whatever heart desires.”

“Heart desires enough for what we need in new homeland not silly trinkets from here.”

That answer almost sufficed enough for them to continue, but Agron paused and then faced Nasir again. “You watched over your dominus’ villa and affairs when he was away?”

“When he was away as well as present. It would be beneath him to see to small household matters when others could undertake for him.”

“And did not that include trips to the market to purchase goods and services?”

“Yes, to the forum where many goods were displayed.” Nasir frowned slightly. “But there were inspectors to make certain goods were not false and guards to keep the peace; I quickly learned what he needed and desired. I see no inspectors here, and I know not the value of such things or what I would desire.”

“There is little danger here, and the merchants themselves bring those to protect them. Nasir, you showed interest when we first arrived. I would have you view the offerings and make purchase for yourself without hindrance. We have some journey ahead of us, and a minor comfort is neither foolish nor wasteful. You were given purses to protect but also use as it is not my coin alone.”

Nasir tapped the hilt of his sword in consideration. “You will remain here while I view choices?”

Agron tilted his head to the side. “I will seek a forest to hide in and then force you to find me. You indicated you would like to experience fun?” Naturally he received a glower and a quick kick to his shin for the offer. He laughed lowly at the minor pain. “Go, go. I will head to the north end of the trading post, closer to the road. Keep the wolf with you.” After receiving no argument, Agron grabbed the three reins and led the animals away from the busy area just after watching Nasir disappear into the crowd.

Just less than an hour later, with Agron resting against a tree near an entrance to the area, he saw Nasir reappear. He seemed happy, so Agron stood with a smile of his own, waiting to see what his little Syrian wound up returning with. Nasir pulled out a handful of carrots and began feeding them to the horses. Agron frowned. Once the large animals made quick work of that, next came the bone which Onyx latched onto and quickly had between his paws. Agron frowned again. Then Nasir handed him a small vial of oil and a leather strip, finally noticing Agron looking at him as he did so. Hesitantly, Nasir glanced to the ground. “Your sword could use a little more attention. This is good leather and the oil will...”

“Nasir…”

“You are displeased?” Nasir’s brows furrowed. “I believe it was a fair price. I haggled as well as could be expected without words.”

“Nasir…”

“I did not exchange many coins, but next time I could bring you with me?” He offered hopefully.

Agron sighed. “I am not displeased with what you have spent. No doubt between us, you have spent more days in bargain with merchants than I, but you were meant to find something for yourself and return with only gifts for others?”

A wide grin formed upon Nasir’s once worried features. “There are many interesting items present for purchase, but I found myself not in want of them. I have the weapons I need, and additional clothes would only weigh down the animals. I desire not to adorn anything not given by you upon my body. I return with pleasures for what those I have gained without purchase, a wolf, a horse and my lover.”

Naturally Agron could not stay displeased with brown eyes peering up at him while such words spilled from lips. He lifted a hand to his cheek and kissed him tenderly. “Gift is well received. Come then, if you are finished, let us continue on our way. I would have some distance between us and so many men.” Nasir nodded, patting Spiorad upon the rump. 

After traveling down the road for some time, Nasir spoke again. “I did try two cups of mead and have not decided if it is a thing I like. One was very sweet and the other not so.”

Agron rode alongside him. “Two whole cups?”

“No, apologies I wasted some. I know you believe that I do not do well with so much.”

“Apologies are not needed, but do you think I am wrong?”

Nasir blushed. “No, you are not. I have not managed to spend a night of drinking without making a bit of a fool of myself.”

“Truth be said you are… alluring in such a state.”

Nasir turned from the road to face Agron, patting Spiorad when a fly cause his ear to flick to the side. “Alluring?”

“Eyes a bit downcast, a little slow to react, you lick your lips…”

“Lick my lips?”

“You do that when aware as well but more so when drunk. And then there is the slow reaction…”

That seemed to puzzle him. “You would wish me slow to react?”

“You may be a little easier to guide towards my purpose when mind and body are less your own.” Agron grinned at him.

Nasir laughed lowly. “Are you saying I am difficult to manage?”

“I would say any man who tries to control you would be a fool. Only one has ever succeeded and he had threat of death behind him.”

Nasir huffed. “As you discovered, I was not completely subdued or no gladiator, however strong they might claim, would have pulled me from ideals.” He breathed in quietly, looking forward again. “I do enjoy our passion together Agron, our fire and our breathless eager time of chaos, but I also treasure tender moments, the gentleness and patience you have shown me. I did not know I would receive such after the temple and war began. I wonder if…”

“Cast aside wonder. It is yours. I too look forward to nights lying on furs before a fire of our own. Perhaps then you might let fingers wander beneath wound again…?”

A reply looked as if it were to fall from Nasir’s lips, but Onyx suddenly stopped in front of them, growling. By now, the setting sun claimed the sky red and the area seemed oddly quiet. Nasir drew his sword but Agron whispered to him. “The road ahead may be watched for those who leave the trading post. Such men might see only two of us and think us easy prey. I would show them different.”

“You have us enter trap?”

Agron shook his head, glancing at the area around them. “Onyx may sense them long before they see us.”

“Then we can go around?”

“And leave others as prey? No, I would not measure these men any better than Romans. I would have their blood. I would have you and Onyx to my side.”

Nasir glowered at him. “You set yourself as bait.”

Agron grinned. “With two of the fastest moving warriors at my side; risk is minimal.”

“But there is risk.”

Agron placed a hand upon Nasir’s shoulder. “I would not force this if you are not of mind to join me.”

His lover visibly hesitated. “Onyx is unproven in battle.”

Both their eyes dropped to the wolf who continued to remain near, teeth bared. “Not entirely unproven. He faced a creature far larger than himself for my sake.”

Nasir sheathed his sword and withdrew a spear. “Your words carry wisdom. There are few more seasoned than we near here. I would not have others caught unaware.”

Agron felt his heart quicken. “Go, and I will see you in battle.” As soon as Nasir and his wolf turned off the road, Agron kept his sword loose and ready, tugging the reins to their pack horse; he would make tempting bait.

Ready for battle but practicing patience, he could hear each hoof press against the rocks and dry dirt of the animal beneath him. The swish of their tails, the soft neigh, and the rustle of trees all played against his senses. He listened for the unfamiliar, the twitch of a hand against the ground or cloth, the turn of a foot near a rock and then it came, the familiar sound of steel withdrawn from leather four men moved in front of him, swords and daggers raised. Two them stood maybe an inch or two shorter than he, wore cloth around their faces, held swords and dressed as the Celts did except there were pieces that looked out of place, a Roman belt, the other a modified helm and the two even shorter men, also faces covered, wielded daggers and had even more mismatched pieces. All of their hair was short. If it were not for their words and purpose, they would have looked akin to some members of the rebel army.

“Lower your weapon, give coin and supplies and you will live giant.”

Agron grinned though his eyes showed no joy. “And who are you to take what is mine? Certainly not Celts to speak so freely in that tongue.”

“I warn you stranger. If you do not drop your weapon, you will taste our steel.”

Agron dropped from the horse. “Only four? Come and get it then.”

They were surprised, clearly, at his arrogance and his acceptance of their challenge. The hesitation cost the first one his life. Agron rushed forward raising his blade and slamming it down upon the first man’s hand, knocking the weak grip free of the blade before lifting his elbow into the man’s face. He pivoted on his right toe, using the bulk of his body to knock the man down and in a final move, he thrust his blade through his abdomen. By now the other three began to respond, no doubt shocked that a simple traveler had exhibited such skill. With no Nasir or Onyx in sight, Agron had to roll quickly over the man choking on his own blood to avoid another’s blade. Dirt and rock bit into his splayed fingers as he looked up quickly, just in time to turn his head and avoid a dagger in the eye; it left a thin red line along his cheek before embedding itself in a tree nearby. Confident, not arrogant, Agron did not allow himself to worry or ponder too long when his blade collided with the other’s sword. His love, his allies would be delayed only with purpose, and he could handle a couple cowards preying on merchants and the unwary on a road a little longer. 

“You bastard!” The man’s spittle splashed against his face, but Agron’s expression only hardened at the rage thrown at him. He was stronger, and that much was evident as he pushed the other back even from his crouched position. 

“I do not give mercy to those who prey on the weak.” The German pushed himself to a standing position though he heard someone approaching from behind. To turn now would give this shit a chance to swing his blade and potentially allow a mortal injury. He stood fast, unwavering in his purpose and while he heard the man approach faster and faster and thought soon a dagger might be in his back. Then a massive amount of black fur brushed past him with such speed and energy it felt as if the fur had scratched along his thigh. A series of surprised and horrified screams were soon muffled by snarling and the wet sound of torn flesh and breaking bones. 

Still in a weaker position, Agron managed to straighten his knees and back, trying to get to a standing position but the man was reaching for a dagger on the other side of his body, desperately trying for a second weapon while the gladiator immobilized his first. Agron grabbed the man’s wrist, leaving them in an intertwined tangle of limbs and weapons, the blades preventing him from using his head and legs needed to keep the man from pressing blade further down. In such a state, he realized he was completely exposed to the third man whom he could not see or hear. Then a whirling sound followed by a sick thud dominated their struggle. Both men were surprised when the man’s chest seemed to open up and a spear’s point burst from within him. Dark eyes blinked at him, and then his opponent crumbled. 

Agron stood up right, not allowing the surprise to linger more than a second. He surveyed the area quickly, noting the two dead men near him, the one Onyx finished a bit further away and then Nasir, up in a tree of all places, a body next to him on a limb and the final man… running. “Onyx, go.” He issued the order without real thought and the massive creature made chase. He did not need to watch the animal overtake the man, he heard it in the end but paid it no mind, heading towards the tree where Nasir pushed the body down and began his descent. 

As Agron approached, Nasir called out to him in warning. “Do not touch him; the man uses a coward’s way, poison.”

The taller man looked down at the unseeing eyes and the strange liquid on the blade, not daring to reach for him. They did not encounter a great deal of these tricks even from the Romans. It was something he would think better attributed to those filthy pirates. Nasir hurried over to him, pulling at his neck so he could examine the cut on his cheek. Agron only smiled, feeling energized by the ordeal and excited. “You had me worried, for a moment.”

Nasir clicked his tongue, withdrawing a clean clothing from his pouch to wipe away the blood. “Apologies, I suspected another man and had to engage him quickly before he assaulted you.” 

Agron kissed him once the fussing ended. “I heard not a sound.”

“Neither did he.” Nasir looked pleased with himself if a bit unsettled.

The both turned when Onyx approached, blood and grime clinging to his muzzle and neck, but it was Agron’s turn to inspect Nasir, only now realizing what Nasir’s words actually meant. His lover went after some skilled scout in a tree who dipped his blade. As if reading his mind, Nasir grasped his hand. “I am unharmed. Onyx proved ample distraction. I slit his throat before he knew I was there.”

Green eyes shifted from the tree’s limb to the road, not a great distance but remarkable enough for Nasir to have thrown his spear from unsteady limb into the man’s chest. “Spartacus has taught you more than I realized with a spear. I have not seen you throw it in battle before.”

A quick smile formed. “Well it would be foolish to release my best weapon in the midst of a great battle unless a greater need called for it.” They abandoned the poison wielder but searched the rest, finding what little coin they had and evidence of the possessions of others still on their bodies, rings, bracelets, some clearly fit for women. Nasir reached for the cloth that covered one’s face and Agron raised his head in objection. “Would you have their faces etched in your memory?”

Nasir dropped his hand. “And who would know of their passing if we do not take note?”

“How many travelers do not return home because of their actions, their greed?”

Nasir lowered his head and frowned, angry though hopefully not at Agron. They were hard words to hear, but necessary the German thought. “Would you help bury the bodies?”

His initial instinct was to reject the idea. They had left those they cared about without such burials, without such honors and to lose the remaining daylight to these wretches gnawed at his mind. But the depth of mercy and empathy in those brown eyes stilled his tongue and put feet and hands to purpose. They lacked proper tools to bury the men properly, but at least they could cover them in rocks and pile their belongings nearby. If any of them had family, perhaps the things they wore instead of what was clearly taken in their sacks might identify them. It was nearly dark but Agron pushed them onward, not wanting to be near the bodies or the battle scene when they made camp.

By the time they found a place to settle, Agron was pleased with the large moon and the amount of stars that gave him ample light for a fire and to raise a tent. While Nasir spent time trying to remove evidence of Onyx’s gruesome kills, he unburdened the horses.

Nasir joined him after a short while, bread in hand as well as a wineskin. Agron lay on the bed roll, feeling the ache of the earlier excursions. Normally he would be energized, but the thought of poison, burial and watching Nasir wash the blood from Onyx’s body calmed the fire in his blood. Had he been wrong to push them into such conflict? Had it been a selfish act or was he thinking of others? Truth was he did not know himself as well as once he did. Dark eyes peered down at him, frowning. “You look as if you study the stars yet you cannot see them beyond the cloth of our tent.” He handed Agron the bread and sack.  
“Wine or water?”

“What do you wish for?”

Agron sat-up, scowling at him. “The answer.”

Nasir smirked ever so slightly. “Wine then. I thought you might join us by the fire.”

Agron took a swig, not pulling back when Nasir reached into his pouch and pulled out a little jar of medicine to smear against his cheek; he did not flinch. “I might have been foolish today.”

“Just this day?”

He huffed a little, knowing Nasir teased him to try and lighten his dark mood. Once Nasir finished fretting over him, he drew Nasir into his arms and pressed lips against his temple and hair. “We could have avoided the battle, not risk poison or our wolf… you.”

Nasir took a breath and shook his head. “It felt good to raise hand with purpose. Onyx has fought men before it seems and none are damaged.” He lifted Agron’s hand, rubbing a little oil onto the blistered digits. “Apologies for burial efforts.”

“Your heart remains true to yourself, even against bandit shits. I fault you not for that.” Agron ran his fingers through dark hair. “You peered at one of them, despite warning.”

The Syrian sighed. “He seemed younger than I.”

“Explain how knowing improves the situation.”

“It…does not, yet I wonder what it would take for me to have walked such a path. Perhaps I would be in a position to act as such to survive.”

“You?” Agron laughed quietly, tearing off a bit of bread to enjoy. “From the moment I laid eyes upon you you have acted against survival seeking death at Spartacus’ hands, in the mines… throwing yourself into battle with wound still wrapped because I was assaulted.”

Nasir smiled briefly. “Heart defeats mind, often. You were not just assaulted Agron, Sedullus aimed to kill you.”

“I would not have you any less than you are.” Agron hesitated. “But purpose is to port, not battle. I take us from path at whim.”

“You have not led us astray.”

“Us? You count that wolf as one of us?”

Nasir kissed his jaw. “Wolf and horses. We are being guided to a new home. I would see us all to shore.”

Agron sat-up straighter. “We are not long from port but many days at sea. I would have you put strength to your well-being and not worry so for animals.”

“I know best strength when watching over others. As you know power with those you love. I know you do not see Onyx as just a mere creature to discard despite your words that says otherwise.”

Maybe, Agron thought, maybe that was so.

“Do you think they worry about us?”

“Spartacus must close his eyes each night and mourn us or worry as he does all others. He would take blame for our loss.”

Nasir exhaled. “If only he found love again, as I have found it. Do you think he ever loved Mira?”

Agron faltered. “I think he loved her as he remembered to love since loss of wife. But love is not a memory; it is more. He may not know how to love again. I know you were close to her.”

“As were you…” Nasir hesitated. “Before battle, you broke words about touches.”

“I should not have.”

“No, no I would have your mind known to me. Improvement is slow, and I am not yet ready for all things.”

“Progress is not slow; I am but impatient. The fault is mine.” Agron expressed regret immediately. “I push as I know to do little else. I am pleased with our time together. When you are ready, we will do more.”

Onyx’s large frame blocked the light of the fire for a moment as he laid down at the entrance of the small tent. The animal did not seem eager to be in tiny spaces but he remained near this night and did not wander off in search of more interesting surroundings. Nasir rested his head against Agron’s shoulder. “Task with bodies has cooled your blood?”

Agron’s eyes brightened with renewed interest. At times he felt like a boy, too eager for his own good. But how could he turn down promising words from Nasir, ever? “But not so cool it cannot be heated again.”

Nasir laughed and turned to his side, running coarse fingers along Agron’s neck and down his chest. “You said as a boy little effort, man or woman, would lead to release. Is there a difference then from the man?”

Agron grinned, downing a bit more wine and tossing aside his bread to give attention to more important matters. “You twist words, though there is truth in them. I promise you no woman has gained my attention as a man, and no other man has my eyes but you. Would you but see my reaction when women try and pet me of all things; you would have no doubt where my interests lie.”

“Pet? I fear they are fortunate to be women for your anger were a man to pet you would lead to bloodied lips and noses otherwise. Old men say as we age such desires will soon leave our minds.” Nasir whispered against his ear. 

“I did not hold onto thoughts of ever being an old man for long, yet hearing you say such things I am certain such men are fools.” So lost in Nasir’s eyes and their playful banter, Agron forgot himself and let his hand drop down Nasir’s exposed chest to rest on hip where he squeezed ever so slightly until suddenly the smaller man tensed and pulled away with a sharp intake of breath. Hand lifted immediately.

Two sets of wide eyes locked with one another. Agron broke the sudden silence first.

“Nasir, apologies.”

Nasir squeezed his eyes shut, holding still. “I need a moment.”

“Nasir.”

“Agron, still your tongue. Give me a moment.”

Agron fell silent. Nasir had not spoken with him so harshly since, well since their last quarrel. Seeing Nasir pulled away and trying calm himself, the taller man straightened and exited the tent. “Fuck.” But his anger was not at Nasir, but his careless approach to the matter. He had forgotten, too eager and too quick like a fucking boy to pursue pleasure. He was boy no longer, and there was no excuse for such behaviors here and now. At least he managed to step over the large resting wolf and just stared at the fire before them, too large a fire really when they meant only to rest.

He heard Nasir approach from behind him, not long afterward and the footsteps stilled on dry leaves nearby. “Agron apologies. I did not mean for tongue to become so sharp towards you.”

“Do not offer apologies Nasir when the fault is mine. You have set boundaries, and I broke them. I let my mind forget what was important.” 

Strong arms wrapped themselves around his body and lips pressed against his shoulder. “You should not have to remember such things. You are a creature of passion Agron, driven by emotions. I love this about you. And after battle, you are your freest; we were going to split the heavens once with our love and now I have tried to dampen such strength.”

One side of Agron’s mouth lifted briefly in a smile. He tugged at Nasir’s arm to bring him around to his front, and his lover consented, soon peering up at him. “You still see them then, their faces, hear their voices?”

Nasir shook his head. “Not exactly, there is only one voice and one face that returns unwanted, the rest are sensations, memories of fondling and grabbing, holding me down, unkind hands upon me. Such moments pass quickly but they return unexpectedly.”

“As it did just now?” When his lover nodded, Agron felt fury build inside him again. If only he could find these men, destroy them all. He was certain some of them choked on their blood that night, but some was not enough. This had to be the source of some Crixus’ madness. He could not remove all of Naevia’s monsters from this world even though every ounce of blood in his body so desired it. The fucking Gaul had to settle for trying to remove every Roman instead, and such a feeling reminded him of the rage that tore into him after Duro’s death… except he knew without uncertainty the man responsible for his brother’s loss and pain was no longer of this world. Even if he were to remove every Roman from this world, he could not be certain of their assailants, some of which might have been Celts.

Two palms pressed against his chest which drew Agron’s attention back to Nasir, and when their eyes met Nasir smiled again. “I am certain with only a little effort I can stir again the passion between us, continue promised…” His voice faltered and Agron knew it was because the smiling, the eagerness, the want remained absent from his expression. His head lowered. “Will you join me later then, when you ready for rest?”

“You will not return to tent alone Nasir. I only stepped out so I might scream at the gods for my foolishness and take anger out on something not important to us.”

“You did neither.”

Agron laughed quietly. “I realized I had to step over Onyx, and making sure I did not kick your pet calmed.”

Nasir similarly smiled. “My pet? Do you not mean my guardian?” Agron raised his brows a bit in wonder, but Nasir continued. “You have been rambling off and on about guardians since we left Nessa’s hut. I was not certain if you were given a trinket or some legend but then I began to realize you always said when Onyx did something, or did not act as you wished.”

“I… I feel better that he is here, that he can watch and be near when I cannot.”

“As do I, although I think he would bare teeth for you as well as me.” Nasir hinted quietly.

“Already proven.” Agron tugged Nasir towards the tent. “Come, I do wish to do something tonight I thought would be best saved for another.”

Curiosity entered those deep brown eyes, and Agron smiled believing the next moments would all but wash away the previous mishaps. Taking Nasir by hand, the German led his lover back into the tent and had Nasir sit between his long bent legs, facing the entrance while he withdrew a small comb and worked the black ribbon free from the dark strands. The wooden comb felt a little awkward in his hand, but he remembered days as a boy working the hair of cousins, reluctantly of course, while the women folk tried to wrangle in the younger children, and of course Saxa’s guidance assisted with next steps. This almost felt natural as he parted the strands into appropriate chunks. “You might have noticed many men of the Celts wear their hair long and in braids.”

“A thing I too have noticed,” Nasir confirmed. 

Carefully, Agron rummaged through one his pouches and produced just over a half dozen ribbons, strings and ties to place in Nasir’s lap. “I had not decided upon the one best to present to you. The green braided twine is pretty but thin. The white hemp is thicker and has a tan piece to match but…”

“I desire the red one.”

Agron paused. The red was almost blood red, deep and yet muted to the bright ones the woman sold alongside it; she might have said it was flawed, but he could not fully understand old woman. It was simpler, plainer than the other pieces. “As you wish.” He said after a time and retrieved the others though Nasir paused his hand. 

“I would keep the hemp pieces for other purposes?”

He shrugged. “They are yours then.” Agron continued with his work, envisioning a few of the styles he saw earlier. Not exactly a natural with hair, he understood the basic concepts of a braid and the need to keep Nasir’s hair out of his face when he moved. He took strands from either side of Nasir’s forehead and braided them carefully until they met each other in the center. Then he dropped about an inch lower and created two more strands on either side and braided them until he had all four strands meeting together in a partial braid where he secured them with the red ribbon. He then pulled rest of his hair still at risk of becoming loose in battle into the more familiar style with the black ribbon, tucking the four behind it. He paused, agonizing a bit over how the ends fell together until everything seemed smooth and in place. “In time I will get better at this, and we can try new styles until we find one you like best.”

“It is perfect Agron.”

“But Nasir, I have nothing for you to see it.”

Nasir turned, tears in his eyes and down his cheeks and threw his arms around Agron’s neck. “And you gave me such grief for returning with gifts for others.”

Agron returned the hug, squeezing him tightly. “I may have… overreacted.”

“You always do,” Nasir whispered.

And in that moment, Agron realized he would have traded all the coin and all the wealth they had in the world for that single ribbon had he known it would impart to Nasir how much he was loved.

They kissed, and that night the dreams were calm and embrace warm. By midday the next day, upon the hill, they could see the ocean and in another two days, the signs of civilization leading up to the port itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do another battle scene, and it fit, and showed the three of them working together in a way I wanted to convey. I was going to follow that up with another heated love scene, but I wound up with just... well love, no heated scene. Apologies!


	29. Awakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a celebration of their arrival at the port and, well a little more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta

Nasir was not entirely certain as they rode upon their horses nearing darkness, but the ocean seemed to meet the river they nearly followed from the west and perhaps another to the north. It was difficult to see, but as they approached the entrance to the settlement, marked by a couple of sentries and a wooden post with a sign of a deer, he could smell the salt of the open water. Approaching a city made him nervous, as they had not truly been around so many individuals as rebels and not also prepared for battle. But this was no Roman city, not a place of grand criers or towering stone walls or great buildings in the center. It seemed a series of huts mostly built out of post and wattle without the hefty and plentiful stones of the Celt buildings from the west and lacked the Roman influence of the city they destroyed. Even the inn days behind them seemed grand in comparison. Mud and dirt dominated most of the passageways around the structures, though they were organized in a familiar fashion which led them towards the center of the activity, and towards the docks. Strange, Nasir thought, how primitive this place seemed compared to Capua and Picentia. Was it any wonder that places like these, little more than fields of sheep, basic huts and farmers, were conquered by a more advanced people, that Rome spread so vast and far, that so many fell to their legions and skills?

“Nasir, you seem nervous?”

Agron’s voice captured his attention, and he nodded before giving the man his eyes. “This place, it seems so… dirty and simple. This is where a ship is expected to come and take us so far?”

The larger man smiled briefly. “The ship comes to trade for wool primarily and anything else they can obtain here; then it travels to Britannia and often further east to Germania. It may not look like much, but there is a great deal of trade to be had here. Come, let us find a place of rest.”

Based on the basic markings on various signs, they were not the only travelers to seek shelter as there were at least two maybe three inns. Apparently Nessa advised Agron to avoid the ones closest to the docks where the sailors and pirates might reside which left them one towards the center of town, the one marked with a piece of bread and a clay mug. There were no small children to take their horses here and instead a grown man with one eye took the animals once they could convince him Onyx would cause him no harm. Agron dragged many of their things inside where they were greeted by an old man with a large gut and thinning grey hair. He spoke four words to them in the local tongue, then said something else, and at their blank looks he finally tried Latin. “A room then?”

Agron grinned in relief. Even those who hated Rome seemed prone to know the tongue. What better way to hate an enemy than with their words? “Yes, a room and meal.”

“Come.”

He motioned for them to follow but paused once he realized a large black wolf followed them inside. 

“No animal.”

Nasir turned to look at Onyx, worried because this far from the forest, Onyx would have no place to hide. For many hours they saw open fields with sheep and goats and cattle, and some farm lands. Farmers would certainly find the wolf a threat, one worthy of hunting down. Agron frowned and opened his coin purse, dropping a coin onto a now outstretched palm, one at a time until at last the man closed his fist, still scowling but turned and led them onward until they were at a back room where the meager door swung open. It was a sizable room, at least, but the bed consisted of little more than hay on the floor covered by old furs. Nearby they had a wooden table without a bench and a clay bowl with old water in it. 

“You pay for food out there.” The man said simply and left them to their business.

Agron gave Nasir a gentle nudge forward, when he hesitated, into the room. Onyx laid down near the table, content for now. “It is nothing to look at, but tomorrow we will make inquiry about the Taranis. I do not think we must stay here long.”

Nasir carefully laid down his bundles towards the back wall. “Is much of the world like this Agron?”

Agron closed the door and added his things as well. “What do you mean?”

“No roads, no evidence of water in the city, beds that are… on the floor?” Nasir ran his fingers over the old fur. There was no smell to them at least. “The buildings are wood and mud, so small.”

Agron grabbed the bowl, ready to get more water as he brushed off the table with a cloth. But he paused and placed a hand upon Nasir’s shoulder. “Come, sit with me a moment.” Naturally, Nasir complied and joined him. “There are nearly no roads in my homeland. We do not have aqueducts or large cities or places where people gather to hear criers. There are no armies of great legions or any senate that I know of. We spin wool and weave cloth; we make milk and butter and cheese. There are herdsmen, and wagons and miners. We cure our meat, salt our fish. There is wine to be traded, sausages and brews of our own. There is much to like there, and we make weapons and fight Rome. Rome has pushed and pushed, but they have not taken east of the Rhine. We fight them, and we win.”

“Who is we?”

“It almost like here, but we call them tribes not clans. We too warred until Rome came; now we fight together, often.”

“As they did here as well.”

Agron nodded with a smile. “Like here. Nasir, we take with us what have learned. I… I cannot build you house of stone like Romans. I do not know how they make the villas, but we will build walls of wood, and we will make a bed off the floor, and dig a well for water. It will be different, but we will be free.” His strong hand lifted to Nasir’s cheek, their eyes meeting. “True freedom, and remember, much of what Rome has built has been on the backs of others, at the price of slaves and their lives.”

“I will need to learn many things it seems, and to adjust to what I expect.”

Agron kissed him. “We both will. And we will trade without Roman coin eventually, trade with what we make or catch or find.” He stood, grabbing the bowl again. “I will go get water, speak to the keep about food and wine. We should Onyx close with us, never far, or he will be at risk.”

“Just a day or two here?”

“Yes, if our ship is making time, only a day or two I think. We will find out tomorrow.”

Nasir watched Agron depart, his fingers moving to Onyx’s head to stroke the large ears. He had to remind himself that Agron’s people were warriors, eager to fight Rome again and again even when they were liberated from the belly of a slave ship. If they were so easily subdued, such would not be the case. Agron’s people were fighting men, and the land they came from bred them strong and defiant. Such men and women came from a land with much to offer.

His lover returned with more than fresh water of course. He came with a tray of roasted small fish, bread, a jar of wine and cups, and some diced up root with green herbs upon it. He set the tray down on the table and left again only to return with a large bone with bits of meat on it for Onyx and a bowl of white stuff.

Naturally curious, Nasir looked at the bowl with a frown. “It is strange?”

The gladiator tossed Onyx the bone which would keep him occupied for hours, and then shrugged. “I do not know. I do not remember eating this before.” Agron took a spoon and ate a mouthful, grinning a bit. Then he offered some to Nasir.

Nasir accepted though he soon regretted it. It was a soft texture, like too soft cheese, and sour and wet. He missed figs, grapes and pressed olives for bread, but he forced himself to swallow it glowering at Agron for the boyish grin he was giving him. “You like this?”

His lover nodded. “I do. It is born of milk. I think I have seen this before in the markets of Rome.”

“My dominus was never fond of milk though he ate some cheese.”

“Leave it to fucking Romans to prevent theirs from eating what they do not like.”

Nasir moved onto the fish and to the bread which he recognized immediately as not being made of wheat. He tested it a bit, and noted barley though there must have been honey for it was sweet which made it palatable at least. Roasted fish tasted familiar and the roots were not bad. When he reached for more curds, Agron pulled it away with a huff. “You clearly do not like it. I will finish it.”

“I will not waste food Agron.”

“How is it wasted if it is in me?”

“You intend to eat the entire bowl?”

Instead of a replying, Agron stuffed his mouth with three spoonfuls and grinned, allowing the white bits to cling to his lips and teeth. Nasir shook his head with a smile and returned his attention to the low quality bread and roots. He would not, despite urging, finish all the fish forcing the taller man to have his share. After a time, Agron stilled his hands, encouraging Nasir’s eyes to lift to meet his concerned gaze. “I will take you far from the river Nasir, away from the fighting of Rome. We will find food you like. We will make a bed you will wish to climb into each night with me. We will make bread, but you must like butter. If you do not like butter, I might have to disown you.”

Nasir chuckled quietly. “Careful Agron, or you will raise my expectations beyond reason.” He fell quiet. “I am nervous.”

“About going to my birthplace?”

“And traveling on a ship, and building a home. These things I do not know or did not do well.”

“And you do neither alone.” Agron leaned forward and kissed him gently. “I spoke with others. The Taranis is here. She has been docked for four days, and continues to take on supplies. They say she is waiting for another shipment to arrive.”

Nasir beamed. His stomach fluttered a bit, but he took hope. “This is good news.”

“Yes, very good. “ Agron poured wine into the wooden cups, drained his and then poured another.

The rich dark color reflected Nasir’s expression, and he hesitated. “You… said that wine made me easier to guide.”

Agron huffed. “Not my exact words.”

“That you found such a state… alluring?”

“Only in my presence; I like it not when others are near you in such a state.”

Nasir smiled. He could almost see the words in his Agron’s green eyes: fucking Castus, mine. At times, the German was not difficult to comprehend at all. “What if, what if wine would make it easier for us, for me?”

Agron set his cup down. “I would have you know me when we lie together.”

“I knew you well the night we were together after long drinking. It was pleasurable, a fond memory, an act worthy of any battle you might wage against the gods?”

He could feel Agron’s hesitation with the idea even before the man found delayed words to respond. “You close your eyes, and you fail to remember it is me you are with.”

“I do not…”

“You squeeze your eyes shut trying to shove away dark memories; in doing so you push me away.” Nasir lowered his eyes sorrowfully, setting aside the tray. He had his fill anyway, but before he could dwell on his sadness Agron grabbed his hands again firmly. “I would have you reach for me when you afraid as I reach for you in my fear.”

“You afraid Agron? I do not know I have seen it.”

There was silence for a time, but Agron broke it. “Sometimes I kiss you to remind myself you are real. I draw you into my arms, to help still my heart when it quickens with worry and dread. I seek your deep eyes to remind me of warmth when I am cold. I pray in battle that if you are taken I would not long follow.” And when Nasir lifted his eyes now, he saw his lover’s filled with moisture, some already escaped in tiny wet tracks down his stubble cheek and jaw. “I so fear I lead us to peril Nasir, and not the contentment you so desire.”

Nasir lifted his hand to Agron’s damp cheek. “I only know joy because of you Agron. I would follow you over a cliff and be glad for the opportunity to fall together knowing if we cannot be together in life that the gods must grant us eternity in the afterlife.” He licked his lips. “You speak truth. I should look into your eyes when I am afraid, not away in the shame that haunts me.” Gently he wiped tears from Agron’s face. “I would, I would try your way if I might have a cup of wine first?”

“You need not ask my permission Nasir nor humor my desires should you not wish it.”

Nasir lifted the cup to his lips and drank deeply; the too strong wine burned down his throat and settled in his stomach, too bitter, too stout, and perfect. Even here, the Celts kept their wine without water and perhaps two cups would not be necessary. “I would know your touch again, without fear.” He finished the cup and set it down, frowning a bit at the scenery. “Though this place is most…”

Agron settled near him, slowly beginning to untie the braids that kept Nasir’s hair in place. “It is shit, but for now, it is ours.” Once hair was free, strong fingers moved through the dark strands. He leaned forward and pressed lips, a gentle exploratory kiss soon transformed into something more. Agron smiled at him and then fingers moved to free Nasir of his garments. “We should have clothes more easily removed.”

They crossed arms a bit as he made light of freeing Agron from his garments as well, purposefully getting in lover’s way until he was finally swatted for his efforts. “I had such clothes,” Nasir voiced with a light laugh. “More time with gladiators lead to more straps and ties, well more in general.”

Once Agron pushed away upper-garments, his fingers moved along Nasir’s shoulder and arms. “Perhaps I should have kept such clothing so I might have with me a Syrian slave boy at will.”

Gently, Nasir pushed Agron’s untied garments from his broad shoulders, a half smile forming. “If you were dominus, perhaps rebels would have had less success in convincing me to take arms against you.”

Agron pressed his lips against Nasir’s forehead. “A futile attempt as your spirit was ever unrestricted, and I could not have the man without his heart freely given. Come.” He guided them to their feet, both knowing they would not be easily unfettered of clothing in such a sitting position. Once naked, Agron took his hand and led him to the furs which provided some softness at least. He drew Nasir down onto his lap, facing each other. Gentle fingers moved along Nasir’s neck and shoulder bone. “We have not taken many moments to explore one another.”

“Danger and passion led us forward quickly once injury healed though you were swift with kisses and hugs long before.” His voice trailed off when strong fingers moved along his jawline again and Agron leaned in, tilting his head ever so slightly, their lips meeting, brushing against each other, mouth open, tongues brushing against each other until their locked lips. 

When their lips parted dark green eyes gazed at him, steady, warm and unwavering. “You taste of wine.”

A light blush formed, and Nasir could already feel his face warmed from the wine itself heat even further. “I told you, a rare desire from others.”

“Such men were fools, for I have liked before and now. Gods smile upon me for if they were not fools I would be absent my heart.” Familiar hands moved down his chest ever so carefully tracing the darkened flesh of Nasir’s most grievous wound. 

“You still find the scar worthwhile?” Nasir’s eyes dropped to watch those confidence fingers caress the ever so slightly more sensitive area of his body. 

“Eyes upon mine.” Agron waited for Nasir to meet his green gaze before continuing. “I will never tire of it. It is a tribute to your strength and your heart and how far you have come in skill.”

Nasir shook his head, eyes dropping a bit as his brow furrowed. “The damage is…”

“Eyes upon mine.”

“It is disfigurement…”

“Eyes. Upon. Mine.” Agron’s tone fortified, and Nasir found himself drawn to comply. Only then did his lover continue. “Those are not your words, and they are not mine nor do they fall from the lips from any that matter.” The gaze softened as did his words. “Stay with me.” Fingers walked away from his wound and brushed along his flat stomach, tracing defined muscles and the dark hairs gathering near his groin.  
“Do you know fear Nasir?”

“I do not,” Nasir whispered, covering strong knuckles with his hand. “I know but heat and desire under your touch and gaze.”

Agron smirked, a most boastful smile that Nasir could not help but return with one of his own. His hand dipped further, gliding between their bodies and brushing against hardening flesh. “Eyes open, upon me.”

“Most difficult task,” Nasir murmured but managed to do just that despite how he longed to close his eyes and enhance the sensation of Agron wrapping fingers around him and caressing him so intently. A quivering gasp escaped his lips, but eyes did not waver from most sincere face.

The gladiator shifted, a hand moving to Nasir’s waist to pull him closer and the other idly, almost lazily traveling along length, pausing to caress firm abdomen and then lower to soft balls. “You do well.”

Despite his best effort and recent praise, Nasir’s eyes closed a moment, and he pressed against those delightful fingers while grasping tight to strong arms and wrist. “I needed only a moment before Agron. The surprise…”

“And now what do you see when eyes are closed?”

Nasir smiled briefly. “A hot bath with lips and fingers upon me, a cold stream with arms around me, and a quiet forest with lover beneath me… I would kiss you Agron, eyes closed.” Agron wrapped a strong arm around his waist, and their lips met again, harsh this time, driven by need to bite lips and gnash teeth. He wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck and the larger man maneuvered them smoothly and with no small amount of strength, the muscles of his back and abdomen flexing until Nasir felt fur beneath his back and weight upon his body. Nasir palmed his way down Agron’s well-defined torso, fingers moving through sparse hair to grasp his cock, drawing a stifled groan from the larger man. “Oil.”

Agron shook his head. “No, too soon. I would not press luck.”

Nasir hissed at him, leaned forward and bit his shoulder, forcing a quick gasp from the man. “Trust me, as I trust you.” Agron withdrew just enough to peer down at him, and for a few moments, Nasir thought he would not continue. He knew his lover worried deeply, agonized even over their time in bed. He thought his more aggressive response and insistence might do more than suggest to his lover he was ready to push aside ill memories and replace with new. Agron leaned down and kissed his forehead, his nose and then a tender kiss lingered upon his lips. After a pause, he stood, strong in form, confident, etched as any fine Roman statue and then moved to their pile of belongings rooting around for a vial which gave Nasir an always appreciated view of a firm ass. But Agron did not return to him just yet. Instead, the man poured a small amount of the oil into the palm of his hand, set it aside and began to apply it himself. Not in the quick, hurried fashion that would soon have the man bounding for the bed with heavy breath and anticipation, but slow, purposeful, allowing Nasir ample time to appreciate the hardening of his glistening cock and movement of the muscles just above those gliding fingers. Gradually, Nasir smiled, watching his beloved in dim light demonstrate his physical appeal and proven strength and sexual prowess. Their eyes only drifted from each other just long enough for Nasir to rake over the fine form that would soon rejoin him; a body that could never be mistaken for another’s.

When Agron finally approached him, Nasir reached out and ran his fingers over broad shoulders and strong arms, guiding him down upon the makeshift bed, and they kissed again, slow, lingering and ending in smiles. Agron reached between them, strong hands moving along Nasir’s ass, but he stopped him, nervous about what he would say but finding tongue just the same. “No, I would have you inside me as you are slick enough.”

The German frowned, and it was not a gradual expression but a quick and deep downturn of the lips. “I would prepare you to avoid pain.”

“I am eager for you after such exhibition, and the pain will be short-lived.”

“Nasir…”

“We were never so careful before, not in the wake of battle our passions high.”

“I would not seek to hurt you.”

Nasir took a breath, lifting fingers to hook around Agron’s neck as he felt his chest tighten ever so slightly. “I would celebrate arrival as we rejoiced in Rome many times. Do not… do not treat me as if I am broken.”

Silence lingered between them, and for a moment, Agron only dropped his eyes and then his head. And Nasir realized he should not push him, not force his lover, his heart into actions that would breed doubt and regret. Soon, however, lips moved against his jaw and his neck and strong hands lifted his legs, parted his thighs so the gladiator might settled between them. Moments later, hard and thick flesh pressed against his entrance and then a firm thrust forced the hefty length inside him.

White pain burst at the back of his mind, drawing a sharp gasp from his lips and an arch of his body, but true to his words, the moment passed, and Nasir settled again. Most his life he experienced far less consideration, cruel hands, greedy lips and wanton eyes upon his body. His fingers curled into Agron’s shoulders, holding him tight, his mind and body comprehending that the strength that claimed him belonged him, loved him, protected him and would so often heed his desires and command. Nasir swallowed thickly, and groaned once the impressive form pressing him against the old furs began to move, and not just the gradual easy and almost tentative motions of their most recent couplings, but with the strength and eagerness, the almost desperate thrusts of their earlier pairings, when death’s grip had only just released them yet threatened to approach in the shadow of a great mountain at any moment.

Gentleness did not follow the authoritative thrusts that bumped their bodies together with each snap of the hips, and hitches of breath, grunts joined moans of pleasure. Bodies glistened, and the world around them melted into a blur of images soon forgotten. Nasir looked at Agron, and knew his lover, and he would close his eyes and feel him, the pulse of him, the scent, the familiar wanted want sensation of muscles flexing and rubbing against him. This felt more akin to two warriors rutting, and when Agron paused, seemingly prone to lighten his touch and ease his motions, Nasir punished him for it with fingernails digging into his shoulders or legs drawing him close. Their eyes would meet in that moment, toothy smiles form and then a kiss, quick but needed before hefty thrusts began again. Nasir knew he would be sore, that night and well into the morning but the ache would be worthwhile, would linger with him and would be long forgotten in place of the fire that coursed through his body when Agron shifted his hips, angled his efforts and found the spot deep within him that made his lungs and heart to forget their duties as he writhed in pleasure beneath his beloved. Then Agron found his release, gritting his teeth to keep from calling out in such a place, Nasir felt the seed spill inside him. The man all but collapsed on top of him and Nasir drew him close, stroking his hair, his damp shoulder and back.

Agron, cheek against his chest, eyes closed he murmured softly. “Never broken, never unwanted.”

And when Nasir went to sleep that night, he thought of no one and nothing else but the man that held him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just because I wanted to write that.


	30. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the Taranis and her captain all they hoped for, maybe, but there is certainly a surprise in store for them here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one of those pieces, for those who care about such things as how my mind works with these stories, where part of the chapter was actually written long in advance. It's one of those things that's on my "road map". Like some other pieces, the road map has changed as my story evolved, but key moments have kept the plot flowing from one point to another. Yep, I know the break in POV was slightly awkward as I have not done it in a bit.

A loud bump of an empty bucket against the hard floor, dishes clanging together and some unusual sound he guessed someone might label as singing awoke Agron slowly. He blinked, warm memories from last night soon overcoming the minor annoyances heard now as well as the knowledge that his body partially covered his beloved. Somehow he wound up on his belly with Nasir tucked underneath of him, and nothing disturbed their sleep last night which meant Nasir did not stir until he began to move himself. Yes, hard ground provided a far less comfortable rest, but that was free and he paid more than a fair share to essentially shove their things into a corner and sleep on old bedding where he could feel the floor through the hay as he moved to his knees. To be fair to the keep, maybe it was unusual to have a sizable wolf in the place but still the cost left a bitter taste in mouth. Lingering thoughts were soon replaced as Nasir opened his eyes and squeezed them together again with a soft grunt and pained moan. Carefully Agron ran his palm down Nasir’s hair, neck and shoulders, squeezing gently. “Are you well?” Agron inquired, trying to keep anxiety out of his voice.

“Just an ache,” Nasir mumbled though soon a revealed smile calmed Agron’s rising worry. Instead the Syrian kissed him quickly. “Well worth it, but praise the gods and break words that no riding will be done this day.”

Agron chuckled and rose from the bed, wishing they had a fire but at least the place was dry and retained some warmth from the larger common area that did have such a thing. “The docks are not a long walk from here I was told. You need not rise at all. I only intend to book passage and return.”

“No, no.” Nasir turned to his side, wincing a bit. “I would join you, see this ship, this Taranis.”

Agron nodded, finding his clothing as he stepped over Onyx who had moved away from the wall to the side of the bed sometime in the night. The animal seemed to have made short work of his bone and barely lifted a head while Agron walked barefoot alongside him. Once he gathered his simple garments and had weapon on hip, he turned and watched Nasir struggle just a bit. Naturally, his lover had no challenges with dressing himself or others for that matter, but their activities the night before caused him to favor certain movements. Without a word, Agron began assisting with his trousers, belt and sheath and finally his hair. He attempted the same style as before, and found the results far more pleasing. The braids were tighter this time, and the four wound together in a more natural fashion. The red ribbon barely peaked beneath the black strands and the black ribbon itself. He kissed the back of his head. 

“Gratitude.” Nasir whispered and went to retrieve his sword but Agron grasped his wrist, pulling him closer so they might enjoy a longer kiss; Nasir did not resist and when they finished, rested his head against Agron’s shoulder. 

“I have harmed you,” Agron muttered against his temple.

“Turn mind from worry, I but linger a moment. If body permits, I would see night repeated.”

Despite his best effort, Agron felt every nerve and muscle in his body awaken to such a promise. If he were not concerned with Nasir’s state already and business did not call them away, he might have pressed his luck with attempt now. “Come then, we have a ship to find.”

After a moment or two, he opened the door and both of his followed him out of the room. There was always risk to leaving their things unattended, but a quick look at the keep gave Agron confidence. Without the crowd about, the man all but coward under the gaze. He would not be one to tempt armed men to raise swords. Once outside, the place looked little better in the sunlight. The damp ground was only slightly better than mud and some individuals moved about tossing bits of wood chips onto the paths to help absorb additional moisture. Agron placed a hand upon Nasir’s shoulder and guided him east where the wood docks could be found. There were no less than four ships in sight, ranging a great deal in shape and size. The Taranis became easy to spot as it towered above the two nearest ships, sported square rigged sales and figure of a man with a wheel and lightning bolt near the stern. Several men and animals were put to effort pulling off amphorae into waiting wagons and eager arms.

Nasir glanced at Agron as the two watched the activity. “That is a Roman ship. It is quite large, but is her captain Roman, her crew?”

Agron opened his mouth to reply but a man behind him spoke in his stead.

“Most would call her captain a bastard. I like to think of myself from no land, since that statement is actually true. I assure you the man I acquired that ship from was Roman, and none too happy to be indebted to me. I suspect he preferred keeping his head than his ship.”

Agron turned to see a tall blonde with grey eyes, long blonde hair twisted down his back in a loose ponytail that required three simple white ties to contain. He wore draped brown and green garments that reminded Agron of neither Roman nor pirate, but the sword at his hip was curved, resembling a sica if a bit longer. It looked made for a man of far higher status than some merchant standing on the docks, watching a couple of Roman fugitives view the unloading of his ship. “You are her captain then?”

“And you are the man I am told has been looking for me. They said you were tall and the one with you shorter and of darker nature. I think men who think this one of darker nature have not traveled very far south as I have, though clearly neither of you are of this land. You do not look angry, so I assume you are not the father of some girl I have bedded. If you are, I would say she was interested, and I merely complied with her wishes. It would be an unwise move to rob such a girl of her father here as you would push me to do if you seek to harm me.”

Agron frowned, lumping the man in with the likes of pirates almost immediately for that statement, especially when his eyes lingered on Nasir longer than they should have. “I seek passage.”

“To Britannia?”

“East of the Rhine in Germania, I hear you port there.”

He ran his fingers along his stubble jawline, too square really, and with a clef chin even. “Sometimes though it is a harsh sea to travel that far north. You and this man here?” He waved at his Nasir. 

“I am Agron and this Nasir. We have three horses, supplies and a… wolf to take with us.”

Eyebrows shot up in surprise. “I admit I drink my fair share. I thought I heard you say you wanted to take three horses and a wolf with you?”

Agron cleared his throat, feeling just a bit of a fool. “Yes, and additional supplies as well. I am told you have plenty of cargo and often unload more here than you take with you to the north. This wolf…” He blinked glancing at his side noting only now the absence of Onyx. Not wanting to show worry, he said nothing about the wolf’s disappearance and tried to discretely glance around the area.

“It is true, that I am heavy loaded coming into this port but light when I sail away. There is not much to buy here aside from wool, cheese and sometimes pork and mutton. Romans truly enjoy beef as well which they have plenty of. I would recommend you get your fill.”

“What do you bring in?” Nasir questioned.

The man beamed at the inquiry, a bright wide smile showing only a few absent teeth. “Grain, wine and olive oil, sometimes fine cloth, but not for these low folk here. They take it further north to the richer lands.”

“Why not land north yourself?”

“I like you little one, a wise question.” He chuckled at Nasir’s glower. “Let us say there might be bad blood in the larger ports north. I can land here, sell for a little less and let those with wit and resources enough take it up and sell it for a higher price. It is worth the loss to avoid that part of the world and all are happy for the exchange in the end.”

Agron continued to frown. “But we were told you have a dislike for Romans.”

“Oh I do. Roman shits have tried to take over the world as if they own it all, but I find the best way to avoid her wrath is to trade with her. For now, I am more valuable to her as a trader than dead or enslaved. Any man can learn to use a blade and spill blood but it takes a different kind of man entirely to brave the seas and captain a ship.” He grinned at Nasir, openly. “Now for passengers, I do not take many but it has been done in the past.” Grey eyes returned to Agron’s displeased expression. “I can rummage up two private beds…”

“One will suffice.”

“It is no trouble to arrange.”

“I said one will suffice.” Agron tried, with little success, to keep the venom in his heart in check. Nasir’s quick glance told him he might not have accomplished that at all. He did not like the way the man looked at Nasir, made light of the situation and certainly not his arrogant dismissal of those who wielded steel on land. 

Perhaps trying to diffuse the situation a bit and salvage a hard earned attempt at passage, Nasir stepped forward just in front of Agron, touching his wrist ever so slightly as he did so. “What Agron means to say is he and I are one and do not require separate sleeping arrangements. Now for Onyx’s arrangements, will you take a wolf?”

“Onyx? The wolf has a name. Does it not travel in a cage?” The captain tore his eyes from Agron to peer at Nasir who was not a great deal shorter than he.

“Onyx is very well behaved, and we have traveled some distance with our horses. What coin do you require to take all with us?”

The man blinked at Nasir and then laughed, a loud hearty sound that ended with a slap against his thigh. “By gods you two are serious. And to think I thought this would be an ordinary stop. I will take your wolf and your horses and whatever else you carry with you for a fair price then. I trust you will keep the creature calm while on the ship and… one bed it shall be. Pity really.”

Agron stepped forward, but Nasir planted a firm unyielding palm against his stomach to prevent any further advancement. In order to reject that command, he would have to essentially trample his lover over right here on the docks, in front of everyone; of course he did not.

“I am called Edric, and I would be happy to hear your tale as it sounds worth the hassle to take you across the sea. We leave tomorrow afternoon. I prefer to leave with the morning sun, but I have received word that my shipment of wool is not yet arrived but is due before daybreak. Bring your horses to the ship in the morning, and your goods to have them loaded.”

Nasir reached into his coin purse and disbursed an agreed upon price, with little haggle. The man took a wolf and an angry German; the risk warranted whatever he asked. “You seem to have come here often, do you know a place that trades in carvings?”

Edric motioned towards a hut a hundred paces behind them. “The man and his boy in there carve wood and bone and sometimes shells even. Romans are not tempted by such simple things as they prefer the gemstones and fancy things, but it is fine work. Germans, well if they value such skills at all I have not seen it.” 

Nasir gave Agron a tap and headed in that direction. Agron waited until his lover disappeared before moving closer to Edric. “Edric is it? I will have us swim there rather than allow you to keep such gaze upon Nasir our entire journey.”

Edric laughed though his eyes suggested he understood how serious Agron might be. “Easy big one. I know not from where you hale but the mark of Rome is upon you and you speak Latin fluidly. Trust me when I say I have no love of Rome and your circumstances were not known to me until he said. Do not blame a man for trying; some are prone to share. Rest easy, you will have no trouble from me. A bit of wine and talk and we will be friends I am certain. It is too long a journey to remain at odds.”

Agron glanced over his shoulder, knowing full well if Nasir saw them engaged in intense conversation, he would likely find himself punished later, and they had traveled a long way to be denied passage simply because of his jealousy. He had to swallow his pride, for now. “Speaking of wine, I will require more than I have. If you deal in such things, perhaps I can purchase some from you at a good price. Nasir is, well the waves…”

“Say no more. I understand, and if such is his disposition you have even less to worry about. A man of my nature cannot stay on land too long nor take with him a man who does not love the sea’s song. I will make wine ready, just have your coin with you when you board.” He waved towards a net of fish near the aft where Onyx seemed to be tearing into it to get to the wiggling masses. “And you will be paying for that as well. It seems you will not have much to worry about feeding that beast, but what of the horses, do your require hay as well?”

The gladiator did his best not to show his annoyance, both at the damage Onyx caused that net and the fact he would have to pay a fair amount to keep three horses fed. “Yes.” He replied through clenched teeth. Eventually Agron stepped away once Nasir made appearance again from the hut and returned to them. Edric left them to yell at a couple of young men who dropped one of the clay jars, grain spilling cross the damp wood. “What are searching for?”

Nasir shrugged. “I was only curious after seeing Noland’s horse if such things could be acquired here.”

“And did you find what you wanted?”

“I will check again tomorrow before we leave. We are set then, we have passage?”

“Yes, but will you call for your…” His voice trailed off as Onyx trotted over to them with a large fat fish in his mouth, completely unconcerned with the nervous men and torn net he left behind. He huffed.

Nasir patted Onyx on the head, looking in the direction from whence the animal came and seeing their captain smile at him with a brief nod before instructing the men to gather the fish and fix the net. “It seems that went well.”

Agron grinned, admitting to himself, mostly it did. “We are set. I have a few more matters to attend to, will you try and find us a more suitable meal for the day and night. Take him with you, clearly he listens to you better than me.” Nasir smiled, his eyes shifting to the ship for a moment loner before he set foot to purpose. No doubt he worried about the travel, as did Agron, but first he had another man to seek.

True to his word, Agron returned to the inn midday to find Nasir and his wolf in the room. An open sack lay on the table with a loaf of bread and wedge of cheese inside it. On the table itself, another loaf, more cheese, cooked beef, broiled cabbage and carrots and what looked to be a brew of some kind. It looked far more tempting than what he could acquire last night, but seeing beef, recommended by that fucking captain, spoiled the meal ever so slightly. He joined Nasir for their late day meal just the same and felt content to remain there for the rest of the evening. Naturally, Nasir did not abruptly question his whereabouts, and soon the topic of discussion shifted to legends and tales of Germania, where he told him of the exploits of Wodan, the god the Romans might call Mercury, and the one he hoped would see them to distant shores in one piece.

Too tired, and essentially too sore for desired activities, Nasir fell asleep in Agron’s arm just after telling the larger man he intended to go out in the morning to make inquiry at the same shop for what he desired. By this time, Agron merely nodded and continued his tale not fully realizing he fell into native tongue out of habit.

**

Nasir awoke early in the morning, gently lifting Agron’s arm to ready for the day. Yes, he was anxious, his memories shifting back to the frightening time he was stolen away from the city and forced onto a Roman ship, deep in the bowels of the vessel where he found few comforting words and a sour stomach that would not end. He realized now that he should have listened to them, their promises which at the time felt empty enough where he made it nearly impossible to approach him without harm until he became so weak he could barely hold his head up. Quickly, Nasir tried to push aside unpleasant thoughts, pausing to give Agron a quick kiss on the forehead before grabbing bread and heading towards the shop without Onyx. The wolf made others nervous and while had showed no tendency to harm anyone, the animal also had no qualms in investigating whatever interested him. Their passage on the ship took much of their coin, and he feared not having enough to pursue life in this foreign land should Onyx cause more damage. 

Once in the shop, the old man and his younger boy withdrew the item they had been working on the day before for him. It was finished, smooth beneath his fingers tips, perfect. He tucked it away in a small soft pouch within his belt along with the two pieces of hemp liberated from Agron’s collection earlier. So content and delighted with his purchase, Nasir hardly noticed someone watching him until he cut through two of the large buildings back towards the inn. 

“You have fled your cage.” A hand pushed Nasir firmly against the wall, the touch familiar as was the voice, damaged it said once. And such a sound temporally paralyzed his responses to the point where the man managed to press fingers against his neck. Nasir’s dark eyes widened to see the man that had so easily unraveled him within the brothel. He looked the same as he did then, a gash across dark eyes, hair cut close to the scalp, traveling garbs and light armor suggested whatever his purpose was in this world, it required speed and violence. He looked down at Nasir, clicking his tongue while he trailed a blade from his throat and carefully parted his garment revealing Nasir’s bare chest. Nasir breathed in deeply, his body tense and fingers tight on the hilt of his sword though he knew he could not draw it faster than this man could plunge his dagger inside him.

Powerful, unwanted fingers slipped beneath cloth, passed through sparse hair and curled around his cock and balls, fondling him. Nasir turned his head to the side, closing his eyes as he forced himself to remain calm, focused, waiting for an opportunity. Agron always said he was patient, used strategy; he drew strength from those words now though he felt himself trying to shift into survival mode again. A hitch caught in his throat when the man’s fingers tightened painfully around his balls, the fingers rolling and squeezing them as if testing if they might break. This harsh sensation, he had not truly felt before.

“Better,” the man whispered when Nasir’s hand fell from his sword and pressed palm against the wall behind them. “There are men in this world who might suggest that removing these would tame you where clearly others have failed to do so. Those same men I think would enjoy the process too much to trust their advice.” He chuckled lowly, relieving the pressure so he might stroke Nasir’s cock which began to thicken in his hand. “Yes, much better. Are you responsible then, for burning that place down? Orvis was shit at selling quality slaves, but at least he had warm bodies. The fool did not recognize the likes of you, what you were or more precisely what were not.”

Nasir bit his lip to keep from responding, either with words or sound. No, an inner voice screamed at him, you cannot let this happen. Another voice, timid but just as loud asked him what would happen if Agron stumbled into this area and found his body, no answers, just lack of life. He could not let that happen, he had to let the other win, the one who would endure this.

The man kept speaking. “No, I think I would rather have you intact, to see your release. You never gave me that did you, but you might eventually. After all, the Romans are looking for you.”

He found his voice, eyes opening and looking at the man. “This is not a Roman port or a Roman city, and you are not Roman.”

“True enough, but Roman friends are not so easily noticed in these parts. They pay us well.” He leaned forward, brushing his lips against Nasir’s brow while his tight squeeze drew another gasp. “Now tell me, the one that travels with you, the tall one, who is he and where is he?”

A deep growl sounded from behind the man, and a voice dark in anger responded in Nasir’s stead. “He is your death, and he is behind you.”


	31. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness reappeared, and now there are choices to be made for Agron and Nasir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta

When Agron awoke in their room to find Nasir gone from his side, and Onyx resting on the floor, the German thought little of it. Nasir mentioned he had a few tasks to complete prior to boarding the ship. Onyx’s calm demeanor suggested his lover left on his own accord. While taking the wolf about the city would draw unwanted attention and worry, he had hoped Nasir would take the beast. After a couple of hours passed and Nasir did not return, Agron became concerned since the city was not nearly large enough to suggest any visit would take long. If delay expected, Nasir would have said. He grabbed his sword and took Onyx with him to help find Nasir. Whether by luck or gods or both, it seemed Onyx led him towards Nasir with only the mention of his lover’s name.

At first when he spotted them, the gladiator thought there was a certain familiarity between the two that puzzled him. The man spoke, and Nasir turned to him. But within moments, his love was manhandled and against a wall, whispered words too distant to hear. As he approached, light on his feet, Agron was torn between taking immediate action and risking Nasir’s life as the blade lingered near his throat, and trying a more discreet approach. While pondering action a change quickly began to overtake Nasir; the closing of his eyes, fingers falling from much needed weapon and even his breathing all indicated an unspeakable sign of submission. Soon words began reach his ear, and Agron assumed who stood before them. This was the one, the one man who escaped his vengeance, the one that came before his arrival who harmed Nasir’s neck and unraveled him, causing him to slide back into Tiberius, and again a like scene unfolded before him now. A part of him understood Nasir’s action. He faced his assailants in the heat of battle, recognizing some faces as he broke skulls and impaled them as a building erupted in flames around them. His reaction might have been different had he encountered one here in a quiet port, a place he would not expect to find any, a place where he let his guard down. None of them, not their faces or words, or touches haunted him in such a way that burned impression as it did for Nasir. But he still felt them sometimes, their breath against his ear, laughter, spittle on his cheek and that pain, so much pain inside him. He placed his hand upon the wolf’s head, calming the animal into silence for a few moments longer, trying to understand the situation better so he might act.

Nasir’s eyes soon opened which meant he would be discovered, so Agron moved forward quickly while the man was distracted with words and before gaze would reveal his presence, drawing a sword and pressing it against the man’s side; Onyx growled severely. “He is your death, and he is behind you,” he hissed lowly when man made inquiry about Agron’s whereabouts. The man lowered his blade. “Release him; Nasir come to me.”

“Nasir? What happened to Tiberius?”

Agron pressed the blade forward, watching the blood pool at the cut of fabric, just enough to let the man know who had control here, perhaps enjoying his wince too much. Once Nasir moved to his side, Agron purposefully took a moment to touch his shoulder before addressing his enemy. “You do not know Nasir, and you never will.”

“Kill me, and questions will be asked, accusations will be made. I have made inquiries about this one at many places here. My men will know who to look for should I not return. And have I not been kind, have I not left him unharmed? Is he not standing beside you when he stood in a place known for mutilation and pain? Ask him if I granted him oil…”

Agron sneered at the man, not so brave now that he faced someone prepared for aggression. “Kind? You think this is kindness? You force yourself upon another, you accost him in a city miles away and threaten to castrate him for your pleasure. We will be aboard a ship long before they start to question your whereabouts. Do not speak to me of kindness.”

“Are you certain? Will you risk future upon it? This might be a city of the Celts but even they care about bodies in their streets. Nasir is it? Tell him, tell him what I did for you.”

“Agron…” Nasir touched his arm, but he pulled away almost immediately. 

Agron knew the moment he did so he should not have, but blood boiled in his veins, fury blinded his vision. It was difficult enough to keep his mind and eyes focused on his enemy, to listen to words instead of spill blood. To have Nasir pleading some case for this man’s life… it was beyond reason. But he owed Nasir far more than that. A few words the least of what he would give to his heart. “You would spare him?” He asked after some time, not looking at his lover to prevent giving this man so much as a moment’s reprieve. “I would have him question why he assailed you as he chokes on his blood for the folly. If it were not for the noise, I would fuck him with this sword and ask him how kind it felt.” Vile words fell from his lips, raw, unfiltered and perhaps too frightening to share even with Nasir, but he could not keep them from falling from his tongue. What would have happened had he not come just now, would this man try and steal Nasir away from him, force him right here?

Behind him, Nasir breathed in quickly. “I care not about him. I care about your fate Agron and what actions may determine it.”

Agron risked a glance towards Nasir who’s dark pools shone with worry, looking behind them as if he feared others might come. His eyes returned to this unnamed man and narrowed when he saw an ever so slight smirk pull at his lips. “Certain enough,” he growled, decision made.

If anyone asked Agron to list his strengths, he would have laughed a little and then found few words to describe himself in battle or as a lover or as a brother and a friend. When questioned about Nasir, the list would be far longer and readily upon tongue. In battle prowess, speed near the top. At first, when blood began to come out of the man’s lips before he felt his sword rip through skin, muscle and fit between bones, Agron jerked back, bewildered. In a moment like this, there was no true need for much strength to end this man’s life. In many battles, Agron took risks not necessary to down his enemy, drowning them, plunging daggers into chests, intimate kills that could have been handled more quickly. He still bathed in revenge when possible, so he drew back this time, ready to plunge his sword forward so swiftly and mightily he hoped the blade might damage the wall behind them. In doing so, he took time. It was in that moment Nasir found opportunity and finished deed himself, his sword drawn and thrust into heart while Agron burned internally. The man crumbled to the ground, a shocked expression upon his face, and a far kinder death than he deserved. Agron spent little time focusing on the life leaving the man’s eyes; instead he watched Nasir withdraw his sword from the other’s heart, blood covering the blade and spilling over his fingers. 

Nasir looked up at him with unblinking eyes. “We are not like these men, and you said you were certain, so there should be no risk for me in ending him hastily.”

Agron’s eyes flickered down the narrow walkway to ensure they were not seen before resting the body against the wall and covering him with a nearby dirty blanket, making him look more drunk than dead. Using his cloak, he wiped Nasir’s blade and hand and grasped Nasir by the upper-arm and hurriedly escorted him away from the scene. “Onyx, come.” The wolf smelled blood, gravitated towards it, but obeyed the simple command, following at their side as they made their way to the inn.

“I told you Agron, I am at your side, and I follow you. Your fate would have been mine either away; he was mine to kill.” Oddly absent obvious emotion, Nasir explained himself as he hastened them down the street.

Discreetly they entered their room and Agron took cloth, cleansed Nasir’s hand and blade fully, pouring the reddened water onto the floor and tucking the bloodied cloth underneath the bed. He began to gather all their things, trying not to think, just act. If he thought too long on this, he might panic and reach hesitancy. “Come we go to the ship.”

Nasir paused but then quickly began to assist. “They do not expect to depart for hours. Will it not seem odd to be so early?”

Agron glanced at Onyx who waited nearby, expectantly; his eyes rested on Nasir. “They were loading last night and should have more to load this morning. It will not be as unusual as we were instructed to bring our things before departure. There are many here who know our intentions that they expect us to go there. None should question.” He paused, watching Nasir, now packed just stand there and stare at the floor. He sighed softly and moved to his side, kissing Nasir’s neck. “We will soon be on the ship, and in a number of days far from here and heading to my homeland, to our home.” 

“I have not let you touch me in many days as he did in that alley.” Nasir needed time to process this; Agron knew, but the gods were rarely kind enough to give them such moments when wanted. At least for the time being, his beloved controlled himself so they might leave without a misgivings.

“You did not let that man touch you Nasir. He forced it. We will have much needed time upon the ship to speak of this. Come.” He kissed Nasir’s temple and pulled at his hand only to release it as they ventured into sight of others. He paid the inn keep for a little of the damage Onyx caused in the room, a little more than he should have, to make certain the man did not try and track them to the docks. Once near the Taranis, he tipped Nasir’s chin and planted a gentle kiss upon his lips. “Board the ship, and I will join you soon.” He paused. “Take the wolf.”

“If you are attacked, Onyx should be with you. If his men are to find you…”

“If I am attacked, I will kill them and be given strength knowing you are safe on board with a creature that can rip their throats form their bodies. Nasir do not fret so. I only aim to see our things boarded properly.”

Nasir gave a brief nod, reluctantly boarding the ship giving Agron a chance to do as he claimed he would do, see to their future and act normally in doing so. First he found the horses, the larger animals easily led onto the ship though Spiorad threw a fit, requiring three men to pull at his ropes. Agron moved quickly to their side when he saw a man raise a fist. Gods, he disliked this animal. He was too small, hardly listened to even simple commands, and look at the trouble he gave him now. Still, Nasir felt some attachment to the beast, and he would have him on board. Thankfully the man whose fist he grabbed took one look at Agron, who had no patience left to hide emotion, and thought better of taking the matter further. With a little more fuss, he was able to get the small black horse to follow him up the ramp and handed him off to some young boy. Next came the crates and bundles he paid to have on board, and finally Agron stood there an hour later, trying to remember what he had forgotten.

A short fat man tapped on his thigh as if he had tried to gain his attention earlier, and Agron blinked down at him realizing who he was again. “Your goods delivered as requested. If you would like to inspect them, I would be happy to go on the ship and show you.”

Agron glanced away slightly when he noticed a few guards in the area walk by, avoiding eye contact before shaking his head. “No, no that will suffice.” He stopped, looking at the man intensely for a moment. “But you know I am not a man to cheat? You would not want me returning here unhappy.”

“Oh no! I would certainly not wish that. I assure you it is as we agreed upon, precisely, your payment well-received. I would not risk argument over…”

“I must go.” Agron turned away with no time to listen to yet another man prattle on about so little, noting a few men spoke with the guards that just passed them though none looked in his direction. Leaving the little fat man behind, and horses, wolves, and supplies for a homestead across the sea loaded; he almost took a breath. When had things become so complicated? Had Spartacus been here, he would have told the man that planning war seemed a trifle thing in comparison. He paused in his long stride, focusing on the lack of the man, how he missed Spartacus’ calm demeanor and ever present plans. Glancing behind him, making certain no one else took any special interest in him, he made his way back to the Taranis’ ramp where he found Edric resting against the rails up top. Cursing inwardly, as he would rather not talk to the man at all, but he purposefully approached him just the same not knowing what else to do. “Your wool, it arrives, and we leave soon?”

“Already loaded. I await a few men who return from whoring. In a place like this, they are no doubt waiting in line for very unfortunate choices. I would tell you Agron of the beauties I have seen and bedded on my journey, but you would certainly find them lacking. There have been a few rather worthwhile warriors or mayhap you call them soldiers I might share a tale or two about though...”

Gods, he hated this man. Calm, he told himself, must be patient, patient and friendly. “Your ship is fast yes, and we could leave sooner if perhaps I offer aid to ready the way?”

Edric pushed himself off the rails and regarded Agron in silence for a few. “I know thieves and cutthroats and killers. If I thought you were amongst the first two, I would not have you on my ship, but the latter… whatever trouble you two have managed here in one night… no ship in this port is faster than mine.” Agron reached into his coin purse, not realizing his hands had begun to shake until Edric had the courage grasp them and still his actions. Agron did not lift his eyes, and for a few moments, they breathed in silence until the captain finally spoke. “Not necessary.” He called over his shoulder. “Alden, our business is concluded here, go get the men. Tell them tuck in their shit, the pickings here are poor and the next port will have better. Drinks will be on me.” He gave Agron a wide smile. “They’ll forgive once cunt is found and cups are full in the next place. Come large man, your lover awaits down below.”

Agron hesitated, torn between trusting this captain and concocting another plan. If they were caught down below, there would be no escape. Green eyes raised and met grey, and he gave into hope. Nasir awaited him, and their fate remained in this arrogant fuck’s hands.

**

Nasir ran his fingers through the rougher tufts of hair at the top of Onyx’s head. He hated being in this small room. Despite a bed off the floor with actual blankets, a wash basin and a number of amphorae full of wine, his memory of his first voyage across seas remained not far behind him. Worse still, Agron had not yet come, and what happened between them earlier still burned in his mind. Damaged, untamed, wanted intact… and now the man was dead. As a boy, he knew he was valued, not bound for such a dark destiny unless something terrible happened, unless he misstepped. That some sick Romans found pleasure in such diversion, well it was not unknown to him though not openly accepted in the social circles his dominus traveled… well except for that one man he already broke words about with Agron. His fate could have been worse long ago, not just thrown into mines as human refuse, but far worse at an early age. He knew laughter and comfort and kindness; he learned love and been shone strength, strength denied him days past but returned again. 

His eyes dropped to his hand, the hand that had been covered by blood not long ago. Tiberius killed only one man before Nasir was born, or born again. He did not know who killed this one, a man without a name, only a harsh face, a dreaded voice and a touch too well known to him. All they worked for now hung in balance, their future, their charges… his love. Whatever fate brought him, he knew it would not be Tiberius to face it, but Nasir. And Nasir did not have long to linger on such thoughts. The door opened and Agron entered, a smile on the man’s face though the green eyes seemed ripe with worry. Such a smile still managed to raise hope, and Nasir stood, quickly entering Agron’s arms which wrapped around him firmly. He had not the words, so none were spoken.

“The gods led that man to his fate, and he was too fool not to walk away from it. He had choice, as did you.” Agron murmured and kissed his hair, and his embrace lingered, tight, and almost desperate, entwined with fear perhaps the larger man would never otherwise display. They waited, he knew, waited down in the bowels of a ship for welcomed news or armed men. Agron would not let them take either of them alive, Nasir realized. There were outcomes worse than death, and to travel so far to face execution for justified killing, and an unknown fate for the other… Nasir would not accept such a fate either.

“I had to,” Nasir whispered.

Agron laughed quietly, not relinquishing his hold. “We were of like minds. Our fates are entwined no matter how many times I try to spare your life for mine. I do not think I shall so readily try again. Do you have your sword for if they come?”

“It is ready.”

They spoke in whispers now, but there were shouts above on deck; the wood beneath them shifted and the door opened. Onyx stood immediately perhaps as anxious yet prepared as his masters. But it was their captain whose joyful face beamed at them. “We are on way boys. If the gods smile upon us, next port will be on a far larger island.”

Agron drew a shuddering breath. “Do not fucking call me that.”

Nasir laughed; it was either that or cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard one; I admit. It did not flow as easily for me as the last one, but hopefully the chapter stands on its own. 
> 
> Oh and I passed over 100k at some point, this is definitely the longest story I have written, perhaps longer than the original series I did a long time ago even.


	32. Edric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet our ship's masters, and the boys have a bit of sharing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta

Agron leaned against the rails of the ship, watching Nasir and Onyx move about the deck for the past couple of hours. The wind was gentle and the sun high and pleasant, the white sails taking advantage of the wind. He tried to keep busy, to use the oil and leather Nasir had gifted him to clean his sword properly and soften some of his armor while at it. The problem remained the same, and had a name, and had not stopped trying to engage him in conversation for the past few days.

“What are they playing at today, bones or an old rope?”

He tried, tried so hard not to let his annoyance show. “Drift wood. The same as yesterday and the day before.” And the fucking man knew it too. This was the third day after all, of the same game between Nasir and Onyx and any other man who wanted to join in and pass the time.

Edric grinned as if the news truly pleased and surprised him. “It is a good thing to burn the creature of such energy. It would not do to have his power unhindered on board.” The man glanced at Agron’s works and his scowl. “Agron, you try so hard to hate me, yet I cannot understand why. Am I not generous, have I not provided you a nice place to rest and so much wine for so little coin?”

Agron lowered his head slightly, almost wishing Nasir were near so he could assist with this miserable conversation. Almost because Nasir looked happy as did their wolf from which he would not want to take. “I do not… hate you as you think, and yes, it is a fine place to rest, off the deck. I know not all your men are so fortunate. Gratitude.”

And indeed not all were. There was room below deck for some to rest but a number of them pitched tents and slept in the cold on deck. Edric did not let Agron’s sign of appreciation linger in silence of course. No, the man had to comment on everything. “They do not pay for their voyage as you and yours pay. They earn their wage and their tents are far better off than many have on land I assure you. And the wine, you do not mention the wine! Is it not sufficient to give your loved one much needed rest?”

Defeated, Agron put his strip of leather and oil vial aside. “Nasir finds rest with the ease of wine…” In fact, Nasir found the discomfort of a rough sea eased away with the wine induced sleep and fresh air on the deck. Certainly their travel had not been rough, but Agron could almost relax again not worrying about the wolf or his love being ill for too long though the wolf did make a fair mess the first day at sea; he was certain some men on the ship hated him for that. He would take the brunt of their scorn and be thankful for it to see so many interact with Nasir readily. They seemed to be teaching him a few things, tying knots mostly, how to check their speed by tossing wood into the water and counting, and the prices of their acquired goods as well as what they hoped to get in various ports. He knew Nasir was good with numbers, had shown as much aptitude in the rebel camps, but the way he absorbed the details of the exchanges of this ship, their quantity and size as well as potential yield, well it gave something for Agron to smile about at night when they shared a meal and turned to bed. If only, if only he could coax Nasir to speak more of his heart and his mind of past events than such things, but he knew his heart would reveal to him such worries, concerns and emotions when ready. Suddenly, he realized the man was speaking still and managed to catch just the tail end of the one-sided conversation.

“And I would have you dine with me this evening. We shall have…”

“Beef,” Agron almost snarled, just a little though. “It is always beef, and I would have my night as I always do, with Nasir.”

“You mistake intention. I only wish to break words and share a meal with a new friend, nothing more. And when the beef runs out, and we are left with fish and bread, you will long for it again. I will not part with my salted mutton and cured and salted pork, no matter how succulent and honeyed soaked some of the pieces maybe. They will fetch a high price in other markets, but do not worry Agron, I will appease your man with dried fruits and fine oysters. He will hardly miss you I am certain.”

“I do not believe Nasir would be so favorable to…”

“Already done; he thinks it will do you good to share a little time with me.”

Fuck. Agron turned his head to the side a bit to shield unwanted expression. Edric spoke to Nasir, and Nasir consented. This had to be punishment for something, probably that remark he made yesterday about how useless he thought learning knots would be, or maybe it was when he almost yanked him away from the prowling eyes of another who, apparently, was trying to size him for reasons other than sex, like determining if the leather they had on board could provide suitable covering for the foot and a means to tighten belt. His green eyes shifted to Nasir who had finally noticed his discomfort and company, and sported a sly grin. “Early then,” he voiced in open submission. “I would not be parted long after dark.”

Edric grinned, happily though he could not imagine why the man would be so pleased to have such company. Once near dusk arrived, Agron ventured down below to their room to find Onyx, exhausted since others took over Nasir’s duty with the wood, and Nasir himself, cup of wine already in hand and enjoying the said dried fruit. He rose as Agron approached and kissed him quickly. “You enter early? I thought you might linger longer.”

Agron huffed, setting his things aside. “As if you are unwise as to why I am here.”

Nasir smirked briefly. “The man is friendly; you ought to return sentiment.”

“The man is loud, constantly and pries; his eyes still linger too long upon you.”

Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron’s waist and pulled him closer. “Only to enjoy your reaction, and he is full of life and tales. It passes the time. You ought to speak with the others Agron.”

He thought of Margo and Cadan, and the others long towards the seas around Sicily by now whom Nasir shared a short bond with, and of course Marc whom Agron grew to know as well. And before that, his people who accepted him. Nasir shared readily with others, found happiness in so little and hope. Agron hesitated but chose to speak his heart and not shelter what he felt with harsh words and actions as so prone to do. “He saw me afraid, full of doubt.”

His lover took hands and squeezed, brushing his lips against knuckles smooth with oil. “As I too was filled when boarding ship. He did not betray us though he might have gained more coin for it. Know not shame for such display. Not unless you hold yourself to higher standards than you do me?” Agron shook his head, but Nasir would not let him so easily retreat and reject plea. He placed strong fingers against his cheek and the other hooked around his neck to lower the man for a brief kiss and press of forehead. “When that man had me in the brothel and in the port, I was afraid he would take me from you, or that you were lost to me. It was not what he would do to me Agron, though I had not felt such pain before when he…”

Agron peered into those deep eyes. “When he what?”

“He squeezed so hard.” Nasir inhaled deeply. “And I feared you would find my body and no answers, no enemy. You would enter a rage and be consumed by grief and anger until death found you, days cut too short.”

“As was purpose before we bonded.” Agron sighed quietly. “I tried to pay him, for his silence and aid. My hands were shaking, so much out of my control, all hopes in one in ship and nothing else.”

“Trust well placed.” Nasir smiled and kissed him again. “A weight has been lifted, and I sail to your homeland without heavy burden. I will always remember what happened to me Agron, but memory will fade in time but not…”

“The anger, the frustration that some still live?”

Nasir smiled briefly running his finger down Agron’s neck to press over his heart. “I will always mourn yet value that I did not endure alone, that you know what I faced.”

Agron covered Nasir’s hand with his. “I do Nasir. I knew… I knew no pleasure. Only pain.” He drew a shuddering breath, trying to keep at bay strong emotions.

“My experiences were quite different with my dominus. I need you to know that. I knew not freedom, or what wrongs were forced upon me, but misery was far from mind most days, most years.” Nasir drew closer, gazing up into his eyes. 

“It is more akin to what Naevia experienced, what broke her.”

“But not you, and not me.” Nasir voiced pointedly.

Agron sniffled slightly, a smile forming. “The air seems stale down here, messes with eyes.”

Nasir laughed lowly awarding a long lingering if chaste press of the lips. “I have given Edric little information and would trust what you are willing to share.” Nasir paused. “But you are not forced to go. I will break words in your stead and return shortly?”

The gladiator lifted his hand to Nasir’s cheek. “I will try to tolerate this man because he has shown kindness. You look pale.”

“Ship rocks harder this night. I would finish meal and rest but remain awake until your return?” Eye brows rose slightly in question.

“No, no I require no such favor. I would have you dream well knowing I will soon be at your side.” Agron kneeled to give Onyx a quick rub against the head. “Guard him for me.” Then he left their little section of the ship, ignoring the large amount of goods only imagining what it would look like down here if Edric’s boast proved true, packed to the brim he said, with goods at times.

Like his men, Edric spent his evenings in a tent, but an elaborate tent with a table, oil lamps, and bedding on the deck. If weather became too poor, he told Nasir he would have his things ferried below deck though it was rare for him to sleep there. A man, he said, had to see to his, and his was his boat, his goods and his men. So when Agron ducked into the large colorful tent, he was not surprised to see the man sitting at the table with a large fatty piece of beef on a wooden tray, apples, cheese and what looked like some sort of pudding. The man’s face lit up as he saw Agron, taking his feet from the table and waving at the spread. “Come Agron, join me.” Agron took a seat, feeling as uncomfortable as he no doubt looked, but the ship’s master was not about to let that dissuade him. “There is a young man on board, Blayre, who has too fine hands for ropes really, but he does cook and mop well and can mark the goods brought on and off the ship. I see that Nasir too can make marks, can you?” He poured them wine, large cups of wine.

Agron took the wine and downed a good deal of it; he needed this to get through the meal. “Not in the tongue of these lands, but of mine and Rome.”

Edric grinned, a handsome smile really despite a few missing teeth not doubt from violence rather than poor habits. “Good, good though if you were so attentive you would know I mark in Latin and no other tongue. Such skills are not easy to come by. A sword will protect you, give you advantage but there is more to life than death.” He leaned back. “Your Nasir is well liked by the crew, as is your wolf. I worried the beast might cause trouble, but even the young lads gamble away their wage to see which the creature will come to. It keeps them entertained. And he enjoys the songs when they are so in the mood. I do not see why you will not join them. I know you watch in the dark when they are so inclined.”

And that was true, Agron lingered against a post or the rails when the others sang. Nasir did not sing himself most nights, but he and Onyx listened, listened for hours. “I know not the words.”

“Nor do I. I think those who lead hail from Anatolia though that is not where I acquired them.”

Agron took a knife and sliced into the meat, no doubt the rest going to the crew later. “These men are not known to you?”

“Most many years, a few only this one. I learn in time, but I choose based on these.” He waved at his eyes. “And these.” He motioned to his ears. “And this.” He tapped his lips. “Do you know why Rome does not brave these seas?”

Agron shook his head. 

“Because to make great wealth one must fill a large ship with grain and wine and cloth and travel through pirate infested waters to these islands, and then fill her again and travel to the next and all in time and all with the wind. They are cowards you see, wanting to stay in their pretty ports while men like me bring to them what they want.”

“And what do you they want from Brittania?”

“Tin is easiest. Sometimes I can bargain well for silver. Beef is well-liked if salted properly.” He bit into the juicy meat himself. “It seems you are set against me, but I cannot image why. Did I not provide as I said? Are you not set, is yours not content?”

Agron sighed, wondering if he might take some of that pudding down for Nasir. “I have known men like you.”

“Like me?” He laughed loudly and leaned forward. “I have not met many like me. Do you mean those who enjoy life, brave the world and climb into many beds?”

Oh that sounded like Castus all right. “Yes, men of the sea.”

“Men of the sea, aah yes there are a number of us but again not many who go so far north and take a sour German and his pets aboard. Men who sail the sea and men of the sea, we are not one of the same.”

Agron leaned forward, almost growling. “Do not call him that. Nasir is no pet nor is he owned.”

“No pet perhaps, but certainly owned. As are you. Now tell me of these men you know who are like me. What do they trade in, what ports, perhaps I know them.”

“Fucking pirates, and what do you mean I am owned?”

Edric tossed him an apple which Agron caught with a frown. “You think merchants and pirates are akin? Perhaps you know steel and battle but not the ways of the sea. I loathe pirates; they would take what is mine and my life in many cases. I earn what I have Agron, pay for it.” He stood and added oil to a lamp. “I took your warning to heart, and while I may enjoy the sight of Nasir on my decks, my eyes do not linger nor does my tongue suggest anything more. I did make inquiry about you.”

Agron stiffened. 

“And he was most adamant I not mention this to you or speak of it again.”

“I see you did not heed words.”

“I am nothing if not honest. And yet you seemed surprised. You are strong, very strong, tall, firm… why would not another find appeal?”

His eyes shifted to the side for a bit, finding this conversation as terrible as he dreaded it would be. There had been another that had eyes upon him and look at all the death that such a pursuit caused.

Edric returned to his seat, as if doing so might calm the tension he created. “Worry not. I did not break words this night with intention upon you Agron. I would not come between others, well not unless they were so inclined to share such warmth.” He grinned, once Agron’s eyes shifted back to him. “I am no pirate, and rarely do I see two men with such unusual circumstances and means yet desperate to depart land. I am only curious. Adventure is in my blood, not cruelty. All the gold to fill my ship would not keep me from the seas. I live for it. I will tell you my tale if you will give me but a hint of yours.”

Agron began to cut his apple. “Has not Nasir broken words with you on the matter?”

“He has given very little. He says to share his is to share yours, and yours is not his to share.”

Agron said nothing.

Edric, never one to let silence linger, spoke again. “My mother had six children but only could feed four. When I and my brother turned older, she sold us to a ship to learn the sea.”

“Your mother gave you as a slave?” Agron could not ignore such a statement easily, not even from this man.

“No, no it is not called that from those lands and not even in Rome. I was not put to oar. I was given cleaning duties, hard work. I hated her for that. When a young man, my brother sought better fortune with larger ship. I was too afraid to leave what I knew, and I never saw him again. I think perhaps he settled should the gods still allow him to breathe for I heard words once that reminded me of him. And do you know I saved my wages, I kept all I had to finally leave that ship and return to tell her how much I hated her. But there she was, old and spent, my sister I think, now having children she could not feed in a dirty street pouring dirty water before a small door to a small house in crowded area. There I was, in clothes, with coin, a sword and skills, and I was to tell those with nothing I hated them. They did not know me. I gave them purse and found a new ship and never looked back.”

“You said you were a man from no land, a bastard.”

“I have never known my father, and that land is not mine. This is my land, this wood, these sails, and for a time I visit the lands of others, take warmth with their kisses and folds, if they will let me.” He lifted his cup and drained it, pouring another with a wide grin. “I do not judge a man for settling. For some hearts, they need the rest, the heat and the comfort of knowing. You go to settle. No man carries that much burden without intent to plant roots. But you Agron, there is a long thread behind you. And should one day men ask me of a traveler named Agron, I would like to say more than I met this Agron, and he was a slave of Rome. I would help weave his tale.”

Agron had begun to eat his apple and nearly finished by the end of the ship’s master’s story. “You may tell them he was a brother, a gladiator and a rebel. He was a lover and a general and protector. Now, he returns home with all that matters in the world.”

Edric listened, and perhaps it was the quietest Agron had seen the man since they boarded ship. The blonde beamed again. “That and more I am certain. I have never known the sands of blood; why would a man of water which to see blood spilt for those who will never fatigue of death?”

Agron met the man’s grey eyes. “You have not known violence?”

“We challenge the gods of the sky and sea when we step aboard a ship. I have known violence, but the real battle is out there.” He motioned with his cup and spilled his wine. “We… will have to miss the next port. As I am light on goods, I am heavy in food and water so such is no burden.”

Agron furrowed his brow. “Why should we not stop, and is it not required to make your profit?”

The blonde leaned forward, elbows placed on the table as if to share a secret. “The truth about merchants, is I am not the only one. Who can say if I will arrive after another and have less to show for it because of it? No, I have a good chance to heft more coin at the next place. We will stop eventually, but many days past my original destination. I believe there is a ship that follows us, but she is not faster than mine, too shallow to carry enough supplies without pause and not brave enough for the colder waters.”

Agron breathed in deeply, trying to keep calm. “You are certain?”

“No, but my eyes are good, and one of my boy’s is better. We think she is on the horizon, far behind. I say this not to worry you. You are a man who must know things yes? The men are good in spirits, and we will port in a place not controlled by Roman shits hmm? Please take what you desire to yours. You have eaten too little for one of your size, and you would not wish to linger too long at my side. Know that we port in many days. And though you may dislike me for saying, you are of mine on this ship… no one takes what is mine but the gods, and they get it through tight fist.”

Agron stood, approaching Edric who also stood. He clasped his arm. “Apologies for calling you are pirate.”

Edric smirked. “Apologies for looking, often at my precious cargo. I swear to only look.”

Agron shook his head with a smile and left with a number of tasty morsels for Nasir and Onyx. When he returned to rest area, he found Onyx awake and eager, but Nasir slept with second or third empty cup nearby. He climbed over his lover, pulling him back against his body and resting head against soft bedding. For now, he would not worry Nasir over such news, but more than that, he felt only a niggling of worry himself. For the first time in a long time, he let someone else take care of them, and was grateful for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of plot movement here, just a little down time.


	33. Endless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Britannia has a bit to offer as a port, but Agron and Nasir uncover and experience something that extends beyond just their physical location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta. This one ends in an unusual place for me as a writer...

Nasir awoke in Agron’s arms; as they headed further east and finally north, the seas became rougher, and his stomach sickened with the change. Fortunately, the open air, when it was not raining and the ample supply of wine and fresh water assisted though he could already feel Agron’s anxiety growing. Despite his encouragement, Agron would not spend any notable amount of time with any other, not even Onyx when Nasir was not around. So when he retreated to try and steady himself, Agron was rarely far behind. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep his head from spinning and breathed in deeply. Almost immediately Agron sat-up running soothing hands up and down his back until he took a few deep breaths and settled again. “Agron, I am strengthened.”

Agron stood, the frustration in his voice. “He said we would come to port yesterday and the day before and will likely say it again today.”

Nasir grabbed their bowl of water and dipped the towel applying the cool damp fabric to face and neck. “He also says it is dependent upon the wind.”

“The waters are as if the gods blow upon them themselves; there is wind.”

Nasir stood, wrapping his arms around Agron and resting his cheek against his back. “Calm anger and open ears. Such winds may not work fully in our favor. They must turn sails in our direction and be careful in doing so.”

Strong fingers covered his knuckles, squeezing firmly. “And when did you become so knowledgeable in such things?”

He smiled and kissed Agron’s bare back. “Since I seek the words of others and listen. He says, he says there will be Romans at this port.”

Agron turned and placed supportive hands against either side of his neck. “They will not know the names Agron or Nasir so far north. They hear only of Spartacus and Crixus. And from the tales of some on this ship, Spartacus stands as tall as a mountain and breathes fire.”

Nasir chuckled quietly. “I too have heard such things. Would they not know your likeness as you too stood by his side?”

“I was no champion of the arena, and most who have known me since that would call me enemy lie dead.” Agron gave him a reassuring smile. 

Heavy footsteps signaled another would be in their presence momentarily, so both finished dressing, neither really surprised when Edric entered, a bright grin upon his face. The man always smiled, Nasir mused, and he wondered if he found true joy so often in so little. “We will be in port shortly before sundown. The gods smile upon us and have shifted wind to assist journey.”

Agron huffed. “Is this a true port stop or one of the others where promise of port is mentioned but never arrives?”

Edric laughed. “Agron, it is as I thought. You awaken with such sour thoughts upon mind. It is a wonder that even your Nasir can soothe such swift plights that you ever smile at all.”

“Speak plainly and see your words answered with…”

Nasir placed a hand upon Agron’s stomach. “How long do we have?”

“Maybe two hours.” If Edric felt any emotion at all on the heel of Agron’s nearly uttered threat, he did not show it. “I will ensure your animals receive ample supplies for the rest of the journey, save the wolf. I will leave it to you to do such a thing if he requires more than fish that is. I suggest you take time to bathe while we are in port, as you well know I do not part with good drinking water easily. Otherwise, if business goes well as I think it should, we leave late morning.”

Once the man left, Agron grumbled. “I will find us fresh supplies, and a room…”

“I would remain on the ship and have you to bed with me.”

Agron frowned. “I am always to bed with you, but why should we not find a bed this night, on land that does not move.”

Nasir shrugged slightly, glancing at him. “It will move very little while tied to the port, and it is a warm bed, clean, known to me. I have… reasons Agron. I will keep Onyx, let him run along the shore. Edric said few would be bothered by his presence at the docks, any time of day. Most of the men on the ship turn towards heavy drinking as soon as they land. You will return once you have completed your business?”

The larger man visibly hesitated, confused by the request no doubt but not willing to openly challenge him about it. “As you wish.”

Once they pulled up to the docks with a lot of shouts and ropes flying around, Nasir felt a little guilty about Agron’s continued uncertainty about their plan. Such concern washed away as soon as the man left, at least the sky was nearly clear of clouds so preparations and plans would unfold nicely.

**

Agron felt uneasy leaving Nasir at the docks, even with his protector because the request did not make any fucking sense. He suspected Edric had something to do with it, so before the ship’s master could vanish into the dwindling crowds of the evening, he grabbed the man’s shoulder and turned him around.

Edric looked hardly concerned with the maneuver and seemed as if he might actually be expecting it. “Agron!” A bright smile formed again, and grey eyes blinked slightly up at him in continued patience. “Have you another request then?”

“Nasir stays on the ship.”

“So he too has told me.”

“And you have nothing to do with it?”

The man chuckled, and Agron found himself a little less violently inclined in response to it. “I swear to you I am not the reason Nasir stays on the ship though I have consented to the desire. I leave men on the ship each night to keep an eye on things. A couple more and a very aware wolf cannot hurt. I tell you Agron, I will return with a little surprise for you you are certain to like. Now apologies, there is a pretty little blonde with good teeth, large breasts and a husband who ought to be out of the way for a while this time of year.” He gave Agron a pat on the shoulder. “There is one shop I know will still be open as the old woman is eager to flirt with young men off a newly landed ship and lives in the shop itself. Barabel came from the lands we just left as a young woman, swept off her feet by a sailor and landed here. Go northwest and find what you seek.”

Agron watched the man go with a weighted sigh, glanced back over his shoulder where Nasir watched Onyx run about the docks and down to the shore with tireless energy. They exchanged a weak smile and off he went to find this shop that took coin late. True to Edric’s words, the shop was open and a man left with his purchase even as Agron entered. It was not especially large, but had a variety of goods to be offered, herbs hanging from the ceiling, grains in bags and trinkets on simple tables. He thought it a shame that Nasir did not come with him as this port had a great deal of influence from Rome upon her. The buildings were no single room mud like huts, and he had seen a few Romans as he traveled by, even some in traditional soldier garb though they paid him no mind; Rome’s presence here was heavy. He thought about inquiring with Edric about that when the woman, a very large woman with rounded cheeks, pale eyes and white thin hair leaned against the table in such a way her ample breasts seemed to cover much of it, spoke to him. “Thoughts lost? You may have come to the wrong place if you are seeking brew to drown your dreams in and an ear to hear them.”

He blinked at her and shook his head. “No, no I only come to replenish supplies for voyage and…”

“And?” She sat up, and Agron was grateful for that. He stared at her, he knew, but not for the reasons that others would think. He had lost interest in breasts some time ago, but there was just so much there to see. She motioned with wiggling arms to a sack. “Grain there for your journey, oil as well, it and many roots and greens for your voyage, take those. You will be thankful for it. Do you need meat?”

“Yes, some dried, some fresh.” Agron began gathering the items, frowning at the cabbage. He was sick of boiled cabbage, but it was cheap and made the soup more filling. He placed the items on the table when he noticed something near her, a single piece of silver carved in circular knots and darkened to emphasize the shape. “What is this?”

She glanced over her shoulder. “Oh yes, that, it is an earring a thick one disfavored by the Roman women who are too dainty for such things it seems. As for their men, well they do not enter this shop since I had one thrown out for insulting me. I am no slave. Those knots there, called infinity knots, you see how then continue, it can mean endless to some, never ending.”

Endless, that seemed fitting, and though Nasir had not worn a piece in his ear for a few years now, he thought away from battle, the habit might be renewed. “And what would you have for it?”

Barabel smiled at him. “Your name and…” She held up six fingers.

It was an odd request, but he complied with a growing frown, dropping the coins onto her palm and then more for the rest of it. “I am Agron.”

“An odd name from these parts, though it is a fine thing to hear so many names while I remain breathing. So many young men from the world come here these days, though none as sculpted as you.” She openly grinned at him, and he hesitantly tried to return a smile himself. “More and more Romans especially though you do not look Roman nor is your name. If you say you are Roman, and they come in such defined parts, then I might have to rethink my stance on their presence in my shop.”

“I am not nor is my name. Why do the Romans come?”

“They favor the minerals here and the oysters, very much love the oysters. Each day it seems more and more come here.”

That troubled Agron, and he would be glad to part from the place. Romans rarely showed such interest and left well enough standing. He grabbed his bundle of supplies though she called out to him. “That is not a trinket to give another to bed you in this port. Such a promise should not be given lightly.”

“Promise?” He glanced over his shoulder but she was already retreating back behind some curtains.

Darkness settled upon the larger port, and Agron hardly approached the ramp to the Taranis when two of the younger men of her crew ran up to him. “We will take that down for you.”

“I can manage.”

They exchanged glances. “No, no we would be happy to.”

Agron scowled at them and actually caused one of them to flinch with the look. “I do not know what you are on about, but I am able to set body to task without assistance.”

“Aww, well Nasir… He…”

His eyes lit up immediately. “Speak, and be quick.”

“He awaits for you on deck near Edric’s tent. We would handle your things so you might join him sooner.”

Reluctantly, Agron handed off his supplies though he kept his coin purse and the ear piece within it. “Is he well?”

“You should go!” One gave him a weak push in the correct direction; they headed off down below.

Frowning Agron wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his sword as he headed towards the aft where the large colorful tent remained standing. As he neared the area about five torches were lit, a low thrumming sound started followed by the light plucks of a harp. He walked forward until he felt crunching beneath his feet, and looked down to see a circle of sand clearly defined, or nearly a complete circle of sand if the shape had not ended at the tent’s entrance. There, the chair the man of the sea frequented sat empty at the mouth and one of the two boys, now breathless from no doubt running to their task, motioned for him to sit.

“What is this? Where is Nasir?” Agron did not budge.

“Go sit Agron.” Nasir’s familiar voice sounded, and he turned to see his beloved stepping from the darkness into the light of the newly lit torches. “You asked once to see this… now go sit and see.”

His voice, his eyes, Agron felt an odd sense of urgency and readiness to fight and defend melt away. Despite desire to inquire more, he moved to the chair and sat awkwardly on the edge.

Nasir walked into the midst of the circle, feet bare. His body shone from oil applied to uncovered shoulders, chest and back, all of which was smooth and defined despite days at sea. While he could have remained idle, the Syrian spent as much of his time on deck entertaining Onyx, learning the skills of the sea when opportunity presented and sparring with the other young men. It was the same young men now who played a Sambuca (triangular harp) and another a Tympanum (hand-held drum). Agron shifted in the shadows, watching Nasir move to position, the flow of the orange with golden undertone silk that was held against his waist by a braided rope with strings of silver entwined with the simpler thread so it shone when the light reflected off it. He had to wonder if as a dancer, if Romans he would have worn even that much. 

His lover curled his toes ever so slightly and turned to face him, eyes peering into the tent from whence Agron watched before commencing. First he began to sway to the music, hips then belly and finally his entire form just a gentle almost natural looking motion. Nasir raised his right arm above his head and lowered his left and began to make a small circle around the area, his feet moving precisely though he seemed fluid in his motions. He raised both hands above his head as if to worship gods and then lowered them until both waved to his right side which became the direction he moved in, and then he shifted to his left repeating process. All the while, dark brown eyes Agron so loved to peer into were almost hidden behind lowered lids. No doubt, before the eyes of Romans, he would have been adorned in some sort of garish colorings, kohl perhaps and rouge. Male or female, it made no difference to the desires of the elite, and though some might have made light of this even insulted Nasir for displaying something some might call feminine, Agron found himself transfixed by the site, lovely as he was, perfect. This was graceful, this was exact and such accuracy his beloved brought with him into battle. He eased further back on the chair in fear he might fall from in absent minded.

By now, Nasir had raised his hands again, but this time they were pressed together above his head and it seemed as if his upper-body remained still while his lower moved side to side, as if charming a snake, a deed Agron had seen once while being moved from one place to another as a slave. And the effect remained the same. As he watched, he found his eyes moving with those hips and gradually noticing it was not just side to side, but a minute press forward and then back again as well. Arms held open wide Nasir walked towards him, light on his feet purposefully inviting in body, in gaze and a slight turn of the lips. Agron wondered if he had danced alone, or if there were a sea of colors shifting to motions, watching youthful, gleaming bodies move and shift, all as a presentation of desire and lust, a hunger that could be sated of such slaves. Just as it seemed like Nasir might actually stop and approach him, end this exhibition and reward his lover with a kiss and touch, he turned away, fabric and dark strands moving sinuously as he did so, an offering than a tease, and Agron found himself, well he had forgotten to breathe for a moment. 

Then a youth, the one the ship’s master had stated was Blayre stepped from the shadows, not nearly as decorative but dressed in finer clothes than he had worn at sea. Nasir and Blayre approached one another and began to circle in opposite directions hands crossing before their bodies, eyes locked with one another. Agron felt his mouth twitch, a shift towards something less favorable to see his lover, his Nasir so engaged with another man. They continued to mirror each other, with Nasir lifting his hands to the right and Blayre to the left, as if a single enchanter peered into a tranquil pond in an attempt to seduce himself. 

Both dancers lowered to the ground, one knee against the wooden planks and the other raised. Nasir grabbed Blayre’s shoulder and used it as a support to thrust his chest forward and back and forward again and when he repeated the process, he let go, dropping to the floor entirely arms stretched before him as if he fell in worship to some unseen deity. Then he rolled onto his back, seemingly summoned Blayre to him, and the younger man complied, lowering himself to the deck with Nasir, the two bodies close. They drew closer and closer, Nasir grasping the back of the other’s neck. They kissed.

Before mind could comprehend the sight fully, Agron was on his on his feet and moving forward, quickly. Fortunately, Nasir stood almost as swiftly, positioning himself between Blayre and Agron, his fingers and palm soon against his chest. “Agron! I asked him to.” Nasir had to repeat himself twice before Agron’s green eyes a lit with fury shifted from the unfortunate target to his beloved’s calm brown globes peering up at him. “I asked him to.” Nasir repeated.

Agron breathed in deeply, his heart beating rapidly, his cock hard, his mind crashing against the desire to take Nasir to bed and to tear apart this other man who had just put lips to his lover. “Asked him to?” He could not believe that would be so.

Nasir licked his lips, strong hand still against Agron’s chest though now the other had joined as well. “You expressed desire to see what I know of dance. I only know some as it was a talent put to use only on occasion, only for small parties and nothing formal, nothing grand. I know not how to perform without another. I thought… I thought you would be pleased to see it.”

Fingers curled into fists, but Agron could already feel the tension begin to dissolve from his body and his focus returned to purpose. He gave a quick nod.

“I should have warned you but I desired to surprise as well. I… I…” His brow furrowing and chin lowering, Nasir stumbled a bit with his explanation which would soon roll into an apology, but Agron did not let the effort continue.

“Apologies, I act without though. I have no doubt in faith since long before journey.” Agron lifted his chin and smiled ever so slightly, affection no doubt shining in his eyes as it soon overcame the anger in his heart. He kissed Nasir gently upon brow and then captured those lips himself. “I am most surprised, and pleased.” He paused. “You have practiced this?”

Nasir’s confidence seemed to blossom again and nodded quickly with a rising smile. “Yes, when you spent hours down below fussing with the horses I assume, I took time with them. I know you needed time alone so we passed some speaking of other talents. I showed Blayre the movements and the others found song for me. I was to end in your lap but… you prompted end.” A light laugh sounded. “I should not have been surprised by that.”

Agron drew Nasir close, guiding him away from the others towards their little room down below. “We are free to leave then?”

Nasir almost giggled quietly and nodded. “I explained it would be expected result.” He glanced behind them to give needed assurance and took Agron’s hand, led him down into the bowels of the ship again, a place that had become most familiar to the room that he had cleaned, replaced bedding and lit a few oiled lamps. On nearby table sat a lonely small pouch.

Agron eager to take his lover to bed but not one to completely ignore his surroundings motioned to the thing. “This?”

Nasir hesitated, already working his garment free with a glance to a table. “A gift, though I do not know you should view it before we take to bed.”

He neared the table. “And why should I not?”

“Ill memories might cool the blood in your veins.”

Agron huffed. “As if much could do that.” He picked up the pouch, raising his brow in question; Nasir merely nodded. He opened the small item and dumped the contents into the palm of his hand, recognizing the white and tan hemp ties, the strongest and sturdiest of his offerings to Nasir which had been rejected but kept. The piece tied at their ends, he did not know. Three cornered knots, two triskeles joined together forming a circle with the elongated ends tied by the hemp. The bone was smooth and shiny, reflected the light well, so white.

Gently Nasir took the piece from him and carefully tied the bracelet around Agron’s wrist. “For when bracers are no longer needed. The boy spoke Latin, he said Serch Bythol, everlasting love, in their tongue. I thought, well it was a pretty thing and since we met in the aftermath of death but… and love was born of it bone would be a good choice for design.”

Strong fingers moved over the symbol again as it lay again his wrist. “And you did not reveal this to me because when you returned you were…”

“Yes, because of it I was alone in the city and preyed upon. I did not want to taint your gift with such a poor memory.” Eyes lowered and he turned away, Nasir’s expression showing a mixture of regret yet also anger.

Agron lifted his chin and kissed him gently. “Remove poor memory from thought and share with me my memory. My heart left to retrieve fine gift and encountered his past, and like previous ill past, he washed it away in blood and now stands before me a warrior and a lover and a… dancer.” Smiles were exchanged. The larger man wavered for a moment but then grasped the smaller silver item in his pouch. A part of him did not want to push upon Nasir a gift when the man himself gave him two this night, yet another part... he knew he should share. “And we are of same mind for I have returned with this for you.” He unveiled the silver ear-piece. “May her eyes be eaten by birds should she have lied to me, but the old woman says this is an infinity knot, endless love. When we met you bore the mark of slavery upon your neck and ear, and I wondered if you might like to have an ear piece returned?”

Nasir took the piece and tightly clutched it after admiring symbols. “It would be a small matter to re-open the ear. It is a fine gift Agron, thank you.”

“It… it is more.” Agron found his voice had lost strength despite his best effort.

“More?”

“A promise, a promise that has been hinted at with words but never clear, and this… well this...”

Nasir smiled up at him and drew him down for a warm kiss, setting the piece on the table as he pulled him towards the bed. “Come, I desire warmth from what will always be mine.”

“Hold a moment, for I must undress.”

Nasir nodded though it was a small task to finish his garments, letting the colorful fabric fall to the floor followed by a simple small cloth before he crawled into their bed and watched Agron begin to remove his various pieces.

This time, Agron decided to break the silence as he continued. “Your dance is most… tempting. And such memories do not hinder you?”

“No hindrance. They are of another life born anew in this one.”

“And the small cloth?”

Nasir grinned. “Would not exist in the real dance.”

“And he kiss…”

“My dances rarely ended with a kiss though I intended to end this one in your lap with one.”

A small curse sounded in his mind. He could have had Nasir straddling him on that chair, kissing him, and he ruined with a flare of anger and jealousy. Mira would have called him stupid no doubt, and been right for it. Agron finished removing his garments and climbed onto the bed, knees pressing against the soft bedding as his strong hands moved along Nasir’s back and shoulder. “Your partner would take you?”

“Or I him. Or…”

“A member of the spectators.” Nasir smiled up at him, drawing him down into a heated kiss. 

“And how would they take you?” Agron muttered against wet, captured lips. 

“From behind most often.” Nasir closed his eyes. 

“And what would you have me do my heart, to replace faded memories with heated and beloved new remembrances?”

Nasir closed his eyes a moment, his brow creasing as he seemingly considered the question in depth. “I have led us many nights. It was required for me to…” Deep brown eyes revealed themselves again. “To be close to you again. This night I danced for you; this night you choose because I trust you in all things, mind, heart… and body.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and I haven't decided if I will pick up exactly where I left off or not actually. I've got plans for the next one, but still not fully decided on the beginning or the end actually, so it might take me a bit to get it together.


	34. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir continue where they left off, but soon they encounter another challenge in their journey reach Agron's homeland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta, hopefully you enjoy this. 
> 
> This is almost a two parter, but I wanted both pieces in one chapter. It's a little long, probably one of my longer chapters, and it covers a fair amount of content I think.

In All Things, Agron’s heartbeat a little faster, the energy and the love coursing through his veins swifter than any strong wine ever could. They had rekindled their passion and their connection after a blustery argument only to have their footing pulled out from under them due to the lusts and greed of a single man who unwittingly began to destroy what he claimed he wanted. And it was a lust and wicked desire so great he killed for it not realizing that without Nasir… what was Agron to anyone but a blade seeking faceless and nameless targets on the brink of madness?

A part of him always wondered, feared really walking across the fragility that was Nasir’s past, the way he spoke of a long dead dominus, of a life without freedom or choice, yet still his heart found a way to draw from it pleasure and joy and happiness. Nasir mingled the past with the present all in hopes of a future that he painted before Agron’s eyes, an unveiling of what could be even though Agron alone had seen the lands they ventured to. Nasir followed in faith and hope and trust.

Agron cupped his cheek, gazing into those dark eyes. “Though I would have you as you were meant to be had after such a dance, on your knees, panting beneath me… this night I must have your eyes so you might see how much I desire **and** love you.”

Nasir smiled ever so slightly. “Your words of passion continue to improve. Once you might have mentioned dogs in heat and all but labeled me your bitch in waiting.”  
Agron dropped his head sighing, though when he raised it again a smile adorned his face. “Was I so dreadful?”

Nasir gripped his chin and kissed him slowly. “You only needed a little taming to remove your ever present scowl and soften such a sharp tongue.” Sure fingers moved down his neck, over his firm chest and nearly chiseled abdomen. His Syrian leaned forward and whispered softly into his ear. “Voice desire and see it done.”

Agron licked his lips, pondering such a choice as he had not been given since nearly landing so far from the heart of Rome. He ran his fingers along Nasir’s shoulder and side. “Go, fetch oil while I think upon your offer.” Shaking his head, Nasir stood with a smile, moving to grab the small vial though when he returned he found Agron starring up at him with a most expectant grin. He knew what he wanted, and the thought of it, well there was some excitement that made him actually pat his knee in anticipation.

Ever the observant scout and lover, Nasir cocked his head to the side just a bit as he neared again, noting almost immediately Agron’s wide grin and eager gaze. “You have found voice for desire?”

He nodded dumbly though he reached for and was given the oil. “Yes, you said something on deck that I nearly let slip from mind.”

Nasir’ brow furrowed for a moment, and he seemed puzzled and lost. Brown eyes began to travel over Agron’s form, and as they did so, Agron sat a little straighter, his legs over the side of the bed, back nearly erect, palms against each thigh only slightly concealing a most inviting lap. “Aaah.” Nasir remarked with a renewed grin.

“You did say you intended to end your dance upon lap, my dance. I would have the rest of it.”

His young lover ran his fingers through his hair, just a bit of light flickering off his body while he tried to gather words. “I am a poor enough dancer with music, to have me finish routine without…”

“You did make offer, my desire and my choice.” Agron patted his thigh with his right hand.

Nasir bit his lips, and oddly enough, his lover looked far more bashful now than he had on the deck, out in the open where more than just Agron’s eyes fell upon him. And for a moment, Agron thought he might make another objection as the room was no doubt too small for whatever had been in mind. Still, he knew his beloved to be resourceful, so he pushed aside the table and chair as close to the wall as he could manage, ever so carefully placing his ear piece in the center so it might not fall from its place. Then he began a slow circle around the remaining opening, his motions no less graceful, lifting his arms, and then as he kicked up his feet, well this time there was no fabric to tease a wanton eye, no covering at all and the sight did not disappoint.

With less space, Nasir had to do more with his body and less with his feet, and soon those hips and belly were rotating and sliding independent of his walk. He waved his hands in front of his body as if beaconing Agron to come to him. And when those arms and wrists crossed one another and lowered, Agron followed the motion but did not rise with them. Nasir was hard, almost as hard as he was, and it became a wonder that his heart could still move in such a state. Nasir stood still, and began a series of stationary hip circles, his belly tight, right leg still, left forward just a bit. Agron became transfixed by the gradual motion, and the imagination of where those hips could be at any moment. Then Nasir lifted his arms high above his head and shimmied his hips to the right, and shimmied back again. He looked as if might repeat the process, but Agron shook his head. “No, no the other one.” Agron lifted his eyes just in time to meet Nasir’s; his little Syrian smiled ever so slightly at his impatience and command. Nasir paused, dropped his arms to his side and then held them away from his body wide. He began again with slight hip circles but this time gradually shifted to undulations, thrusting fluidly back and forth, the muscles of his abdomen flexed with the effort, but he turned to the side and circled one hip to the right, undulated twice more and then circled the other hip.

Agron had a permanent grin on his face now, and most likely looked foolish though he cared not. They both knew his patience would wear thin again, but this he liked better, this private show, this unveiled Nasir who danced to nothing more than his lover’s whim. He reached for him, fingers calling Nasir forward. Amazingly enough, Nasir complied, bit by bit with each undulation, on his toes, teasingly stopping his progress with hip circles or a slide until he was close enough for the gladiator to touch. Once in such a distance, Agron grasped his hips, pulled him forward and soon Nasir straddled Agron’s lap, smiling down at his beloved as they locked in a kiss. Agron groaned though it was Nasir who broke the silence. “You hardly have the patience for such a private exhibition.”

Naturally, Agron huffed. “I had the patience not to fuck you on that deck.”

Nasir shook his head, placing finger upon Agron’s lips though the finger was shortly in his mouth. “Did we not just break words upon softer tongue?”

Agron leaned forward, nipping at the base of Nasir’s throat thereafter running his tongue down the little indent and trailing further along the collar bone. “Soft like this?”

Nasir drew a shuddering breath, nodding. Such was enough to quiet his well-received rebuke.

Agron took vial and coated his fingers reaching between Nasir’s legs and needlessly applied to his hard flesh and balls. Nasir breathed in sharply, but he hardly moved, his lips drawing back in a quick grin. “You waste your oil.”

“To see you shine, never wasted.” Agron kissed his chest, nipping down between two taunt nipples when Nasir leaned forward, parting his legs and giving Agron easy access to the rest of him. Naturally, Agron wasted little time, pushing a single digit inside the heated entrance, and then another and another, eager but loosening his beloved for what was to come. When he was ready, he raised eyes to find the light in those dark brown eyes had not faded, and a wide grin, an easy smile, not a sad one lit up his beloved’s face.

They kissed, and Nasir required no additional instruction. He cupped Agron’s face, using the advantage of his strength and position to lower himself on the eager cock held for him, gasping into Agron’s mouth as he settled upon eager cock. Suddenly, Nasir used the strength of his body and pushed them back, Agron falling onto the soft bedding as they both let out light sounds of laughter. Their kiss began again, although this time Agron participated in this position, his hands gripping behind each thigh, drawing Nasir up and closer, having them pause for just a kiss, tongues gliding against one another and a nip, one that likely drew blood as Nasir drew back pulling Agron’s lip with him. Dark eyes vanished behind closed lids, and he rocked against Agron’s body, spreading oil against a carved abdomen while raising and lowering on his pulsing flesh.

Groans, soft mutterings, and heavy breathing, lots of breathing filled the silence of their small room. And when brown eyes revealed themselves again, Agron was certain that green were there to greet them. Lips curled again, and the rocking became rhythmic, teasingly so at times, a brief pause, a couple quick motions again showing the German how in control Nasir had become of his body. Not to be completely out done, Agron managed to push himself off the bed, a powerful arm wrapping around a strong back drawing Nasir close again, lips and teeth pulling at his lover’s neck and fluttering along a vein he knew would be there, one that he knew could be used for killing but also sent his beloved quivering in pleasure. His free hand worked between them, caressing then gripping and finally stroking the upright cock. “For me Nasir, come.”

Nasir squeezed his eyes shut, rocking forward into the sensation, and whimpered ever so slightly until he obeyed, pumping into Agron’s fist while releasing his seed. But Agron was not far behind him, having felt the heat and pulse of desire since standing upon the cool deck. Feeling Nasir’s tight ring flex around him in release, once and twice, and then on the third time, he too found release, spilling deep inside his lover. Panting, the two remained still, as if to move would somehow break the unspoiled moment, where pleasure and joy and strength had mingled again to return to them the game and connection of their physical love. 

After many moments of rest Nasir carefully peeled himself off Agron, who released him with a reluctant grunt and weak grab and moved to retrieve a thin cloth to dip in their wash basin and return to his side, cleaning face, neck chest and then Agron’s hand and cock before tending to himself. Agron leaned back, sighing deeply, body reddened from the effort, heart glad as he closed his eyes to relive certain moments again. Eyes opened eventually when he felt something cool against his palm, the hilt of a dagger, and Nasir looked down at him a half smile formed, ear piece in hand. “I would wear it now.”

Agron pushed himself up on one elbow, looking at the dagger and returning to Nasir’s steady gaze. “It will hurt.”

“Oh yes, the most horrific pain I will ever know to have such a thin blade pierce my ear… again.”

The German smirked briefly. “To be so abused by lover.”

Nasir kissed him gently. “I would wear promise now and always.”

Agron was given a clean cloth and held it behind Nasir’s left ear. Without a word, he pressed the tip through the flesh, pinching the cloth around the new wound; Nasir only flinched. Soon the silver decorated his heart. “Beautiful.” Nasir smiled and joined him, exhausted. Strong fingers traveled over the smooth bone as he rested with both arms around Nasir, listening to him sleep deeply. Endless love, and he smiled pressing lips against bare shoulder. They had been of like mind, and though he frequently told Nasir such was not required, he knew sharing an understanding and idea meant so much to his little warrior. Perfect.

**

Despite Edric’s earlier remarks, the following morning Agron awoke with a smile upon his face and maintained it most the day. Naturally it was more than the sex that gave him such a glow, the gifts, the dance, and the ideal of the next stop being his homeland, it all bundled together nicely. Nasir had revealed himself nearly naked before well more men than Agron would have liked, but it was a long venture from being so timid in a stream that not even Agron was allowed to view him. And while Nasir had guided their actions in bed for some time now, he was eager to accept the offer to lead again. Even early in their relationship, Nasir led them during such wanton matters, clearly more experienced than he had ever been physically though when it came to the matters of the heart, well they learned together.  
After a too cold bath on the docks, Nasir insisted, and swift winds they were in open sea by midday. By the sixth day at sea he hardly batted an eye after waiting for Nasir to finish retching, holding his hair back with watered down wine ready when the sun began to set. Nasir wiped his mouth, breathing in deeply and quickly accepting the offering, draining the cup. Agron took care of the bucket and then guided him near the midst of the ship. The air helped a bit, but the water had become quite choppy, the sky darkened and the wind sung to them in high pitched squeals. 

“Apologies Agron I thought, I thought I would do better.”

“Shhh.” Agron smiled ever so slightly, not to make light of Nasir’s situation, certainly not. He looked a thing of misery yet this remained ever so mild in comparison to before. “Edric says lots of air, breathe deeply, yes like that.” He stroked Nasir’s back while Blayre approached them with a cup of broth and bread. Food aided his beloved greatly, and though it was somewhat difficult to get the Syrian to down his meal; he won such victories more often than not. In a matter of minutes, the broth was gone, most of the bread, and he lead Nasir down into their room where he entered a fitful early sleep. Always he lingered until labored breathing and furrowed brow softened. Once that happened, he ventured to the other part of the ship where Blayre continued preparing the broth. 

“Nasir rests?”

Agron nodded. “The gods seem against us to bring upon such winds. At least he downs more than he loses. Today.”

“I changed the soup a little. It seems to be helping to have it blander. He is not the only one.” Blayre nodded, once hesitant to be around Agron after his near charge on the deck, but soon Agron seemed to convince him he would be left unharmed. “At least the winds hurry our journey. It is good as it is in the right direction.”

The taller man scratched the back of his neck. “Will you show me?”

Blayre looked up from his large pot. “Show you?”

“How to make that, to make broth?”

Blayre grinned ever so slightly. “You wish to learn? This is not some sort… humor to tell me I am not a warrior?”

Agron frowned just a bit. “Do not make me regret this.”

“I am merely surprised. I mean no offence. If you will listen, I will say. I make more even now.” He placed several large bones into a different pot. “Never discard your bones, well unless a wolf is quite eager for one as yours seems insatiable.” He gave Agron a quick smile, but Agron studied him too closely to return it. He was, after all, convinced this would be the hardest lesson he would ever learn. “Any bones and hooves and skulls, roast them if you can, before you put them in the pot. That means...”

“I know what it means to roast over a fire.” Agron sounded annoyed, yet Blayre hardly seemed bothered by it. 

“If you have already roasted the meat, you may put the bone straight in the water. Cover it with water and boil for hours, a full day even for large ones. Sometimes I add onions, they keep well but not many like them raw, other times carrots, other roots when it is nearly done, then salt. I would add other herbs if you like them. Just before I spoon it to others, like your Nasir, I add just a few bits of meat, just to keep them strong if they are ill. If there is not illness, you may add more. In winter, my mother kept the pot hot for days, but remember it is a not a stew. That is different.”

Agron watched him cut the vegetables, and the roots, adding them to an existing boiling pot, and then the meat. “Any bones?”

“If the animal is smaller, requires less cooking. Fish much less. You will learn in time when it is done, and remove everything before you give it to the ill; if very ill give them just the juice. We have not had beef for many days now, but we have bones and a little meat left. Now we must eat…”

“Fucking fish.” Agron growled lowly. “He was right.”

“He?”

“Edric; he said I would wish for beef when it came to the fish, and I do.”

Blayre laughed quietly. “It is good we have enough to eat at all. It is not so bad cooked in many ways. Some crew, all they know to do is cook over fire or boil.”

Agron nodded, and almost walked away, lesson learned, but Nasir’s phantom touch to his wrist reminded him to linger a little longer. “You have been without?”

Blayre began cutting the bread for the others. “I know you do not wish to speak idly with others Agron. You do not have to inquire. If you wish me to tell Nasir we have spoken, I will do so. It is true enough.”

“And what else did Nasir tell you?”

The younger man smiled. “He was worried about our kiss. He said if you did anything violent to stand between him and you. He seemed to think he could stop you.”

Agron huffed. 

“He also hinted you were unlikely to actually kill anyone on board. I have to admit having someone your size come at me, I cannot imagine how your enemies stood before you so long.”

“My enemies did not stand long I assure you.”

Blayre laughed. “And you are a cocky shit; he told me that too.”

Agron soon joined him in cutting the vegetables that had begun to turn on the journey. It was at least something he could do while his rested. “I ask because I wish to know. You do not seem the sort to be at sea.”

“You mean because I am weak and not crude like the rest.”

Agron glanced at him. “I have not met any weak on this ship.”

Blayre grinned again. “I wanted to see the world. My father had one shop that could support one son; he had two sons. It seemed a thing to do; he was a butcher. I was laughed out of most of the taverns, refused pay to be on a ship. I was nearly on my last coin when another offered to take me. Edric came out of nowhere, said if I got on that ship I would never see the world or likely light again. He fought the man, took his ear and me on his ship. He does that, takes the misfits, keeps it interesting he says. He lives for this, for the adventure.”

Agron frowned. “Are his stories true?”

The younger man glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. “I think most of them have some semblance of truth. Whatever he runs from, he leaves it behind each time we cast off. He is not like you.”

Agron pushed his rough cuttings into the pot, forcing Blayre to fish out an end no one wanted. “You mean not a warrior?”

“Not a settler.”

“Settler?”

“You travel with a lover, horses, goods… is that not your intention, to homestead some place?”

Agron said nothing.

“Come again tomorrow, I will show you more. Bring your wolf. He likes the scraps and if you dip the bread in this broth, he likes that too.”

For next few days, Agron did just that, tending to Nasir in the morning and visiting Blayre in the evening until the winds lessened leaving Nasir queasy but functional which meant they spent the bulk of their days together on the deck. As he slept days later, he found his dreams disturbed by the faces of enemies and friends, the sorrow and the joy and eventually confusion clouding his mind until he sat-up and blinked seeing Spartacus standing beside him. 

_“Brother?”_

_Spartacus smiled. “You have traveled a long way Agron, so far from us.”_

_“It was not our choice. We would have returned and seen Rome fall with you.”_

_“I know. I think I always knew you two were of this world still.”_

_“I heard that Crixus turned from you.”_

_“It was a mutual parting, no treachery Agron. He is as I said, a brother as you are, and he is no longer of this world.”_

_Agron closed his eyes. “I feared your parting meant the battle turned against you.”_

_“Not the battle, the war. But there is victory, this is always victory in freedom, in making the choice to fight and die as free men.”_

_He shook his head. “It is not right. They deserve their deaths for what they have done, to Duro, to Naevia, to Mira.”_

_“And Donar, Crixus, Nemetes…” The man did not say her name, not even in death did he mention the one that fueled his fury._

_Agron blinked up at him. “So many but… but how are you here. How are you…?”_

_Spartacus smiled at him. “The only way I can be. Agron… you must wake up. Open eyes Agron.”_

Agron awoke with a gasp, glancing at Nasir at his side and Onyx on the floor. It was quiet, and the ship rocked enough to indicate the clouds above them had not truly let up. Carefully he climbed over Nasir and made his way topside. Only the torches gave light as all else was smothered by heavy clouds, and the watch at top seemed unconcerned. There was nothing here, nothing that would indicate his dream was anything more than that. But a feeling, and the face of Spartacus spurred his legs taking him directly into Edric’s tent where the man slept on heavy furs with light blankets covering him, curved sword nearby. “Edric!”

The blonde open his eyes, his hair a great deal longer untamed and untied. He peered at Agron with a frown. “Agron? What is it? Is Nasir ill, must we go ashore in the light?”

He shook his head. “No, no. He is doing a little better.” Agron paused as the man looked at him expectantly, for once not sporting grin and finally fucking silent, but he had not the words to explain himself. How foolish would it be to say that Spartacus came to him in a dream, warning him of danger? “I…”

Edric pulled on his robe over his trousers, concealing a few scars though clearly that man was not idle at sea, his body well defined. “Agron, tell me what ails you to have you wake me at such an hour.”

“I had… I had a dream.”

He expected a laugh, a smile maybe or perhaps anger, what he received instead surprised him.

“An omen, you had an omen? Come.”

Edric left the tent quickly, grabbing his sword as he approached the post. “You up there! Which are you! Cleon, Davos?”

“Bago!” Came the reply.

Edric sneered slightly. “Fucking blind. Fetch me Alden. Go, wake him!”

There was a little fuss on deck before a lithe man with short dirty hair and a large curved nose showed up. He had light skin burned from the sun but mostly he just glowered at his captain with bright blue eyes. “You fucking told me when I came on board I would not be required to take every watch, and yet how often have you awoken me in the midst of sleep for…”

“Hold your tongue and climb, see if you find anything.”

Alden spit but did as he was told climbing higher and higher while a small group of men gathered below him. 

Edric leaned over to Agron. “Sharpest eyes I have ever seen, like a hawk.”

For a while there was silence and then Alden called down. “Four ships.”

“Whose ships!?” Edric inquired immediately.

“They look… Roman warships I think, but they are not moving, or if they are very slowly. The tiny lights just bob in place. We’re near shore?”

Edric made a face and did not reply, returning to his tent, looking at his map. 

“Whose shore are we near?” Agron asked. “And Roman ships, do they frequent here?”

Edric moved a couple of tokens along the map. “We should be here, and when last I came these shores were occupied by Germania. That was some time ago. No, the Romans do not frequent these waters.”

“Could they be those who follow us?”

A familiar wide grin formed as the man shook his head. “No, that ship could not get in front of us, and I may have paid a fishing fleet to distract and hinder their movement should they leave port and continue to follow. An old friend of mine does not mind receiving a favor or two for such minor efforts.”

There was no time to question his reasoning or the amount he paid for such a thing. “What do we do?”

Edric frowned at his map and then raised his grey eyes to meet Agron’s gaze. “I am one merchant. We cannot take four warships Agron. You already know that. It is unlikely they have any interest in us at all. I am no enemy of Rome in the eyes of Romans.”

“But I am.”

Both their eyes dropped to his marked arm. 

“They would not know to look for you here, or even know your appearance. That is easily covered.”

“But they would know the mark of a slave.”

“Maybe, though I do not think they would care or inspect so closely.”

“But they are here for a reason.” Agron felt his anxiety rise though he did not even know what he would plead for. One merchant ship could not take four, even if Edric would be willing to try.

“Yes, but your people are not known for ships, and the Romans do not like these waters. Agron, this may be nothing.”

“Romans look for the enemies Rome, whether a rebel or a slave or my people… to them, I am all of these.”

“Or we may just sail by. Unless they have another remarkable man as I have, they have not spotted us and pose no threat this night.”

Agron felt his frustration grow. “You can navigate in water in the dark?”

“Nonsense. If one wants to be caught and tried as a thief he need only act like one. I intend to sail right past them in the light of day as any merchant would. We rest now.”

“Light of day?” Agron paced.

“I understand your anxiety.”

“I do not think we share a mind in this.”

“There is risk, but I cannot risk everyone on the ship for two men Agron. They may very well take us and slaughter us all in the morning, or let us pass as merchants known to be friendly to Rome.”

“Is there no other way?” Agron almost felt Spartacus’ presence pushing him onward. 

“There is… We are not far from shore. I would say… thirty minutes a strong swimmer, longer for a weaker one. These shores were German held but a year or two ago.”

Agron raised his eyes a gain. “We can make it to shore?”

“Wood floats, and we have some. Your horses can swim. If we keep the lights low, they will not know we are here until morning, and you would long be on the shore by the time they take note. You would have to keep your direction, and the water is rough.”

Agron worried his hands. “What, what would you do?”

“If I were in your place or if I were you?” Agron blinked at him and received a smile for his efforts. “I am an adventurer. I want to know what these ships are doing there. You want to get home.”

“No,” Agron corrected carefully. “I want to bring mine home. To return home without, there would be no point.”

Edric tapped the map. “You should go then. You can make it. You have faced far worse. There is a tiny part of the world’s water between you and where you want to be. Will that stop you now?”

Agron glanced to the side and then left the man going down to their small room where he found Nasir waking puzzled. “Agron what is happening? Why is there so much activity?”

The large man began to gather their things. “We have to go, get our things and meet me on deck.”

Nasir stood, doing a he was told, giving Onyx a quick reassuring pat as he did. “So late? Are we at port? It feels as if we are still at sea.”

“We are at sea.” Agron paused to give Nasir a quick kiss on the forehead. “Meet me on the deck, and I will explain.”

Agron moved about the supply area, gathering everything they brought on board with them, discarding the extra wool that would be a burden and only be weighed down when wet. Some of the men began to already help with the animals. Once he returned to deck, he saw some men, including Blayre fashioning together a makeshift raft, but it was Nasir and Edric’s intense conversation that spurred his action. 

“I would have preferred to explain myself,” he almost barked in annoyance. 

Edric’s expression though kept the rest of his bite to himself. “There is a flaw in your plan Agron.”

Nasir glanced to the side. “I… uhh. There are many skills a body slave is required to have, and I kept meaning to learn more than blades and shields and spears but opportunity did not present.”

Agron breathed in deeply. “You cannot swim.”

“I learn swiftly. If you show me…”

Agron neared Nasir and cupped his cheek. “This you cannot learn in a matter of minutes.” 

The others kept working around them, but Agron agonized visually, cursing the gods for their cruelty and not understanding why for once luck could not be on their side. He felt something warm and fuzzy rub against his leg, and he kicked Onyx away. “Go, go. I cannot deal with you right now.”

Nasir motioned for Onyx to come to him when it seemed Agron might actually lash out in full fury.

Green eyes lifted to see Nasir and Onyx looking sorrowful and worried and… He blinked. “Onyx swims,” he whispered. “He swam against strong current of river. We can use him. Get me ropes.”

After some effort, and more than a little coaxing with the large animal, they had a makeshift harness on the black wolf that Nasir could use to slip his arm through and hold onto if necessary.

Edric had their things strapped to the raft. “We will lower it to the water, and then yourself. You will have to guide it to the shore, but you can use it to keep afloat. The current moves in, will help you.”

“And our animals?”

“We will have to force them in after you gain some distance. They are good at sensing shore. They will try to make it with you. Gods grant you all strength to make effort.” They clasped hands.

As they began to lower the tiny raft, Agron kissed Nasir gently and whispered to him. “These are just things, abandon it if you must and make it to shore, stay near Onyx. I wish to bring it all with us, but let him take you should anything happen.”

Nasir gripped Agron’s wrist tightly. “I will stay near you.”

Agron nodded and then watched as the raft was lowered. Once nearly steadied they began to climb down themselves. After finding a good position for Nasir, he helped bring down Onyx, depositing the animal into the water and handing Nasir the rope secured to the creature; Agron cut the ropes still attached to the ship. It dropped and he slipped into the water himself. 

It was cold, but not so cold his body stiffened in reaction. He used the bulk of his form and strength of good thighs and legs to begin moving the raft quickly away from the ship, pleased to see Onyx got the same idea and began heading to shore himself. “Nasir, hold onto the board, do not wrap anything around you.” Too often men unfamiliar with water tried to tie themselves to things they thought might save them only to be dragged down by that very thing. He knew he could grab Nasir should something happen to their float, but not the thing itself. They were in the water a good ten minutes before he started hearing the frightened cries of their animals and the heavy splash that soon followed. He paid them no mind.

Not long the ship was out of sight and no land could be seen. He kept them heading in the same direction, pausing to rest a moment and listen but the waves were sizable and nothing else was easily heard above them. Nasir touched his arm. “Agron, rest a moment?”

“No,” he refused. They could not have been in the water more than ten minutes, and this was an awkward hefty thing to maneuver. Onyx still guided them forward, and Agron soon pushed from behind, feeling the water move them in the proper direction as Edric promised it would. Another ten minutes, and the wind picked up, he saw the waves rise higher and higher and soon it was a struggle to keep going. Then he felt a brush against his leg and the raft slammed against something, knocking Agron from his grip of it.

“Agron!”

He sank into the water, the world becoming quiet as fluid surrounded him. With a few hefty kicks, he surfaced again, finding darkness meeting him and little else. 

“Agron!”

“Nasir, stay with the raft, get to shore.”

He turned, unable to see the ship or their raft or the shore. He cursed, trying to swim in the direction he heard Nasir’s voice, but soon even that faded. He was alone.

Years of playing and working and even fighting near the Rhine made Agron unfearful of water and a strong swimmer, but he knew fear now. It was not for his life he feared, but Nasir’s. After a minute or two of treading water, he realized he had to make a choice, he had to pick a direction, and just when he made up his mind he blinked and a familiar figure stood near the surface.

Warm charcoal eyes absent of their ever present sorrow in life, the short hair, the clean shaven appearance and the robe, he was one of the few Romans Agron had more than tolerated. “Nolan,” he whispered.

Nolan smiled at him, calm, his voice soothing. “Agron.”

“But you are dead, we abandoned you in the forest.”

“You did as I asked, no abandonment. Thank you for seeing my son to his place in the world. He is happy, so very content, both my living sons are. My other is with me, safe in the arms of the gods.”

Agron breathed in deeply, trying not to draw in water. “I must, I cannot speak, for I have lost Nasir and must find again.”

“Listen Agron. Nessa speaks the truth. She sees the world in ways others do not. Spiorad is a lucky creature, a gift from the gods.”

“Nolan, I need your help. Please which way do I go?”

“Thank you Agron.” And he was gone, leaving Agron alone again.

“Fuck!” He cursed loudly, angry, thinking he might be seeing things again and almost continued with his current plan when he saw him, just a hint of the beast from light barely shining from the sky reflecting off the water. The black horse moved not a 100 yards from him and in the direction Nolan had just been. Spiorad moved with purpose, making quiet determined noses, and Agron followed.

He kept Spiorad in sight, swimming alongside the horse who did now show any real acknowledgement he was there. They swam together, which seemed too long, far longer than thirty minutes though he did not know how turned around he became until at last there were many rocks around them and what looked like solid ground ahead. He swam past the animal then, finding earth beneath his feet until he dragged himself out of the water and onto dry land, panting. He felt the strength in his body fade, and he looked around in the darkness for any sign of Nasir, or Onyx as the black horse shook his body and trotted onto land nearby, lying down himself.

Agron tried to stand, but he fell to his knees again, too tired. “Nasir! Onyx!” He should not move blindly in the dark, could move far from where he needed to be. He covered his face with his hands. No, no this could not be the end of their journey together. Not even the gods could be so cruel. Spartacus, Nolan… neither would bring him such pain to lead him to life without Nasir. He glanced at his bracelet, the hemp dirty from water but the bone smooth and white… and then he remembered. The useless thing, the item that seemed so pointless and a trinket of his frustration through much of this journey.

The tall German pulled out the wooden whistle, shook it dry and blew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the pacing might be a little too quick towards the end of it, but I got to where I wanted to be. Yes, I know I remark about pacing a lot. I can't help it. Apologies! And hopefully a few like what happened with this chapter because I think I like what I was able to cover in this, on two fronts.


	35. Landed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey across the sea proved nearly as dangerous and challenging as their travel overland. Perhaps there are still forces moving together to keep them apart or bring them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta, and really no notes this time

Nasir pulled himself from the water, shivering, wide-eyed though it did little to help him see in the dark. He heard and saw no sign of Agron, only recalling how they struck something hard enough that almost sent him tumbling into the dark waters. He recovered, and they lost something, he assumed a bag of some sort but only after steadying himself did he understand Agron had lost his grip. He called his name, over and over again, but he received no reply, no sound just the water, the creaky wood and Onyx. The wolf, his powerful form proved little match against the will of the waves. They were pushed in the direction of Neptune’s will, though the powerful animal struggled as mightily as he knew how. But some time later, Edric’s word’s proved true, and they were near shore. He could see it, the tops of the trees not far ahead and the threat of more rocks ever imminent. No one of any worth had ever called him a coward, and when it became clear they were almost idle in the water, rocking between small waves and being pushed forward only a little at a time perhaps fated to never make progress or be pulled back to sea, Nasir slipped into the water near Onyx, trying to help, not willing to sit idly by and pray to gods who did little for those who did not do for themselves. His fingers gripped the wood as if his life depended upon it; it did, and were not for the heavy weight upon his heart, Nasir would have thanked the gods when his feet finally found purchase. He pulled the heavy raft with him to ground, receiving aid from Onyx when the animal too could touch. 

Once on shore and doing his best to pull the heavy wood away from the hungry sea, he neared his whimpering companion, who snapped at him twice before he could convince the animal he was there to help. The ropes had rubbed some of his fur away and the hide beneath raw. He could smell the blood, almost feel Onyx’s pain, but Agron had been careful in his quick tie of the harness, making it fairly easy for him to remove from the animal with just a cut or two of his knife. Once free, Onyx ran about, unhappy, growling, snarling a bit and shaking the water from his body. Perhaps in a better mind, Nasir would know fear from such a reaction, but he felt numb and he trusted their animal companion.

Nasir moved along the shore, calling out Agron’s name again and again, listening, and trying to see if there was any sign of any other in the area, but he heard nothing. And after some time, he realized he had gone too far from the raft, had trouble finding it again before he returned in part due to the sound of the waves hitting against it. He sat down by the raft and wept. This was not his fate. This could not be what was meant for him. What would he do in a land filled with people whose tongue he did not know, with goods and memories of a love lost, and no purpose, no real understanding of what a freeman ought to do once free to make his way? He knew slavery, and he knew battle and had only begun to understand that there could be and would be more. 

Onyx licked at his face, perhaps forgiving his masters for the ordeal he was put through, and Nasir wrapped his arms around the animal, holding him tight. “Agron claimed to be a good swimmer. He must have made it. He has never been weak before anyone or anything. He would be strong now.” Naturally, he understood he spoke to a creature that could barely understand a simple command but seemed to feel his anguish. And how poorly would he serve them both to let the animal suffer while grieving, unable to put feet or hands to task? Taking a shuddering breath, Nasir climbed onto the raft, working through wet things to find the wineskins of water and fish and medicines Agron purchased for them. He gave Onyx plenty of water and watched him devour the fish while he applied the medicine to the wounds he could see. He did not know if animals could succumb as men did to infection, if he might try and lick it off, if he would even stay with him after suffering such abuse. He only hoped his gods would be kind and not take everything away from him, not until he found a way to move on or end his suffering forever.

Emotionally exhausted, physically weary and still recovering from his illness at sea, Nasir laid down, ignoring the chill he felt from the water that still clung to him. He would have to wait until the morning. If he continued searching now, if he moved about blindly calling Agron’s name, he could become lost or encounter their enemies in the dark. Already he shouted like a fool, a heartbroken fool as if they had no risk here when risk itself is what brought them to such an act. No one knew for certain who had control of this shore, and Romans, well he would not allow himself to be taken alive by them if he could see them coming.

Onyx wandered off for a bit but returned. Even with his eyes closed, he felt the animal move up alongside him to rest. Nasir tried to find if but fitful sleep, but he only allowed darkness to take him a number of minutes when suddenly Onyx stood abruptly and became very quiet and still, his dark powerful body erect with attention.

Nasir pushed himself upward, harsh sand clinging to body and hair looking around cautiously. “Onyx, what is it?” His hand moved to the hilt of his sword. “Onyx?” The wolf looked at him and then off in the distance, and then at him again. “Stay.” Nasir pleaded, not seeing or hearing anything though he could see those black ears upright. 

With a snort, Onyx turned to him once again and then bounded off speedily into the night. Nasir stood himself and moved a few steps forward but he knew already he could never follow. If the wolf wanted him to follow, he would have slowed down. Without their protector, no one would watch him as he slept. Nasir looked at the raft, grabbed a bag of dried meat, some wineskins and left the rest to go find a safer place to rest out of sight. Heading further inland until he found some rocks and shrubs to conceal him, he wept again. Even his wolf left, and it would be hours before he found rest again.

Rustling sounds awoke Nasir early morning. His head hurt, his stomach ached, and the sun in his face could not be less wanted. Why could not the sky have been clear the night before? It was as if the gods taunted him with their ability to make the world seem light when the tightness in his chest and heart made him want to do little else but find a corner to rest in and never awaken again. He peaked through the bushes, seeing three men looking around the raft. 

They wore thick hides as trousers, furs over their shoulders like cloaks, two had swords and another a spear with a steel tip. They ranged in height with one man close to Nasir’s and the other two taller. All had longer hair that reached their shoulder, and two with beards covering their jaws, lips and chin. He was not close enough to hear their words, but it did not sound Latin nor did they look Roman. None of them were touching the items on the raft, as if they were less curious about what was there and more curious about why it was there. 

Nasir closed his eyes, drawing his sword. He could almost hear Agron telling him to abandon their things, to let their efforts just be taken by thieves. Even if they were not Romans, Romans were known to hire mercenaries from other places. They had met some of these in battle, men who fought for Rome for coin and glory, little else. But if Agron drowned, he could not do it. He could not let what little he had of the man be carted away by strangers. Taking a breath, he called to them from the cover. 

“It is not a wise thing to ponder another man’s belongings. Step away and no harm will come to you!”

Immediately the three strangers turned in his direction though Nasir careful shifted out of sight, listening to the sound of drawn steel and feet against the sand as they moved towards him. As they neared, he recognized some of the words, words of Agron’s people.

He shouted to them again, crouched beneath the trees and bushes. “Friend. Ally of the Rhine. Not Enemy.” Nasir knew so few words, he struggled with saying them. It likely did not help he had shouted at them in Latin as a Roman would, but how strange would it be to find a lone soldier out there if they thought him Roman?

The men paused, unable to see him, unable to discern exactly where the sound came from. They shouted back at him, but they spoke too quickly, only pieces of words reaching his ear. Lugo, Donar and Saxa, they all spoke slowly when they tried to teach him their words. These men, they spoke as if lashes were striking their back were they to slow down. But he understood Rome and Roman.

“Not Roman!” Nor could he claim to be of Germania with such a poor tongue. “Syrian!”

Would these people even know where that was? Nasir himself could only give a vague indication of where he thought Assyria might be, and that was based on the words of others, not knowledge, not confidence. 

Despite having made a decision to fight these men rather than let them take all in the world he had away from him, Nasir found himself less willing to throw his life away as he was first inclined to do. So much effort had been put into Nasir, from Spartacus, Oenomaus and of course Agron. From nursing him back to health, to training… love. Did he even have a right to throw his life away in grief and bitterness, the taste so new to his mouth he could almost feel the tears free themselves now?

“Come. Out!”

Nasir froze, that was a new voice, not like the ones he just heard. The Latin was rough, and stern and when he peeped out from the shadows he saw a fourth man now, a very tall one with his burly chest exposed, a long blonde beard, a big axe in one hand and round shield strapped to the other. One eye was covered, and the man looked to be taller than Agron. 

“Come. Out. Syrian. We not hurt you.”

Nasir hissed quietly, noting more came from the other direction. This was a part of a larger group, and he was not about to reveal himself to an entire unit of men. That’s when he heard the snap of a breaking branch. He moved just in time to avoid the grab of someone who had managed to sneak up behind him, and from the sounds of it, there were more. He moved quickly into the open and then in the opposite direction, hearing shouts behind him. A powerful arm could throw that spear at him, perhaps even hit the mark though not as many were skilled with that practice as the number who carried such a weapon implied. Fool, he cursed at himself for allowing grief to overcome thought. He should have let them carry away the raft, followed them, instead, well here he was running for his life to where exactly? 

He had not gone maybe ten minutes or so, in the distance hearing the others shouting at him from behind, when he slowed ever so slightly at what he saw ahead of him. First it looked like a horse trotting towards him, and then what seemed like a man, a very tall, but very wide man.

Nasir looked behind him and saw his pursuers had grown to maybe a dozen men, though they looked like small figurines from here since he was as Agron always said, quick, but ahead of him the other drew closer and closer. Breathing heavily, Nasir looked at the thick forest and moved forward instead, choosing to face a large fat man than those behind him and the unknown assailants hiding in the forest. As he neared the other smaller group, he picked up speed, energy flowing through his body pushing him through sand that threatened to sap his strength. He would make a show of it at least though he nearly froze in his tracks when the others became more clear to him. A horse, a wolf and suddenly Agron ran into sight with a huge grin on his face. He was not a fat man at all, but in each arm at his side he held a weakly kicking, bleating and fat young goat. “Nasir!”

Agron picked up his pace, but Onyx beat him, racing forward towards Nasir who seemed almost too stunned to really move or think. Agron was alive, and next to him, Spiorad and Onyx, and… He blinked, trying to reclaim mind and not let heart overcome all else. “Agron turn away. Enemies.”

Nasir found his legs in motion again, pushing himself through sand. Little by little Agron’s smile faded, and he frowned, setting the animals down who looked too exhausted to really run away. Instead they just sort of lied down and bleated pathetically. Spiorad, huffed heavily and favored one leg, and even Onyx looked far worse in light than the night before, wet, splotches of skin and blood showing where the rope, rocks and maybe the raft itself had chafed against him. Agron pulled Nasir close to him and looked to open his mouth in question when suddenly he was looking past them at the men coming towards them. 

Customarily what happened next would have sent Nasir into an odd mix of rage and indignation, but instead when Agron pushed him behind his large frame, Nasir took a moment to just breathe and process the fact that Agron stood before, flesh and blood touched, not image and not a dream. His heart pounded in his ears, he panted a little and really too much collided inside him to act properly. Onyx began to snarl, his teeth fully bared as the large burly man approached before the rest. Agron raised his sword, eyes steady, challenging the man come at them, but suddenly they were talking. 

He could not follow Agron’s tongue as he spoke as quickly as the other, but he heard words that sounded familiar, specifically names. Agron voiced his and presumably the man voiced his, but the next one, Duro… that did not come Agron’s mouth but the other’s. After another handful of exchanges, Agron changed to Latin and addressed Nasir.

“They say these are German lands. This man says he has heard my name before from a cousin in their camp, and we should go with them. They help bring our things. They say the raft is nearby?”

Nasir hesitantly shifted his eyes from their potential enemies to Agron. “It is. You, you trust them?”

Agron shook his head. “Not yet, but we cannot fight them and win. As long as we keep our weapons, it is the worth the risk. There are few of my people who would work with Romans.”

“And your cousin, he will know you?”

“… Maybe, but I may not know him. Some were just children when I was taken.”

“Agron…”

Agron turned to the other men. “We will go.” He spoke in Latin for Nasir’s sake. Then he turned and wrapped his strong arms around Nasir who returned the hug as tightly as he could manage. 

Nasir squeezed his eyes shut and drew a shuddering breath. “I thought I lost you.”

“I told you,” Agron whispered. “We will see the end of our journey even if Neptune swallows me whole and must spit me back out again to see it done.” He smiled down at Nasir when Nasir finally lifted his eyes to see those glistening green eyes peer down at him. 

Nasir returned a weak smile before his eyes shifted from the animals he knew to the ones he did not know. “Did you steal goats from Edric Agron?”

Agron huffed. “These are our fucking goats, and I am missing one. I fear the sea might have claimed him. I purchased two female and one male from a fat little man. Nessa said they were not so difficult to keep and had many purposes. I meant… to surprise you.”

Arms still wrapped around Agron’s waist, Nasir smiled brightly. “You continue to surprise, with each passing day.”

**

Agron managed to haul the two goats with them to the raft. In the light of day, he was horrified by the state of their little vessel, blood and fur on the side, no doubt the wolf’s, many bundles ajar, and splinters and deep gashes where rocks had struck it. He look out to sea, not a ship in sight, but so many jagged rocks it was a wonder Onyx and Nasir had made it to shore at all. In comparison to where he had swum ashore, just as blind, this looked as if a trap for any man foolish enough to try and seek dry land. He set his goats down and turned to see Nasir stumble a bit in the stand, rushing to his side though Nasir brushed him off. Agron still assisted him to his feet though when he moved to whisper to him, Nasir simply stated. “I cannot do this now Agron, not if you want me to keep together in front of these men.” 

The taller man glanced over his shoulder, noting his people gathered the things from their raft as promised. His wolf was in bad shape, the horse has injured himself somehow, his goats could not stand on their own, and Nasir kept his distance in order to maintain composure in front of these strangers. Little choice was left to him but to comply. Not wanting Nasir to think his mind went to any other, Agron gave him a quick kiss against the temple before moving to ensure everything was taken care of properly. Onyx sat near Nasir, giving the smaller man something to lean on, even as the wounds around his neck and shoulders bled.

If something drew these men to the shore, they did not share their words with Agron. They walked for hours towards a camp following a trail that was not clear to the untrained eye. At some point, they left the sands of the shore and moved through the forest, heading towards smoke that rose somewhere in the distance. Agron would have had Nasir on the horse, but the Nasir was quick to rebuke the idea since Spiorad suffered an unknown injury. He heard a few men comment about putting the animal down, but that would be done only with violence against him. He had no intention of letting either beloved pet fall to knife because a couple fools thought they were nothing.

And then they were standing in the camp of hundreds, no Roman emblem in sight. The large older man with them motioned for them to follow, and the small band weaved their way through camp. It was a familiar thing, one that would have brought him energy were he not worried still. Everything he saw in sight suggested he had found allies, enemies against Rome, his people.

“This tent can be yours. Put yours here and your things will be safe.”

“Nasir will not be from me, neither will Onyx.”

The man’s single eye blinked at him. “Your beast has a name.”

“Yes, and they will follow me and not be put from sight.”

He waved his hand briefly. “Bring them then.”

The large man led them through the camp but only a few paid them any notice at all, the few sets of eyes falling upon Nasir and the wolf, true outsiders amongst them. Agron sent warning glances at anyone who openly made a remark, but soon they were standing in the midst of a large tent and a man tall as Agron, nearly as wide as the man that led him there regarded them with careful eyes. This one was missing a hand, and he slammed his stub on a hefty table next to a small axe and shield, both of them bouncing from the strength of it. The map on the table, crudely drawn, little more than sketches and x-marks. His eyes, like two washed out peas, focused on Agron for a moment.

“Your aunt is dead. Your father you knew fell before you were taken. Your mother fell to her illness shortly after Rome had you. I suspect the only thing that surprises you is your aunt’s passing, but she gave me son before she went. He is a strong boy. I have three more.” He glanced behind Agron to see Nasir and Onyx enter, both looking exhausted. “Woman, bring them water and wine, food. You there, what is your name?”

Agron spoke on Nasir’s behalf. “Nasir, his name is Nasir, and he does not know our tongue well. If you speak Latin, I would have you speak it now.”

“You would have me speak the tongue of our enemy?”

“I would have you speak a tongue common amongst us. And when did we start drinking wine?”

The man stood tall. “Why should we waste our brew when the Romans are kind enough to bring us their sons for bodies carrying wine?” He replied in Latin which drew Nasir’s attention again. “Nasir, I was telling my nephew of his family. I married his aunt for but a short time before the Romans took her from me. The heart was barely warm towards her when she gave me a babe, and they killed her. I saved the babe. But Agron does not know me. We met once and were not kin then. Your cousin though, he is here. I sent some men to find him. He’ll know you I gather. He looked up to you when but a wee thing.”

Agron frowned. “And if he does not recognize me?”

“You are not Romans. I’ve been fighting them long enough to know that. Oh they try to send their little fiends into camp now and then, have them pretend like their some lost slave or traitor or some kind changed heart.” He opened the side of the flap, giving them a view of some blonde man on the grass not a hundred yards away, being fucked from behind by a number of men. From the looks of it, they’d been at it awhile, he let the flap drop just as a knife was dragged across the man’s throat. Nasir stood up quickly, appalled by the sight. The other continued. “You think they offer kinder? Women and children, entire tribes wiped when they came through. Those they did not want for slaves, they slaughtered like animals… if they were lucky.” He spit on the ground. “It would be a fine trick to send one of our own with a handful of animals and a small man for a ruse. They think we stupid animals, too blind to see their ploys, but they are not smart.”

Agron clasped Nasir’s shoulder tightly, not wanting Nasir to get angry about the remark and certainly to steady him from what they just beheld. Just when Agron felt his own anger rising, in came a young man six feet tall, dark eyes, pale hair and a familiar scar from his mouth to his chin where a branch had struck the child when he fell from a tree. He was a clumsy little shit then.

“By the gods, it is Agron. I thought they were shitting me when they said it. Where is Duro?”

“Warren, Agron wants us to speak in the Roman tongue?”

“Why the fuck for Kasch?” Warren spat unhappily.

Agron felt the tension ease from his body ever so slightly. “So Nasir, my heart, can understand our minds.”

Warren looked from Kasch to Agron and finally settled on Nasir. “Your heart?”

Nasir gave an ever so slight smile at the words addressed towards him though dark eyes told Agron they had been too long in the presence of others, especially with the brutality just shown. 

Agron lowered his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts, when he raised them again he saw the man that used to be his uncle and a cousin he barely remembered looking at him expectantly. “I need to take care of mine, and then discuss where I, we plan to go later.” He did not explain about Nasir. He did not have to. Leaving it to those two words would be sufficient enough.

Kasch nodded. “All right then. We are family. We will talk in the morning unless you join the rest tonight around the fire.” As Warren began to lead them out, the man spoke further. “They have not gone but a few feet from that river since the last time they got past us Agron. We are regrouping here while others take the brunt. They cannot fight for shit in these forests. You are safe for now boy. But I hope they come soon, so I can show them a man can kill with only the arm they left me.” Fury shown in those pale eyes.

Warren led them back to their camp, though it was easy to find especially with the loud noises the goats were making inside and the horse tied outside getting a fair amount of attention. Once inside, Nasir turned and just wrapped his arms around Agron, hiding his face against his shoulder. “Do not say anything.” The smaller man whispered.

“Okay.” Shit, Agron inwardly kicked himself. “I mean sorry. I …”

Nasir smiled, he could feel the upturn of those lips against his heated skin as well as the moisture from his eyes. “You listen for shit.”

Agron stroked his hair, feeling the sand, and branches and some plant from the sea gathered with in the long dark strands. They would need to do something about that. “I know,” he murmured against his hair. “I will get better.”

“I pray not. I want you as you are and no other. I do not wish to live without you, in peace otherwise.”

Agron smiled and kissed his brow. They were almost there. He would have to tell his kin about Duro, about his desire to settle and... Then he realized, when Nasir was ready, he needed to tell him about Nolan and Spartacus; he was certain his brother was dead now, and the rebellion lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We might have as few as 3 chapters left. I have not cemented the number yet because I still let my writing guide me, but I think we're close.


	36. Germans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir learn a few things about Agron's homeland and the people here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta, sort of a lite chapter I guess.

For the better part of an hour, Nasir moved about their tent trying not to think what might have happened to those who occupied this space before them. While he only stepped outside the tent a few times, it was enough to see the injured, those in pain and the readying of weapons and armor. These men had either recently returned from the field of battle or were preparing to return to it again. He spent some time checking on Spiorad, thankful to find the cut on the animal’s leg which he wrapped carefully. This meant the horse would not be too lame for travel if just given a little time to recover. Onyx he worried about more. The wolf was uncharacteristically quiet and moved to the back of the tent, not taking his protective position in front of them. Fortunately, it required only a little coaxing to get him to acknowledge a bowl of water and some meat scraps. While he drank, Nasir cleansed his wounds again, trying to fight infection and encourage their four-legged companion to trust him once more. And then there were the goats, a part of him was charmed, well most of him really, as a smile formed every time he looked at the two terrified animals who drank a little but did not pay attention to the bit of food given to them. Finally, there was Agron. The man said almost nothing as he sat on the pile of bedding, watchful of Nasir’s every movement and not making a sound when younger lover finally noticed and of course took care of a sizable gash on his leg. This must have been while in the water, as it was nearly cleansed of debris and jagged. Neither of them said a thing while Nasir wrapped a clean cloth around his calf and up his thigh. He made sure it was a little loose so he could bend knee.

Once complete, Nasir remained kneeling near his side, unable to find voice for his thoughts for some time. “Break words with your family around fire. They wish to hear from you, and you have inquiries.”

Agron motioned for Nasir to join him, and though he complied he found tears already flowing from those dark eyes. Gently Agron stroked Nasir’s hair, feeling the sand still trapped in braids and long strands. “We are stronger together than apart. I would not have you from my side.”

“You spoke so often of traveling by ship; I never broke words about my lack of skill.”

“Nor did I ask. I should have asked.”

“We hit that rock, and you were gone. I thought forever swallowed by the sea, and I no means to find you.”

Agron kissed his temple. “Every muscle in body crafted to find shore and to you again.”

“The gods returned you to my arms.”

“I let revenge and war drive me for so long, even when together… I was fool to ever leave them. You are my family Nasir. I have memories of some here, but they are distant… faded, an aunt lost but hardly known. My father died before I was taken, and my mother, we went to war knowing she would not be of this world when returned.”

Nasir held him tight. “I may not have strength to keep eyes open for such stories around a fire.”

Agron ran his palm along his shoulder. “Let us cleanse, and you can rest in my arms then.”

Nasir raised his eyes to meet his gaze, nodding. “I would see the one who holds my heart content.”

Agron cautiously led Nasir through the camp, finding a crude area for cleansing that consisted little more of buckets of water and ropes holding clothes to dry. He helped with Nasir’s hair first, working his fingers through the dark strands, washing away the grit from the shore and sea, carefully tucking away the ribbons until hair could dry. While none accused Agron of being shy, the taller man would have admitted to those close to him that limbs paused in the presence of strangers, unwanted memories threatening to return though one look at Nasir’s half-smile shortly swept away the dread of the past. He took ample time to rinse his bracelet, large fingers caressing fragile fibers free of sand, hardly noticing Nasir’s quick but pleased glance. Soon they were cleansed, their clothes shaken free of most the sand. Only a short search led them to where Warren and Kasch sat eating meat from the bone, drinking wine and beer and talking about battle. The group quieted a bit as Agron settled down, wrapping his arm around Nasir’s shoulder and drawing him against his side. Nasir closed his eyes almost immediately, showing no interest in food or beer though Agron accepted the beer readily enough. He admitted to no one a desire for wine instead; only a hint that so much had changed since he rested in these lands years ago. An uneasy silence settled around the camp though Agron decided to break it. “Duro died saving my life in escape with Spartacus. He died a warrior and a gladiator. I killed the man responsible and many Romans fell to my steel since.”

Kasch lifted his cup. “Duro was a weak willed child for so long. That his brother says he died a warrior and a gladiator and a man, the gods call him home and must treat him well. I honor his memory.”

Warren smirked briefly. “Fucking shit died before me. I think the gods got our names mixed. Agron was supposed to kill me years ago when he pushed me out of that tree.”

Agron huffed. “You said you had a grip, a good one. You told me to push you, said you were ready.”

“Show me a man who can hold with you pushing, and I call him a liar or maybe a bear.”

They laughed and drank. 

Kasch stood and left abruptly, eyes following him though Warren spoke after a moment. “He cannot show it, his pain and his sorrow. So many gone now; he just knows rage. They destroyed everything, our homes and the fields, even butchered the animals before we could regroup. We hold them now though.” The younger German shook his head. “But we cannot take the west. We have tried, lost many each time. Some even come at us from behind thinking we are too weak from defending to protect our own.”

Agron narrowed his eyes. “We war on our own?”

“More like raid, but we taught that last group a sour lesson. None return yet, but our people are not united. They rise in rebellion on the other side of the river now and then, and we fight sporadically here, but there is not one above all. But the men here will die rather than see them on this side of the Rhine. We kept hoping this rebellion of Spartacus would prevail or at least distract them longer, but they do not pull back these armies, raise anew instead. Rome is limitless it seems.”

Agron nodded; he expected as much, had always thought that what was left of his homeland would be almost unknown to him. He ran his fingers through Nasir’s damp hair. It sounded as if Nasir was asleep, and to his lover, their tongue would be somewhat familiar but meaningless sounds, perhaps something soothing to hear. “I have reason to believe the rebellion is fallen; I am surprised to hear you know of it.”

Warren grinned widely, the front tooth lost from Agron’s most profound memory of the boy prominent. “We have heard, and that you were amongst them will be a tale worth hearing. Some said they traveled this way. Perhaps a few will make it into our lands. I would gladly kill any Romans that make chase.”

“Stories I would share were you to hear a request of mine.”

“Name it.”

“We saw a Roman abused today, throat then slit.” The camp grew quiet, but Agron continued. “A brother told me once that we are not Romans that we are not as them. He taught me many things and…” Agron squeezed Nasir’s sleeping form closer to him. “And led me here. I would not have even Roman fucks have such a fate while in our presence.”

Warren twirled his dagger briefly. “Kasch’s wrath is powerful. It kept him going after grievous wound but… request from you would see end to practice. I will speak with him.”

“Gratitude.” Agron paused. “What happened to him?”

“The Romans keep looking for leaders. Sometimes there are great leaders, but mostly we are just men fighting for what is ours. They took prisoners, dismembered them one at a time, piece by piece in hopes to have leader voiced. Kasch was the fourth man. We took camp as they began. He has not been the same since, and will not return to his family.” Warren frowned. “You, you do not intend to stay, to fight?”

“I do not intend to stay.” Agron confirmed though such words rekindled rage inside him. He felt his fingers twitch as if to reach for his sword; instead he felt the warmth of Nasir’s shoulder under his fingertips reaffirming his choice. There were many men here, eager men and even younger men who would see no Roman pushed further into his homeland. “You fight and for how long?”

Warren shrugged. “All I know is battle. I know what happens when we lose it. I know the Romans cull many off like refuge and then send the others overseas never to be seen again. It saddens heart to think rebellion has failed. The Romans fear us though they would say otherwise, but we cannot break the hold they have across the river. A force from behind them would have…” He shook his head and glared into the fire. “No matter.”

“And did you come from battle or return to it soon?”

“We came from it. Lost a lot of good men, but more come almost each day.” He motioned with his chin. “Your heart here, Nasir, you plan to settle with him?”

“It is my hope. If tribe and village are gone, I will find another place.”

“Village is gone, tribe is… recovering. We have formed anew with these men and others. I have… none left myself. There is nothing but burned bodies and memories behind for me but Kasch. He…”

“He speaks for himself.” Kasch returned, dropping a bag of bread. “For you Agron. I have three sons; one is dead and lives in memory. Another fights with another group but the second has a family. He hoped for four sons but only had one and two girls who live with their men. He has too much land Agron. He will have to part from it. It is good land. It might as well be yours.”

Agron shook his head. “I will not take from another.”

“Romans stick spikes in your ears? I did not say give away. If you have coin, buy it from him. If not, you will pay it in time. The land sits there, doing nothing while men who should work it must fight. It is many days travel from here, more than enough to keep distance from Roman armies. It would take a great force to move through our fighting men to get to you, and my core would be glad to know what they face if they did.”

Agron glanced at Nasir. They needed distance and safety, but such a journey on foot… Agron rested his cheek against Nasir’s hair. No, he thought, they could make the last distance, whatever it took. They came this far to leave Rome behind them, and a unfortunate landing changed nothing. “Perhaps I could sell a few things here, to lighten our load. Only our smallest horse made it from the sea.”

Another man looked up from mending his armor. “You had other horses?”

Agron nodded. “Two, but I fear the distance from ship to sea proved too great for them.”

The man glanced at Warren and then Kasch and then shared a gaze with a few others.

“Speak your mind Edgar. You said you had nothing left and you joined mine as result. I would hear what you have to say.” Kasch spoke encouraging words, but they lacked the softness and the coaxing that Agron grew familiar with amongst the rebels. His was a bite that mimicked Agron’s and Crixus’ words before Spartacus and love softened them.

“There is a man near the south of camp who says he plucked a horse from the sea. We thought he was mad or drunk.”

Agron stiffened just a bit and then kissed Nasir’s brow. “Nasir, Nasir awaken. Need calls to tend to our horse.”

Nasir opened his eyes, blinking at Agron. His lack of drowsiness suggested that maybe the smaller man had not been fully asleep as he thought, just listening to unknown words. “Spiorad?”

“No, another.”

Reluctantly, Edgar stood and led the small group towards another part of the camp where a man, half naked and certainly drunk stumbled about screeching about gifts from the sea and great fortune. Sure enough, the large animal was familiar to Agron, and his determined look made Kasch actually step in front of him to engage the other.

“You think fucking horses rise out of the sea you empty-minded shit? Did you not hear mine has returned from the sea?”

The other man blinked at the small group consisting of Kasch, Warren, Edgar, Agron and Nasir with a growing frown. “Right… of sea, walked right up to me. I thought perhaps if I kissed it I might have me a maid, just like the stories of old!” He laughed heartily but soon noticed the men with him and those just joined them were not joyful. “You cannot take from a man what he has found!”

Agron tried to calm his anger, speak rationally as he knew Nasir and Spartacus would wish of him. “That horse is mine. I have traveled a long ways with him, and I have need of him to travel to home.”

“Home!? Are you some Roman coward that you would come to the front of battle and flee from it before your sword is even sated?”

Swords were drawn, though Nasir’s calm touch to wrist kept Agron’s sheathed. It was his kin who drew so quickly for blood.

Warren approached them with blade waving. “Agron comes with news of Spartacus, fought inside Rome herself and was taken years ago. You think you are of size to challenge ours, you who comes so late into battle while the blood of our tribe feeds the trees of these very lands!” 

Kasch raised his stub in the man’s direction. “You think you give more than we? We who have lost brothers and sisters, wives and children. You would fight us over a fucking horse you know is not yours? Do you take whatever you wish as Romans do? Should we dress you in their clothes and send you back?”

Nasir tapped Agron on the thigh. “Offer something.”

Agron did not take his eyes from a potential battle, but he heard Nasir clearly. No doubt his lover could not follow the conversation, but the threat of two groups battling each other over a horse not only stirred the wish for violence within the taller man but disturbed him as well. His people should not turn on one another, not even for him. “I have coin and other goods from the islands to offer for… appreciation for seeing horse from sea.” Nearly all sets of eyes shifted to Agron as he spoke, so he continued carefully. “I would sooner see Roman blood spilt than ours, but I need the horse to see to mine.”

The drunk man snorted and shook his head a moment. “Take it then. If it is so valuable to you. I would have no others call us cowards. We traveled a long distance to be here, and not because ours is threatened but because we hear what Rome does to these western lands and would stop them in the land of our brothers before they enter ours.”

Slowly, swords were returned to sheathes, but before Agron could fetch the horse, Nasir quickly moved forward, calming the frightened animal, pulling on reigns to take him from his would be masters. Agron surveyed the animal as Nasir led him by, careful to watch the men who almost became enemies as well. Like the rest of them, he did not emerge from the sea unscathed but the damage looked minor. He was thankful to the gods for returning him to Nasir, but to have all but two of theirs returned as well… he felt more hope rise in his chest even as sorrowful news of family and homeland settled.

Nasir headed back to their tent and Agron meant to follow but as they neared, Kasch grabbed his arm and forced him to pause or break away from a man who almost went to battle for him with no cause but Agron’s. “There is a lake nearby and a stream that leads to the larger rivers. It is good land Agron. We are not of blood or tied of blood any longer, but my youngest is your cousin, and I would see a strong man behind us and rebuilding tribe. I cannot return to that life, but you are willing and able.”

Agron said nothing and followed Nasir to the tent, tying the horse near Spiorad where the two horses pressed heads together while their masters inspected the larger animal more thoroughly. Nasir eventually smiled. “Minor injuries, a day or two at most.”

By the time their eyes locked, Agron had moved in close, running his fingers gently along his cheek. “You were not asleep.” Nasir shrugged with a brief smile, turning to go back to the camp but Agron gripped his upper-arm gently. “I would rest with you, what, what did you hear?”

Nasir glanced toward the campfire, looking uncertain about their choice to turn in for the night though he eventually consented and entered the tent where he took position on the blankets waiting for Agron to join him. “I listened to many words that I did not know; some I knew. You spoke of Spartacus?”

Agron sighed quietly drawing him close again. “Yes. He is, he is no longer of this world. The rebellion certainly failed with his death.”

Nasir entwined their fingers, drawing Agron’s knuckles to his lips. “A thing you could not know. Have…”

“I know Nasir. He caused me to awaken for the Roman ships, in my dreams, and Nolan helped me to shore when separated.” Agron lowered his eyes a moment. “The dead guided the living so we might be together.”

Gradually, Nasir’s brow furrowed in sorrow. “You are not one to speak readily of gods and spirits.”

“I am… not, but I am certain it was them. Spartacus told me of Crixus’ parting and death. They did not leave in anger. He worried about us but thought he knew we remained of this world. And then he told me to awaken so we might avoid danger. And Nolan, he offered gratitude and guided me to Spiorad who knew the way to shore. They both… their eyes showed peace when I had not seen such in them in life.”

Nasir lowered his eyes, tears falling. “It is over, and we have failed.” 

Gently Agron lifted his chin. “They would say we have found victory in freedom, in life or death, and those who have died guided us to life. Rebellion will always be remembered; Spartacus will be remember. These men here have never set foot in Rome and know of it, of him. I have…” He paused. “There is a place we might go. It is not safe where I remember and grew but family says there is good land for us many days travel. With able horses, we might be there and have some distance from violence.”

Nasir searched his eyes. “You are hesitant to accept offer?”

“It feels strange to accept gift, even one paid for, not earned.”

A gradual smile formed. “A gift paid is earned Agron, and we have given much to others. I would build our house on a dry rock and be thankful to scrape the land for a meager life so long as I could share that life with you. If there is good land for us, to raise goats, grow food…”

Agron sighed unhappily. “We lost the third. We cannot have more goats with but two females. I am not so great a fool not to know that.”

Nasir leaned forward and pressed lips against his. “Do Germans not know goats? Our knowledge may fall from Nessa’s lips, and ours might look strange to the others here, but they have them. We will find a breeder.”

Agron was not so strong as to resist Nasir’s hopeful voice and smile and soon donned one of his own. “It is settled then. We travel to this land that is held by my dead aunt’s husband’s son in hopes of building there.” He paused. “I spoke to them about what we saw earlier, with the Roman. Warren, my cousin, he will break words with Kasch about not seeing such a thing repeated. I cannot stop them from doing so once we leave, but request while here is made.” 

Nasir cupped his cheek. “Hatred of Romans is dampened?”

“There are men I would see suffer greatly for what they have done who are Roman. And there are men that… I wish I had acted differently to achieve better outcome for them to remain. Spartacus spoke to me right before your eyes about us not being like Romans. I will honor his memory, and he did not know the Romans we grew to care for.”

“I remember.” Nasir whispered.

“He was true in many ways.”

“And he was your brother.”

Agron nodded, nostrils flaring. He could not allow himself to think about Spartacus’ spirit coming to him in the wake of danger and letting him know he could do so only because he was dead when event occurred. They had so little time to grieve, to process all that happened. He leaned forward, wrapped his arms around Nasir’s shoulder, and wept. Nasir held him long into the night until sleep claimed them.

**

For the next few days, Nasir spent the bulk of his time tending to Onyx and the rest of the animals, going through their supplies and discarding anything that had been ruined by the sea or otherwise was unwanted and resting himself. He knew Agron worried any time he wondered off to speak to others in camp, but Nasir encouraged it. They would leave in a short time and only the gods would know if they would ever encounter these men again. He did his best to try and understand the local tongue, but he did so discreetly, listening as he folded blankets, while Agron spoke with others, and of course speaking to Agron himself encouraging the use of local tongue. Many of the men here did not know Latin, had never set foot in Rome though they were eager to kill many Romans. Some of them were distrustful of him because it was the language he knew, but it became evident that Kasch’s position in camp was no small matter; that man was quick to anger and fight should any cross Agron or Nasir. Perhaps he took a little too much pleasure in these short outbursts because any man here who was thick enough to believe he was a Roman or had any favor towards them well deserved the bruises soon to follow. As for Warren, Agron tried to explain the relation to him twice, and each time Nasir found himself confused. He lost track of the blood relation and was almost certain no Roman would call such a man a cousin, but eventually just accepted there was a familial connection, and Warren had been very young when Agron and Duro went to war. He seemed young even now, too young to know only battle, but he was not the first Nasir knew to have such a fate. Many rebels came to them young and untried, barely boys and girls, and many of them likely lay dead now.

When he woke up one morning to the gentle licking of Onyx upon his face, much to Agron’s disgust, his heart felt overjoyed. He wrapped his arms around the big animal and knew it was almost time for them to leave. With Onyx mended and the horses restless, having to be taken out and walked and ridden without burden a few times, all that kept them here was Agron.

Agron returned early evening one night with meat from a fresh hunt and a large smile. Nasir glanced at the offerings but had already begun to retie their bundles and ration food for journey. When his lover spoke of the exploits near the river, news of battle and discussions of defensive strategies, Nasir smiled ever so slightly. He had not seen such vibrancy in his lover since their last battle against the Celts and to some extent the bandits on the road. He would do nothing to squash it though he frowned slightly when he noticed a mug of beer in strong hands.

“Why take beer when wine is preferred?”

Agron glanced up from his musings, some scrawling it looked like on a piece of leather. “Hmm?”

“Why do you drink beer when I know you prefer the wine?”

Green eyes lifted to meet his. “Beer is the drink of my people.”

“And now so is wine. Many of them drink it.” Nasir kept his voice steady and calm, trying not to instigate an argument though he knew they already traveled that path.

Agron frowned at him. “Nasir?”

Nasir shook his head a moment and tied a small grain bag closed. He would not force Agron to departure, only hint at it. “I only hope that when I drink wine you do not think me poorer for it.”

Green eyes narrowed, but not for the reason Nasir first suspected. “Who has spoken ill against you?”

Nasir gave Agron his full attention. “Ill?”

“That is why we break words yes? Some shit has accused you of being too Roman, maybe me, treated you poorly?”

“No, no this is me wondering if you feel you must change to be with your people, and wondering why we linger. You barely noticed Onyx is about, eager for attention and rested with us last night, right beside us again and now you return with a battle map…” Nasir approached already anxious about what strategic markings might be on said map that showed the river and their enemies across it but his voice trailed off when he saw no such thing. Instead, the river seemed marked by a curving line but the dotted path led away from it, and there were drawings of trees and hills and an ending point. “Is this…?”

Agron gave him a half-smile, placing a hand upon his shoulder and drawing him closer. “I am not so skilled in this, but it is a path to the land we are to buy. I save the wine for our journey, and while I am eager to hear all of the news I can of my homeland and what happened to those I knew, I also seek information for our future.” He paused. “I should have told you. It was not meant to be a surprise, but you worried so much over the animals and rested, I thought the least I could do is this for us.”

Nasir felt his cheeks flush. “Apologies Agron. I am in error. I thought…”

Agron kissed him gently on the brow, lips warm and the man smelling of beer and meat. “I have inquired about the battle, made suggestions, shown a few to better wield but make no move to join them. Nasir, I am yours always and no other’s. They only get to steal me for a moment or two.” Large hands caressed Nasir’s back. “I know it is uncomfortable here for you Nasir. You can barely understand a few words from most of them.”

“I have endured worse for less Agron. Your people have been kind to me. They keep bringing things.” He waved at a number of grain sacks, a bag of apples, and many bones and scraps for Onyx though he worried they would not be able to take nearly that much with them. But Agron was pleased, it showed in his eyes and delighted expression. Maybe the gifts meant something, maybe Nasir was accepted, or maybe it was as simple as others being kind towards him. He just was not certain, but Agron’s pleasure in the sight, his arrival with a map and explanation of the beer, well it made Nasir feel even worse. It defied sense that he would be so anxious to leave here, but he felt a drive, a rising need to go to a place he had never seen before, to go home.

Carefully Agron lifted his chin, gifting him with a quick kiss. “Do not retreat inside yourself Nasir, not from me.”

“I am, am ashamed for assuming the worst again,” Nasir whispered. “There is no excuse.”

“You are weary. The travel has been long, but not much longer. I promise.” Agron continued to smile at him which forced Nasir to finally return the sentiment. He took Nasir’s hand. “And it is all right to know doubt and fear to finally achieving our goal. This is unknown to you, unknown to us both.”

“What if I fail at this? What if we do poorly, and you are unhappy, and I cannot make your heart content.”

Agron huffed. “You will never make my heart content Nasir. Nothing so calm fills my heart when I am in your presence. And I will be too busy chasing around meddlesome horses and wolves and goats to ponder what battle might be like back here. Come, come with me. I want to show you off to a few I have met.”

Nasir snorted ever so slightly. “Show me off?”

A wide grin formed, teeth and all. “There is a man I want you to put on his ass, and when you are done…”

Nasir stopped him with a questioning raise of his brow and a hand to his cheek. “Voice words as to why you are not so inclined to do this?”

“He might state unfairness in fighting a gladiator in one on one combat since he has such an advantage in such a scenario.”

“And did you tell him I was trained by gladiators?”

The grin remained. “I may have mentioned I had a hand in training you, and that you were a house slave.”

“Agron… is it right to take advantage?”

“He speaks unkindly about us, brags about skills that are poor in comparison, and he has something I want.”

Nasir lightly touched his wrist. “Say no more. I will do as asked.”

A couple of hours later the two were back in the tent and this time Agron kneeled by his side, gently wiping the blood away from his forehead where Nasir took a nasty strike. “Agron, you are fretting over nothing.”

A light growl sounded from Agron’s throat. “He struck you after the bout was called.”

“He said he did not hear the call.”

“I do not fucking believe him.”

Nasir laughed quietly. “You thought I would enter fight and not receive injury?”

“The man lumbers like a bear, swings like he wields tree trunks, and is painful to listen to. He was a braggart.”

“And moves as if not struck. You leave out important detail. He takes damage as if he were not injured at all.” Nasir took the cloth from Agron and kissed him. “Did I make you proud?”

Agron slowly came down from his anger. “My kin are most impressed. I told them if you had spear, they would be more so. And now we have what we need to make journey.” Agron stood and pulled in a small grey male goat.

Nasir shook his head with a grin. “Why did you not say?” He ran his fingers over the animal’s head and ears, holding tightly when it shied from Onyx’s curious approach and sniffing.

“I did not want you to feel poorly should something go wrong.”

“You made a bet that I would win, and what would we have lost if I had failed?”

Agron shrugged briefly. “Nothing of importance.”

“Agron…” Nasir gave him his most disapproving tone.

“Did you not give same words when I worried about your conversation with Nolan?”

His comparison was not ill chosen, so Nasir fell quiet with a brief nod. He marveled at the idea of having yet more animals, especially chosen by a man who so often claimed he did not care for them. “I did.” He replied carefully. “But promise me you are not a part of any retribution against him. It is only a scratch.”

“I swear it.”

And since Agron spent the entire evening with him, when the said man was part of the small crowd to see them off and having a black eye and amongst other bruises, Nasir could not accuse him otherwise. His kin, however especially Warren who favored his knuckles, was another matter. They said their farewells, in the tongue of the Germans and departed.

Their journey to the land indicated on Agron’s scribbled map took many days longer than expected even with horses since they could rarely ride else the trio of goats would not catch up. Agron quickly grew impatient with chasing any of the wayward animals back in the proper direction, but fortunately Onyx soon made such an effort easy. One growl and snap from the hefty wolf, and the goats were soon moving in the proper direction. Nasir worried, at first, Onyx might turn on the small creatures, but the wolf seemed eager for attention and petting, not blood since they had ample food, and Agron would take him to hunt small game every couple of days. 

When they reached an area of high grass, mild hills with trees dotting the landscape once the forest gave way, Nasir sighed ever so quietly. A chill hung in the air this late season, there were no roads, no signs of civilization or fields of crops that could be seen. It would take time to get used to this, and he wondered how much further they might be. Agron consulted his map often, but he rarely said a great deal about their progress or lack of, and as the landscape flattened a bit more, Nasir spotted what looked like a body of water. “Agron where are we? Is that a lake I see in the distance?”

Agron stepped up behind him and kissed his neck drawing him close. “It is, and we are home.”


	37. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building a home can be a challenge, so is steadying a relationship built around conflict and war without those two things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta, no real notes either.

Nasir awoke blinking slowly, the rain striking the fabric that covered their tent and the scent of Onyx mild which meant the wolf had already exited hours ago. He pushed aside the blanket, noting immediately that Agron was not there although he was not anxious because of it. Most likely the larger man ventured to exactly where he was yesterday. Drawing on a heavy cloak and covering his head Nasir stepped out of the tent and headed away from the horses huddled under the small tree they had built their shelter beneath and moved towards the slope nearby where he indeed found Agron with poles in ground and the pen nearly erected though clearly he struggled with getting the roof on top of them.

“Agron, you cannot work so many hours in the rain. You will catch illness.” Nasir worked his way up the small hillside to his lover. He did not make it all the way to the specified location since Agron quickly made his way down, almost instantly looking at the cut upon his forehead with a frown.

“Your cut is still red. Have you applied medicine?”

Nasir waved his fussing hand away. “Yes, and I will again when we settle for the night. It is useless to waste it in rain.” His fingers moved along Agron’s arm and shoulder, noting how little the gladiator wore to avoid having all their garments soaked in rain, but his skin was cool to the touch already which meant he had been out here for hours. “You are too cold. You cannot stay out here so long Agron. The rain will let up, then we build.”

Agron shook his head. “The animals need shelter. This is a good spot. The rain will flow away from the covering, down this slope. Return to tent, I will finish and join you.”

Naturally, Nasir merely narrowed his eyes and brushed past Agron to hold the post large hands had gripped but a moment ago.

“Nasir…”

“Either this must be done now, and I will hasten speed of work, or work can wait, and you will return to warmth with me. I will not seek tent without you.”

Agron stood there, his mouth pulled into a thin line as he regarded Nasir while rain continued to fall upon them. He could almost see those fine green eyes processing his words and weighing his options. “Hold that rope there, yes that one.” Agron used the support from the rope Nasir held tightly to help hoist the roof on top of the support beams he had cut down the day before, branches removed. His hair was heavy with rain water, making it difficult to see, but somehow Agron managed to push then lift the thing gradually. “Tighter, pull back, yes like that. Harder.” Once the piece teetered on the upright wood, Agron grabbed his coil of rope and began securing it properly. Although he knew large herds of goats and sheep were not supplied with a great deal of shelter, if any, Agron wanted such for the three they had and especially the two horses. That much was at least explained to Nasir the days before, when they thought they had time to rest a bit before beginning work, then the rain began. Both knew they could hardly afford to lose any of their beasts.

By the time they ushered the small bleating animals into their new pen, and loosed the horses in there as well, Nasir’s hair, and garments were soaked through. He shivered just a little as they entered the tent which seemed to be enough to spring Agron into action. Before he knew exactly what was happening, his cloak was pull from his arms, shirt lifted from his body and then the lower garments dropped with quick tugs. “Agron! Calm yourself!” Nasir shook his head in partial amusement and annoyance. “You act as if I am some fragile vase. Agron, Agron.” Nasir grasped his quickly moving wrists and then looked up at the man, watching the trail of water fall down his forehead, into his eyes and down his cheek. Here he was, dripping wet and looking anxious at Nasir’s state. Nasir smiled ever so slightly. “Have I not proven I am able?”

Agron soon kneeled, ignoring his own drizzling status, trying to encourage Nasir to step out of his damp clothes and visibly frowned. “You have, but I did not drag you through so many lands and over so much water to have you fall to chill before I can erect a home for us.”

“We.” Nasir kept his tone warm and calm despite the truth behind Agron’s words. He felt cold, especially now when wet. “When **we** build a home. I have spent nights in a tent in the winter, and alone during cold evenings when you could not be by side. It is neither winter nor I alone.” He stepped out of his remaining wet garments left only with his loincloth. He placed a hand upon Agron’s damp arm, pleased to feel warmth returning to strong body already. “Let me dry you.” Nasir received no argument when he grabbed a dry cloth and used it to rid Agron of too many droplets in his hair and then worked the rest of his body. Softly, Nasir continued. “You work as if slaver with lash drives your actions.”

“I would not endure winter in tent if the gods would only grant a little favor and make work easier, so much rain.”

“Again, winter in tent known, no great hardship.”

“Winters are colder here than you know.”

Nasir shrugged every so lightly and pointed to the piece of leather that guided their way here. “An army of Germans will endure such to fend off Roman army. Do you say I am weaker than those men? Was it not for your pleasure and pride that I proved otherwise?”

Agron smirked ever so slowly. “You are not weaker Nasir than they or any others.”

Nasir worked his way down those strong legs, always an admirer of Agron’s legs and thighs, and days of walking and riding, well they had not lessened. It was no wonder Agron could get ahead of him easily in most battles with such a stride. “Most generous of you Agron for I can think of a least a few I would readily state I am weaker than.”

Agron reached down and took the cloth from him, receiving no resistance so favor could be returned. It took longer, of course, for Agron to squeeze his long dark hair of water. “Apologies Nasir.”

“Gratitude Agron, for desire to protect, yet you cannot defend against everyone and everything.”

Agron kissed his brow, a lingering warm kiss. “You allow attempt from time to time?”

He consented, nodding. “Lend effort against night’s wind by holding me close.”

They smiled and spent the rest of the day indoors, even when Onyx made a sudden appearance and brought with him a horrific stench, or so said Agron. Nasir, of course liked to remind him of his complaints about under the city. Agron grabbed their worst blanket and attempted dry the beast off, which helped the smell only a little. “Fuck the gods I voiced dislike of that place. There is no end in sight that you might not remind me of it.”

Nasir laughed quietly kissing his broad shoulder. “When he dries scent improves. Reminder not needed were you to remember on your own that worse has been experienced by both of us.” His smile faltered, just a moment as he recalled the bodies hanging, blood dripping into containers, and the salt he had to spread to fend off rot. He thought Agron hated him then, would not even break words with him no matter how he pleaded for a moment. He must have lingered on that thought for too long for Agron soon abandoned his hopeless task of trying to dry their wolf quickly in favor of strong fingers moving to long dark hair. “Nasir?”

He blinked after a moment, looking into worried eyes. “Apologies, a forgotten moment renewed again.” The almost instant anguish that rose to Agron’s eyes made him quickly amend the other’s thoughts. “To a time before we were taken, shortly… before.”

“When anger stood between us?”

“You expressed disfavor towards me.” Nasir corrected him ever so carefully. A familiar expression soon dominated Agron’s face, the one where he looked like he might have swallowed a bug or some other foul thing but would not state so. Agron carried his guilt visibly, in most cases, and while Nasir at other times might be inclined to let him linger with these moments to remind Agron the consequences of a too swift temper, the man had nearly chased him to tent in worry, so his heart was especially tender towards his lover at the moment. “It is only a memory, and one you did not instigate. Those Romans were not slain by your hands nor do I carry belief you would have partook had you been there.”

Agron moved about the tent, to get the wolf off their dry and clean belongings and onto something he did not care about. “I hated Romans with a passion then, but should not have left you alone in your unfortunate task.”

“Your memory is poor for I was not alone, and you hate them still.” Nasir poured Agron some wine, offering it to help warm him. “I am in agreement that most Romans are dangerous and unworthy of mercy. That does not mean I love those I make an exception for any less.”

Strong hands took the cup. “Can we say we are in agreement then, that there are worse smells than this wet wolf yet this remains an unlucky revelation?”

Nasir chuckled. “Agreed.”

They shared the wine and quiet moments for the rest day, into the night and into the next day when true work began.

The tools they had from the journey allowed them to start quickly. Agron would fell trees and hauled or lead the horse up to a better location a small distance from the animal pen to begin their home. Killer, a name Nasir did not exactly approve for a horse but consented to, proved far more useful for labor than his small black mount. Spiorad would not take to the task with any amount of coaxing from Agron nor Nasir. As soon as they attached a makeshift harness to the animal and attached the remainder of the tree, he would throw such a fit both men feared he would fall and break a leg or back. They gave up on him with no small amount of curses from Agron on the matter, seemingly hours of cursing. With only one horse to task, Nasir spent a fair amount of time, mostly in the shade while Agron worked in the sun, removing branches from the felled trees before they were moved. The more comfortable work was not lost upon Nasir, especially when he had to start using some healing balms to help soothe the pink skin upon his lover’s back though years in battle and in the arena had toughened Agron where he did not blister or redden too terribly. No amount of argument relieved Nasir of the shade to work in the sun, so it was many days before he had any success in joining Agron at the build site once they had more wood than necessary to finish home. 

While a quick study, Nasir had never built anything larger than a tent, and Agron himself had no chance to build a house. They struggled a bit trying to erect something permanent after base was completed, though eventually Agron found a method that worked for him. Unfortunately, Nasir had difficulty duplicating the effort. He smiled proudly and told Agron his beam too was ready after watching his beloved and mimicking his efforts. Agron walked over to the upright piece and promptly pushed it right down, grinning. Nasir hissed in his direction. For two days straight, the process repeated until the last attempt when Agron had some minor difficulty but toppled it just the same. “Nasir let me...”

“Do not touch me,” Nasir hissed, this time admittedly sounding like an angry cat. 

“I only meant I can...”

“If you so desired to show without ridicule you would have done so two days ago.”

Agron chuckled. “Nasir truly I only meant in jest…” Nasir brushed past him to grab tool and dig again. Hours later, when Agron fell that one as well he quickly grabbed Nasir’s wrist before he turned. “I play no longer. Let me…”

“Do you not have a thatch roof to build?”

Agron raised his hands in defeat and ventured off to continue putting together the truss roof. Although they lacked the materials or skills necessary to create a proper domus, it seemed Agron had raided and spent enough time ravaging the countryside of Rome to remember their more basic structures. By the time he returned, Nasir had his beam erected again. “Agron, push it.”

His tall lover turned tormentor visibly hesitated with an almost fearful expression upon his once teasing face. “I fear if I topple this we will…”

“Push. It.”

Cautiously Agron approached, giving it a weak shove.

“Agron, gods save you if I awake and find you fixing my beam in the midst of the night in effort to avoid hostility between us now.”

The German pursed his lips, scratched the back of his head and then lunged at it. The piece barely wiggled. Agron sighed in instant relief. Satisfied, Nasir said nothing further and returned to their tent. He would let Agron finish the day alone which gave him a moment or two to cool before meal time. As he readied their food, an idea came to him, and he smiled. 

**

At first Agron found Nasir’s struggles mildly amusing. He remembered most fondly how Nasir resisted Spartacus’ instruction with anger and hisses that had quite truly drawn him to the man. That fierce expression, flowing hair, and the idea that such a small unskilled man would challenge one of their best, a champion of the arena even, as if he questioned just another house slave… his eyes lingered then as they did now. And that flare of anger and frustration arose again when learning the spear, and to ride a horse and when he finally learned to swim, Agron expected the same. In fact, he looked forward to it. Nasir’s unbridled hostile emotions in small quantities stirred more than just his blood. Perhaps he allowed his amusement and the distraction of Nasir’s struggles to linger too long. Again the scrunched up brow in anger, shirt removed, back muscles flexing while flinging about tools… but a line had been crossed. He did not realize his error until well past the point of safety. While in the rebel camp, he had only seen Nasir angered, truly vengeful towards very few which was why he felt the need to get between Lugo and Nasir when animosity grew between them. He visualized his little lover coming up behind the man and just pushing him off the wall, and then there would have been an explanation to Spartacus, perhaps a plea of some sort if Lugo broke his neck or back. Few knew the fury capable within Nasir because he was so slow to anger, but the unseen boil made Agron almost fearful of touching that beam. Thankfully, Nasir must have noticed, finally, his error. It was not the mixture of clay or dirt, but the hole itself was just an inch or two too shallow. That side of the hill had harsher earth to work with which meant Nasir need to spend more time digging than Agron needed to on his side to reach same depth. 

Praise the gods, his little man found some success and the remembered displeasure might dissipate in but a few days. Later Agron could rest in the shade against the tree at least and remember the muscles on that tempting back moving under the sun again. So distracted with the thought, he wound up stepping into the tent with smile still on face when Nasir suddenly addressed him.

“Agron stay.”

Shit. Agron stopped and blinked, looking first to Nasir and then Onyx. He hoped they were not about to quarrel again. “What did you say?”

Nasir simply shook his head and motioned him forward. “Come, never mind.”

The next day, after a long day’s work and the base of the house completed along with many support beams up, he moved to grab a wineskin and Nasir shouted at him again. “Agron, stay!” And again he stopped, looking at Nasir and Onyx both watching him near his wineskin. He looked around, thinking he must have forgotten something or maybe the roof was being eaten by one of the goats again. That animal should have thanked the gods they needed a breeder, or he would have wrung its neck right then and there. At least they found out now instead of the middle of the night the little grey one could sneak past a board.

“Come, my mistake!” His lover called and motioned for him.

Agron shook his head and frowned. Maybe Nasir needed some rest, he was starting to act strangely.  
For a number of days, they continued to build the house, working together though Nasir kept making strange remarks. He stopped telling him to stay all the time and then started asking him to shake before entering the tent when there was rain which fortunately seemed light and only lasted for a few hours at a time. Nasir said he thought he saw something on his back, or neck, in his hair… it was always something but never found. When they finally had the roof attached and began working on the sides properly, Nasir abruptly stopped one day and asked him to fetch him a wineskin.

At first Agron thought he misheard him. “You want me to bring you a wineskin!?” He called from the other side.

“Yes, go fetch the wineskin!” Nasir answered back.

Agron huffed but of course complied. He wanted Nasir cooled while working, even though he could only imagine why his Syrian could not get the water himself. It was not that far. 

After getting a few walls up and dusk nearly settling, Agron informed Nasir he would go to the nearby stream, an offshoot from the lake to refill their wineskins. He would be back just as darkness settled in, but as he left he realized he missed one and returned in time to see Nasir using the last hour of day to teach Onyx a few things.

“Stay. Stay. Good boy. Now come. Come. Yes Come. Now go fetch…”

He would have been impressed with what the animal was doing were the words not eerily familiar. Agron scowled and stalked over to the two, his voice almost a growl. “Nasir did you fucking use me to teach that animal to obey your commands?”

Eyes dropped to the side and down, the smaller man shifted his feet and then his fingers ran along his arm. Nasir’s guilt shone quickly. “Well she did say Onyx learned best by seeing and following.”

“You should not wait for me to sleep. You are as deceitful as those fucking Romans.” Agron growled at him again and grabbed his wayward wineskin, stomping off. 

By the time he refilled their skins and returned towards the tent where the fire had been stoked most likely to make certain Agron had no trouble finding it again, there was no sign of movement in the tent; Agron found a tree to lean against and sighed. He was not even surprised when Onyx came up beside him and laid his head on his lap. “I… might have overreacted,” he admitted to the animal. Nasir was probably in their tent heartbroken, sniffling, and wondering how a small jest had turned foul so quickly. He just labeled his lover the thing he hated most, and they’d been working for days now, the strain on their bodies, their tempers, all because Agron worried they might hit the cold season without a solid roof over their head. Then he saw them, several flowers with star like blossoms of brilliant blue on long green stems, a small thing, a memory from his childhood, a striking flower that grew in the fields untended. He tore their tough stems gathering a handful to take with him, giving his wolf his best wish me luck expression before entering. Darkness met him though the fire flamed large enough to reflect some light through the cloth so he could see Nasir lying upon his side, two bowls with bread and meat gruel left untouched. He ignored the food and gently touched his love’s shoulder. “Nasir, words were harsh, spoken without thought.”

Nasir did not turn to him but spoke readily enough. “I meant for it to only carry on for a day or two, revenge for your humors. When Onyx started watching and responding I realized he might be learning. I… I did not mean to make a fool of you Agron.”

“Sometimes I deserve such attention, and it is hardly a true matter when there are no eyes to see but the one that holds my heart.” He stroked his hair gently. “I brought you something.”

Nasir turned onto his back. “Water is much appreciated…” His voice trailed off. “Flowers? You bring me flowers?”

Agron felt his heart sink just a bit. Maybe that was a foolish thing to do, to bring his love, his warrior and equal a handful of flowers as if he were some maid. “Apologies I did not think…”

“No, no they are beautiful.” Nasir ran his fingers along the stems and over Agron’s fingers.

“Blue flowers.”

“Cyanus.”

Agron felt disappointment that Nasir has seen these flowers before, and not only that, the fucking Romans gave it a name. He knew immediately it was silly, that the idea of Rome not claiming something beautiful as theirs would be as fanciful as Rome not having slaves. “Fucking Rome,” he murmured.

But Nasir seemed to know his troubled thoughts almost immediately and kneeled near him, touching his wrist as he whispered. “I have seen them before, but only once, and they were of course not for me and presented in a way that minimizes their beauty not as they are gifted to me now.”

Agron huffed, not believing Nasir’s pretty words. “I cannot imagine anything a Roman would do to be less than an offering with but a fist behind it.”

Nasir leaned forward and kissed him. “You gift them with love, a desire to share your homeland with me, and as an apology. As fate for the beauty of many homelands, they set them aside as but trinkets. Agron, your gifts of love will always be welcomed. Gratitude.” Gently he pulled the flowers from Agron’s fist, a bright smile forming, warm silence lingered between them.

Eventually, Agron broke their tranquility and kissed Nasir’s brow. “Eat with me. It is only a little cold.” 

Nasir nodded and as they sat near each other, Agron thought of the past and spoke his heart. “Duro and I would pester each other for days in jest, revenge sometimes not appearing till long after deed was forgotten by the other. I cut steps once, to watch him fall into the mud, face first. My father was furious that I would ruin such a thing for a small reason.”

The younger man giggled. “And what did he do in return?”

Agron turned to show him a small scar along his hip. “Axe head flew off when I meant to cut wood, struck me right there.” He sighed happily at the memory, the pain long forgotten but not the bond. As they ate, Agron paused, taking one of the flowers lain nearby and breaking the stem so it was small and placed it within one of Nasir’s braids. “We should rest tomorrow. We have been working hard for days. Our tempers flare.”

Nasir shook his head, leaving the flower in place. “Finished home is most important to you Agron. I would see it done so you might know true rest. I can manage if you can.”

Agron played with his bread. “Is finished home not important to you?”

Nasir raised his eyes from his bowl. “I am in homeland with beloved, free with no army at back, no masters to lay command. If lingering days were spent in tent, I would consider this no less a home.” 

He put aside his bowl, cupped the back of Nasir head and pulled him into a deep kiss. “How is it I enter tent to offer apology and lighten heart, yet it is my heart that is lifted in return?”

Nasir gripped his back and pulled him forward until Agron sprawled over him. “Mind is changed,” he whispered. “Let us rest in the morning.”

Agron smiled against those consenting lips before dropping to his neck letting his tongue trail along Nasir’s jaw until he could suck at the base of his throat. Salt played at the tip of his tongue, and he drew in beloved’s scent, a mixture of earth and sweat and uniqueness only his heart possessed. He worked the garment off Nasir’s shoulder, palms brushing over strengthening and reddening shoulders, his lips soon gentle against tender skin. “You burn?”

Nasir lifted his fingers to run through short hair, breathing quietly. “I may darken under Sol’s care yet stand not immune. I know no pain from it.”

Agron shifted to his knees, kneeling to one side as he assisted with the removal of the rest of Nasir’s clothing soon followed by his own, leaving them with only their trinkets, beloved bracelet, precious earring, leather necklace and a lone blue flower to adorn their bodies. He snaked his hand down between Nasir’s legs, brushing over hardening flesh, drawing a low moan from his beloved as well as a timid smile. Deep brown eyes vanished behind closed lids as he worked the filling flesh, palming him carefully. His other hand moved to Nasir’s inner thigh, caressing the sensitive area after nudging his thighs open just a little wider. He took his time, listening to Nasir’s breath, watching abdomen muscles contract, and fingers curl ever so slightly. Agron grabbed the oil, moistening his hand before placing three fingers one side Nasir’s nearly fully erect cock and a thumb on the other, curling his pinky finger away. He started with just a slow up and down motion, squeezing ever so carefully, listening to Nasir’s quickening breath, the flesh pulsing between his digits. Then he moved in a circular motion, rubbing the sensitive flesh, covering the entire distance from the tip of Nasir’s length to the base. It was quiet now, the flames of their fire pit dying not far from them, the gentle song of the wind pressing against the tent with the rustle of the nearby trees reminding them of their location. Nasir’s deep, sometimes shuddering breaths filled their tent, and just when he saw the smaller form rise from the bedding in want and near completion, Agron rested his palm against his beloved’s thigh. Once breathing steadied and body relaxed, he began again, up and down, from tip to base and then a slow turn feeling the hot eager flesh beneath is fingertips twitch in want. And as before, just when lover teetered on the edge of release, he paused.

“You have technique,” Nasir whispered, tongue bathing lips before eyes partially opened and peered at Agron’s upright silhouette in the dark.

Green eyes looked fondly down as his naked, eager yet patient lover. “I said I took no lover in the arena. I did not claim not to know my own hand.”

Smoothly Nasir sat-up, drawing Agron into a kiss as the powerful gladiator tormented him again, causing a wide mouth gasp to interrupt their kiss. Once Nasir settled, they resumed gentle kiss, light and playful words. “Often?” He questioned aridly.

“There is not much privacy in a ludus.”

“Are you so shy?

Agron snorted softly. “There were some mean fucks there you never knew, gone long before we came upon you. I would not wish to draw such attention.” He murmured, letting Nasir rest his forehead against his broad shoulder as he drew his beloved to edge but did not allow him to fall yet again. “You would have learned to control your responses, not find release unless given permission?”

Nasir smiled breathlessly. “As much as any man can control such a thing but… never with you Agron. I relinquished such control when mind was freed for choice and love, true self.” Strong arms wrapped around Agron’s neck, and Nasir buried his face against the crevice between neck and shoulder, panting.

Strong slick fingers worked his beloved once more, up and down, rotating a few times though the sensitivity of the eager flesh heightened and soon Nasir whispered against his neck. “Please Agron.”

“Mmm,” Agron muttered. “Your pleas excite me.” But he complied, now running his thumb over smooth glans of his lover’s sex until the younger man stiffened and breathed in sharply followed by a thrust forward and found release. Guiding Nasir down from his pleasure, Agron turned his head and captured those lips, working powerful fingers into the dark hair, gripping him tightly as he moaned his own growing pleasure. 

Grasping Nasir firmly around the chest and hips, Agron used the strength of his body to maneuver them carefully onto the bundle of bedding, pressing his beloved firmly into the soft mound. He nuzzled his beloved hair, working fingers and palm down Nasir’s side before reaching between them and pressing still slick fingers into awaiting ass. He heard a muffled sound beneath him, but added another and then another, working the heated ring to accommodate his desires. And with Nasir so sated, when Agron finally pressed into the offered warmth, he took his time, groaning his pleasure, easing his way until he was hilt deep. Powerful fingers grasped Nasir’s hip, holding him steady.

The smaller Syrian propped himself up by his upper-arm and elbows, inner muscles contracting around Agron as the warrior increased his speed, using the strength that made him a threat in battle and made quick work of cumbersome house building to drive in and out of his lover, sinking fully inside him with each thrust. He took his time, running palm down a strong back, soon breathless in an effort to prolong his own release. But he had been eager, hard almost from the moment their lips touched, tempted even when flower was first placed in hair, and thick while he ran his fingers again and again down the length of his lover’s cock. Roughly, he reached out, grabbing a mass of the dark hair and carefully entwined braids he worked himself and pulled back, drawing a small sound from his beloved as he spilled his seed inside him. 

He continued with a few more thrusts and released Nasir’s hair, eventually pulling back, and immediately grabbing water and cloth to cleanse their bodies before dropping beside his beloved and running a hand over heated back. Admittedly, Agron searched for brown eyes, a bit worried that he might have shocked or brought forth unwanted memories. Brown eyes eventually did reveal themselves, and Nasir had a playful smiling pulling at the corner of his somewhat bruised lips. He grabbed their wineskin, gulped a fair amount of water, ate some bread and then drank some more. “I need a moment,” he managed in between bites.

Agron pressed his elbow against the ground and rested chin on palm watching him. “A moment for what?”

Nasir finished off the wineskin, and gave him a brief smile, just a glance from the corner of his eyes. “To go again.”

Oh! Agron might have said that word aloud; he was not certain. He did sort of topple forward in surprise, chin slipping from hand but managed to keep from falling flat at least. By the time Nasir indicated he was ready, Agron threw the blankets over them and indeed they began again.

Outside the tent, Onyx rested his large head on his paws, watching the fire fade, ears twitching at the sounds of the horses and goats in the distance. He was content. And he remained so as they put the finishing touches on the house right up until he excitedly began to circle them one day notifying them of others approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and next stop, the Epilogue.


	38. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have passed, and just what are our boys up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta

Agron leaned against the side wall of their home, resting in the shade, unable to face others. This had been harder than he thought, far more anguish than he would admit to anyone. He did not even wish to show his face with the others around. His grief, his focus, he did not think much would raise light to this day.

A little blonde girl walked right up to him and tugged at Agron’s lower garment. “Do me!” She blinked up at him with bright blue eyes and a partial tooth smile.

“Shhh.” He whispered down to her glancing around before quickly sneaking behind the building. Because of the judgment of others, he never did such things in plain sight.

“Do me!” She asked again excitedly.

Agron huffed a bit, trying to quiet her down. “Your mother must teach more words. Others will perceive a bit different.” He took her hand and led her to a stump. Even seated he towered over the pretty thing, but they had done this many times in the past. Laeta managed to create rat’s nest out what should have been very lovely hair. He sighed heavily. “Gods, these women do not know what they are doing.” He pulled out a small wooden comb from his belt, and began to untangle the mass of tresses with skilled, precise strokes, trying to straighten them out properly. His fingers worked competently to smooth her hair; then he worked a thick braid nearly from her left ear around near her brow line, past her right ear where he let it fall with the rest of her long hair, tying the end with one of the small ties he frequently kept on his person. 

Small fingers reached up to play with the fat braid, and she laughed delightedly. She might have had her mother’s eyes, but her father’s smile and hair, some days it was as if Gannicus stood before him. “Why uncle Aggy sad?”

Agron snorted. “You speak not my name, go to your mother.”

“Like Nasir’s next time?”

Big blue eyes were tempting, but he shook his head. “No, that is his alone. Go on now, to your mother.”

“You know the women accuse each other of hiding such skills from the others. Your efforts spur quarrel amongst them.”

Agron sighed heavily, his mood not so much dark as it was muted. “If word gets out… and after your response to Saxa’s teachings…”

Nasir placed a hand upon his shoulder. “No one here would ever think less of you… at least not for long.” Agron received one of his most warm and encouraging smiles. “Secret is safe with me.”

“Gratitude,” he replied softly.

“He was a fine horse Agron, older than we thought, much older. We gave him a good life.”

He sniffed, but no moisture gathered in his eyes. “To survive such a journey, even a plunge into the sea to perish but four years later.”

“Almost five. The girls left many flowers upon his mound.”

Agron nodded. “We should find Spiorad another companion when we are able to make purchase; he is a social creature.”

“Our goats prove company enough for now as do the others. Your soft heart betrays Agron, but we will find you a more suitable mount when opportunity presents, and one well-suited to your temperament.”

He wanted Killer. It was a silly emotion he knew. The animal had been patient, sturdy, and steady, never gave him trouble like the rest. He felt guilty for working him all those years, but he was his favorite, reliable. Nasir kneeled by him, placing hand on knee. “Showing your grief is no true weakness. They are our family.”

“My heart is yours alone in this.”

“As you wish. Will you join us for midday meal, while the others are near?”

Agron shook his head. “But I would walk with you for a bit before you rejoin them?”

Nasir smiled. They walked away from the others, past the fields of grass where their goats and horse grazed, near the fields of barley and wheat mostly others plowed, sowed and harvested. It was late season, but the view was nice, wind low and sun still warm. In the distance, they could see the smaller huts built a year or two after Agron and Nasir had completed theirs. A quickly thrown together rectangular building, little more than four sides with a roof was created as a common sleeping area when Laeta, Sybil and the others that followed them came was located not far from their home, and they passed it now. Sybil had been so large with child she could do little but rest, but so much time committed to the building of the second structure they nearly ran into supply problems. The surviving rebels came with minimal supplies, difficult news, and hope. Many had been lost on the mountains they said, due an attack by Pompey. While many had returned to their homelands, some managed to venture to where the Roman’s besieged the German tribes in hopes of finding a place there. At news of Spartacus, and recognition of Agron and Nasir’s name, they were sent onward. Fortunately, Agron and Nasir and Onyx proved a potent hunting force, even in the dead of winter; all managed to survive their first year.

Laeta shared the news of Spartacus’ passing though neither found such revelation a surprise. Agron knew Spartacus passed while they were at sea, and Nasir believed him in all things. To hear the words, still drew sorrow, and to find out that any survivors found fate upon the cross in Rome at the hands of Crassus… Warm fingers brushed against Agron’s wrist. So few traveled here, but they were growing. “You know their girls love you Agron, and strong fondness for hair tended by your hands, warrior hands.”

Agron sighed quietly. “We should not break words upon a subject I do not want spread between tongues. You will surely be the end of any remark about my status as a warrior with such a thing.”

Nasir chuckled. “Very well. Since they took the orphan girl last season, Laeta and Sybil are most occupied, and Sybil has never been very strong…”

That made him pause his stride and turn to face Nasir, worried. “Is she ill then, Sybil?”

“No,” Nasir replied quickly. “Not at all, only hands are full. So many women and girls must be trying for their lone stray boy amongst them.”

“Laeta cannot manage four then?”

“Laeta has learned to do as she must… there remains reason she may not have to.”

Agron turned to continue walking, relief already calming his too quick heart. Nasir should have known better than to cause such anxiety. “Why break words if she can cope?”

An unusually long pause fell between them. “A young boy differs. He is now nearly seven they think, well past the age that brings you discomfort. He may yet choose to follow my style and have hair long or yours short as we are the men most notable for him. Should he choose long you may teach him, that and many things?”

Agron had them pause near the lake, looking at the tranquil waters. This time of year, it was warm enough to swim. He drew them near the shoreline and walked that. “I would train the boy in whatever skill they require.” He fell quiet, trying to follow Nasir’s thoughts. He taught many what skills he had except the one, man, woman or child. While Spiorad proved very poor with any useful work, he remained calm in their presence, able to let others learn to ride on animal’s size who did not frighten others so readily, and he proved worthy of swift travel. And there were the tools, the building, and always a sword or weapon. He would have none here who would not learn to wield. If Rome ever came, none would be spared nor would he want them taken alive. “Nasir I do not…” So gone in his train of thought he lost track of his surroundings and did not realize he was now alone. He looked around carefully, seeing no sign of his lover, not in the field or just past the small cluster of trees which meant. “Nasir!” He took no time to undress and just charged into the water, searching for any sign of his heart who could not swim. He made it up to his waist and nearly dived in when Nasir surfaced a good dozen feet or more ahead of him, in an area well above his head.

A strange whirlwind of emotions struck Agron at that moment, relief of course, irritation and wonderment. He strode forward, watching Nasir float just out of reach. He cared not about his garments and continued onward to join him, feeling the earth beneath feet vanish until they were but floating near one another. “Heart caught in throat to have thought lake swallowed my beloved. You yet swim?”

Nasir swam closer, lifting his hand to touch Agron’s cheek. “Indeed, apologies for brief panic; I wished to surprise.”

“Yet said no desire to learn?”

“Apologies, not words I spoke.”

“You said…”

“I desired not to learn from you.”

Agron scowled. “I am a great swimmer. I learned in a great and powerful river, the Rhine. And…”

“And was taught by being thrown from tree, to have father jump in only if needed.”

Agron huffed. “Lesson learned well and quickly this way.”

Nasir laughed and shook his head, kissing Agron quickly. “Sybil’s method far kinder.”

“Sybil?”

“When you were trading for seed and cloth and more tools. And again when searching for Onyx.”

Agron motioned away from him. “Let us measure your abilities. Go.”

Nasir complied swimming away from him and then vanishing under the surface, a minute later he emerged right before Agron again. Gently Agron placed fingers against Nasir’s waist and drew them back until he could touch the ground. “I am pleased.”

Nasir beamed.

He searched those brown eyes. “Explain about boy.”

Brown eyes dropped a moment. “We have done well here. Others have come, family has grown. Dislike of children softens as they age. You respond well to Mira as she has grown. I thought perhaps since you had hand in her name choice, but also Nona and Irma.”

Agron pulled his beloved closer so Nasir might hold onto his neck and shoulder more readily, their faces so close. “You would have child in home?”

“We would do… well for him?”

“And this would make you happy?”

“I am already happy Agron; your answer will not change this.”

Agron smiled. That warmed his heart, but he had some concerns about this arrangement. “We would require another room in time, and what about when we want to, well…”

Nasir gave him a wide smile. “Assistance will be given for expanding house, and Sybil says they will take him many nights to please my heart. You know many who have children still warm each other’s bed?”

His head dropped forward a bit. Agron did not like the idea of Nasir and Sybil discussing this, nor realizing they knew to discuss it. “We know nothing about raising children.”

“Nor did Laeta or Sybil, nor did we know about goats, or horses or… wolves.”

Agron gave him a quick kiss and then guided them to shore. “Come, let us change clothing and join the others.”

“You said…”

“Mind is changed.” Of course Nasir consented, and did not pursue inquiry. Agron would give reply in time; they both knew that well enough.

As they trekked their way back to their house, they saw Onyx seated near the front door and on the horizon, always more than hundred or so yards away, and the lupa that had been around the area for some time now. Onyx vanished for a few weeks, leaving Nasir devastated and Agron on the hunt, looking for their pet though he remembered Nessa’s words about this large creature, how he was not truly tamed different from his siblings. He hoped to at least find evidence of his lingering or his passing. Instead he came across the wolf with this female. They followed him home although only Nasir had come close enough to touch her head, a thing that drew worry from Agron who envisioned his beloved losing all fingers in the attempt. Though the others remained wary of the new wolf, Nasir simply stated he had no fear because Onyx had been around and was calm. They stopped at the entrance of their home for a familiar figure also stood nearby, a sack in hand and smile upon his face.

“Warren!” Nasir, always quicker to offer greeting and welcome hurried forward. 

The tall blonde returned the embrace, though the dark eyes that had shown so much energy humor at the war camp years ago, looked tired now, and he bore more scars along his neck and arms, not nearly as quick to return the welcome. “Agron, Nasir. I seek my sister, but I have a letter for you. A ship’s crew came ashore and bid us to deliver it if we could. Finally I am able to do so.” He held out the well-worn item which Nasir took from him.

“Please come in. Agron and I are changing to join others for a meal. You would be most welcome as well.”

Warren followed them in but shook his head. “I should not linger for I have a long journey ahead.”

Nasir nodded in understanding and went to their room but paused when he realized Agron entered but made no move to do the same. Instead his tall lover stood and frowned at his younger cousin. “You said family long departed, burned bodies.

The other swallowed nervously, though he did not look either of them in the eye. “My memory is not as good as I would hope of that time. Only pieces of the attack, if others say it is so, maybe it is so.”

“And what does Kasch say.”

Warren sighed. “I meant to save tale for after you read your letter. Worry not, I may speak the tongue of the Romans but I cannot read it. Some of Spartacus’ men stayed with us when we assured them that travel behind us should be safe to your home. When we saw ships come down the river with strange war things strapped to the hull, they told us we must take them down before they have chance to rain fire upon us in ways we have not seen. Kasch led the charge across the river, and I followed. I think… I think he was waiting for a sign from the gods as to why he lingered in life still when he did not wish it. He thought it was to see you to your place, but after he soon decided it was for this battle.” He smiled. “We set fire to many Roman ships and their large weapons, but were soon trapped. He… charged them, pitch and fire, set many aflame as they took him down; the rest of us escaped. I was hit from behind.”

Agron sighed heavily, accepting cloth to dry himself with from Nasir since he would not change until answers flowed. “A heavy loss.”

“Yea and no, he gave himself to death years ago, ever since he witnessed the others dismembered. Your arrival, he truly believed that was the reason he had to stay of this world, to see you to his son’s lands Agron.”

“This does not explain why you chase the spirts of your family.”

“I was, hit on retreat across the river. I remember fall into the water. I thought I would be claimed by the gods, but again I awoke with others around me. Like when I was shoved from that tree.” He smiled hopefully, but Agron did not return the expression. “Something happened when struck in head. I… sometimes I collapse, and I do not remember. I could pretend it did not happen when alone, or in battle claim I fell behind when others question where I have been. But once at the fire…” He glanced to the side. “They say an evil spirit has claimed me, that it takes control of my limbs. I am cursed by the Roman gods, an ill-omen. It is a kindness to give me reason to go rather than force me away at weapon point.”

Agron scowled. “And what is plan when you do not find your dead sister in this place you go?”

“I might linger awhile until forced to go from there as well. At least the story that drives me is true enough. I saw bodies; I do not know if one was hers for certain. Maybe…”

Nasir ladled some water from a bucket into a cup and offered it to Warren who drank carefully. “You could remain here.”

The blonde hardly seemed convinced. “I would not have pity. I seek purpose, hope and if not… a proper death. Our people would not be pleased I remain in these lands.”

“You say this besets you and you are without memory afterward?” Nasir pressed.

“Yes.”

“But before and after you are capable?”

“Yes.”

“Then you can work alongside us.”

Warren worried his hands together. “Sometimes I am injured. I do not know if from fall or something or maybe someone else. Others only watched and tell me some of what they saw.”

Nasir gently tugged at his sack. “We will learn what to do.”

Warren did not give up his possessions. “Mind is not made. I would keep this with me to have choice.”

Nasir withdrew his hand. “Very well. Agron come let us dry.”

Agron shook his head. “Go. I wear little enough to dry in time.” He had no intention of moving from door believing Warren would leave when opportunity presented. Instead he waited for Nasir and guided them both back to the others where a dining hall was partially erected. They wanted a place, a joined place to share a meal with all families and for now they had roof and beams, and little else but support walls and tables… enough for now.

Warren hesitated, laying his sack on the floor, glancing at the others around them, Sybil laughing quietly while Laeta managed to wrangle the children back to the crudely carved wooden horses and wolves to play with. Men who came from the last stand of Spartacus but mostly other who were long ahead injured, ill or too unskilled and weak to fight. No more than a dozen who held such memories, and their loved ones, their children. “I… I would not eat with others. If bad moment overcomes me, it will frighten them or worse.”

Agron placed a hand upon his younger cousin’s shoulder. “This is what happened to you at the camp?”

The blonde nodded. “Yes, they… when such happened while around the fire eating, I awoke to much anger and fear, loathing. A few days later, some tell me my sister might be found in the north. It is kindness for you to allow me to remain here, but I would not live or eat with others as if I was…”

Agron lifted his chin. “You are equal and family. You will remain in home, a room is already set to be built for a boy and you two can share such space. I will not force you to eat with us, but know others will be told that such can happen so they might know what to do and not know fear when it does.”

“But I, I do not know what to do. How can I tell any of you what you should do?”

Nasir smiled ever so slightly though he focused his attention on Warren and not the acceptance of his desire Agron just expressed so subtly. “None here are unfamiliar with hardship, illness or torment. We will discover together. You can help in the fields and with the animals. Should you collapse, they will not harm you.”

A slow smile formed and Warren nodded.

“Go, go join the others. I will bring the meat,” Agron voiced, waiting until Warren seated himself before turning to Nasir who now smiled widely and openly. “You tell those women they will be watching boy and having cousin over many nights until that room is built. I will not be denied for long.”

Nasir giggled and grasped his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. “And I shall not deny you. Work will be soon complete with so many available now that fields are nearly harvest. As for the women…” He pressed his forehead against Agron’s, still grinning. “Laeta’s eyes linger; I do not think she will mind having such a man at their home.”

Agron groaned.

After their meal together, and the others parted, Agron saw Warren to bedding in main room of their home, near where Onyx often lay should he choose to come in that night and joined Nasir in their bedroom, taking a seat on the bench while Nasir relaxed on the bed, letter in hand which he began to read.

_Nasir and Agron, I encountered an interesting man at port. His name was given, but I did not meet the man until he noticed Amber at my side, a wolf he said was nearly as big as the one he took to sea and left in the midst of it. I have paid him a hefty sum, in the Roman coin that serves little purpose for me now to make venture and see this letter to your hands. Many have trouble understanding my strength and belief in the gods when I tell them I know you are out there, that Onyx watches over you still for the spirits of his sister and brother tell me so._

_Men came searching for Marc upon rumor that Nolan’s son, a son of Rome, remained in our lands. One of our own betrayed us, for they came to my hut, but Kier was not far behind. Pearl and Silver, sleek and fast entered the group far ahead of our warriors and drew their attention as we rained arrows upon enemy clan. Red upon white, they sustained grave wounds and died next to each other at the end of the battle; their spirits released together. I know my brother wept that night, for I wept not long after when Amber left within a few days. It felt as if all that guided me had fled into the fog and left me alone. Marc gave me comfort as did my son, and we knew peace even in sorrow. She returned mid-fall with three pups, two of her color and one grey. But it was the one that trailed her many yards behind that gave me needed message that your journey ended well and my faith is well-founded. He was not of her, I knew, a powerful black wolf with a streak of white under his belly, quite large. Onyx sent his to watch over us since in body and spirit would never return to us again. Marc is beautiful and strong, wears his hair long in the fashion of my people though he remains clean shaven and not a great warrior. He has become notable hunter. His skill with a bow would impress you, as is the fact he hunts always with two or more wolves, even in deep winter. We were joined and the gods gifted us two girls in one birth. We have named them Nasira and Agga, after the men who brought us together. Our black wolf, of course, is called Leo, our sentinel._

Nasir paused, frowning a bit. Agron leaned forward. “What is it, why do you frown?”

“The rest of the lettering is from another hand. It reads:”

_Nessa is a most impressive woman though I feel she nearly drew a dagger when I made the most innocent of comment about her fine hair and what men would so love to run their fingers through it. I have made the journey and left the care of this letter with a man who claims to be your cousin, a Warren._

_News of Spartacus’ defeat spread quickly throughout Rome, but there are some secrets they cannot keep. They say his body was never recovered. This is why Rome does not parade his corpse down the streets of Rome as they are so favored to do many renowned enemies. His general Crixus died in an earlier battle. His right hand man Castus is said to have fallen last seen assisting Spartacus from the field by men who are close to Crassus but not so close not to spill his secrets over too much wine._

“Right hand man!” Agron stood. “He takes my position, my role, fucking shit.”

Nasir raised his calm brown eyes to his beloved that Castus would remain with rebellion even after their departure, it certainly signaled a true heart, a noble soul. “Tone down voice else wake cousin. Would you have them searching for you still? Do you think I too should be outraged or was role too mild to note? What of others? What of Naevia, Saxa, Oenomaus…”

Agron settled again though his expression remained dark, but he climbed into bed, giving Nasir a warm body to rest against to continue reading. “Point agreed, continue.”

_The ships we encountered that terrible night sailed away without so much as turning towards us. Later discovered their cargo of soldiers met bitter end against savage German resistance. My friends, they left with tails between their legs defeated nearly the moment they landed, her captains fleeing even as men were slaughtered on the dock and too fearful to return home to Rome. Should the gods be kind, such men will have their blood spilled in their homeland to strike fear into those who would come to yours and fight. Please tell Nasir his dance was most…_ Nasir paused, glancing at Agron who watched him intently. _Remarkable and had we ventured longer I would have gladly seen repeated. Edric._

Agron scowled fiercely into a nearby flame. Nasir hurriedly caressed his cheek, touching the back of his neck with light fingers and kissing his temple and neck. “Agron, calm temper and recall man is quick with tongue but light in intention. Are you not happy for them, for they are all well and in good spirits? Let not jealousy seize most joyous moment.”

“It is not that.” Agron replied tensely.

“Then break words, what is it?”

Agron’s green gaze peered directly into Nasir’s deep brown depths. “We should have stayed on the fucking ship.”

Nasir blinked and laughed. He knew of course what Agron could not remember so clearly with such strong emotions raging inside his head: they were guided to that shore, to be here now with all those they loved; and he would not have traded a moment of their journey to find different result.

Above their bed, a small amulet glistened, a tree of life, turned ever so slightly as if moved by unseen hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew, i finished it. There were a couple of pieces in there I just couldn't work in the last chapter, and I really wanted to have that bit added to the story. It's always difficult for me to end a story, and now I've managed to complete two in this fandom. How silly of me to hint I would end this in chapter 18... but at the time I thought I was close.
> 
> Thank you everyone for the kudos, the comments, and just the general awesome that is the Spartacus fandom. I am pleased I did not miss the boat on this fandom fully, and suspect I'll stick around for a few more pieces at least, maybe a few one-shots based on the other two... I've been tempted by a modern piece as well.


End file.
